Age Gap
by Whimfu1
Summary: Overhearing a phone call about Lincoln's secret girlfriend a fight ensues warranting said girl to finally make an appearance. To everyone's surprise the girl in question is much older than expected and a hottie at that! How did this "woman" end up dating the only boy of the family? [Lincoln x Thicc QT]
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote the first three chapters of this on a whim in about a 12 hour span of time. I enjoyed so much that I'm already working on the next. Before I write ten in a row might as well see if people see anything that may need critique. I'm one of those "long time reader first time posters" so I don't really know how this goes. Anyways enjoy.**_

 **2/2/2019 - I apologize if this alerted you. I was just editing some major issues I noticed in some of my chapters. I don't know if replacing chapters does that. I hope it doesn't.**

 **6/11/2019 - I added in a bunch of line breaks to make the entire story more readable. Minor changes were made along the way.**

* * *

"Bobby, you're doing great at the bodega! Your Grandpa couldn't be prouder of you!"

Lori was having one of her many cell phone conversations with her out of state boyfriend. While seeing one another could only happen every so often, their phones always kept them connected. Lori had dropped everything to chat with her Bobby-boo-boo-bear, well everything except grabbing a glass of juice from the kitchen.

Making her way down the stairs, Lori had to dodge the twins chasing one another. Unlike her sister, Leni, she could easily multitask and didn't miss a step. Sliding up the wall she continued down.

"I know. I know. Wait! I literally didn't know that!" Lori was about to enter the kitchen when the sight of her brother caught her attention.

The little twerp was right in front of the fridge getting a snack. As he fumbled with some tupperware that contained some leftover mac n' cheese, his phone was secure wedged between his ear and shoulder. Lori stopped to listen to his conversation out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah, I got the entire weekend free so we could have our date!" Lincoln managed to open the lid to his left overs, "I can't wait to see you too."

Lori ducked behind the entrance of the kitchen. Lincoln had a date?! But he was dating Ronnie Anne, Bobby's little sister, which could only mean!

"OMG! Bobby, you didn't say you were coming to visit this weekend!" Lori yelled into her phone. "I'm like so excited I can'-"

A look of confusion came to her face.

"But Ronnie Anne is coming down for a date with Lincoln… She has a test? Monday? Studying the whole weekend…" her mind was rattling with thoughts. "Oh I get what's happening." Lori began twirling her hair with a single finger.

"You want to try and keep your surprise but it's too late boo-boo-bear. Lincoln accidentally let the cat out of the bag… You're really not coming… Then WHO is Lincoln talking to?!" Lori screamed.

The poor, white haired boy was leaving the kitchen completely unaware of his sister. His food was all heated up on a microwave safe plate in one hand, his other hand held his phone to his ear. There was a nice trot in his step obviously giddy about his aforementioned date.

"Well what would you like me to wear?"

"LINCOLN!"

"Gah!" His plate was flung up into the air and onto the floor. Lincoln looked down in disappointment.

"Lori, what was that for?!" He shouted at his older sister. A small voice from his phone spoke up and he had to back step. "No, no ,no, it's not something you did. My sister just scared me."

"Lincoln! Who are you talking to?" A small voice came from her own phone. She stood up and talked into it in a more chipper tone. "Sorry, boo-boo-bear. I need to turn my little brother into a human pretzel." Beep.

The blonde teenager turned her glare back to the young boy. Her face conveyed her displeasure and she bent at the waist to meet the boy's level. Lori's jaw jutted out like a ravenous bulldog and she growled as she spoke. A finger pointed into the boy's face.

"If you are cheating on Ronnie Anne so help me I'll-"

"I'm not dating Ronnie Anne!" he backed up to the kitchen door frame. His sister's shadow loomed over him like a demon about to grab his throat. A voice from his phone brought him back to his senses some. "Yes, Ronnie Anne is the girl I tried to date before she moved away."

"Lincoln!" Lori snapped at him, "Who's on the other side of that call?!"

"My girlfriend, okay!" the voice corrected him, "Soulmate!"

His sister's eyes flared in anger. Lincoln suddenly realized what he had said. He turned his back to Lori, an action he would regret, and whispered into the phone.

"You're not helping! Stop laughing!" He was suddenly spun around with violent force. His feet kicked as Lori brought him up to her face.

"You broke up with Ronnie Anne?" Her voice was low and filled with malice. "You broke Bobby's little sister's heart?"

"Um-um-um…" One large gulp later. "W-we never were dating… hehe…"

"Twerp!"

Lori dropped him, his phone spilt to the ground. He crawled quickly to grab it.

"Sweetie I got to go!" His pupils dilated from the small voice's next words. "Wait don't come over! I can handle this! No wait!" dial tone.

Lincoln's jowls dropped into a deep frown as the sudden realization hit him… his secret girlfriend was coming over.

"LINCOLN!" He turned and looked into the face of fear. He began running.

"I SPENT SO MUCH TIME SETTING YOU TWO UP!"

"Lori calm down!"

Lori was chasing him at breakneck speeds around the house. The only advantage Lincoln had was his small stature. He slid underneath the dining room table and popped out the other side. He managed to keep a moderate distance from her but it was tiring him out. He round a corner and cursed his nerdy physique. Looking back Lori was also out of breath but less so. She was still mad as all hell! Lori stopped suddenly, Lincoln sighed in relief but then he saw her take a deep breath.

"LINCOLN BROKE UP WITH RONNIE ANNE!"

"HE WHAT?!"

The Loud house filled with a cacophony of sound as doors slammed open. Angry sisters stood on the upper level seething. They all began flooding the first floor in a stampede of womanly scorn. Lincoln's eyes widened in horror as the hoard approached.

Dip, dive, dodge Lincoln was doing his best to follow the fundamentals of gym survival. His sister's arms lashed out from all directions. Nails scratched across his skin leaving thousands of abrasions. His lungs burned and his heart was about to burst. A subtle glance made him aware of the biggest threat. Like a rolling boulder in an ancient temple, Lynn was bolting in a straight line for him. With her athletic prowess from years of training he was tackled to the ground.

With all the ruckus he did not hear the doorbell ring. Leni, who was chasing Lincoln, stopped and forget about her chase to greet the guest.

"Hey, I know you! But where from?" The blonde was puzzled by the person's sudden appearance. "Oh wait! We are doing something right now, you can't come in! Guys help! Wow, you're strong!"

Lincoln was surrounded on the ground in a headlock. Lynn's legs wrapped around his torso so there was no escape even if he had energy left. His sisters glared down upon him. Lori spoke up from the mob.

"Alright twerp! Explain why I shouldn't twist you into a human pretzel!"

"Lori I already told you! I'm WHOA!"

Two arms reached in and grabbed both the boy and his sporty sister out of the pile. Lynn was tossed in an arc to the group of angry girls. Another brought Lincoln into a tight hug. The girls gasped.

"Guys, I totes tried to stop her but she was like really strong." Leni walks in casually explaining. "By the way, who is she?"

The group looked on at the intruder. She wore a short leather jacket that rested on her shoulders. Underneath that was a tan to yellow tube top skirt combo that caressed her curves and showed her ample cleavage. Her footwear consisted of a pair of black, ankle high, pleather boots. The girls didn't realize they had check out her body first. Shaking their heads they finally made eye contact, except Luna who was still looking at that body. I mean seriously, what a pair of legs!

Although her brow was currently furrowed at them they could tell this woman was gorgeous. Her brown eyes were accented by excellently done makeup that was solely there to grace her natural beauty. Black gemstone studs were present on each of her lobes and exposed by her tucking her brown curled hair behind them. Her hair stayed pinned by the makeshift use of sunglasses as a hairband. From what they could see, had she not been of some sort of European descent, she would be that "brown eyed girl" of legend.

"H-hey there QT… I see you found the house alright…" Lincoln managed to speak after pulling his face from her breasts that she had shoved him into during the hug.

"Cutie?!" His sisters shouted in disbelief.

The woman smiled softly and snuggled her cheek into his white hair but took a power stance shortly after. She glared at the awestruck girls and with a frumph turned her nose to them.

What was happening?!


	2. Chapter 2

The group of girls were a myriad of emotions. Some were still angry at Lincoln, some were confused or concerned, and Luna was horny. The woman still had her nose turned up to them and an arm around her white hair wonder. Lincoln, to his credit, was the first to try and bridge the gap.

"Umm… Well girls… This is my girlfriend, Quinlan Timber." He raises a palm in a presenting fashion to his girl but accidentally pushes up the bottom of her left boob. They both look at each other wide eyed before averting gazes to blush. "Sorry QT"

She giggled a bit before pulling him back into a hug. His face jammed back into her chest and she raised one foot up in glee. Luna bit her lip some more before Lori broke it up.

"Alright hold it!" Lori shouted.

"No I think Lincoln did it by accident, he wasn't trying to hold it." Luan wiggled an eyebrow to her. A few blushed, a few more groaned.

"I wouldn't mind holding them." Luna stated, she stopped biting her lip as she noticed everyone's stares. "What?!"

"Lincoln! Who the heck is this?!" Lori made a step closer but Lincoln was pulled back some by his girl.

"It's okay sweetie," she looks down to him in a questioning way before relenting her grip. Lincoln stands in front of her, shoulders slumped in an timid fashion. He takes a breath before continuing "As I said, this is my girlfriend, Quinlan. We met each other about three months back and a couple things happened and HEY."

Lincoln was leaning forward a bit too much giving his girl just enough time to pinch his bottom. He turned to give her a pleading frown but she just smirked a bit back at him. His face was bright red as he turned back to his sisters. Most of them were snortling at the action. The only one not finding the humor in it was Lori.

"What do you mean 'just happened'?" Lori's arms were crossed and she tapped her foot rapidly. Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck and a bit of sweet ran down his face. He was searching for an answer but before he could Lori asked another question.

"How old is she?" The was an eerie silence as Lincoln froze. The woman behind him also shifted her demeanor. There was no follow up question, due to the importance of said inquiry. No one asked another. Lincoln looked at the clock, not really reading the time but making it look like he did.

"Wow look at the time! QT you must be hungry!" Quinlan caught on and nodded her head vigorously. "How about we go out and get something to eat." She nodded to him.

"We better go then." Lincoln stated guiding her about her waist toward the front door. His sisters' eyes began following him, conveying their annoyance. Jabbering about where they should go there stroll to the door was interrupted by Lori blocking it.

"How old is she?" Lori asked again in an hateful gnarl.

His eyes began darting around the room looking for some sort of escape. He found none as his other sisters had made a circle around them. QT's eyes also darted around unsure of what to do. In the panic there eyes met, they blinked at each other. In sync they went back to back folding their arms and giving a stern response to Lori.

"You of all people should know it's rude to ask a woman about her age." Lincoln told Lori as QT simply nodded and erm-hmm along with him. The only one not to roll their eyes was Leni who was thinking they were right.

The sound of a lock being turned was heard and Lori received a bump in the back as the front door opened.

"Oh sorry honey!" The sound of the father of the Loud house caused everyone to back up. A bag of groceries pushed the door open more as the father entered. "Alright girls and Lincoln, help your mother with the rest of the groceries while I preheat the oven." Mr. Loud passed everyone as he was singing about tonight's dinner. With a few grumbles they began exiting the house. Lining up one by one to receive a bag of groceries.

"Lynn, take these to the kitchen." Mrs. Loud started handing the bag to her daughter who lifted it above her head and jogged to the destination with a one, two, one, two.

"Lori, upstairs bathroom." With a yeah, yeah she began trudging back.

"Lisa, put these inside the master bedroom please." Lisa was about to examine the contents before her mother cut her off "Uhh un! Sorry dear that's adult stuff."

"More condoms I see." Lisa revealed her deduction, her mother was about to counter but thought against it.

"This one goes to the- Well hello, I don't think we've met." Everyone froze as they turned to see Lincoln's girlfriend at the front of the line. "Oh girls, you didn't mention we were having a guest and one willing to help out at that."

The girls began biting their fingernails watching the interaction but Quinlan stayed quiet and just gave the woman a gentle smile.

"Here, umm…" Looking behind her and seeing Lincoln, who was more pale than, usual she said, "How about you follow Lincoln and take these to the kitchen." The Loud mother passed a bag each to the girl and boy who scurried off into the house.

"Whose friend is she by the way?" Everyone relief of seeing them leave was instantly shattered. They quickly looked at one another unsure how to respond.

"She's Lincoln's girlfriend Mommy!" The siblings turned to see Lola standing firm, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face. "What?! She'd learn it sooner or later!" Lola shook her glove covered hand at the rest of them. Rita dropped the bag she was handing to Luan.

"Could you repeat that dear?"

* * *

The couple entered the kitchen as Lynn jogged passed them with her usual chanting. They looked into the kitchen to see Lynn Loud Sr. messing with the oven. He glanced up to see them enter the room.

"Do either those bags have the onions? I need to chop them up and put them in the meat." The chef paused his fiddling with the oven controls when he realized one of the people was not his child. "Oh hello there! You must be one of Lori's friends."

He put his hand out to shake. QT looked at it for a second adjusted the bag in her hands to free one and shook it. Lincoln was happy at the display until he noticed his dad was trying very hard to maintain eye contact. He was glad his dad was respectfully treating his girlfriend but it was still unnerving to see. Then an idea hit his mind. Due to the double standards of modern day, maybe he could get his dad on his side when the onslaught of the females of the household remembered the situation.

"Uhh… actually dad." His father looked down at his son, secretly glad he could look somewhere else right now. "This is Quinlan, she's my girlfriend."

Lynn Loud Sr. was stunned he started doing a double take, then a triple take, then a quad and on and on and on. Wha?! His jaw hung slacked.

"G-girlfriend you say?!" Lincoln's father was still rightly confused. QT looked at her little boyfriend in shock. He motioned for her to move in closer. She squatted down in a more ladylike fashion and leaned in to hear the whisper. With a quick information dump she turned to nuzzle Lincoln's neck before kissing his cheek.

Lynn Sr. jaw would have dropped off if possible. His son was...a stud! Holy cow did he wrangle in a hottie. The hottie in question stood up and smiled to the father while nodding her head.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I lucked out considering. Lori is upset because we were keeping it secret from everyone till today." His father directed his attention to his son, "She thought I was dating Ronnie Anne for some reason but I've been dating Quinlan for three months now."

Quinlan puffed out her bottom lip and frowned. Her puppy dog eyes bore into the old man's soul. She was hurt and a single tear rolled out of her eye. Lynn Loud Sr. was conflicted and Lincoln could see it, just another push.

"We know that our age gap seems weird but it's no bigger than the one between you and mom." Lynn Loud Sr. had a sudden realization and looked between them. There was a 5 year age gap between them.

"Lincoln…" His father started, "Do you mean to say?"

"Yes Dad, I know, but we really are in love. We haven't done anything but we are dating. Could you find it in your heart to help us out?" Lincoln clasped hands with his girlfriend and they both looked at the Loud patriarch with puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln was fighting an uphill battle but he knew he could break through. Every father wants to see his son be happy, plus seeing your son bag a beautiful girl was just something guys were proud of. Adding in the age difference not mattering at his father's age should just be enough to…

"Alright son...I'll see what I can do."

Lincoln turned to a grinning QT who put up two hands for a double high five.

"LINCOLN!" Uhh ohh that was mom.

Lincoln and QT curled back into themselves slightly. Their fears subsided some when they saw Lynn Loud Sr. adjust his collar then raise his pants up some before muttering about well here we go. The matriarch entered the room.

"Lincoln! What is this about me hea-"

"Hey sweetie, guess what! Lincoln got himself a girlfriend finally!" Lynn Sr. interrupted his wife. Rita's attack calmed down some seeing her husband so laissez faire.

"Huh? What do y-" She was cut off again.

"You'll be staying for dinner right, Quinlan?" Lynn Sr. wrapped his arm around his own women and now out of view of her gave a wink to the two lovebirds. Their faces begin to radiate happiness and QT just began shaking her head up and down.

"Great, come on sweetie you've had a busy day today why don't you go rest some, I'll handle everything and call you when dinner's ready." Lincoln's father began leading his mother out of the room.

As their voices drifted into the halls, Lincoln and QT were alone at last.

"Now there's my little man with a plan." QT praised the Loud boy as she swooped him to a big hug and placed a quick peck on his forehead.

"Oh now you choose to say something." Lincoln whined sarcastically.

"Sorry honey, I was nervous."


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't say anything?!" Lori shouted with indignation towards her own mother who was lounging on her master bed reading through old high school classmate's social media posts.

"Like I said, Lori, your father said he had it covered." Her mother calmly stated. It seems that some of her husband's laid back attitude had rubbed off on her. That or she did just need to relax some.

"She's like 20!" Lori shouted.

"No she's not, Lori." Her mother told her with a hint of annoyance lowering her reading device. "At most she is probably Leni's age."

"Moooommm." Lori groaned.

"Don't mom me, dear." Her mother finally snapped at her. "Leave it alone, Lori, Quinlan is having dinner with us tonight so just leave it for now. We can discuss this tomorrow. Who knows you might really like her."

Lori stomped out of her mother's room throwing her head back to make an audible 'ugh' sound. Waiting outside the room was a handful of her sisters: Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lola.

"So what she say, dude?" Luna now had time to be concerned for her little brother after she finally lost eyes on the utter babe of a girlfriend he revealed to them.

"It doesn't look good girls." Lori looked around to her family for some comfort. "Dad and Mom seem okay with it. Literally waiting to see how things turn out."

"Whoa really?!" Lynn announced her amazement. The rest of the group also looked unsure. I mean how would you feel to find your brother was dating a girl with wicked hot looks and years beyond him. It seemed like a gold digger but for some reason she was aiming for a young boy...that in itself was of greater worry.

"Do you think she's like using Lincy?" Leni finally said what they were all thinking. There was a silence between them all. Maybe, but they needed proof.

"Yes I think she is…" Lori had gone into protective older sister mode. She would deal with the whole 'not dating Ronnie Anne situation later'. Her brother needed her help from this big butt harlot!

"Big butt harlot?" Lola said. Lori's eyes opened wide as she didn't know she had said it aloud.

"Don't repeat that, Lola…" She motioned for everyone present to huddle in. "Look Lincoln's 'Thicc QT' is staying for dinner, we need to get as much information out of her and him as we can so it's game plan time."

"Yeah! Let's cut her down a peg! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan looked around to the group. They all had confused looks on their faces. "Because her last name is Timber."

Some ohs and ehs were passed around in the huddle.

"Oh I thought you meant because her thighs are the size of logs!" Luna stated. The group stared at Luna a bit. "What? Lincoln brought home a babe, so sue me."

"Literally, whatever! Let's just come up with a plan." Lori tightened the group together and begun whispering to everyone.

* * *

Lincoln ran back into his room where he had left QT to her own devices while he convinced a few of his sisters to his side. Lucy's thing for forbidden love was enough for to be indifferent to the whole situation. Lana wasn't on board until he mentioned that QT's car needed an oil change. That alone wouldn't have done it until she peaked out of the window to see that it was an Impala, a family hand me down, beaten up but still a wonder to behold. Lisa… already made up her mind to not interfere beyond stating their age gap while concerning would not be once they grew up. She doubted their romance would last that long but as long something bad didn't happen she would stay out of it.

"Good news." Lincoln ecstatically said while entering his room. "I got three of my sisters on board. I also got someone to do your oil change for you." He stopped dead in his tracks and the finger he was raising drooped some. QT was going through his clothes and she was holding up his Ace Savvy cosplay.

"Ahh!" Lincoln quickly ran and snatched it out of her hands. QT looked at him acquisitively.

"Why are you going through my clothes?!" His breathing was ragged due to the embarrassment he was being put through. She gave him a sly smile. Getting on all fours she began to crawl towards him with bedroom eyes.

"I was just looking for things for you to wear on our date tomorrow." His eyes went wide, he had nearly forgotten about their date tomorrow. "But perhaps it doesn't matter as I'll be undressing you with my eyes the entire time~"

"QT!" His blush had swarmed across his freckles. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Sorry, honey you're just so much fun to tease." She pulled him to her criss crossing her legs to put him in her lap. She pressed him against her chest and he flinched some. QT always liked how much she could tease him. Still this wasn't the most flustered he could get. One thing she loved about Lincoln was that the best way to tease him was to go for a kiss.

They hadn't done it a lot but they had a few pecks on the cheeks and lips some. Not a full blown make out session though. QT didn't think he could handle it yet. All her previous boyfriends were much more interested in her body first and it was heavily evident in the way they approached her. But in Lincoln's case she was the one who approached him. God he was nervous when she did but they were both having bad days so why not share it together. That little whim she had on that day had sparked into a fire of passion.

Lincoln was slightly miffed. Being the smaller one in such a relationship can be really embarrassing especially if you are a boy. He really hoped it would change in the future, but yeah, it did kind of stink for the most part. The one nice thing about it he could hear the calming sound of her heart beat. He worried that he had a big sister complex when they had gone out the first couple times but as time went on he realized she was nothing like his sisters. He didn't know how to describe it but she just made him feel different, appreciated, and he loved going out of his way to see her smile.

"Did we ever plan on where we were going to go tomorrow?" Lincoln finally asked.

"I don't even know anymore… a movie? Lunch? Swimming Pool?" She could not see his face from her position but his ears had turned red. "Oh ho ho, did you want to see me in a bikini?"

"No! I mean, maybe!" He backtracked pulling his knees up to his chest and continued in his bashfulness. "I just don't think we could… my family is kind of banned from every swimming pool. We have our own blow up one but if we did that everyone would want to join us."

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked him.

"I like when we get to talk like this…" She grinned to herself goofily and pushed him a bit.

"You like keeping me to yourself, is what you mean." He was about to stutter a response but she didn't let him. "I guess we could just stay in your room all day and chat."

"Could we!" Lincoln turned her his eyes sparkled with infatuation. Is that all he really wanted? She began laughing. It was too much for her, he was just so precious. It took her a good minute to calm down. She had not noticed she had pulled him on top of her and laid his head on her bosom. His ear was pressed up to her chest and he seemed content.

"I think we might want to use our free day more wisely than that. We do it on the phone everyday you know."

"But it just feels nicer when you're here with me…" Lincoln spoke letting it hang in the air.

"Yeah...it kind of does…" She began thinking of a compromise but her little man with a plan thought of one she wasn't expecting.

"There's a fusion restaurant not too far from here, it's called... I can't remember off the top of my head but it seems pretty popular." She pondered it. "We can go for lunch then come back here. Now that my family has met you, it shouldn't be as much of a big deal."

"Yeah, that is a decent plan but do you really want to come back here and just talk? You don't think that would be too boring?" She got the feeling he wouldn't but there was something else on his mind. He was fidgeting some, on edge, and he kept glancing up at her. He opened his mouth about to say something but then stopped. "Go on, Lincoln, I know you have something else planned."

"My sister, Luna, has an old Karaoke machine in the attic…" Her eyes opened wide. "I could bring it down and we could set it up in here."

"Lincoln, you know I'm not a good singer…" She sat up and pushed herself up against his pillow. Her face was filled with worry.

"What I know is that you love to sing…" he countered.

"..."

"It's hard to tell but this room is soundproof." QT looked around in disbelief, these thin walls? "My sisters did it for me as a gift a long time ago. With how chaotic it gets around here it's nice to have a quiet place to relax. You can let yourself go here, I don't mind...I mean...what I mean is...I want you to."

"..."

"..."

"Lincoln I think that's a wonderful plan." He grinned at her.

"GREAT! Uh-uh, I have some smooch stuff we can sing but we have a batch of random songs you can sing." He got up and reached underneath his bed pulling out a stack of disks. Lincoln had obviously been thinking about this for awhile. QT grinned at him and began looking at them. Lincoln would point out songs he knew, songs his sister Luna loved, songs he wouldn't mind singing in duet, and songs that he would love to see her perform. This boy was special to her...and she was special to him.

Lincoln had been rambling for awhile but after so long he noticed that QT was only responding with minor affirmatives of 'mhmm's and 'oh's. He grew slightly concerned and decided to look at her. What he didn't expect was she was just staring at him. For how long, he simply did not know… she began leaning in...his heart began beating rapidly...he also began leaning in…

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but as they broke he could see hearts in her eyes and she could see them in his. Their minds were a bit hazy and they were unsure if they should throw caution to the wind. Sadly that question was answered by the door opening from Lucy Loud.

The goth stared at them for awhile noticing a trail of saliva that hung like a bridge connecting the two lovebirds. She spoke up.

"Dinner's ready Lincoln...Quinlan…" She slowly shut the door.

"Uhh...we better get ready...hehe…" Lincoln tried to ease the situation.

QT had reverted to not speaking and simply nodded with an embarrassed blush coming to her face. Hopefully the family had calmed down some.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the story. I was surprised by the reception my story received in a relatively short amount of time. My original goal was to maybe get 10 reviews over the entire story. Yeah, that happened very quickly.**

 **Firstly, thank you for the words of encouragement. I'm not sure about the etiquette of responding to reviews but here are some quick responses to them. This is for the first 3 chapters as I published them as a batch.**

 **Neet92:** _ **Thank you for being my first ever reviewer. I thought people really liked Thicc QT as there is a large picture library for her. I wasn't too sure if the [Lincoln x Thicc QT] was going to be a major draw or push away due to her being a background character with no speaking role. I'm glad people find the character interesting regardless. We really don't see nearly enough of her.**_

 **Goemon1086:** _ **I always thought his room was somewhat soundproof. One, lots of stories do it and in the show it's a gag that he can talk to the audience in silence then open his door to reveal how chaotic it is outside. I mainly need a place that Lincoln and QT can be alone without interruption and his room is familiar to everyone so why make a new place.**_

 **The Last Spider:** _ **Yeah loudcest doesn't usually deal with the ages to often except with Lori, in my opinion. As for the gag with Luna, some of it was probably over used. I wanted to show that QT was extremely attractive through actions and there were only three options in the household. Lincoln, but it would undermine the relationship, Lynn Loud Sr., which would have been creepy, and then Luna. I actually removed some unnecessary uses of the gag in the following chapters. It's still there, but the persistent jabbing of it is hopefully elated. Thank you for the input.**_

 **Faxotlol:** _ **I mainly did the M rating as I have no idea if heavy teasing counts as mature. If any lemon is going to happen it may take a bit to get to but expect racy situations.**_

 **Rest of reviewers:** _ **Thank you!**_

 **Secondly, I checked back to see how my story looked on my phone, my way of reading the site personally. I realized that my underscore divider lines that separate scenes did not appear. My bad if scenes were hard to keep track of. I also didn't like my about 2,000 word length on my scrolling bar. It's kind of a personal preference but I enjoy seeing that scrolling bar show my progress in a story. As such, I raised the next three chapters to about 3,000 words.**

 **Lastly, I'm publishing these chapters less than 48 hours after my original publishing of the story. I have no idea if that's too fast but I had them finished so here we are. Before I start the next chapters I'm going to work on a cover image. I don't see them as I read on my mobile device but some people probably enjoy them.**

 **Well that's enough rambling. On to the story!**

* * *

The Loud family was gathering for dinner, taking seats around the dining room table they were ready for their odd guest. The siblings positioned themselves around the table leaving two seats next to each other open for Lincoln and his girlfriend. Lori looked around to the group making sure to make eye contact with all of her siblings who knew her plan. Plating was passed around and Luan quickly ran around with their utensils. A usual evening would of been expect if they were not slightly on edge.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Everyone straightened in their chairs as Lincoln led Quinlan into the room. They stopped in the entryway and looked at the table. Their two chairs were at the end of the table opposite the king and queen of the Loud house. His sisters sat on either side of the table and for some reason had decided to break it up so Lincoln's older sisters sat along their father's side and the younger with his mother's. With how they were sitting QT would have to sit next to either Lana or Luna.

"QT, which seat would you like to sit in?" Lincoln asked her nervously. She tried to remember everyone's names and figure which one's were on their side. Rattling around her mind she remembered that Lincoln was able to convince only his younger sisters: Lisa, Lucy, and… Lana! She's the one in the overalls right?

QT pointed to the one next to the young tot. Luna let out a tsk, she had switched seats just to get a better view. Lincoln hastened his pace to get in front of QT and pulled out her chair for her. His mother gave small nod to him, she had raised him well.

Sitting down she adjusted herself accordingly. Luna's eyes widened as QT began to remove her jacket and drape it on the back of her chair. Quinlan's eyes were half lidded as she revealed each shoulder slowly. Her skin was smooth and her arms while slender had a moderate amount of tone to them. Luna's mouth was gaping as she went "ba-ba-ba" darting her eyes from looking at her cleavage to a small beauty mark on her left shoulder.

Once finished, QT looked back up to the family who were all awestruck somewhat. She gave a chuckle and quickly peeked at Lincoln who was nervously keeping his eyes forward to watch his sisters. She nudged him with her leg.

"Huh!" He quickly turned to her. QT looked at him with her eyes and then back to the family repeatedly urging him to start the conversation. "Oh yeah. Thanks for dinner Dad. Your going to love my Dad's cooking QT he's an excellent chef."

His father smiled, "Thank you Lincoln. Well come on everyone, serve yourself." Lynn Jr. was reaching for a large spoon to start scooping when her Mother interrupted.

"Wait a second dear." Her hand reached out with her palm facing upwards towards QT. "Quinlan right?" QT nodded to her some.

"As a guest, why don't you go first." Quinlan gulped then looked to Lincoln in a pleading fashion. Her hand clasped his underneath the table. "Is there something wrong Quinlan?" Mrs. Loud asked.

The family looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to partake.

"QT's a health nut is all." Lincoln stepped in for her. While Lynn Sr. had started upping his menu to give it more variety, tonight still happened to be Friday's Fish Fry. "She's just trying to figure out what she can eat."

"Well, darn Lincoln if you had just told me. I could made something a bit more green we might have some stuff to make a salad, Quinlan." Mr. Loud gave a reassuring glance. "It wouldn't be an issue."

Underneath the table QT's fingers intertwined with Lincoln's. She tightened her grip on him to calm herself some. She took a small breath.

"That's okay, Mr. Loud." They all looked at her as if they had seen a ghost, she spoke. "I could have a bit of the fish and stir fried veggies."

There was a pause as the siblings got their bearings. Leni was the first to move and began passing the plate of fish down the line. Taking her pick of the which slice she wanted, she was about to pass the plate back to Lincoln so he could choose his own. But when Lincoln was about to take the plate she suddenly took it back.

"One second, sweetie." QT had a pout on her face. The rest of the family froze. "What were you planning to eat?" Oh no not now. Lincoln began sweating looking back and forth between his girlfriend's accusing eyes and his family's unsure looks about the meaning of the question.

"QT~" Lincoln whined in a hush tone, "Perhaps now is not the time."

"You haven't been following the diet plan I gave you, have you?" QT narrowed her eyes. There was an scandalous 'oooh' from Lola. QT's eyes went back to the father.

"What did he have for lunch today?" Before the man could let his ignorance be known, his daughter, Lucy, spoke for him.

"It was deep dish pizza day at school for us." The goth girl sounded calm and provided the necessary information.

"Lucy!" Lincoln let out a betrayed cry. He turned back to his lady friend, "QT, I'm sorry but it was pizza. PIZZA!"

QT suddenly stood up frightening the young lad. She bent forward grabbing a few dishes. Her cleavage was on full display for the family. Lynn Loud Sr. averted his eyes to avoid his wife's wrath later. Everyone else just stared shockingly and Lana moved her water so her breasts didn't crash into it. The few healthy things on the table were quickly swept up and found their way to Quinlan's and Lincoln's plates. He looked to his plate, it was mostly greens.

"No fish?" Lincoln asked. QT cut her own in half and deposited it on the center of his plate.

"You need to get back on track mister. Your the one who said he wanted to be healthier." QT told him.

"..."

The family held the silence for a few seconds assessing the situation. Leni grabbed another plate.

"Hush puppies?"

"No thank you." Lincoln raised both of his hands and waved them quickly.

"Yeah, he's got enough with those sweater puppies next to him!"

"Luan!"

*Snort*

The family turned to QT who had her mouth covered by her hand. Her forehead has buried into Lincoln's shoulder and turned so you couldn't see her eyes. She continued to snortle into Lincoln who tried to remain calm.

*pfft*

Lincoln couldn't take it he began laughing. Hearing her boyfriend let go she did as well. They both began laughing heartily, one of her hands had found Lincoln's shoulder and shook him back and forth slightly. Lynn Jr. began to snicker, her snicker affected Lana whose laughter affected Lola and a domino effect later everyone began a roar of laughter. Some laughed till they cried and had to begin wiping their tears away. Luan took a single finger and flicked away a single tear.

"Yeah...she got it."

* * *

The dinner had gotten into full swing to the chagrin of Lori. She picked at her food and waited for an opportunity to ask Quinlan a question. She was getting none. Lana was endlessly speaking to QT about her 73 Impala. Somehow Lana had found out that it needed an oil change but she also wanted to know more about its origins. This allowed QT avoid talking to anyone else which was fortunate for her.

Lori's crew had also forgotten their roles this evening. Luna was trying not to caught peeking at Quinlan, she was failing. Luan had decided to relent seeing how the woman had liked her joke. Lynn was shoving food into her mouth while Leni was oblivious as ever. Lori had hoped Lola would of gotten Lana's attention but with the fact Lana was talking with her mouth full right now, she didn't want the spray to be redirect to herself. As for Lucy, Lisa, and Lily they didn't seem to care.

The young blonde scanned the end of the table again. Sure Lana had occupied Quinlan but Lincoln was wide open. The boy in question had finished his small bit of fried fish all that was left was half plate of bitter greens. He would take a forkful of vegetables to shove down his throat then quickly take a chaser of water.

"So Lincoln…" Lori's voice had a hint of mischief and caught Lincoln off guard but he gave her his attention regardless. "How did you and Quinlan meet?"

This brought most of the family back to reality. Forks stopped on their plates as their ears perked up. Quinlan herself also became startled by the question and waited for Lincoln to respond.

"Uhh… Her sister introduced us." Lincoln was definitely starting small on purpose. He hoped that another not so leading question was about to be asked.

"Wait you have a sister? What age?" Luna asked. Lori's glare bore holes into the back of the rocker girl's head. That was not the question she was supposed to ask and there was a hint of self interest in it.

"Umm…" QT leaned back so her back was straight and at attention. Her eyes kind of dilated as fight or flight was kicking in.

"She's my age!" Lincoln interrupted to redirect everyone's attention. His hand laid across her thigh in a reassuring fashion.

"Darn." Luna slouched back.

"Aren't you dating Sam?" Luan asked her sister.

"Oh yeah!" Luna shouted in a remembering fashion. Scratching the back of her neck, "I mean… please don't tell her about that."

Lori refocused the conversation, "So why aren't you dating her Lincoln?"

"Lori!" Lynn Loud Sr. reprimanded her. Lori bent inwards waiting for a follow up accusatory words from him.

"It's a good question honey." Eyes found their way to their Mother who simply was cutting a piece of fish.

"Uhh...well…" Lincoln was getting flustered. "You see Cristina kind of…"

"I scooped him up after my sister didn't see how special he was." QT finally spoke up, her hand was firmly placed on his shoulder. Her boyfriend was trying so hard for her, she should give a little back.

"So you caught him at a point of weakness?" Lori had finally got a foothold, QT was answering questions now.

"We were both at a point of weakness, I took a chance and I'd say we are both in a good place now." QT answered with conviction.

"How old are you exactly?" Lynn Jr. had recalled her role in the plan. Each sister in on it began to prepare to ask their question. Like a courtroom drama, ask enough questions quick enough, she would slip.

"I just recently turned 16." QT directed her gaze to the young athlete but she had to switch to another sister with a different question.

"So you are high schooler dating an elementary schooler?" Luan asked.

"Well, yes but our age gap is not that large as it seems and Lincoln is very mature for his age."

"So like is Lincoln your first boyfriend?" Leni asked.

"What?! No but-"

"Is he the youngest boy you have dated?" Luna cut her off.

"Huh? Uh, Yes." QT's breathing was picking up.

"Do you just like little boys?" Lola pointed a finger in her face.

"NO! Just Lincoln, I mean-" Her grip on Lincoln's shoulder was released.

"Are you just a perver-"

*SLAM!*

Lincoln's fist hit the table shaking the entire dinner. Lori who was standing while asking her question 'eeped' as she sat down. His older sisters' head looked downward at their plates.

"STOP IT!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs at them.

The Louds had been silenced, the sole son of the family glared at them with murderous intent. His breath was heavy. His brow was furrowed to the point it almost made a full arrow pointing to his rage filled eyes. Only a few girls were brave enough to look at him. His mother was shocked but his father was calm knowing his son need to get this out.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT'S SO HARD TO ACCEPT ABOUT THAT!"

"Lincoln…"

"QUIET LORI!" He pointed a single finger in her direction and his shoulders tensed. He took more angry intakes of air. A gentle hand pushed his hand down.

"Lincoln...It's okay…" QT spoke in a hushed tone. Her face wasn't looking at him though.

"QT…" His hand red from slamming the table gently gripped her chin. He tried to guide her head to look at him. She hesitated at first then let him see her tears.

Lincoln calmed himself and leaned into her. Putting her lips near his ear she began whispering instead of talking. Lincoln nodded and gave gentle responses. For a good two minutes they were like that. Everyone patiently waited for them to finish. Lincoln gave a kiss to her forehead before facing his family. There was a fire in his eyes, it was the fury of a kind soul.

"We are both forgiving people...but I am still very upset on how you are treating her." Lincoln simmered under the surface. He breathed in, "we were going to hang out here tomorrow to get you girls used to her...I think we need a change of plans…"

"That won't be necessary Lincoln…" His father sighed. Lynn Loud Sr. voice resounded in the room. He placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. His chin rested just behind his hands so from the front you could not see his lips.

"Everyone's behavior was unacceptable this evening." His eyes lazily scanned the room. "Lincoln...Quinlan… you can have the house to yourself tomorrow." Everyone's eyes widened especially the couple at the end.

"Your mother and I are going out during the day anyways. In the meantime, Lori will drive the rest of you at aunt Ruth's" A barrage of 'dad's and 'that's not fair' came from the siblings. "I don't want to hear it. You all know what you've done."

Mrs. Loud wanted to speak up some but she realized she had also had a hand in instigating the group. Lincoln seemed happy about the situation but felt a nudge from QT. Her head jerked to gesture him to look to her side. He saw Lana looking at her plate in a depressing fashion. He looked along the young side of the table and saw not as obvious but similar reactions from Lisa and Lucy. He sighed and gave her a nod, she smiled back.

"Lana, Lisa, Lucy." Their heads jerked up to look at Lincoln. "You can stay."

"Wicked; Thank you brother; Sweet!" Came from the more accepting siblings.

"What about me Lincoln?!" Lola looked at him pleading.

"What did you ask her, Lola?" He glared at the pompous princess. No getting out of this, she slouched back into herself.

"It's settled then." Lynn Loud Sr. sat up straight. "Lori, Leni, Luna...clean up the dishes. The rest of you go to your rooms for the night."

The girls began doing their duties. Slowly but surely, the remaining people of the room consisted of Lincoln, QT, and the Loud parents.

"Thank you Dad."

"Are you alright, Quinlan?" The concerned father asked his son's girlfriend. She only nodded though. The man let out a sigh, "and you were just opening up. I'm very disappointed in the girls. Please understand, this situation is unusual. If you were adults like us, I don't think they would have batted an eyelash at you. They are concerned for Lincoln, as are we, but you seem like a genuinely nice girl. I hope you treat him well."

She gave him an understanding look and leaned into Lincoln for a hug. Lincoln's own arm wrapped around her waist he nuzzled up against her.

"And if I may add…" The father started, "If he does anything bad to you, let me know and I'll sort him right out." His father gave a chuckle.

QT shook her head and stood up. She began air boxing above Lincoln's head. Her fists were fast and carried weight behind them.

"I think she can protect herself Lynn." Rita chuckled a bit.

QT continued in her display but her breast started bouncing because her vigorous movement. Everyone's eyes began to go widen as they became very aware of the fact.

"Hey, Pop-Star do we have to do-"

Luna entered the room as QT did a final uppercut. The momentum forced her breasts out from her strapless bra and tube top giving everyone in the room an amazing view of her sweater puppies.

Luna fainted...


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Lincoln asked his voluptuous girlfriend.

"And what?" Quinlan asked gazing into the eyes of the young boy staring up at her. "Cuddle up on your bed and fall asleep to the sound of your light snoring? Of course I'd love to stay...just not right now."

"I'll figure this out." He wanted to look away but her hand on his cheek didn't let him. The warm touch and her bright smile made his heart flutter.

"Of course will. You're my man with the plan." She knelt down to be at eye level and gave him a gentle kiss. "Till tomorrow."

She got in her car rolled down the window and started blowing exaggerated kisses to him. She began to cruise down the road. Lincoln stood there on the moon lit sidewalk till he saw the Impala's tail lights turn.

From the upstairs window, Lori watched on.

The sisters sat in a circle on the floor in Lori's and Leni's room. While everyone was in the circle Lana, Lisa, and Lucy found themselves feeling slightly isolated from everyone else. Lily crawled around racing to different sisters who greeted her with a high five before she scurried off. Leni finally wrangled her in for Lori to speak.

"I call this sister's meeting to order. Let's figure out what is happening."

"What's happening is that your stupid plan got us all in trouble. Well except those three." Lynn said accusingly to Lori while pointing to the non-punished younglings.

"Had you too waited to see what the situation truly was you also would have been spared from Aunt Ruth's." Lisa argued back earning a glare from Lynn but she did not even bother to attempt to notice it.

"Lisa is right." Lucy spoke up, "Had you waited to see what kind of person Quinlan was, you wouldn't be in the situation you are now."

"So you're saying we should of gone 'tits for tat' with Lincoln's girlfriend? Hahaha! Get it?" Luan told her family. Groans radiated from the circle.

"Focus people!" Lori interrupted Luna's fistbump to Luan. "Listen we have to figure out how to deal with Lincoln's date tomorrow."

"Wait this meeting isn't to figure out how to apologize to Lincoln's girlfriend?" Leni asked.

"Of course not!" Lori began running her fingernails through her scalp. "Somethings still not right here. Why would a 16 year old babe be dating Lincoln?!"

"I don't know, I'd date Lincy if he wasn't my baby brother." Everyone looked at Leni, "Was it like the whole he's my brother or the age thingy that made that weird?"

"..."

"I think I might have, as well," Lucy spoke up. The girls in the room began chatting away on the would they or wouldn't they date their only brother. All except Lori.

"That's enough!"

"Maybe just a quicky in the dugout…"

"..."

A maddening red covered Lynn's face as she tried to cover her shame under her bangs. The sisters decided not to comment.

"Look," Lori made a chopping motion with her hand and palm, "we have the van tomorrow which means we can show up Aunt Ruth's say we were just dropping by and leave." There was silence as they glanced at one another trying to figure out each other's opinions.

"We follow them figure out why she's going out with him then show the evidence to Mom and Dad, boom unpunished and we save our brother from Miss Thunder Thighs."

The remaining girls, who were going to Aunt Ruth's, were weighing their options. Perhaps they were too quick to judge but maybe they could be helping their brother. Had she seemed that bad, not really. Was it weird she was dating someone almost 5 years younger than her, yeah it was. Simple chatting turned to grumbling as they came to a decision.

"I'm not risking another weekend on your stupid plan!" Lola yelled while shaking a fist at Lori as she stormed out grabbing Lana by the arm dragging her out.

"What?" Lori was taken back.

"Yeah, Lori, I think I'm out too." Lynn stated, "Let's see what happens in the next quarter at least. No need to go for a hail mary if we don't need to." Lynn began standing putting her hands in her short pockets.

"Yeah dude, I don't think it's worth it. No jamming? No thank you." Luna stood, Luan rose with her and began to leave.

"Wait!" Lori pleaded.

"Looks like no one wants to go with your witch hunt, sister." Lisa moved to receive Lily from Leni. "How about I do a background check on her and you can finally be snapped out of your angry rampage. Come here Lily." Lisa left the room.

"Everyone left…" Lori looked dumbfounded.

"I'm still here." Lori and Leni jumped. "Not for long though." Lucy began walking to the door. She stopped in the doorway.

"If I may add, I caught them kissing in Lincoln's room earlier...they seemed happy. Just think about it." Lucy closed the door for them as she left.

Lori and Leni were left to their own devices in their rooms. Leni moved to the mirror to begin brushing her hair before bed. Lori was still upset. She couldn't come to grips to how the rest of them were okay with this. Not only was Lincoln not dating Bobby's sister, Ronnie Anne, he was dating a girl the same age as Leni!

Maybe he just had a thing for older woman. Maybe he had a thing for Leni. She subconsciously looked over to Leni. Nevermind, sorry Leni. You are a petite angel while Quinlan was a thicc succubus trying to suck her little brother dry… eww! Bad thoughts! Stop stop stop…

Get some rest Lori you have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

The McBride's car pulled up to the Loud house. The McBrides had won a free trip to a local spa in a promotional deal and had invited Mr. and Mrs. Loud to partake in their winnings. Oil massages and relaxation awaited them. They were all excited. Honking twice to summon the Loud couple they looked ready and raring.

"Alright I want you girls on your best behavior at Aunt Ruth's today." Mrs. Loud began the usual spiel when they left their kids alone. "You three staying behind there is leftovers in the fridge, help yourself but smell it to make sure it hasn't gone bad. Even you Lana." She turned to Lincoln.

"And I hope you have a...nice date."

"I'm sure I will, Mom." He hugged her around her leg. The mother looked down to the boy. He must have been excited because he didn't wear his usual orange polo today. Instead he went with what QT had chosen for him. He wore grandfather's hand me downs of a denim, button up shirt opened to show a less gaudy orange decaled shirt competed with a pair of tan khakis.

"Ohhhh~" she cooed. "My baby boy."

"Rita! Ready when you are!" Her husband announced as he exited the bathroom.

"Let's go then."

As they began to pack into the McBride's car. The McBride husbands and Louds shared a small greeting before buckling up.

"Oh who's that?" Harold asked from his driver's seat. The Louds looked back to see a black 73 Impala pulling up and parking right behind them.

"Oh that must be Lincoln's girlfriend." Lynn Sr. told the couple.

"Oh I bet Lincoln is dating such a cutie!" Howard told the couple.

"I guess you could say that...hehe." Rita laughed nervously.

The bodacious brunette that was Quinlan Timber stepped out of the car. She flung her hair back and slide her driving sunglasses back atop her head. She had decided to dress more modestly today with a yellow, belted sundress and a black long sleeve shirt that opened gave her usual look without as much cleavage. What could she say she was in a hurry yesterday and had been in a more sexy mood. She looked good in this sundress but her tube dress was a manslayer...or maybe a boy slayer. Her usual boots clacked on the asphalt as she made her way around the car.

"Wow! That's the kind of girl you'd ask out so your friends didn't think you were gay back in high school!" Harold told the couple who began sweating nervously.

"You have much experience asking girls out?" His husband asked.

"Oh it was just a joke honey." He chide back, "but if that's what her older sister looks like I can't wait to see what Lincoln's date looks like!"

QT had made it to the other side of the car. She opened the passenger side door...and pulled out her shoulder purse. She then made her way to the house.

"Isn't she going to let her sister out?" Howard asked.

"Uhh...no...that was Lincoln's date." Lynn nervously said.

"Oh my…"

* * *

QT entered through the front door to be greeted by Lincoln who saw her and gave her a hug. She gladly accepted her boyfriend's embrace. The rest of the household was chaotic as girls grabbed their stuff to maintain some fun at their punishment location. Lana, Lucy, and Lisa were sitting on the couch caring for Lily watching some animal planet show. They looked from the screen to see QT and Lincoln preparing for their date, Lucy made eye contact with QT. The teen had finally seen them and with a closed mouth grin gave them a joyous double wave. The four, even Lily, returned the wave before return to their program.

"Alright Lincy we are heading out. Have fun on your date!" Leni said as she trotted outside carrying a fashion magazine and make-up supplies.

The rest of the family groaned carrying what they could as they made their way out of the door. QT had taken to standing behind Lincoln her forearms crossing over his chest in a protective manner. Her nose was turned up from most of them. She lowered her gaze when Luna decided to stop though. The rocker got on one knee and tried to talk to Lincoln.

"Hey dude, sorry about yesterday. We kind of blew your girlfriend's big reveal." Her mind flashed to QT's other big reveal, she snapped herself out of it. "Look it's not much but I think you might enjoy them." Luna reached into her bag that contained sheets of music, she pulled out three squares attached to each other via a tearable side.

"Sam and I don't really need to use these. Mom gives us these to use when we first start becoming interested in this kind of stuff." She puts them into Lincoln's palm. "Stay safe little bro."

Lincoln examined the gift.

"How is gum supposed to keep me safe?"

Luna's eyes showed regret. She looked up to QT who had turned away from Luna's gaze not out of anger but embarrassment.

"Please for the love Mick Swagger, teach him." QTs face turned bright red, "I-i mean, if stuff happens...This was a bad idea." Luna got up and raced out of the awkward situation.

Lori was the last to descend from above. She store daggers at QT which allowed for Lincoln's condoms to go unnoticed. Sparks flew between their eyes as Quinlan had upped her angry eye game just for Lori. Lori continued to the door and raised her fingers to her eyes. She pointed at her eyes then back to QT, oh yeah she'd be watch.

Vanzilla was filled with the depressed siblings getting ready for the day at Aunt Ruth's. The engine sputtered to life as Lori turned the key and they were off.

Inside the house Lincoln was still wrapped in QT's arms. He enjoyed the warmth and comfort but his stomach was calling for food.

"Ready to get some food?" Lincoln looked up, unfortunately his girlfriends 'two best friends' were in the way to see her face fully. He could still make out a scowl though. "What?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. Tapping the screen a couple times she pushed it into Lincoln's field of view.

"Hey, that's the restaurant's menu. What about it?" She took her phone back and pushed a few more buttons. She turned it to face Lincoln. His face filled with dread. It was his diet plan.

"Okay, okay...there isn't much there that fits on my diet. But you know, it's close by and I thou-" Another screen was pushed into his face...it was a salad bar. "You don't mean…"

QT grabbed around his waist and threw him into a fireman's carry. Lowering her driver's sunglasses she approached the door with a protesting Lincoln on his shoulder.

"Lucy we'll be back in a couple of hours!" He shouted, "Put Lily down for a nap in about thirty minutes and call my cell if you need anything!" They were out of the door. Lucy sighed returning back to the television.

"Hey, Lucy?" Lucy turned to the feminine voice. Quinlan had poked her head back in. "You too, Lana, Lisa...thanks for everything you know."

The three of them looked at her in surprise but nodded. She smiled at them before actually leaving. Lisa spoke up.

"It seems we were right to wait and see."

* * *

Vanzilla came to a screeching halt three blocks from the family home. Those who had loose objects lost them as they rocketed forward.

"What the heck Lori!" Shouted an angry princess.

"Leni, you take these brats to Aunt Ruth's I'm going back to save Lincoln!"

"What?! You can't do that!" Lynn shouted at her.

"I can and I will. He needs one of us to deal with this cradle snatching bimbo." Lori fired back grabbing some stuff before closing the door.

"I'm telling on you!" Lola shouted from the back seat. An 'I don't care' was somewhat heard as Lori walked back to the house.

"She's going to be in so much trouble." Luan spoke to no one in particular.

"I don't even have my driving outfit." Everyone was reminded who was left to drive. They prayed for their own safety.

Lori watched from a nearby bush as witnessed QT carrying Lincoln like an unkempt cave women with her kill. She growled in anger scaring the dog of a texting walker that had came to investigate her. The car started and they began driving away. With them finally gone she crossed the lawn and entered her house.

"You forget something Lincoln?" Lana rough voice asked as she check her brother. She was wrong. Lana hiked up her overalls standing on the couch she crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?!"

The girls on the couch turned away from the tv to the first born. While not as obviously as Lana they were also a bit miffed at her appearance, even baby Lily. They got off the couch and stood strong in their defiance of their sister's actions, except Lily who had to be held by Lisa. Lucy took a step forward being the oldest of the youngsters.

"You are here to sabotage Lincoln's date with QT aren't you?" Lucy asked her elder with a calm yet firm voice.

"Nooo." Lori said defensively, "I'm just going to spy on them and show what a farce she's putting up. Now, where are they going?!"

"We do-" Lucy started but Lana cut her off.

"We will never tell you! Ayayayaya!" With a viking shout of glee Lana lept into battle.

"Gah! Why you little! Ouch!" A swift kick came from Lucy to her shin.

"Lily, would you mind?" With a goo Lisa sat Lily on the ground, patting her on the head twice. "Now let's see I can get some hair follicles for my collection." With her sleeves rolled up the scientist joined the fray.

From outside the house, a storm of chaos was heard. Sounds of crashing objects, an occasional ouch, and a grunt of pain eventually came to a halt as Lori escaped out the front door. She had to suffer in order to retrieve her phone from her parent's bedroom but now she had it she could make a call. She scrolled through her contact list and clicked on a her friend's name. The dial tone rang in her ear.

"Hey Carol! Yeah...really? Oh my god that's so her!" Lori shook her head and started again. "Wait Carol, I called to ask you something."

"So if a person was really into eating healthy what are like the top five places you'd go to eat?" Lori paused to listen, "uh huh, uh huh. Got it. That one's pretty close right?"

"Wait no! Sorry girl I'm not really planning on going to lunch. I'm trying to figure out where my little brother is taking his date." There was a long pause. "What do you mean you 'want to see Lincy on a his little date'?!"

"No don't invite the oth-... Right...right. I'll see you in ten."

Lori hung up the phone and looked to the sky. This is going to be bad. The only upside was that she now had a ride. Ugh...hopefully the girls weren't too bothersome.


	6. Chapter 6

Just before her date Quinlan stood in front of her full length mirror. She stood in her yellow and black striped panties bra combo, giving her the appearance of a bodacious queen bee. Two outfits in either hand she went back and forth putting them in front of her body's reflection. Weighing her option she decided on the more conservative sundress. The door to her bedroom opened and little sister entered.

"You're still not ready? Don't you need to go soon?" QT turned to her sister, Cristina Timber. She wore her usual navy blue school girl dress with a white collar. Her ankle high socks were pulled up but she did not have her shoes on. The yellow hair band QT had handed down to her graced her curly, reddish brown hair. It reminded the older sister of how she looked like back in the day, just she had been a very early developer.

"I'm just picking my outfit wisely, you'll see what I mean when you get yourself a boyfriend." She began pulling the dress over her head, squeezing her breasts in as they passed the tighter waist bit.

"Ugh! Don't remind me…" Cristina flopped onto QT's bed and raised her hand as if grasping at the ceiling. "I still can't believe you're dating Lincoln!"

"Ooo~ Jelly much. Mad you passed up such a great guy?" The sister lorded over her sister some.

"Hardly." Cristina's arm flopped to her side. "I don't see what you see in him, he's sooo dorky."

"But with a big heart and soft lips."

"Eww!" Her little sister reacted to her teasing. "I told you about that video he made right."

"Mhmm. I asked Lincoln about it, he was trying to make up with his sisters which I find charming. He really should of used my picture but I guess he got the next best thing." QT sat on the bed and poked fun at the situation.

"Seriously? I was so weirded out by it. Gah!" Cristina made a fake gagging motion.

"I guess it would be weird if I didn't like the guy… Lincoln did try to apologize."

"I know...then you decided that he was boyfriend material."

"You know I did!" QT flopped down next to her sister.

"..."

"..."

"You really like him don't you?" Cristina let her question hang in the air.

"Yes I do." She paused before continuing. "When you've had so many short term jerks ask you out...it's nice to have a gentleman to actually care for you."

Cristina didn't respond but she took in what her older sister said. They laid listening to the ambiance of the outside world. A car driving by popped in and out of ear shot while a chirping bird called for its mate.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I got a date to go to!" QT sat up sliding on her black sleeved over shirt.

"Where you going?" Cristina asked sitting up lazily.

"Some new fusion restaurant." QT was standing back at her mirror inserting her black studded earrings.

"What could you possibly eat there? It's all a bunch of oil and fat."

Quinlan stopped and looked at her sister, she wasn't fibbing. QT grabbed her phone and looked up the restaurant, this menu was horribly unhealthy!

"Ohhhhh that boy." QT let out a disgruntled noise. "I told him to stick to the diet!"

"You have him on a diet?! Wow next thing you'll tell me is that he's letting you sarinade him." Quinlan blushed at her sisters remark. The girl was shocked, she flopped back onto the bed. "Lincoln must really be in love with you if he's willing to sit through that torture."

A stuffed teddy hit the mark that was Cristina's forehead. With a 'hey' she sat back up and saw her older sister at her own door finished preparing. QT pulled down one eyelid with her finger and blew a raspberry at her little sister before departing. Cristina waited till she heard the front door lock.

"Maybe I should have given Lincoln a chance after all…"

* * *

Returning to present time, Quinlan pulled into a parking space just a stone's throw away from her choice in restaurant. A 'vegans welcome' sign hung just below the open neon lights. She looked at Lincoln who was still chuffed about it all but with a ruffle of his hair all was forgotten. They exited the car and locked it manually. Lincoln rushed to get to the door first allowing his girl to enter first. He walked in to see his girl holding the secondary door to let him go first. These double entrances really put a damper on old fashioned chivalry.

It was an all you can eat buffet except the only thing around was a lengthy salad bar. They choose a four sided table not next to but close to one of the salad lines. Lincoln had been 'debriefed' about what he would be eating and let QT go first. QT went to get her food leaving him to watch her purse. He noticed that everyone in the restaurant had noticed his girlfriend which filled him with slight annoyance and pride. QT looked divine in her yellow sundress and everyone was paying homage to the goddess before them.

It was when QT had returned and he went to get his food did his sister Lori and friends arrive. It had been their second stop scouting for her brother and they had gotten lucky. She had spotted the black Impala a block away.

Carol had been driving the company to the restaurant and her friends had been pestering Lori with questions about Lincoln's girlfriend. Becky and Dana were in the back of her Prius laughing at Lori's frustration.

"But like seriously who is your little bro dating?" Becky asked while giggling to herself.

"Some older bimbo who is just playing with him." Even Carol chuckled as she looked for parking. "Like I literally find the perfect girl for him in my boo-boo-bears little sister but Nooo. He's all starry eyed at miss succubus here."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Lori." Dana told the blonde in the passenger seat.

"You have nnnooo idea!" The girls had a giggle fit while they unbuckled themselves from hearing the engine turn off.

They walked to the front door in an orderly fashion. Becky lead the charge and Lori hid herself behind Carol using her blonde hair as camouflage.

"Seriously, Lori it's probably nothi-" Becky stopped and stared.

The group of girls ran into the backs of one another due to the sudden stopping. Colliding together they let out light ows before Carol and Dana leaned to either side of Becky to see. Lori just placed her face in her palms and screamed internally. Her friends gasped together creating a single louder intake of air. They saw the white haired wonder sitting right across an utter babe!

"She's a college student?" Carol asked.

"No she's about 16 we think." Lori admitted in a whisper.

"Wait that's Quinn!" Dana looked astonished. "I went to elementary together we got paired up in a different grades project."

"Lincoln was into older women this whole time?!" Becky looked to Lori, "You could of told me!"

"Becky!" Lori looked upset but maintain her quiet voice.

A hostess approached the group hesitantly to receive payment for the buffet. They flustered realizing they were holding up a line at this point. Carol paid getting reinsurance from her friends they'd pay her back. Lori hid from Lincoln and QT behind her friends. She pointed to a booth that would let her hide with her back to Lincoln. Her phone was placed to record the two. Her friends went to get food while Lori stayed behind. She begged Dana to get her something as well so she wouldn't get spotted.

Food was picked and returned to their table. The afternoon had just doubled in excitement for the three girls. They knew the situation was scandalous but delicate. They would tell no one about it to protect Lincoln but this was totes juicy!

"So how long have they been going out?" Carol asked finally. They all lent slightly to get better views. Dana was the unfortunate one having to rubber neck to see them but while it was uncomfortable the entertainment was too good to pass up.

"Three months! I don't even know how they kept it a secret for so long!" Lori vented to the girls who took in what she said as narrative to the play in front of them.

"Oh! Look at that!" Becky pointed the group focused in. Lincoln had a bit of ranch on his cheek and QT had a mischievous look on her face. She reached across and placed a finger on the smudge before wiping it away. Lincoln's face went red as she brought it to her lips. She puckered as she sucked it off her finger leaving a light circle of her lipstick on her finger. With a pop from her finger and mouth, Lincoln had to turn away out of embarrassment. QT was chuckling to herself covering her mouth as she did.

"Whoa…" Carol started, "that was a bit intense."

"Nah she's just teasing him a bit." Becky claimed. Dana looked to Lori who was grinding her teeth while looking at her phone screen.

"Lori it's okay." Dana tried to calm the seething blonde. "You want one of us to check in on him?" She was unsure what route to take. She almost regretted her question, as instead of Lori, Becky decided to respond.

"Oh! We'll totally check!" Her eyes looked like a cat about to play with an unsuspecting mouse. She got up and began walking over to the dismay of the rest of girls and especially to Carol who was being dragged along.

They weaved through tables, Becky tugging Carol by the arm, her eyes locked on target. Carol's mind was running with ideas on how to escape but none would not cause a scene. The blonde glanced back and forth between the the red head, the boy, and brunette as they moved closer and closer. QT was the first to spot them, quirking one eyebrow up as the red head spoke.

"Well, if it isn't my white russian!" Lincoln looked back to see Becky waving to him with a toothy grin.

"Ah my babushka!" Becky lent down and gave him a peck on both cheeks in a jokingly foreign greeting. QT pouted at the action. "I haven't seen you since the Ace Savvy convention!"

"I know right! And look who's with me." She tugged Carol from behind her. Carol was blushing and gave an awkward smile and wave.

"Carol?"

"It's nice to see you again." She spoke lightly.

"Don't you want to give him a traditional Russian greeting?" Becky wagged her eyebrow at Carol. The blonde's eyes caught the angry puffer-fish face that QT was making.

"No, I think a wave is fine…" she trailed off as not to anger the girl even more.

"Perhaps I should take another." Becky was about to go in again but QT stood up in silent protest. Lincoln remembered that he hadn't introduced them.

"Oh QT! I forgot to introduce you. QT, this is Becky and Carol they're friends of my oldest sisters. Becky, Carol, this is QT she's my-"

"Cutie? Wow Lincoln, calling her cutie over and over, you must really like her!" Becky teased. Lincoln smiled coyly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I really do." Quinlan's expression softened and she grinned at her man's shyness.

"I bet Carol would like it if you called her cutie too." That caught both QT's and Carol's attention. QT's eyes widened and Carol did a double take to understand Becky's remark. She punched her slightly in the shoulder.

"Ow, come on Carol? If I'm Lincoln's babushka and she's his cutie you need a pet name too."

"I do not!" Carol interjected.

"I'm confused, wouldn't she be just CP?" Carol Pingrey looked at Lincoln with a stern look. She pulled out the chair next to him. Her legs and arms crossed as she leaned back sizing him up.

"I want another one." Carol said flatly.

"Huh?" Lincoln got even more confused.

"Oh looks like someon-"

"Can it, grandma!" Carol interrupted her friends teasing.

"Grandma!" Becky shouted finding offense in her words.

"That's what babushka means."

Becky planted herself in the chair opposite of Carol. She leaned back in the same pose and looked down on the child.

"I want a new one as well."

"Girls, I don't think-" His eyes looked to his girlfriend to find some sort of help. There was none.

Quinlan had followed suit. She leaned back in her chair, her sizable thighs caused the table to tilt some, and her breasts laid on top of her crossed forearms. She did not speak but her eyes conveyed the message:

"Are you really going to give these girls a pet name before your precious girlfriend?"

The three girls loomed over the small boy like three giants. Ominous smoke could've risen from behind him and it wouldn't seem out of place. Lincoln's sweat dotted his forehead and he gulped.

* * *

Dana nudged Lori as she noticed the girls coming back. They had cheeky smiles on their faces. Even from a few tables away their incessant giggling was bubbling forth. Becky and Carol slid back into the seats opposite of the two already present. Pushing each other in joyful glee, Lori interrupted the girls playfulness.

"So what did you find out?" Lori looked to them. They stopped their playing and turned to the girls. Serious looks overcame them as Becky placed one fist on the table and leaned in. Lori and Dana leaned in to hear the incredulous information. She began.

"We decided I would be his Tigress…" Becky said in all seriousness.

"And I'm his Care Bear." Carol finished.

Lori's mouth dropped as he stared at her actually sincere friends. Dana mouth also gaped. God...Lori's brother was a player.

"He made you his mistresses?" Dana spoke in utter shock.

"Girls!" Lori shouted, ignoring Dana's comment. "Is my brother alright!"

"Yeah he is." Becky said while cutting the air sideways with her hand in a 'totally' fashion.

"I mean he is a bit of a cutie…" Carol played with her hair.

"Oh come on!" Lori had steam coming out of her nose like an angry bull. The girls backed away from her a bit. But then a presence was felt in the other direction.

All the girls looked to where the booth jutted out in the room. Standing at the edge of their table was Quinlan. Her eyes glared at the entire table but aimed slightly more to Lori in particular. Her legs were far apart in a power stance and her arms were secured underneath her breasts. Her frown was deep and her eyes were filled with anger.

"I see you followed us. Is what her eyes say." Dana stated to the group. The group looked to their friend in confusion. "My little sister doesn't talk much so I got good at reading looks." Dana refocused on the upset girlfriend.

"Oh no problem dear." She perked up looking at QT, who had somehow thanked her. "Anyways…"

"You will not bother us again. Is what her eyes say." Dana continued. "You were already in trouble...don't make it worse."

QT laid down a piece paper down on the table. Her body turned but her head was still focused on Lori until it became physically impossible to. Reaching that point she turned her head back to her own table quickly with a 'hmpff'!

The friends looked at the note she left. Lori picked it up. It was a small coaster sized folded piece of paper. She gulped and took each side. Pulling the note open she read the words on the page.

"Bunny Ears."

"..."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah we asked Lincoln to come up with a pet name for Dana." Becky said. Dana's face blushed greatly and she looked at the note.

"Yeah I could see that." Carol told Dana.

"You set me up with Lincoln too?!" Dana asked her heart beating in fear and shock.

"What?! No, we aren't dating him. We just wanted pet names," Carol threw her hands up and shook them to deny the accusation. "...Probably."

A loud slam was heard as the group looked to Lori who's forehead was flat against the table. The girls looked at her for a bit.

Dana reached out slowly and grabbed the note meant for her. It was tucked into her bra.

* * *

 **This is just a little side note, my original idea for this story was a harem set up where Lincoln was dating: Becky, Carol, and Thicc QT. While planning the story I realized I couldn't give the proper attention to each girl to flesh out their characters. Becky was going to a mischievous, relentless teaser to Lincoln. Carol was going to be a mature older sister type who enjoyed the attention from him by shying away. Thicc QT, in the previous plan, was going to be a speechless, stern protector who always clung to Lincoln.**

 **What I found was that I was drawn to QT's personality most and came up with situations for her more than the other two girls. As she has only appeared once from my knowledge in the show, standing in a line as a background character, so she was basically a blank slate that I could write for and not offend too many people.**

 **I ended up mixing the personalities some to create her voice. The quiet aspects of her personality I kept, while toning down the serious protector aspect I originally came up with. Her speaking roles have been limited as I'm trying to make her actions mean more. Still I believe I have mixed in some of the teasing of Becky and the older sister scolding of Carol that I had originally intended into when QT does speak.**

 **I do want to say, I know some people refer to her as Belle. I didn't realize until I began writing but there is another Belle in the show, Belle Yates. Hopefully no one got too upset by that.**

 **That's a bit of what has gone into writing QT's personality. If you found any of that interesting then this note was worth writing.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to those following the story so far. I'm glad to see so many people like QT so far. I'm still highly surprised by the amount of reviews considering how minor a character in the show she is. There were quite a few questions from both my first 3 chapters and the 4-6 chapters. For the sake of not over replying I'll answer some questions in general and then some specific for comments in chapters 4-6.**

 **GENERAL:**

 **Will Becky and Carol be added in the harem?:** _ **No. Simply speaking my note from before also talked about this a bit. I want to make a non harem story first and then maybe later make alternate stories where the start of this story was different. I'm glad some people support the non harem route this story is going down. I also have nothing against those who wish it did, considering I really like harem fanfictions and mangas. For now I just want to focus on a single heroine and build her up is all.**_

 **Will there be lemon?:** _ **Maybe, I don't fully know yet. I wouldn't really mind writing sex scenes I just don't know where they would fit in the story yet. If they fit then I'll put them in but if not I'm not going to force them in. I'm still playing with Lincoln's naivety a bit so who knows. We would all love to see Lincoln tell QT to bend over the salad bar and take her to a crowd of screaming fangirls but that's just doesn't make sense in the story.**_

 **How old are the characters?:** _ **I tried looking up exact dates for birthdays but I didn't find concrete stuff on the wikis I found. The most important characters to keep track of would be this: Lori (17), Leni (16), Quinlan Timber [QT] (just turned 16), Lincoln (11). The rest of the siblings ages should be obtainable from there. As for characters like Lori's friends (17-16) and the Loud parents (over 40). I haven't found exact things for most background characters but don't be bothered by it too much.**_

 **What is QT's pet name?: Shhhh~ don't be in such a rush (;**

 **SPECIFIC:**

 **StevenTLawson:** _ **Thank you supporting the non harem set up. You have some interesting points on possible arguments and I did look at some of them while writing the chapter. I haven't gotten around to some of them but I did really like some of them and had to use them for these chapters. As for the grammar of chief vs chef, my bad. I was so excited to publish my story I didn't edit my first three chapters. Stupid I know but I was excited to publish something.**_

 **Zalex Grajalex:** _ **Well thank you for the messages and even if english is not your native language I had no problem understanding it. I like the idea of a "girl talk" between Rita and QT but we'll see if I can add something similar without it seeming too out of left field. As for drama, well these chapters I hope come off as such.**_

 _ **AbstractedRisqu: Well I guess you got your wish of appearing in the author notes. Thank you for your support of a Thicc QT x Lincoln pairing. As I said above I don't really plan for a harem route in this story but I may make one in another story something like "Age Gap: Tigress" for a Becky spin off. As for those other older characters I did consider Carlota and Ms. Dimartino but couldn't think of ways to include them. I made QT 16 years old to keep that idea of "technically they are both minors in law" to add a bit of uncertainty in. For Ms. Dimartino it would be obvious she was in the wrong and as for Carlota how to have in the Royal Woods would have been a plot hole I wasn't prepared for. I don't know enough about the Yates to use them as they have their own personalities in the show but I don't really get them. There was one character I considered and may use in a spin off being "Bobbie Fletcher". Weird I know but yeah I have a plan for her.**_

 **I apologize for the length of this note but just one more thing. These next three chapters are hopefully as dramatic as I get. I hope the tone isn't too affected by it but some seriousness had to be added or else the taboo of an age gap would be meaningless. Well that's enough of that.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lana gazed out of her makeshift cushion fort. She wore knight helmet and carried her foam sword ready to attack. The drawbridge was ready to fall if Lori was to enter again. Lucy hid in a dark corner of the soft fortress. Her pale arm was extended while Lisa took note on her blood pressure.

"While your new breathing technique has lowered the noticeability of your vitals, I can still tell you are alive." Lisa stated while pushing up her glasses.

"Curses." Her sisters dull response bounced off the cushion walls.

The sound of a car could be heard from outside. Lisa and Lucy headed to their battle station but Lana held up her hand. She listened.

"It's Lincoln." she said lightly.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"The engine. That's the growl of an Impala." She shivered, soon baby, soon.

* * *

"C'mon one more time…" The fashionable teen cooed at her little passenger. "Pretty please~"

The black 73 Impala slowed as it made a turn onto the family's driveway. The white haired lad in the passenger seat pouted heavily with his arm crossed behind its glove-box.

"Just one more." The car was put into park as QT looked over to the boy finally.

"It won't be special if I keep on saying it." Lincoln looked to the doors handle but only for distraction. He could feel something was mounting between them and he wanted to see where it would go.

"Of course it will, your the one who gave it to me." He smirked to himself but his girlfriend was aware of his bashfulness. She knew if she just prodded him a bit more he would crack.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do."

Lincoln's shoulders arched and he glanced over his shoulder. QT had a subtle but noticeable seductive smile. He gulped before proceeding onward.

"I just have to say it?" Lincoln asked.

"Mhmm…" QT nodded slowly and expectingly.

"Ho-"

"And the more passionately you do it... the better the kiss will be." QT cut him off. Lincoln began to stutter. She saw her chance and leant in while unbuckling her seat belt. She pushed her breasts towards him hoping to entice him but he did not look at them. Instead his mind swirled as he looked at the shine of the gloss on her lips.

"P-pp-passionately?" He edge back to the window but his seat belt was pulling him towards her.

"Uh huh…a kiss for each time you say it."

"H-hern ermm." His chin tucked mid word as the embarrassment overtook him.

"It doesn't count if I can't hear it."

"honey bee…" Lincoln said under his breath.

"What was that?" She held her hand up to her ear slightly urging him to be louder.

"HONEY BEE! HONEY BEE! HONEY BEE!"

"That's my man."

Her hands guided his chin up and he looked into her half lidded, brown eyes. Quinlan's head slowly moved towards his, Lincoln's breath was ragged. He could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. She gave his lips a peck.

"One" She gave him another peck.

"Two" The click of his seat belt being undone filled the car. Lincoln's eyes darted to the buckle and saw that her finger had pressed the button.

"Three."

She pounced from the driver side seat onto him. Her arms wrapped around his upper torso pulling him into a tight hug. Their lips locked together in an awkward yet passionate kiss. His eyes were still wide open and nearly bulged outwards. He suddenly became very aware how good her perfume smelt, how subtle the blush she had built up was, and how happy he was with the pet name now.

What he wasn't aware of was the sound of tiny footsteps coming towards the car. The passenger door he was pressed against opened causing both Lincoln and QT to come spilling out. The landing was rough as he landed on the concrete while his girlfriend was propelled forward due to her leaning on him. She did a small summersalt before planting face first on top of something. Several muffled yells could be heard as the dizziness of the fall waned off. QT realized she was pinning a small child underneath her. She got on her hands and knees to see who it was.

"GET YOUR MASSIVE MAMMARIES OFF OF ME YOU BODACIOUS BODY PILLOW!"

Lisa squirmed around not realizing the body pillow was already lifted. She looked around.

"Tell no one of this."

Lana and Lucy had dodged the massive mammaries of QT by side stepping and were presently standing on each side of Lincoln. He rubbed the back of his head while sitting back up.

"Ow...What did you do that for?!" Lincoln berated his younger siblings.

"We heard screaming about a bee and came to see if you needed help." Lana waved her foam sword around frantically as if she was fighting an invisible enemy. Lincoln's face turned red, oh god they heard him.

"Your face is red." Lucy told him bluntly. "If you are having an allergic reaction can I have your body?"

"There was no OW!" He grabbed his behind. QT had crawled up behind him to pinch his bottom. She gave him a smug grin that told him he just got stung.

He glared at her and swatted her pinching hand away. QT's smug grin turned to a playful pout. Lisa got from her downed position and watched with her sisters the spectacle that was the couple. She was the first to understand the situation by assessing her brother's emotional state, his girlfriend's playful state, the loud yelling of a bee by her brother, and the body pillow's color scheme. To damnation with these human mating rituals.

"I believe the problem has resolved itself." She began walking away. "Let the drone tend to his queen." Lucy got the message.

"Sigh." She turned towards the house as well but stopped to look at Lincoln. "Lori came by to interfere with your date. We chased her off."

Lincoln was stunned while QT simply pulled at her collar. He would pay his sisters back in kind for their support. He did not know how or when but he would. Lisa and Lucy had made it to the house but their third sibling had stuck around inspect QT's 73 Impala. While it was something already promised, it was a step in the right direction.

Beckoning QT to come closer he whispered into her ear. She nodded as the boys idea came to light. The sound of jingling caught Lana's ear. The young mechanic's eyes sparkled as QT dangled the keys just above her head. The girl put her palms out like a child awaiting a Christmas present. QT chuckled at looking at the girl's awed expression before placing the keys in her hands.

"Now remember, just the oil." Lincoln reminded his sister. She nodded enthusiastically. Before running around to pop the hood and moaned with enjoyment upon seeing that sexy engine block.

QT was still on her hands and knees but now that things were sorted she could stand up. She looked towards her man with side glance to make sure he would notice. She prepared for a girl's most powerful weapon, the 'bend and snap'. All she has to go from crawl, to squat, to bend, to-

"OH!"

She jumped and moved both her hands to cover her butt cheeks. Holding her hands to block her buttocks, QT looked towards the flustered boy. They just stared at one another with highly surprised expression. One from the little 'sting' she just got, the other surprised by the odd reaction and feeling he got from it. What had been intended to be a pinch of revenge had backfired. The awkward stare had been lasting upwards of ten seconds at this point. QT thought for a second before removing her hands from her butt and bending forward slightly.

"How bout' we go inside and get that karaoke machine set up!" The boy bolted to the front door. QT watched as her boy fled out of earshot.

"Pfft. That boy sometimes." Quinlan told no one in particular. She began strutting towards the boy holding the door for her, leaving Lana to her own devices.

"Huh?" Lana fumbled around with car's contents, "The alternator belt is a bit worn out… she probably won't mind if I fix that."

* * *

As QT entered the home she was greeted to a waist high fort like structure yet to be dismantled by the previous denizens. Lincoln behind her was equally as confused by the cushion house. They did not question it though as they went slowly around it, unsure if the something would jump out at them. They were half right as Lucy had gone back into to the castle. One because it was dark inside, and two because she still planned to watch out for Lori.

The couple proceeded upstairs unaware of the hidden helper and headed to Lincoln's room. From Lisa's door the sound of her tending to a crying Lily could be heard. She too was continuing to help her sibling for the moment and he was very thankful for it.

QT opened the door to his room revealing that it was much cleaner than yesterday with a large looking boombox with a screen attached to it at his desk. She moved and sat on the edge of his bed facing the contraption. Lincoln gently closed the door cutting off the sound of the crying Lily. He turned his back to the door and looked towards his girlfriend awaiting him to join her on the bed. His rump hit the mattress as he saddled up next to his girlfriend.

Silence filled the room as they glanced every once in awhile waiting for the to other make the first move. She rubbed her thighs together the heat building up between him. Lincoln placed a hand up to his mouth and breathed out a hot breath smelling it to check his breath. QT was building a nervous sweat and removed her jacket revealing her slender arm. Lincoln took the bottle of water he kept in his room and gave it a sip.

"Should we start with a smooch?"

"PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!" Lincoln spat out his drink in a spray away from the asker of the question.

"*Cough cough* What was that QT?" Lincoln looked his girlfriend. They had smooched plenty but for some reason he was hyper aware of his woman's sex appeal.

"Smooch's your favorite band right?" QT raised the pack of discs for karaoke.

"Oh yeah...hehe…" Lincoln took the pack and began flipping through the collection. "Do you want go first or should I?"

"Um…" She played with one of the curls in her hair. "Could you go first? I think I need to build up my confidence a bit." Her eyes moved away from the buck tooth boy but moved back to her thigh after feeling warmth from it. Lincoln had placed his hand on her thigh to reinsure her.

"Honey Bee...Remember. You have nothing to be afraid of here. We are here to have fun." Lincoln spoke in way that calmed her heart but she was still unsure.

"I don't think you'll have much fun once I start singing." The self deprecation in her voice was evident.

"I'll be having fun because I'll be here with you." Grabbing her hands and positioned himself to be kneeling in her line of sight. "This is going to sound really cheesy." QT looked to the boy on one knee looking up to her.

"I'm not trying to over state this when I say meeting you was probably the best thing that could have happened in my life."

"That is really cheesy." She giggled some, because she felt the same way.

"I know you love to sing and I love seeing you do something you love. I'd be a fool if I denied something you love." He stood up and grabbed the mic to the machine. "How about we do the first one together."

His eyes were still filled with concern but he smiled and presented the mic to her. QT looked at the mic in his hand then up to him. She reached out but retracted her hand. Looking back to her man, she considered what he said. He did this for her, not because she asked him to but because he wanted to do it for her. He defended her, comforted her, and now all he was asking was to see her do something she loved. Why was this so hard for her…

QT straightened her back from her depressed slump. Her chest puffed out and she gave her boyfriend a look of confidence. She grabbed the mic from his hand and spun him around like a tangoist.

"You know I like to dance while I sing." She told the boy with a grin.

"Perhaps I should sit down on the bed to give you some more room." Lincoln's mood had improved seeing his girlfriend back to being joyful.

"Ohh~" She put both hands up to her mouth and gave him a cheeky smile. "Looking to get a lapdance? You're such a naughty boy, Lincoln Loud." She chide at him.

"Sure! What's a lapdance?" Lincoln sat down and waited for this new dance to occur. QT's eyes went wide and she looked at the young boy who was excitingly swinging his legs back and forth. She pulled at her collar.

"Actually, I don't think there's enough room for it here..."

* * *

Lucy had been watching the door for nearly an hour at this point. In the darkness she could only hear the sound of Lana working on QT's car outside. While she had time to consider some rhymes to add to her poems, Lucy had become quite bored. After the first incident she had no idea if Lori was willing to try and come home again. Perhaps she could go back to her room now.

Footsteps descended the stairs and approached the fortress. The drawbridge opened allowing the hated light to enter her dark abode. Lisa greeted the ghost in the corner.

"I see you're as spooky as ever." The genius commented.

"Sigh...What do you want, Lisa?" The monotone voice of Lucy asked.

"I am simply checking in." She moved and sat next to her older sister. "I suspect that nothing of note has actually happened otherwise I would of heard some sort of confrontation."

"Correct...I'm honestly more interested in how Lincoln's date is going." Her pale face turned to the girl next to her. "Have you heard anything?"

"Negative. The sound proof insulation we installed is functioning properly." Lisa pushed up her glasses. "I do wish to observe the interaction between them but I do not have a method to do so."

"We could use the vents." Lucy told her sister.

"Ah yes...I felt you would say that." She stood up "I was thinking the same but without some help my current stature would have trouble maneuvering the system. I believe you do not have this problem."

"Sigh. Let's go then."

Abandoning their post, Lisa and Lucy moved to the nearest grate. Lucy kicked the wall just next to it, causing it to fall open. Getting on her hand and knees she crawled in and waited till she saw Lisa doing the same. They began their trek through the family's ventilation and slowly by supporting each other made their way to the vent above Lincoln's bed. The vent was closed but the sound of some muffled singing and music reverberated through the metal.

"Curses." Lisa slurred out, "The grate is closed, what now?" Lisa was able to rest on her knees with her small stature as she threw her arms out in disbelief.

"It's fine Lisa." Lucy produced a small screwdriver out of a hidden pocket. "You can open and close the vent slides from inside with enough force."

The goth girl reached out placing the edge of the flathead between one of the slabs of the vent. With little effort the grate slides opened allowing them to see into the room. The music was in some sort of instrumental interlude allowing the couple to hold hands and swing about in a dance. The slight vocals of the song had already restarted but they continued giggling and jumping on his bed.

"Are they just dancing? Couldn't they have done that downstairs? I don't think any of us would have mind." Lucy spoke to Lisa just loud enough to be heard.

"Hmm...Actually," Lisa looked at the evidence in the room: jukebox playing music, lyrics of the music decreased in volume, Lincoln and Quinlan holding mics. "I think it's karaoke."

"Karaoke? Then why aren't th-"

"SH **ut** Ahp **a** nd DAn _C_ _ **E W**_ _i_ th Meh!" QT belted out with the chorus.

Lucy fumbled with the screwdriver and slammed the vent shut. What the heck was that?!

"Was that her singing?" Lucy asked Lisa. She looked over her shoulder to her little sister. The four year old's glasses had slid down her nose and her mouth made an 'o' shape. "Lisa?"

"Erm!" Lisa readjusted herself to be presentable. "That...was interesting…"

They looked at each other and wondered… did she hear the same thing. A slight bit of music and the out of tuned voice of QT still could be heard through the metal somewhat. It was not as pain inducing as when it first came out but the noticeable sharps still pierced their eardrums. They began crawling to a position out of earshot of the grate. Sitting in the silence for a second, Lucy started.

"Well… that was something."

"Indeed...it was quite an interesting... performance…" Lisa tried to find the adequate words to describe the situation in question.

"She has the looks of a siren…" Lucy tried to find a comparison, "but in reality she has the voice of a banshee."

"..."

"..."

"Lincoln looked happy."

"Yes our elder brother did...I think I'll inspect his hearing later."

"Good idea."

Suddenly the sound of the front door unlocking and opening came to their ears. They looked at each other suddenly as they froze in fear. The distinct sound of Lori's voice could be heard ascending the stairs in unclear grumbles through the ventilation. They began scrambling to find a grate to exit out of but it was too late. Lori had reached Lincoln's door.

* * *

QT's arm thrust upwards as the song finished. Her breaths were heavy and she was sweating but she could not be happier. Lincoln and her had been singing for an hour. She had loved every minute of it. The singing, the dancing, the acceptance, it was more than she could take. QT spun around a few times allowing her skirt to flare outwards as she wrapped Lincoln in a huge hug. She leapt and flopped onto the bed.

Lincoln's face was pressed into her breasts but he was too pumped from singing to notice. An hour is quite a lot of time especially when the person you were with had infinite stamina. He rolled over to her side and panted. Out of breath and energy he needed a break.

"C-could *huff huff* we take five?" His voice was shaky and dry he was almost at the point of losing it.

"Sure, honey." QT rolled on her side to look at her boyfriend. He was out of breath but still willing to go again. What a man. "Could I get a drink of your water?" She asked.

"Yeah one second." He took a swig first before handing it off. He continued to lay down as she sat up to take a drink. His breathing had calmed down but his throat was still sore. He needed something more than just water. QT moved to the edge of the bed and flipped through the collection of CDs to choose their next song.

He tried to remember what Luna had once told him about singing but he couldn't really think straight right now. Sitting up he recalled that the same sister had given him some gum before leaving today. Gum sounded great at the moment. Lincoln reached into his pocket and unfolded the three tearable squares. He tore the first one open and threw the contents into his mouth without a second thought.

"Gah!" QT turned to her boyfriend with one eyebrow quirked up questioningly. "This gum tastes terrible."

"Gum?" She asked the boy with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Yeah, it tastes like rubber...Why did Luna give this to me?" The girl's eyes widened as she remembered the young rocker handing over some condoms earlier today. "Gah! It's so nasty, *Ack!*" The boy began to choke.

QT leapt towards him in a split second straddling him as her fingers reached into his mouth. The white haired boy had a frightened look on his face. Her fingernails gripped the tip of the rubber circle protruding upwards. She began to pull it out but the ring was slightly swallowed and it began to elongate like an accordion. QT continued to tug the piece of rubber out of his throat until it dislodged and hung loosely between her pinched fingers.

Lincoln's eyes were hazy and his mouth was lulled open with a slight bit of drool dripping out of it. He was pressed up against the headrest of his bed and breathed heavily. QT hung above him holding the object. She was still straddling his hips and her breasts were pressed up against his chest but neither of them seemed to care. Both painted with the shock of the incident wearing off.

They both froze at the sound of the door knob turning.

"Hey, Linc would you mind if we-"

Lori looked at the situation in front of her.

"YOU WHORE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lori looked at the cup of frozen yogurt that the girls got for her. The park was not as busy it could be on a Saturday afternoon but people still walked around. Lori sat in between, her friends, Becky and Carol while Dana sat further down the bench next to Becky. They occupied the entirety of a four person bench and each had their individual frozen treat.

"So Lori…" Carol finally started, "Do you really think Lincoln has been tricked?"

"Of course he has!" Her arms flared out causing Becky who sat to her left to become concerned about a possible flying yogurt pot. "How does an eleven year old comic book nerd end up with a sixteen year old head turner!"

Becky wrestled the cup of yogurt from Lori's grasp and handed it to Dana.

"C'mon Lori, your brother is pretty cute." Lori glared at her red headed friend but Becky didn't seem to care. "I bet he has a bunch of girls in his class vying for him."

She leaned back onto the bench some giving a disgruntled groan. The eldest sister of the Loud family began thinking. She hadn't ever really pried into his love life unless he approached her for some advice. The only exception had been with Ronnie Anne and once she thought they had been together she let things go naturally between them.

"I don't know…" Lori leaned forward again and rested her chin on both of her palms. "He hasn't really been coming to me to tell him what to do recently."

"Is he supposed to?" Dana spoke up from the end holding both hers and Lori's frozen yogurt.

"Huh?" The blonde teen sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I think what Dana means," Carol brought the attention to her. "Does Lincoln really need permission when it comes to his love life?"

"What?!" Lori became defensive. "Of course he doesn't!"

"Really?" Carol continued, "Because it doesn't sound like it."

Lori was about to speak but before answering closed her mouth again. Had it really sounded like she wanted him to seek her approval. Becky took another spoonful of yogurt.

"Okay imagine this Lori," The party girl waved her spoon a bit. "What if I was dating Lincoln?"

Carol looked past Lori and glared at Becky.

"Why do you get to be the one dating Lincoln?" She asked accusingly.

"Because I'm his Tigress."

"But I'm his Care Bear."

"Girls!" Lori broke up the small disagreement. "What is the point of this?"

"Oh fine." Becky restarted her anecdote, "Imagine Dana was dating Lincoln."

"Wait why am I dating Lincoln now?" They ignored Dana's cries.

"You know her. You are friends. She's a good person." Becky looked towards Lori's unsure face, "Are you as mad at her as you are at Quinn?"

Lori stuttered a bit while trying to think of an answer. Dana was a good person and someone she trusted. If she found out that she was dating Lincoln would she be as mad? She was a good person, she doubt she would try and hurt Lincoln.

"Well…" Lori glanced up and looked towards Dana, who was still a bit flustered by the situation. "No… but why would a 16 year old be dating my brother."

"Lori, Lori, Lori." Becky shook her head while placing her hand, "Like we've been saying. Lincoln just has something that makes the girls go wild."

Carol nodded along with the statement. "Look, Lori, your brother is a good guy and some girls are going to find him attractive for either his personality or looks. I find his gentlemanly charm very admirable."

"And I find his white hair adorable." Becky continued.

Both girls looked towards Dana. She looked back at them unsure what they wanted.

"Oh! I think he'd be a uhh...gentle lover." Lori looked up at Dana. "I'm sorry it's the first thing I could think of."

"Regardless," Carol interrupted, "Are you upset because he's dating a 16 year old or are you upset that he's not dating someone you choose?"

"No!" Lori turned to Carol, "It's because she's 16, not because it's not Ronnie Anne."

"I didn't say Ronnie Anne."

Lori froze, did she care that he wasn't dating Bobby's little sister? She had tried so hard to set them up but had she really been too interfering with his love life? The Loud girl's stomach turned in on itself. Ronnie Anne had been perfect for him. Rough around the edges but kind at heart, just like her Bobby. Lincoln didn't have to date her, but she could at least see if he was interested.

"I-i don't know…"

"Lori…" Carol placed a hand on her back, "we aren't saying you have an unhealthy interest in his relationship status but perhaps you built up a fantasy that he just couldn't live up to. I know it's hard to accept but he will go wherever his little heart takes him."

"But I mean…" Lori was trying to grasp at a reason and to her credit she still had one foothold. "Isn't it still creepy that a high schooler is dating a elementary schooler?"

Her friends shift uncomfortably accepting what she was saying.

"A person with any reasonable conscious would let him down gently. He's too young for a serious relationship with an adult woman." Lori realized maybe she was too into who Lincoln had been dating but that didn't excuse the situation at hand. Quinlan was almost an adult and Lincoln was still her baby brother. "If it had been a guy dating one of my little sisters my Dad would have shot him on the spot."

The group could feel the pang of the double standard coming into play. Lori's reasoning wasn't wrong and while they actually enjoyed seeing the pair, there was something hard to defend about it.

"Remember Lori," Becky tried to argue but felt the fruitlessness of it as she spoke, "what if it was Dana, Carol, any of us, would you feel the same way?"

"I-i, NO!" Lori shouted, "That's not the same situation. You've known Lincoln for years as my younger brother, even if your interactions with him were small you knew him. Quinlan showed up out of nowhere. A complete stranger. I have no ideas about her motives and if she is just using him, I have a duty as his big sister to protect him!"

She was panting out of breath, emotions on the brink. A tear ran down her cheek. Lori began to cry in the middle of the park. People looked over but did not approach. Carol and Becky moved in closer, putting arms around the crying teen.

"I'm just trying to protect him. Why can't the rest of my family see that?" Lori choked out between sobs.

Her friends were at a loss. Sure things seemed fine and playful between the couple but perhaps they were too trusting of the situation. None of them really knew Quinlan all too much and either knew her in passing or someone from a class at school. It's not something that readily seems like an okay relationship to start or encourage but still something inside them wanted to see it succeed. Perhaps it was the happiness on Lincoln's face and the love they could sense between them. Lori was just trying to be a good big sister, they could not fault her for that.

"Lori…" Carol spoke up, "I don't really know what to say. I'm an older sister and I don't know how I'd react in the same situation. Perhaps I'd be right where you are now or perhaps I'd have punched the person on the spot."

"But here is what I do know." Lori looked up to her formal rival.

"Your brother is madly in love with her. When Becky and I got our pet names he came up with them on the spot based on a feeling but when he was giving Quinn hers...he stopped...he struggled...he thought about how she made him felt, who she was, and how he could accurately show her his love for her…" Carol let her voice be heard and let the message reach the girl.

"Before you do something you will regret… just talk to Lincoln. Not with a barrage of questions but an actual conversation. You don't know… perhaps they haven't done anything and all your fears are just that. Fears."

"We are here to support you." Becky spoke up. "And if this girl really is hurting Lincoln I expected to be notified right away. I'll be there by your side to kick the hoe to the curb."

Lori giggled some. She felt the reassurance coming from her friends and this talk had put her thoughts back in order. A slightly melted pot of frozen yogurt came into her vision. Dana was squatting in front of her and placed the desert back into her lap.

"Lori, we love you and we are sure Lincoln does too. Just show him how much you care and I'm sure everything will all work out."

Lori smiled at the girl. She took her yogurt in hand and took a spoonful. She still preferred ice cream but this was also good. Her mind recalled a baby picture in which she fed Lincoln a scoop of ice cream. Oh how times have changed.

"Thank you girls, this means a lot to me." She thanked the girls.

"No problem girl." Becky leaned back and placed her feet on top of Dana's shoulders. Dana was not amused but let it go for the moment. "If things don't work out between her and Lincoln give me a call."

"I think she means, just let us know." Carol corrected the red head.

"Nope. I just meant me." Carol glared at Becky, "As his Tigress, I'll be there in a heartbeat for my white russian."

"I think what he would **need** is a hug from his Care Bear." Carol argued.

"Uh girls I think-"

"Can it, Bunny Ears!" The pair shouted in unison.

Lori rolled her eyes as she let the argument continue. She hoped the girls were not too serious about this.

* * *

Carol's Prius rolled up to the Loud house. Lori looked around and noticed QT's black 73 Impala in the driveway with its hood up. Lana slid in and out from underneath it as she worked on whatever problem she thought needed it. She did not notice the other car pull up. Lori looked back to her girls who gave weak smiles back to try and reinsure her.

"Thank you for everything girls… I'm not sure what I would've done without you."

A myriad of 'call us if something happens', 'you got this girl', and other words of concern or comfort came from them as they waved her off. Lori walked to the door and unlocked it. The quiet sound of the Prius' engine could be heard as the door opened.

Lori looked at the small cushion fort with confusion then with fear. To her surprise Lana, Lisa, and Lucy did not pop out for a second round of fighting.

"Well, maybe they were playing house." Lori was talking aloud as she began heading upstairs. "Okay, Lori, be calm."

She took each step slowly trying to get her mind in the right place.

"Lincoln is a smart kid and wouldn't be tricked… he might get easily seduced though…" She stopped on the third stair. "Bad thought...Lincoln is good...He knows what he is doing…"

Another step.

"Quinlan is a stranger...but you may have misjudged her…"

She continued upstairs.

"Like Carol said...my fears...could be just that...fears…"

Lori's foot pushed her upwards and she now stood on the second floor of the family's abode. She looked to the end of the hallway to Lincoln's door. She took a deep breath and approached. Her hand found the door knob and turned it.

"Hey, Linc would you mind if we-"

The door opened inwards and slowly revealed the couple. Lori's eyes widened and her heart raced. Quinlan's dressed was hiked up and she straddled her little brother's waist. They were sweaty and heaved out breaths but what got to her most was the thing in her hand. Lincoln's mouth was lulled open and a bit of fluid dripped out of it as used condom hovered slightly above his face. Lori's blood began to boil. What has this woman done to her baby brother?!

"YOU WHORE!"


	9. Chapter 9

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Lori screamed at QT as she ran into room to shoulder check the teen off her brother. The hit was strong and threw Quinlan against the side of the wall. The brunettes head hit the wall and rattled her senses. Lori wrapped her arms around Lincoln's frame and pulled him to a protective hug.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINCOLN?!"

The eldest sister began backing up into the hallway with the boy. His eyes darted around trying to figure out what was happening but the recent near choking was preventing him from realizing. QT stood up and looked around the bedroom. She could see Lori's blue tee in the hallway. Her mind was racing.

This is not what was supposed to happen. QT began to move towards Lori. It's a misunderstanding! She tried to voice but her voice wouldn't come out. Why, of all times, did it have to not come out?!

"I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU, YOU PEDOPHILE!"

The threat rang throughout the house. QT froze...No she wasn't a pedophile...she just loved Lincoln. It was different. She's not a pervert.

"P-please...i..mis..and..g" QT fumbled her words.

"GET AWAY!" Lori dragged Lincoln back.

No! No! No! Please don't take him away from me. Not now. Not like this. Please don't take him from me!

"PPPPPPPPPlease, you don't uuuuunderstand." QT squeaked out, she knew it looked bad but she just needs her to listen.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WERE FEEDING MY BROTHER HIS OWN-HIS OWN- YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

She's not listening. I just need her to listen.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU NEAR MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

QT's heart was breaking but she couldn't allow this. She needed Lincoln in her life. Lori just needed to listen.

QT lunged towards the blonde and gripped her arms trying to protect the boy. Lori's rush of adrenaline had made her strong but she did not realize how strong QT was. Tears were pouring out of the girls eyes as she tried to wrestle the white hair boy out of her grip. Lori's grip was almost completely gone and she had resort to kicking QT in the gut to get her to back up.

The girlfriends attack was pushed back but only for a mere second. Quinlan stumbled back from the 6th front kick to her stomach. Lincoln's eyes met hers but due to Lori's arms wrapping around him he could not speak.

"LISTEN!" QT rushed her with a tackle. She aimed for the shoulder that her boyfriend's head was away from. The collision sent all three of them flying down the hall. Lincoln was separated from his sister's grasp and he slammed against a wall.

"LINCOLN!" Lori and QT shouted in unison. Lori tried to get up but QT's arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her.

"LET GO, YOU PEDO!"

"LISTEN!"

"LET GO!"

"LISTEN!"

The crash of a grate getting pushed open came from a nearby room. Two set of tiny feet rushed to the door. Lisa and Lucy came running out of Lucy's bedroom, fear was on their faces.

"Lori, listen to her. She did-"

*SMACK!*

The sound of a slap filled the hallway. The young girls looked at their eldest sister who had recoiled. Their brother's open palm left a mark on the right cheek of the girl. He came to his senses after he could hear his girlfriends pleading and his sister's screaming. The sole Loud boy had acted at out of emotion and even as the contact between his hand and his sister's face became reality, he felt regret.

Lori looked at him in disbelief. Her younger brother's face was a mixture fear, hate, and disappointment. The stinging pain from the hit was nothing to the emotional turmoil in her heart at the moment.

"Please listen...please listen" QT was still crying her arms wrapped around Lori's waste. Her tears stained the blondes khaki shorts.

The scene froze in silence. As everyone tried to comprehend what happened. A tears began to come out of Lori's eyes for the second time that day. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

She began to bawl as well.

Lana rushed up the stairs. She froze as she looked at the scene.

"W-what happened?"

"I don't know." Lincoln responded. "I just don't know."

* * *

The fort was disassembled so seating could be returned to the couch. Small whimpers could be heard from Lori who was being consoled by Lisa and Lucy while the others came from Quinlan who was being comforted by Lincoln. No one really talked and just let the two girls get their emotions out.

Lana had returned to the Impala to finish the jobs she had started. The car would need to be ready if QT decided to leave. It was because she was outside, and not as into her fixing as she once was, that she noticed the two cars carrying the missing family members return. She closed the hood of the Impala and waited on the front lawn.

The parents of the Loud house exited their ride before waving the McBrides goodbye as the rest of the children filed out of Vanzilla. Lola ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The couple looked to one half of their twins, "Lori abandoned us and came home to spy on Lincoln's date!"

"She What?!" The patriarch seemed more surprised than the matriarch who just sighed. "And today had been so relaxing."

"It's not as simple as that anymore, Pops." Everyone turned to the waiting second twin. "Come inside." The family left their stuff in Vanzilla and entered the house. They grew quiet as they saw the crying teens.

"W-what happened?" Someone asked.

"Lincoln hit Lori when some sort of fight broke out between her and Quinlan." Lucy thought it would be best to speak as directly as possible.

"How did the fight start?" Lynn Loud Sr. stepped up.

Lori looked up to speak but as she made eye contact the guilt flooded in again. She babbled a little bit before bawling again. She slammed her face into her palms and continued to cry. The family was unsure how to approach and had no idea how to comfort either one of them. Mrs. Loud was the first to attempt anything and went to bring more tissues for the girls but that was all. The family took to either sitting or standing around waiting for the crying to die down.

Lincoln rubbed QT's back with a single hand. His other hand rested on her thigh allowing her to lean into his shoulder. He whispered words of comfort into her ear and she occasionally would lift her head to respond back into his. They both continued on like this for several minutes until Lincoln realized he couldn't explain.

"I'm going to be honest I don't fully get the story Honey Bee." Lincoln spoke aloud, "You are going to have to explain it to everyone." QT's eyes still watery from tears looked up to her boyfriend in fear.

"I know sweetie but I don't get what Luna's gift is supposed to mean."

Luna's eyes darted upwards and looked to the group.

"You mean the condoms?"

"Condoms?" Rita Loud looked to her 3rd born daughter, "What do condoms have to do with this?"

"I-i gave Lincoln the condoms you gave me. Sam and I don't need them, so I just... I just wanted him to be safe, you know." Luna looked at the solemn couple.

"I found her mounting Lincoln and forcing him to swallow stuff out of his used condom."

Lori finally spoke up and looked in anger back at the crying teen. The parents and older girls looked at the teen in disgust.

"No!" QT began to panic seeing their looks, "It's a misunderstanding. Please listen to me."

"You have exactly three seconds to explain before I kick you out of this house!" Mrs. Loud looked angry. Her entire family, even her husband, took a small step back. Her glare got to Quinlan as she began to stutter.

"I-iii wwwwo tr-" NO please I need to speak.

Lincoln grabbed her hands.

"Quinlan...Take a deep breath." His forehead pressed up against hers. "With me, Inhale."

Lincoln took a deep breath shortly followed by his girlfriend's choked one.

"Exhale."

He breathed outwards. He patiently waited for QT to do the same.

"Again."

The cycle repeated 3 times before QT's breaths were not labored. The family waited but under the surface some were ready to beat the possible pervert to a pulp.

"Lincoln…" She breathed out again, "Thought the condoms were gum and I had to fish it out of his mouth so he didn't swallow it." A weight had been lifted as she found her voice. She nearly lost her relationship just because she couldn't speak. Lincoln was too good to her for it to end like that.

"Ah crap!" Luna smacked her head. "He didn't know what they were when I gave them to him. It was too embarrassing to correct the little dude but it didn't seem like he was planning to use them, so I let it slide. My bad."

The tension in the room dropped considerable once the boy's innocence was found to still be intact. The group looked at one another and let the worry subside a bit.

"B-but you were on top of him sweating and breathing heavily." Lori held a single in both hands to her chest using it every once in awhile to dab a tear.

"They were partaking in the Japanese form of vocal mimicry called Karaoke." Lisa told the group, "Lucy and I observed them dancing and jumping on his bed. This most likely explains their physical appearances."

Both Lincoln and QT adverted their eyes in embarrassment but for once the boy was happy for their spying. QT on the other hand really hoped they hadn't heard her sing.

"I-i-iii" Lori began to repeat, "I was just scared for Lincoln."

"Lori…" Lynn Loud Sr. sat on the armrest closest to his first born. "I get that you're worried and not without reason...but you need to trust that Lincoln is a smart boy and can make his own decisions."

"He's eleven Dad!" Lori tried to counter. "Quinlan's a complete stranger who suddenly decided to date someone in elementary school! That doesn't raise red flags left and right?! She could be a complete pervert!"

"You don't think I haven't thought about that?" The family was unsure where the voice came from before Quinlan raised her head. Her face could be best described with the word: fierce.

"When I first started feeling this way, I was terrified. I thought I could be some sicko who was attracted to little kids." QT spoke in a serious tone, "I didn't know what to do. I tried to check by dropping my sister off at school one day and just look at the kids walking to school." The family looked at her with concern but waited for the end of the story.

"But I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel anything for any of the boys or girls that were in my sister's class. I've only felt this way about Lincoln." She teared up some but everyone continued to listen, even Lincoln. "Here I am, a 16 year old, in love with some nearly 5 years younger than me...but he's just so different from the rest of them."

"I've dated many boys and none of them lasted longer than a month." She shook her head side to side but reaffirmed her gaze to Lori because she need to hear this most of all. "They were jerks, horn dogs, or just not right. I broke up with most of them and some broke up with me. But when Lincoln asked me out, it just felt different. Haven't you wanted a boyfriend who isn't pushing themselves on you or treating you like their property?"

The girls in the room knew this feeling very well. While most of the girls in the room had never been in a relationship, they heard stories through the grapevine or personally at school.

"I know this stupid age gap looks incredibly wrong but I'm begging you to look pass it. I truly love Lincoln. Please don't take him away from me." Her hands were clasped together in a fashion similar to a prayer. Tears crawled down her cheek and trickled onto her sundress. "Please."

The family shifted uncomfortably, here was a near woman begging for them not to separate her from their brother. Lori was the most affected by the speech. She looked at her hands and the crumpled up tissue within. The girls had been right and if she hadn't blown up like that, everything could have worked out. She regretted her actions but she felt deep down that she had done the correct actions. It's just that it truly turned out to be a misunderstanding. An amazingly awkward situation became a vile act in her eyes. Had she been forcing herself onto him, she couldn't just not act. But because she did, she was now an awful sister.

She just couldn't win today.

"I-i'm sorry." Lincoln and QT looked towards Lori, "I've judged you before getting to know you. I attacked you with questions before having a simple conversation. I just- I just couldn't believe something like this could happen. I still can't believe now. I look at you two and I keep double guessing your motives...even if you've poured your guts out for us to see."

Lori wanted to approach them and beg for forgiveness but such action would just push them away.

"I know this will take time but I hope to become your friend…" QT somewhat cringed a bit. "I don't know how to make you forgive me but I hope this is a first step."

The family sat in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry for hitting you…" Lincoln said amidst the silence.

"I forgive you...I was acting like a complete bitch." wanted to correct her daughter but couldn't bring herself to do it at the moment. Lynn Loud Sr. let out a loud sigh to catch everyone's attention.

"We know you are sorry for your actions but you still need to be punished Lori…" The girl in question did not argue. "For skipping on your original punishment you will be spending the entire day at Aunt Ruth's tomorrow." She nodded.

"As for interrupting Lincoln's and Quinlan's date...I'll be extending the time of taking away your phone to a week. During that week: no mall, no friends, and no Bobby. You will drive everyone to school and back, that's it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad."

The father of the family turned to Lincoln's girlfriend. QT's hands were still clasped together from her previous plee.

"Quinlan, you've had a rough day…" Her eyes looked up. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Could I…" She hesitated, "Could I spend the night with Lincoln tonight?"

The question hung in the air. She simply didn't want to feel like she was losing him again, not today. In regards to what happened to earlier, it was a risky request. Another sigh escaped Mr. Loud's lips.

"Okay," QT perked up, "please don't do anything tonight though."

"Of course not." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He turned to the rest of the family, "It's been a rough day how about I order some pizzas."

The family cheered briefly but knew the mood did not call for excessive celebration. The family watched timidly as Lincoln and Quinlan returned to his room. Lori went to her own shortly after. Food was later delivered to both rooms.

QT would later fall asleep that night with listening to Lincoln's heartbeat as he stroked her hair.

* * *

 **These past three chapters are hopefully as dramatic as I'll have to get for awhile. I always prefer silliness too seriousness but I do see the necessity in both. I hope those who have followed the story mainly for comedy don't see this as abandon ship. I will get back to comedy but if I ignored the pivotal problems of dating with such an unusual age gap relationship then I would be doing disservice to the original concept of such a taboo. We all want to see it work out but we can't ignore the fact that this could be a serious issue. I'm going on winter break soon so I'll be able to write a few more chapters but for now.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there Whimfu1 here. This is my first chapter publishing solo on this story, I felt the next two chapters were a bit too silly to read with this one so decided to release this one separately. Not much stuff to talk about this time but here's a quick note or two.**

 **I found out I was moderating guest reviews and didn't realize it. I turned it off so your messages will appear right away instead several days later. This mostly applies for those who name themselves as guests: JustMeguest, JRC1700, P3, and someone.**

 **I'm glad people stayed on board for the drama, this one's mostly romance and the next couple chapters will be basically full comedy again which I'm also looking forward to.**

 **I decided to most likely not do lemon in this story as I don't think it fits the narrative. Instead I started another story called "Little Intruder" that is a story to 'vent' when I'm tired of RomCom. That story is about a Yandere Leni and Lincoln who visits her in the night, full of Lemon. Check it out if you are interested.**

 **There was one specific question I saw that I thought was worth answering:**

 **Megaman1549:** _ **I did have anxiety somewhat in mind as I did date a girl who had high anxiety but she did not act like QT. If there has been similarities to any sort of disorder related to anxiety or autism it is most likely a coincidence. I haven't done any research into either but I may have accidentally chosen traits that are characteristics of such for QT.**_

 _ **I'm on winter break now so we'll see how chapters go from here. I mean I'm at Chapter 10 and it hasn't been even a month since I started writing. Crazy huh.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The light sound of breathing filled the night. Denizens of the Loud house had decided to hit the hay early with all the emotional drama of the afternoon. Quinlan had been allowed to spend the night with Lincoln. Her head laid on top of the child's chest. The rhythmic beating of his passionate heart pulled her into a peaceful slumber. With the turmoil of the day passed, she was able to dream and remember the day that brought them together.

The disgruntled bombshell closed the door to her beat up Impala. It had been just two weeks and another boyfriend gone. How ironic that he said that she was too quiet and had broken up over a text. Just another tick mark in the long list of failed relationships.

It had been awhile since one broke up with her though. Maybe a year? She couldn't recall. They were always so eager to ask her out, yet none eager to commit. Is a serious relationship that hard? One sincere guy would do.

She had been in her car for nearly ten minutes looking at the text and had not noticed a small boy approach her front door. As QT was getting out of her car the boy had also rung the doorbell. The bombshell did not know how long they were talking but her sister had gotten in a row with him.

"Lincoln look you seem like a nice guy but really no." She saw her little sister, Cristina, rejecting a boy likely the same age with shocking white hair and a bouquet of roses. QT ducked behind the side wall to watch.

"Cristina, I know I messed up but I'm here to apologize. It was a stupid spur of the moment thing and I'm sorry." The boy offered the flowers but the girl pushed them away.

"I'm not interested in your flowers," QT puffed her cheeks thinking about how none of her boyfriends had offered her flowers. How did her sister jump ahead of her in the romance department. "What you did was creepy to say the least and most inappropriate."

"I was trying to embarrass myself so my sisters would forgive me for the stupid stunt I pulled. I'm sorry you got pulled into it. I was being incredibly inconsiderate to both you and my sisters." He looked down sheepishly. The poor guy, wonder what he did. "I know things will be awkward but I thought an apology would be a good start."

A little bit of chivalry at a young age. Why couldn't this kid be my age. He's rather cute now, he'll probably be a hunk when he's older. C'mon sis at least one of us can have a good boyfriend.

"Look your apology is accepted or whatever. Now if you don't mind-"

"What about the project?" Cristina was still trying to close the door as the boy tried to voice himself.

"I'll handle my half you handle yours and it'll be fine."

Both Cristina and Lincoln became startled when a slamming palm on the door prevented the door from closing. The white haired lad backed up and had to look up at the figure. An hourglass curve greeted the boy. His eyes were glued on the shapely beauty. Her naturally curly brown hair reflected the sun's shine and her yellow tube dress wrapped around her body like a snug corset. He couldn't help but admire her. Who was she?

"Sis? What the heck?" Lincoln did a double take between Cristina and her now presented older sister. He could see the resemblance except, while Cristina was incredibly cute, her older sister was awe inspiring beautiful. The boy's features reddened and he had to avert his gaze before he became too flustered.

"What do you mean I'm being rude?" Lincoln was confused as Cristina's older sister hadn't said anything. He glanced up for a second time but all he could see was the sister pouting and giving the younger a mean stare. "He's just not my type and all."

Lincoln found himself being pulled upwards into a smooshing hug. The woman's face was pressed into his, cheek to cheek. QT still maintained a glare to Cristina. Lincoln had no idea what was going on.

"Fine then you invite him in!" The young girl threw both her hands forfeiting her position. She walked back into the home letting the family's front door to swing open for them.

The young boy was placed back on his two feet. He shuffled awkwardly as he looked up to the teen who was grinning at him. Her hands motioned him inside. He smiled back revealing his chipped tooth to her and walked in. She followed suit and closed the door behind him.

"Give me a few minutes to find the stuff for the project." Cristina was still a bit huffy. She walked down a hallway to presumably her room. Lincoln stood near the doorway with Cristina's older sister.

"Uhh... Miss…" He turned to her and she smiled down to him. "Cristina didn't like them but would you like them?"

The white haired wonder offered the lovely brunette the bouquet of roses he had brought as an apology. QT found the action adorable and feigned surprise pointing at herself. Lincoln nodded as to confirm for her as she gave a him a smile and took them from his grasp. She took a big whiff of them. They smelt fresh.

She giggled some at the little gentleman and pointed to the kitchen table. He got the message and walked over. QT put down the roses on the counter as she did not know where a vase was at the moment. There were four chairs around a single round table with a hooded light hovering above. He took a seat at random and sheepishly waited to be told what to do. He thought the teen would sit across from him but she took a seat next to him and scooted closer to him.

His eyes kept glancing up to the pretty lady then back to the table. QT studied the boy, he was adorable. She leaned on her elbows and cupped her face. The boy looked up and gasped noticing how close she was.

"Gahh! C-can I help you Miss?" She shook her head up and down. "Yes? What with?"

Her hand pointed to roses and she quirked up an eyebrow. Lincoln looked to the counter then back to her, then back to the roses…

"Oh! You're wondering why I was apologizing." QT nodded. "Umm...I think it would be better just to show you."

The boy took out his cell phone and leaned in. Seeing a little moment she leaned onto the boy for a bit of tease. It worked, the boy flustered. A video began playing and to say the least it was embarrassing. What probably was the most damning in it was when the boy kissed a picture of her sister. While QT found it funny, she understood why her little sister might be upset though.

"I know it looks bad but I did it for my sisters…" Well that's curious thought QT, "I was trying to win a video contest and had recorded my sisters doing embarrassing things. They were obviously mad and more so I felt bad. I shouldn't have done it and I made this video of myself doing all the same things to apologize. I made a fool of myself in order to redirect the attention to me rather than them."

The boy shifted a bit in his seat. He was uncomfortable. The girl found it rather odd his way of apologizing but she waited for the rest of the story.

"The thing is I've never won anything in my life. My sisters are so talented and I'm kind of a 'man of many skills but a master at none'. We have this trophy case at home and my shelf is the only one without a real trophy…" He seemed genuinely sad as his tone became a bit more melancholy. "I wanted to win something so badly that I abused my sister's trust. But in my apology attempt I embarrassed your sister."

He gave a sigh.

"I've done something awful to both my sisters and yours. I was forgiven by my sisters but I found it hard to approach Cristina… We were paired up for a project by chance and knowing it would be awkward I came to apologize… I guess you saw how that went."

The girls cheek ruffled his hair a bit as she adjusted herself closer. Quinlan was unsure how to react. Yeah it was a bit creepy but he was just a kid trying to make amends. He messed up and at least he had the cojones to do it in person unlike a certain recent ex. People mess up. Not many fess up to it. He was at least admirable.

"Oh great." Cristina entered the scene carrying a couple of books with a pad and pen. "You trying to get a new boyfriend again?"

QT looked down to the boy and grinned. She pulled him into a hug and gave her sister a look that said 'maybe I am'. The girl groaned at the older's antics. Lincoln on the other hand had begun to heat up, face turning red, eyes widening in shock, the whole lot. The boy's reactions was quite the entertainment.

Cristina sat across from the two. She threw the materials haphazardly across the table. QT read as much of the papers as possible and from what she could gather it was a Spanish conversation assignment. Two people having an inane conversation in front of the class but what it did need was cooperation by both parties for a good grade. QT now could tell why the kid needed to ease the divide between him and her.

"If you are done messing with Lincoln," Is that his name? Not exactly original but rather unique. "Could we just get this over with?"

Quinlan was shooed away from the table much to her displeasure. She wouldn't mind teasing the boy a bit. She stayed in hearing distance of them from the comfort of living room couch, checking social media and such. Checking her status, she realized that she hadn't even bothered to change her relationship to 'currently in' for this last boyfriend. Perhaps she realized it wouldn't last. Scrolling down the screen she decided she had enough and solely listened to the study buddies.

"That was pretty close, you just need to accent the 'ñ' a bit more."

"You're actually pretty good at this stuff aren't you, Lincoln?"

"I've had a bit of practice, you're doing a good job too."

"Geez, I was seriously having trouble with this...Thanks"

"No problem, Cristina."

Lincoln seemed to be pretty smart. Cristina wasn't the best at Spanish but it seems he managed to help him. QT peeked back into the kitchen, the boy pointed to certain words and told her sister the proper conjugations. See sis, you just need to give him a chance.

Time went by, and eventually the white haired lad had to go home. QT wouldn't had mind if he stayed for dinner but she figured that he already made plans. He hadn't brought much so he was leaving quickly.

"See you tomorrow, Cristina." The boy adjusted the tongue of his shoe leaning up against the door frame of the front door. "And have a good night miss-"

"Quinlan." Cristina spun around seeing her sister giving the boy a wave. The young girl seemed stunned but Lincoln couldn't understand why.

"Then have a good night, Quinlan." Lincoln let himself out and headed home on foot.

There was silence in the Timber home as Cristina's shocked stare continued on. QT met her stare and gave a raised eyebrow back.

"Don't give me that Sis!" Cristina folded her arms in defiance. "Introducing yourself? Being a bit bold aren't we."

"Well he seems like a cute kid." QT finally responded to her sister. "You sure you don't want him to ask you out?"

"Eww! No, he's too dorky!" The sisters made there way to the kitchen.

"You seemed fine with him studying." QT commented looking through the fridge for ingredients for tonight's meal.

"He's good at Spanish is all, don't read too into it." Cristina began collecting her school supplies off the table. Shuffling her papers she looked over them one more time.

QT had found the necessary ingredients for a nice, healthy meal. She moved around and began grabbing a pot big enough for everything. Lincoln's roses caught her attention. They still need a vase. She began grabbing them and checking them, they were still very pretty. Was there a vase in the china cabinet? After a quick investigation a suitable vase was discovered. They would look lovely in her room.

"Hey, where are you taking those?" Cristina stopped her.

"Hmm?" QT gave her a bemused smile back.

"The roses, sis. What are you doing with them?" Her little sister asked accusingly.

"Oh, interested?" Cristina grunted in annoyance back at her, "Lincoln gave them to me after you rejected them so I'm putting them in my room. Quite a lovely gift doncha think?" QT asked her sister teasingly.

"It's a bit old fashioned." The girl rebutted

"It so is not!" QT commented back. "It's the mark of a gentlemen. To think out of tens of guys I've dated you were the first to bring a keeper home!"

"Again, I'm not interested in him!"

"Perhaps you should reconsider. I would have killed to have a boy like him in my class."

"Well have him if you're so fond of him." Cristina blew a raspberry at her older sister as she left to place the roses in here room.

Cristina doesn't realize how hard it to find a guy like that, thought Quinlan. To think that she had one literally thrown in her lap and didn't bat an eyelash. Hmph. She let out a sigh.

"Seriously, why can't I find a guy like that?"

She held one of the rose bulbs in her hand. Old fashion? Maybe, but at least it showed they cared. Dang she must have been depressed admiring a little boy like this. So many jerks in the sea and the only fish worth catching was teaching her sister Spanish. Life could be so cruel.

There was a knock at the her bedroom door. Opening it revealed a her little sister swaying back and forth. She seemed sheepish as she asked her elder sister a question.

"I know what I said before… but could I at least have one of the roses?"

QT looked at her with sly smile.

"Coming around to Lincoln are we?"

"No." Cristina inserted, "I just like roses."

"Sure sis, so do I."

This was QT's first encounter with him. Perhaps he had just shown up at the right time. Perhaps she was a bit desperate. Maybe it was a mix of both. Either way, she found herself anticipating his visit tomorrow.

* * *

The night came and went, her day at school was also uneventful. A few guys approached her again, after hearing about her break up, but she didn't feel up to chatting. She hung out with her usual crowd until the final bell. Rushing to the Impala to get out of the school parking lot quickly she was on her way home when she spotted a white tuft of hair walking down the sidewalk.

Lincoln had just waved goodbye to his best friend, Clyde McBride, and was on his way to Cristina's to study. He was glad that Cristina's sister helped him yesterday. They were making good progress on the project now and without her he was sure it wouldn't had happened. The walk was going to take a bit but he didn't mind.

*Honk honk*

The boy glanced to check but didn't see where the honks came from. He turned back to walk when another set of honks came a bit closer. A black 73 Impala rolled up next to him. He wasn't sure if he should be getting ready to bolt towards a safe place or not but he saw through the windshield a radiant smile of a familiar brunette. At the time he wasn't sure if it was because she was familiar or if it was her beauty that calmed him but he relaxed and approached the car.

"Quinn? Wait, no, Quinlan?" The girl nodded to him. She was easy on the eyes so to say and he found himself enamored by her a bit too much. He had to shake his head to refocus. "Is something up?"

QT leaned over and pushed the door open for him.

"You want to give me a ride?" Her curls bobbed along with her head shakes. "Oh, uh, thank you."

Lincoln sat in the passenger seat and put on the belt. Closing the door the car merged back onto the road and rolled down the street. The boy shifted uncomfortable trying to build up the courage to speak to QT.

"Quinlan?" He waited for recognition that came from a hum. "Uh thanks for the help yesterday. I don't think Cristina wanted to really work with me after my stupid video."

"The roses weren't a thank you?" This was the first sentence he heard from her and he had to steady himself after hearing her voice clearly for the first time.

"I mean… You could see them that way. I just thought if Cristina didn't take them as an apology I might as well give them to a beautiful girl." He covered his mouth quickly after realizing his own words. He heard a giggle and proceeded to cover his face in embarrassment.

"So I'm a beautiful girl hmm?" There was a sense of teasing in the tone but the shy lad didn't pick up on it and answered truthfully.

"One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." QT was stunned by the boys response and she found her heart skipping a beat.

"O-oh really?"

"Really."

There was silence in the car for a block or two. The engine's growl could be heard as they came to a stop at a red light.

"So you trying to get Cristina to date you?" QT finally spoke up a sense of curiosity perking up.

"N-no, not anymore. I had a crush on her for a long time but, after the video, that wasn't going to happen." The light turned green.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Why was she so curious?

"No I've tried… Girls just don't seem to be interested no matter what I do." The hint of sadness in his voice caused great concern in the teen.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You're quite the gentleman from what I can tell." She gave him a playful wink, he didn't notice.

"Well, I haven't found one. Sometimes I think I should try and be a bit more of a jerk seeing as somehow they manage to get girls."

That kind of annoyed QT a bit. To see this sweet little kid already so disheartened about dating. She's been through so many relationships and hasn't found a single good guy. Yet here was one already broken up about not finding a girl. Was this how it happened? Were the guys she dated nice when they were little but couldn't find someone who appreciated them and turned to jerks because it seemed to work? Were girls his age so foolish to not realize how good they have it? Going by her sister, the answer was yes.

"I know a girl who would enjoy going on a date with you." Was she really going to do this? She just need to make him understand that there were girls who appreciated a gentleman. She would be doing a service to his future girlfriend.

"You do?!" Oh god he's honestly excited. He's so adorable.

"Yeah," Was she making the right decision? "Me."

"Y-yyy-you?!" Lincoln's heart was beating a mile a minute. His eyes had widened considerably staring at the teen. The poor boy couldn't fully fathom what she had just said. "You'd seriously go on a date with me."

"Mhmm…" QT's own resolve was shaking somewhat seeing how serious the boy was becoming. Lincoln's face had a mixture of excitement and timidness that she found amazingly cute. She needed to focus on the road. Lincoln's mind was racing and he wasn't sure what step to make next.

"Then, tomorrow want to meet up for lunch at umm… Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro?"

"Uhh...Sure, Lincoln...What time?" Why was she getting flustered now.

"How about 12:30?"

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

QT wasn't sure what she had agreed to. She had taken a chance and hoped by the end of it he would be at a better place. Maybe the both of them could be. Well, as much as a kid could make a teen feel better at least.

The Impala rolled up to the Timber house. They sat in the car just talking and waiting for Cristina to get back. Quinlan found it strange how much she was speaking to this boy and how enjoyable it was. She told him about school and her workout routine yet he never seemed disinterested. He wanted to know more about her and she found it...refreshing.

She found herself asking him questions too. Like what he did for fun and his family, to her surprise he had Ten sisters. She couldn't even imagine how crazy that must be. QT become very aware on how much she wanted to continue talking and almost grunted in annoyance when Cristina finally got home to take Lincoln away to study.

That night was different for her. Her mind wandered back to that small, white haired, chipped tooth boy who would be occupying her day tomorrow. Unsure about these feelings she tossed and turned for hours before nodding off. Luckily it had been a Friday and she could afford to sleep in. The curvaceous girl stood in front her mirror and thought about what she would wear for her date. Her date? Why was she getting so excited? Really now, he was just a kid.

* * *

Her car pulled up to the bistro about ten minutes before the time they were supposed to meet, yet Lincoln was already there. He waved happily to her and she returned it equally as excited. Their lunch was uneventful and yet truly remarkable. It was almost like they had picked up right after getting out of the car yesterday. Talking about school, life, sisters and for once in a long time she found herself laughing during a date. She wanted to tease him, to make him fluster. She wanted so much from this boy.

What was she doing?

QT felt sadness as they departed the restaurant but Lincoln perked the brunette back up as he rushed to open her car door for her. It didn't work as she had the key and he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment when he realized. She still wanted to play with him a bit more but she knew she was pushing it. There was just one thing she could do to make him certain that being a good guy was still honorable. But…

Was a kiss too much?

"Lincoln…"

"Yes Quinlan?" The boy stopped to look at her.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

The boy gripped at his own heart as if having an attack. His pupils dilated from the sudden surprise. He looked around the parking lot for onlookers. He looked back at her with sparkles in his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded quickly.

"Okay...but your going to have to work for it." Both their eyes widened at the statement. Lincoln's because he was unsure what she meant. Quinlan's because she was unsure what she meant. She wanted to tease him more and couldn't stop herself.

QT lent forward slightly and closed her eyes. Her lips puckered awaiting a kiss. Her head was still a good foot and half above Lincoln's white mane. He wasn't sure what to do. He scooted in closer, the sound of his heart racing was almost audible to her. He began standing on his toes…

It wasn't enough.

His eyes were swirls as his frustration with his height reached a new level. He gave a gulp and steeled his resolve. Lining up he gave himself the smallest hop.

Their lips connected.

A sudden spark shot from QT's lips to her brain like a firework shooting off into the sky. A pleasant shiver ran down her body and her eyes opened to see the flustered boy equally dazed. He rocked back and forth where he stood contemplating taking another one but she stood up straight before he could.

There was a frozen second between them where nothing in the world mattered to them. It was gone in an instant but both of them could remember it so clearly even today. Quinlan's own hand graced her lips as she took in the sensation. Lincoln mimicked her actions unconsciously.

QT unlocked her car as Lincoln opened the door for her. Closing it for her, QT drove off leaving an awestruck boy standing in the empty parking spot of the bistro.

The day went by in a blur for her as she tried to comprehend what she had done. She debated with herself whether she had gone too far with her little ploy. Maybe it's because she was being too careless or something. She shouldn't be feeling this way, especially for someone so young.

His age suddenly became her main concern. Cristina was the same age as this boy. She had just seduced a kiss out of a boy in elementary school. No boyfriend before had made her feel this way and yet this boy had. Was something wrong with her?

Her mind was in turmoil and she refused to leave her room for anything except the bathroom. Lincoln had even come over to study again for the Spanish project with Cristina and she was too rattled to greet him. She felt stupid, childish, and even a bit disgusted with herself.

The next day wasn't any better. QT was out of it foregoing eating, showering, and her homework. She just didn't feel right. Her sleep was restless and no matter what she did Lincoln was at the forefront of her thoughts. To make matters worse Lincoln returned to study. The desire to see him was consumed by guilt of her actions. There was a knock on her door.

"Lincoln?" QT called out through the wood.

"What? No, sis it's me. Why would Lincoln be knocking on your door?" Quinlan took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal her little sister wearing her nightgown ready for bed. "Whoa, you don't look too good. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No! I mean no, is Lincoln still here?" Why was she asking?

"No he left an hour ago, so you don't need to worry about him seeing you sooo… disheveled?" Cristina seemed concerned but couldn't bring herself to ask what was making her sister act so strangely.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll take a shower…"

"Aren't you all about those morning showers though? Are you sure you want to mess up your routine?" With the habits her elder sister kept to maintain a healthy lifestyle it perturbed Cristina to see her so disorganized.

"Oh...yeah… your right… I'll just go to bed...Thanks sis…" The door slowly closed on the concerned girl but she did not protest.

Due to the lack of energy, QT fell asleep quickly. The next morning she desperately didn't want to go to school but her parents would be upset if she skipped without permission. She reluctantly went through her morning routine as if life was normal, it didn't help. Going to get breakfast she found a note from Cristina saying she had already left and hoped she felt better. Quinlan smiled at the sentiment and continued her preparations.

Fully dressed and with her backpack loaded up with her unfinished homework, she went out to her car. The tired teen had gotten in when she noticed a white envelope stuck underneath the driver side windshield wiper. She got out to inspect it. The envelope was decorated with two hearts colored in red crayon and the middle was signed with 'Q.T.'. She opened it and unfolded the parchment inside, it was a love letter.

 _I'm sure you have been avoiding me since you didn't come out of your room this weekend but I still wanted to tell you something. I really enjoyed the date we had and I don't know how to explain it but I would really like to see you again. I know this is weird coming from someone so young and all. I got this feeling when I was with you like I didn't want to leave. Just continue talking and never be out of your presence. I don't know if you felt the same way. Still, I want to take a chance. I won't come over uninvited and as the project is due I don't have a reason to hang around you anymore so I left my number with my name. If you aren't interested, I understand. Feel free not to call. Just know that my date with you changed my life. Thank you for the memories._

 _-Lincoln Loud_

She read the paper twice over to make sure she understood the message. Her heart was jumping out of her throat and she wanted to run inside again. She stood her ground. Her hand dipped into her pocket to grab her cell phone. She typed in the number and held it to her ear.

Dial tone… click.

"Hey is this you, Lincoln?" QT asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I found your note...would you like to hang out after school today?"

The sound of a choked snore woke QT from her slumber. Her mind was foggy and she looked up to see the boy whose chest she had fallen asleep on. A smile crept onto her lips as she leaned in to give him quick peck on the forehead before returning to her previous position. The rhythmic beating of his passionate heart pulled her into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whimfu1 here. I've never had a regular posting schedule but I feel like this chapter is a bit late. I have gone back and forth with my writing on this and my other story. I have gone through rewrites on both. It took me four rewrites to get this to a point I liked. This was a bit of an in between chapter to the next arc and a time skip was not appropriate considering the previous chapter. A quick note:**

 **Will I change the rating from M to T because of the lack of sex?:** _ **The story will stay M. I think the humor is too adult and subject matter needs a more mature perspective.**_

 **I hope that's all. The next chapters will be at school and feature more of Tigress, Care Bear, and Bunny Ears. So look forward to that.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Sunlight crept through the small circular window above Lincoln's bed rousing the occupants from their sleep. Quinlan had been the first to wake and realized at some point in the night she had shifted position some. While she recalled falling asleep with her ear against her lover's chest, she now found his near hers. Well, more like her head was on his pillow and his was between hers.

Lincoln's face was snuggly nuzzled in between her ample assets and she could only really see his white tuft of hair sticking out. What did not help the situation was at some point in the night she had unconsciously slipped out of her sundress. Not preparing to stay the night she did not bring a set of pjs meaning she was only in her black and yellow striped undergarments. She could only imagine if Lori had walked in on this scene instead. She would be livid.

The Loud boy pulled into her more feeling his source of warmth moving slightly. In his dreams a lioness had pinned him down as he traveled through the Savanna. He had been pounced on but the lion did not bite him. Instead it layed on top of him. The mighty beasts fur warmed by the desert sun comforted him out of his fear. Wanting to feel warmer his arms wrapped around the lioness and began to pet her back.

In the real world the boy's hand slowly sweeped down Quinlans slim waist. Her spine shivered as she felt his cold fingers tickle her side. Lincoln's hand didn't stop and wrapped around her body caressing her exposed butt. The sudden gasp caused by the touch stirred the sleeping cuddler.

"Erm~ Miss Lion is something wrong?" The boy's eyes were barely opening and his mind was still in a haze. QT weighed her options and decided playing along would be much more interesting. Her hand slowly began to pet the back of her lover's head.

"No," QT's voice was a quiet whisper as to not startle him. "Do you like what you feel?"

"Yeah. You're so warm and soft. You remind me a bit of my girlfriend."

"Oh ho ho~ how so?"

"I don't know but I feel comfortable with you." The boys eyes closed once again as he nuzzled in.

"Do you like cuddling with her?"

"Mmmhmm, but I like kissing her more." She already knew that.

"Why's that?" QT asked the tired boy.

"Because I love her."

"Aww~I love you too." She chided at him.

"What?" The boy stirred, "I love Quinlan not you Miss Lion…"

"Open your eyes Lincoln."

His vision was hazy as his eyes opened one at a time. His lips smacked a bit. All he could see was yellow and black stripes.

"Up here sweetie." QT's voice beckoned his gaze upwards. His head obliged and pointed in the voice's direction. "Want a morning kiss?"

Lincoln's brain was still a fog but he grinned at the question. He squirmed upwards and accepted the offer. His lips pressed into hers as he held it for a fast second. The boy was finally waking up. Taking in her scent, her warmth, and her love, he finally refocused only to realize she was naked.

"GAH!" Lincoln flung himself out of the bed. "QT, why are you naked?!"

The teen in question adjusted herself. A blanket draped over her curves just to her mid stomach. She leant on one elbow like a gravure model pointing her breasts in the flustered boy's direction. QT gave him a sultry look.

"What do you mean? I still have my bra on." Lincoln's hands covered his eyes and a maddening red covered his freckles.

"S-still, put something on please." Pfft. He was still so shy but still a gentleman till the end.

"Fine fine. Let me find my dress."

* * *

After a few seconds of searching she found the yellow fabric tangled into the sheets of Lincoln's bedding. Tugging it free she redressed to the relief of her man. The brunette tapped his shoulder to tell him she had finished. With a wipe of his brow he opened the door of his room and peeked into the hallway. Two of his sisters were standing in line for the bathroom: Lynn and Luan.

Finding the situation acceptable he exited the room still in his pjs followed behind by QT. Without a second thought he also stood in line for the bathroom. His sisters were still groggy and didn't notice their approach.

Quinlan knew of the house's bathroom situation as Lincoln had vented his frustration to her. She was also surprised how much more aware you became over your bladder situation when the bathroom was so close yet so far. The sound of a creaking floorboard caught the attention of the Loud siblings.

Years of practice had steeled their bladders on waits for the facilities. This bodacious brunette was not so lucky. With the convenience of multiple bathrooms came the ability to relieve oneself with ease in the morning. QT had not anticipated the wait.

Lincoln's bodacious girlfriend was dancing, leaning back and forth while taking deep breaths. There were several issues at play. One issue was that she really had to go, the second was her bouncing. The Loud girls held very slender frames and were expected to fill out like their mother later in life. Quinlan on the other hand, by the grace of good genetics, was granted an ample bosom and wide hips from the get go.

The spectacle she was currently doing was more akin to bad 70s B movie performances. The sexy teen unconsciously letting her breasts and butt bounce very close to her young boyfriend. Had Lincoln been standing closer to her he most likely would have been bludgeoned by the two milk jugs.

"Wow! Her two breast friends are having a heck of a time." Luan quipped to her brother and sister. Lynn groaned while Lincoln covered his face in embarrassment.

"Luan." Lynn voice sounded in dismay. "Why would you go there."

"Aw, don't be upset Lynn. We still have Cliff." A cheshire smile overcame the comedian.

"Huh," Lynn stumbled into the trap. "What's Cliff got to do with this?"

"Because your jealous of her big ol' kitties. Ha ha ha, get it." The comedian roared out. Lynn slammed her forehead into the wall next to her.

The door to the bathroom opened as Lucy exited. The family's athlete darted in. The goth looked over the line and stopped on QT who was still jiggling. A thought crept into her head to look into succubi for no particular reason. Instead of greeting them she passed silently and entered her room.

Another door opened as soon as Lucy closed hers. A tired Luna's arms reached up into the sky letting out a yawn. Her lips smack as her crusty eyes slowly opened then widened suddenly. The rocker watched the bombastic babe movements in awe before gulping and slowly walking back into her room. QT was oblivious to this all but Lincoln was even more flustered.

"I guess Luna found your girlfriend to be too tit-illating. Ha ha ha." Lincoln groaned into his cupped hands. Lynn exited the bathroom. "But seriously you go first."

QT bolted into the bathroom leaving Luan and Lincoln in a dust cloud. As it settled Lincoln looked to his sister questioningly.

"What? I can wait." Luan told her younger brother. He smiled and started his thank you but was cut off. "Plus it gives me a chance to think of some for her butt."

A loud smack to the forehead woke up a sleeping princess from her beauty sleep.

* * *

The odd couple eventually made their way down stairs to the kitchen. Lincoln had been vigilant all morning but Lori was nowhere in sight. Unknown to him, Lynn Loud Sr. and Lori had woken up early in order to get her to Aunt Ruth's. The first stage of her punishment was already in effect.

Before getting ready for the day would have to wait for their rumbling stomachs demanded sacrifice. With the chef of the house gone and Lincoln not up to cook, today was a cereal day. Reaching into the cabinet the boy pulled out his favorite sugar filled cereal and placed it on the counter. Fetching bowls, spoons, and milk he was surprised to find his box missing. The boy examined the countertop but it was nowhere to be seen.

A sudden epiphany came to the Loud boy and he hesitantly turned around. Looking up the aforementioned cereal was under the scrutiny of QT. She did not look happy. The nutritional facts were pushed into the young boy's face.

"Hehe, what?" His feigned ignorance was not enough to fool her.

Giving the white hair lad a scowl, QT began rummaging through the Loud's cereal options. Reading each of the labels she determined a single option. Lincoln couldn't help but grimace as he saw what she pulled out. An ultra fiber cereal his father ate after his doctor suggested due action.

"QT come on." Her gaze hardened on the poor boy. "Uhh I mean Honey Bee?" She scowled even more. Okay not a good use of the pet name. He relented and allowed her to pour them both a bowl of the disgusting cereal.

They sat at the table surrounded by a few of his sisters. Enjoying their cereal of choice, Lincoln alone was left to suffer this fate. QT didn't find it that enjoyable either but everything else was too sugary. She noted to get him some honey oats cereal. Geez, she was really a bee huh.

Some glances were shot to the two but no one really spoke up that morning. The sound of vanzilla returning from its drop off offered relief to the quiet table. Rita Loud stood near the door to greet her husband. From the table, not so hushed whispers could be heard exchanging between the two adults.

"He's too young honey."

"Well the fact he had one begs to differ."

"That's because Luna gave him hers."

"All the more reason to talk to him about it. I want to talk to Quinn as well before she leaves."

"Oh fine."

The two parents entered the eating area to see their son trying to stomach his fiber. His father felt for the boy, god he missed marshmallows.

"Lincoln, could I talk to you in private?" Lynn Loud Sr. announced to the couple. The young boy swallowed with some difficulty but nodded.

"And could I speak to you Quinn?" A knot was forming in the teen's gut. She had come so far she would not back down now. QT gave the patriarch a nod.

The pair were separated and taken to different rooms. Lincoln and his dad went into the front room. Quinlan and Rita went into the master bedroom.

Lynn Loud Sr. was uncomfortable, he was finally going to have the talk with his boy. His wife thus far was the main parent to go to as all his other children were girls. While he had tried to add in a guy's perspective to his daughter's upbringings he knew Rita's view was more reliable than his.

The idea of giving his son the talk was something he had been excited for. Just not this early. Who would have thought Lincoln was such a stud. Lynn swelled with pride at the thought of him bringing a cute girl home. It's just he thought she would be his age.

Girls were supposed to mature fast, guess he was wrong.

"Urg, so son." The father had unwittingly lowered his voice to sound more masculine. The father and son sat on the family couch separated by a single cushion.

"Yeah Dad?" Lincoln made no effort to mimic his father's bravado.

"Err, so it's time for you to hear the story of the birds and bees." Lynn Sr. sat up straight and placed his hand in his lap. His not so muscular arms jutted to the side making his chest seem wider than before. All of which was undermined by his pudgy gut.

"Oh geez Dad," Lincoln scratched his neck and pointed his eyes downwards. "I know what sex is." The man deflated some not out of disappointment but more out of quizicalness.

"Huh, you do?" Lynn asked as his son nodded shyly. "Then why did you try and eat a condom?"

"Hey! I know what sex is but I don't get what that thing is for still." The boy clarified.

"Wait, you know what sex is but not about condoms?"

"We have the animal channel Dad, Lans love those most extreme countdown things." TV really was desensitising the youth of today the father of eleven thought.

"Well, uhh, condoms are used to have safe sex." The man had found a starting point but still struggled to get the words out.

"How does a rubber disk make sex safe?" The unenlightened boy asked his mentor.

"Well you know it covers your, uhh penis."

"My penis is much bigger than a flat disk."

"That's because of good genetics my boy but that's not what I mean. It elongates to fit when you are erect."

"So like a tube?"

"Precisely, well except one side is closed off."

"How does that make it safe?"

"So diseases and stuff don't get on your junk because it's protected by a barrier."

"I don't think QT is sick."

"Well, no son. But it also stops pregnancy."

"So you don't use them?"

"We do it's just… when you get married you get to do it without them and it feels amazing."

"Well okay...Are they always purple?"

"No your mother just likes to color code them?"

"Huh?"

"It's just a thing she does, we've only ever found light blue before."

"I'm so confused, Dad."

"It's okay son, women are confusing."

"That's not what I meant."

"You'll understand one day."

"I think I should learn today."

"Well if you insist let me get something real quick."

"Wait, Dad, no."

But it was too late his father had left to fetch something.

* * *

The scene in the master bedroom was much more somber. Quinlan sat on the entirely other corner of the king size bed away from Rita. The mother of eleven sat properly almost with an upturned nose. She didn't dislike the QT per say but she was in mama bear mode.

"So," QT jumped in fright at the sound of the matriarchs voice. "What are your intentions with Lincoln?"

Quinlan looked over to the mother and shrunk under her glare. Her breathing was picking up and she could not find her words. She slowed herself. Lincoln's voice entered her mind telling her to breathe. She did.

"I-i'm not interested in what you are thinking of. I'm honestly in love with Lincoln." The brunette told Rita with conviction. The matriarch took in her words.

"Have you done anything with Lincoln?" The question hung in the air.

"No, he saw me naked once but that's all." She instantly regretted that last part.

"And when did that happen?"

"Ohh, uhh…"

Lincoln Loud rang the doorbell of the Timber home. A voice shouted she was coming as his classmate Cristina opened the door. She wore her usual blue dress but on her head was a pair of headphones.

"Oh, Lincoln. You're early." The girl looked to her phone connected to headset. He gave a light remark but she didn't hear. She spoke a bit louder back at him. "Come in, my sister's still in the shower."

He entered the house behind her. The girl riffled through a drawer before turning back to the boy. In her hand was a pair of bright, neon orange earplugs. He shook his head no to her offer.

"Your funeral." Cristina returned to her laying about.

The faintest sound of music radiated from the hallway. A melody currently in a solely instrumental interlude. Lincoln stood near the doorway not sure what to do with himself. Cristina looked over from her position on the couch not offering any respite but just watching.

"Ahn'T nO mt. High enOuf! ANT no vaily Low nough!"

The white haired wonder leapt into a fighting position hearing the screech of a wild animal. Cristina's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as she stifled a giggle. She returned to her stream browsing. Lincoln calmed himself and listened in. There was something familiar to the wailing. He listened carefully, was that QT?

It was. Quinlan loved to sing in the shower much to Cristina's displeasure. Whenever she went in the younger Timber would run to find her music device. Her sister would not ruin her favorite songs.

"How does being bad at singing have to do with my son seeing you naked?" Rita interrupted Quinlan's story.

"Well, not much really. It's just an important moment to me." QT's hand brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Alright continue." The Loud mother allowed.

"Thank you, anyways…"

Several minutes and songs had passed. Quinlan exited out of the shower soaking wet. She dried herself with a relatively small towel. Where had her bath towel gone. The busty babe wondered for a second before remembering she had been doing some laundry earlier. Her towel and delicates were still hanging in the other room. Getting as dry as she could with a smaller towel she had to make the walk to the laundry room.

A cloud of steam burst out of the bathroom as she opened the door. Quinlan exited like a goddess with mist covering most her body like old paintings only barely blocking her most private parts. The issue was she would leave the blocking cloud to get to her clothes. Oh wait, Lincoln would be here soon she should tell Cristina to send him to the kitchen when he arrived.

"Sis when Linco-" QT froze as she was drying behind her ear entering the front room. Lincoln was already here, slack jawed and bright red. A very hot second past before the boy abruptly spun 180 to face the other direction.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you would be in the shower." Lincoln was telling the front door if anything.

"How long have y-you been here?" QT ducked around the corner of the hallway entrance.

"Ten or so minutes."

"D-did you hear?" QT asked.

"Yeah I saw everything, I'm sorry for staring I know it was wro-"

"No Lincoln, did you hear me singing?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, people sing in the shower. It's no big deal. My sister Luna says it's great for the vocal cords."

"Y-you don't mind?" She took a step out from the doorway.

"If you love to sing, why should I stop you?" He glanced over his shoulder but promptly looked back at the door. Something soft and warm press against his back.

"You're too good for me Lincoln Loud." The beauty knelt down on the ground wrapping him into a close hug. Her nakedness forgotten.

"Oh hey sis! Lincoln's here so put on some clothes!" Cristina had glanced back for a second. QT chuckled a bit. Lincoln on the other hand had passed out due to shock.

"And that's how Lincoln learned that I love to sing." QT finished her story from the back corner of the king sized bed.

"Okay again I just wanted to know why Lincoln saw you naked." Rita was trying to digest the scene.

"Well he was a gentleman and turned around. He was stunned for a second, but remember, you raise him well."

"Of course I know that… Why is him hearing you sing so important to you?" Quinlan looked at her clasped hands placed on her lap.

"Do you mind another story?" The matriarch did not answer allowing QT to continue her tale.

* * *

"Hey Dad, Leni said you took the last bananas." Lynn Jr. walked into the front room wanting another boost of energy before her workout.

The two males of the house turned crossing swords. A johnny covered each banana held tightly in their hands. Lynn Jr.'s mouth puckered like a fish and here eyes similarly were unblinking. She slowly backed up into the kitchen.

The men turned back to the demonstration.

"Dad this is so weird. Why do I need to do this?" Lincoln asked his father trying to tug of condom off the fruit.

"For practice son. Don't want to fumble right before getting in the endzone." Lynn Loud Sr. responded back as the rubber finally popped of the banana.

"But mine's not curved like a banana."

"That's not important son, I just don't want you to be completely surprised if you two decide to take a step further." Lynn Sr.'s eyes showed much more concern and doubt. "I should be honest, I don't think you're ready for that step."

"Neither do I!" Lincoln waves his banana dramatically.

"What?! Really?" His father shouted.

"Duh! I'm still eleven Dad. E-lev-en." Lincoln stopped his over dramatic hand motions and adopted a more somber tone. "Quinlan deserves a man...and I'm not one."

Lynn Loud Sr. took in his son's statement. Everyone had been so caught up in the sexual aspects of this relationship that they had forgotten about all the other issues of dating. In Lincoln's case, the boy was doubting his self worth.

Age still factored into it. How does an eleven year old impress or keep the interest of a sixteen year old. Teens are interested in the mall while kids are interested in running on a playground. The father still didn't know how this relationship came to be but he should still support his son.

"Sport listen," The older male placed his arm around his kin. "You are a man." The glance up from an almost teary eyed Lincoln urged him to explain.

"Being a man isn't about be tall, buff, and over 18, there's more to it than that." The patriarch mimed the adjectives for poignancy but never let go of his son. "Being a man is about reliability."

The younger looked confused but the man was simply trying to make his point. "Can a boss rely on you to your job well, can your friends and family rely on you to there for them, can you rely on yourself to finish the goals you set for yourself?"

"But I don't have a job, I have failed my family, and I can't even keep up a diet plan!" Lincoln yelled in self deprecation.

"Some of those are out of your control. You're a student which is pretty much a job. Anymore and you can consider yourself working two." His father shook him a bit. "And it's okay to fail from time to time. Especially on diets." The man hoisted his pudgy stomach for emphasis.

"We're only human and lasagna is great. Do you always try and fix your failures when they happen?"

"Yes, but-" Lincoln was cut off.

"Can Quinlan depend on you with complete confidence that you'll continue to love her?" Lynn looked to his son and awaited a response that came quickly.

"Of course, I'd never let her down." Lincoln found a hand ruffling his hair.

"Then you're already on your way to being the man she needs."

Unwittingly Lynn Sr. began peeling his banana to eat it. Lincoln was unsure about the implications.

* * *

"DOe, ray, Mee, pHa, soUL, La, TeA, dOh!"

A young Quinlan belted out a vocal scale. Her appearance at this time was much like her little sister, Cristina. The major difference was she wore a yellow dress and had darker hair.

"Quinn, quinn! That's enough…" the leader of the church choir ordered her to stop. "Look...how about for the nativity you just mime the words, okay?"

"B-but I thought I nailed it that time…" The young QT tried to protest.

"Sweetie maybe next time but for this time just stand in the back and look pretty, you'll be good at that." The choir leader directed his attention to the rest of the children, ignoring the stricken face of Quinlan. "All together now."

With the distraction QT was able to slip out of the room and to the church lobby. She saw her mother sitting on a lone chair reading some sort of paper. To say 'Hello~ Nurse' would be both appropriate and inappropriate, as yes she was attractive but she was a doctor. Having rushed her daughter to choir practice after a busy day at the hospital she still had some work to look over. QT's mother resembled her older version quite a bit except her hair was wavy compared to her father's curly she inherited. So in her work, she did not notice her child approach her nearly in tears.

It's strange how kids can be okay until they see their parent. Perhaps it's because of the comfort they know they'll receive or maybe love ones just enhance emotions. Either way Quinlan's cries notified her presence to her mother.

"Quinlan?" The doctor looked up from her medical papers, "What happened?"

"T-they said I-i couldn't sing so I should just s-stand and mime it." QT choked out between sobs.

"Oh sweetie…" Mrs. Timber lifted the young QT into her lap. "how about we go home for now and get something to eat?"

"W-what about choir?" The girl asked.

"How about this?" She tapped a finger to her lip as if thinking, "Instead of coming for choir, I find you a voice couch so you can show them how good you can be, okay?"

This hadn't been the first time QT had been 'kicked out' of singing events. Her mother didn't know why but her daughter really loved to sing. Theme tunes of her favorite shows, holiday songs, and pop melodies on the radio, she loved it all. The issue was she was basically tone deaf. It's been a hard road for Quinlan and her passions but a parent shouldn't just deny their child something so trivial. The future honey bee nodded while whipping the snot from her nose.

"Then it's settled, let's order some pizza." Mrs. Timber lifted the girl into her arms and took her to the car outside. A voice coach was easy enough to find and with an adjustable schedule it was even better for the parents. Sadly it didn't work.

"I'm sorry but your daughter is not suited to being a vocalist." It had been halfway through QT's second lesson and her couch had had enough.

"Please, I'm begging you." The mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, maybe she'd be interested in an instrument like flute or violin." The teacher took out a pamphlet to the music school they were a part of. "Just anything without her voice."

"Please wait!" The mother tried to stop the vocal coach from leaving but it was too late. She scrunched her forehead in a pinch out of frustration. The light sound of crying caught her attention. "Oh no."

Mrs. Timber looked to the entrance way to the room. Young Quinlan had watched the whole ordeal. The mother tried to run damage control once again.

"Are you okay, Quinlan?" The mother knelt down to her daughter's level. QT nodded but the mother knew she was lying. "They just don't understand, I'll find a better teacher okay?"

QT shook her head no. She had given up.

"C'mon sweetie, I'm sure the next one will be better." She still shook her head in denial.

"Then what would you like to do?" She shook her head no. "Please, sweetie, anything you want okay?" QT kept shaking her head.

Mrs. Timber had not known it at this point but this was the start of QT's quiet phase. A afternoon turned into a week. Quinlan only responded with gestures. A week turned into a month. No more singing and more devastating no more words came from QT.

"So because you were bad at singing you simply stopped talking all together? Rita Loud asked the sixteen year old Quinlan currently telling her story.

"Yeah, kids just interpret things differently." She shifted a bit. "'Anything without her voice' became my voice was so bad no one should have to hear it...So I just stopped voicing anything all together."

"..." The Loud matriarch didn't know how to respond. "Y-you...Erm. How long did you not speak for?"

"Seven months."

"Seven months?!"

"Yeah, I had to break my silence during a car trip. I really had to pee and my parents were distracted. I shouted out for them to pull over and once I came back I found my mother crying with my father comforting her." QT recalled her family road trip. "I knew I had to stop eventually when my baby sister started copying me. I knew it was bad and I needed to stop but Cristina was the one who made me truly stop...We're quite the chatterboxes at home but outside...not so much."

"..." Rita waited.

"I know this seems so weird to you but Lincoln accepting that part of me means more than anything else in the world." QT scooted closer to the mother. "I'm sorry for not being born later but I'm really in love with your son. It's not me taking advantage of his naivety. It's not me being attracted to little boys. I'm just in love with him, that's all."

She wanted to try and hold Rita's hand to help her case but she was unsure if she would accept her touch. The older's mind was assembling the story, reasonings, and beliefs of QT into a response.

"Okay." The Loud mother relented, "I'm accepting that you are in love with Lincoln." QT began to smile. "But." Her smile faltered.

"No more secrets, I want to know when you are together." QT's heart flew as she heard the simple stipulation. "I want your number and address so I can contact you." Quinlan was already fumbling with her phone to give her the information.

"And even though Mr. Loud is giving Lincoln the chat...NO sex. Not until Lincoln is of legal age." QT nodded enthusiastically nearly crying tears of joys.

"Good...now," Rita started, "Would you like to see a couple of Lincoln's baby pictures?"

"Eeee! I'd love too!"

Rita Loud lead the excited teen out of the room into the front room where the boys had finished their talk. Lynn Loud Sr. had finished his banana and Lincoln was simply staring at his.

"Sit next to Lincoln, this will be much more enjoyable with him here." Rita pointed to couch and went to fetch the photo album. QT sat down next to her boyfriend.

"How'd it go?" The white haired lad asked. She leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering into his ear. Lincoln smiled upon hearing the good news.

"Found them!" Rita had enlisted her daughters into finding the albums as well and everyone was eager to see the sole son's reaction in front of Quinlan.

While each child had plenty of pictures, Lincoln had a bit extra being the first and only boy. A special album was made just for him. Upon realizing what was happening he tried to find an escape but QT's arms stopped his retreat.

The morning until Quinlan's departure was filled with laughter and stories at Lincoln's expense. He got very flustered due to the many retellings and the fact at some point QT had become peckish. Unknowingly she took Lincoln's previously condom covered banana and began eating it. Lincoln and Lynn Jr. were the only ones to notice this, the latter did not know why she found it slightly exciting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Whimfu1 here. Continuing this story we see a bit of life at school. I kind of feel like people had high expectations for how drastic a change school life would be. This story was never meant to be a world changing event so to say. I'd like to think of it as a small little thing. An isolated incident. I gave a brief mention in the previous chapter at how unsuspecting they would appear in public and I believe that still holds true. Small things have changed for them but not the school in its entirety. I think the biggest thing was people wanted to see everyone's reactions but I still believe they would play it close to the chest.**

 **Note: I published two chapters together like I originally did. So my next author note will be on the 14th chapter.**

 **Questions: There was really only one statement that needed to be addressed.**

 **LoudRisque - The first flaw you mention was a somewhat of a test. I started this story without spaces to visibly cut scenes like a line of underscores. As such I kept on without and divide my scenes more in my other stories. In the last chapter I was seeing how much I could get away with. As for whether it was Lynn Sr. or Jr. that noticed QT eating a banana, it was meant to be Jr. Recall Sr. ate his own banana obliviously. On the other hand Jr. came into the room and saw how they had treated the fruits. The joke was about how she found it erotic even with her known sexuality and the fact it was her brother's banana. I didn't want to write about it too much so I kept it curt. Both those flaws were my bad.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapters.**

* * *

A key turned the lock to the door of the Timber home. QT used her hip to push the door open more with her hands occupied with her coat. Her keys spun around a finger as she kicked the door close with her heel.

"Where were you?!" Cristina came out of the hallway. The young girl came out in her pjs even though it was only noon. For her it was a lazy day. "Seriously, one text saying 'things happened won't be home'! What happened?!"

"Everything happened Sis." QT threw her coat on the couch and she spun to lock the door. "Lincoln's eldest sister, Lori, kind of blew up on me."

"Geez, I thought you said they weren't going to be there." Cristina sat on the couch next to her sister's jacket.

"She wasn't supposed to be, she followed us."

"Nosey much?"

"They were just concerned for Lincoln." Quinlan plopped next to Cristina. "I might punch your boyfriend if he was my age."

"She punched you?!"

"No!" QT waved her hands to deny the accusation. "Well she did kick and shoulder barged me."

"That's worse!"

"Yeah it kind of is… it's all worked out through." QT looked to her sister. "Mrs. Loud gave me her permission to date Lincoln. Now we don't have to hide it from them anymore."

"Isn't his sister still angry at you?" Cristina asked.

"Uhh...I don't know. She's been grounded so I didn't see her today."

"Is she your age?"

"Lori's 17, Leni's the one my age."

"So you'll see her at school tomorrow?"

Cristina's question caused QT to freeze. In the past she had seen Leni around as she had a class with her. If she was at the school that means so was Lori. The last time Quinlan saw her, she seemed like she wanted to make up but… Would they really be able to get along.

"Sis. Sis?!" Cristina's voice snapped QT out of her thoughts. "C'mon sis, are you sure you're okay?"

The bewildered teen took a moment to respond. "I think I am. I'm just worried about how they might respond to me now that they know is all."

"You think they'll try and fight you?"

"Nah, I think they'll just give me a stink eye or butt heads with me socially. If they really tried to fight me, without Lincoln there, I wouldn't mind throwing a few punches. Finally put all that LA boxing to use." She leaned back in the couch, "But if they are anything like Lincoln, I don't think they'll do any of that."

"Well I hope it works out… but one thing sis…"

"What is it, Cristina?"

"You stink. Go take a shower."

QT sat up straight and lifted up an arm. Taking a light sniff she did smell. Her last shower was yesterday morning, and through the roller coaster that was the drama, she had built quite a sweat. It wasn't awful but it was noticeable.

"Perhaps I just smell like Lincoln." QT stood blowing a raspberry and lowering an eyelid at her sister.

"Well then he stinks and how would he get it all over you anyways?"

"Uhh…" QT averted her eyes from the girl allowing Cristina to realize something was up.

"No. You didn't!"

"It's not what you're thinking." Quinlan retreated into the hallway. Cristina chased after her.

"Details woman! I demand details!"

* * *

So Sunday came to a close at both homes. Lori had returned from Aunt Ruth's desiring a hot shower but other than that she accepted her punishment. With her phone taken she was left to lay about until she went to sleep. The eldest daughter made no effort to confront Lincoln that night, deeming it too soon. Instead she thought on how she should treat the couple and how she must change her mindset to be more accepting. It was a long road ahead but a necessary one.

Lincoln opted to walk to school the next morning. His motives had been a mix of avoiding Lori, which saddened his oldest sister, and a want for fresh air. The morning breeze allowed him to think. Things were looking up but it was still a lot to process. His family finally knew the truth, and he was okay with that. With no more sneaking around he could invite QT over more, bum rides to her house, and finally get that advice he desperately needed about women.

All in all, a bright future was on his horizon.

"Hey Linc wait up!"

Lincoln turned to see his best friend running towards him. His glasses bounced up and down on his nose as his light jog made it hard for his ears to hold them still. Clyde McBride screeched to a halt just in front of Lincoln narrowly avoiding the collision.

"Morning, Clyde what's up?" The Loud boy asked.

"What's up? Dude, my Dads told me they saw QT this weekend!" The young boy went into panic mode. His arms flailed about wildly and he had a face that only be described with urgency.

"Whoa! Chill out Clyde." Lincoln grabbed the boy's striped shirt and shook him. "My entire family found out this weekend."

Clyde's face showed disbelief but he took his best friend's words for the truth. Shaking it off he looked him back in the eyes through the panels of his glasses.

"Dang, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How'd they react?" The curly haired boy asked.

"Well," Lincoln started. "At first they kind of chased me around because they thought I was cheating on Ronnie Anne."

"But you weren't even dating her?" Clyde's eyebrows quirked up unsure how they came to that conclusion.

"I know right! Anyways, to make a long story short, they acted really poorly at first but now I think most of my family is cool with it." Lincoln turned his body but kept his eyes on his friend as he walked. Clyde followed suit.

"So they're all just cool with it?"

"Not exac-"

"I told you had nothing to worry about." Clyde jumped ahead and walked backwards. "Now that they are accepting how about we go on a double date: you, me, QT and"

The young boy clasped his hand together and looked towards the sky. A dreamy sigh left his lips and he pictured the girl in question.

"Lori~" Clyde's mention of his eldest sister made Lincoln uncomfortable. "You know us." The boy's arm reached around his bucked tooth friend's shoulder.

"We're just two guys who love the older ladies." His other arm, that wasn't wrapped around, pointed outwards and panned from left to right as if writing it in the sky.

"Yeah, well you see Clyde…"

* * *

A young girl in a blue dress was making her way to school. Her sister had offered to drop her off but she felt like walking. As Cristina rounded a turn she heard a yell.

"LORI WANTS YOU TO BREAK UP WITH QT?!" Cristina back peddled to be behind a bush. Peeking out she saw the two boys. The white one was obviously Lincoln and the black one was… Cloud? No, Clyde. That was it. She saw Lincoln's hand cover his friend's pie hole as he looked around for onlookers. He failed to notice Cristina.

"Seriously Clyde?! Do you want the whole school to know?" His friend's head shook no. The hand left his face. "Now I never said she wants us to break up. I said she wanted us to break up. Past tense. She's trying to accept it but… it's complicated."

"Sounds like a rough weekend." Lincoln's best friend tried to comfort him.

"It was a bit...but a lot of good came out of it. I don't have to hide it anymore so maybe things like going on dates will be easier." The lad gave a small smile.

"Wouldn't know about that." The nerdy friend let out a sigh, "Lori, still has yet to respond to my advances."

"She's still dating Bobby, Clyde."

"I know, I know. An uphill battle but I'm determined to finish it." The boy held a fist of determination to his striped shirt. Lincoln rolled his eyes but gave his friend a smirk.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. You'll need it."

The friends departed leaving Cristina to waggle free of the underbrush. From afar she watched on. Seriously, Lori still didn't trust her sister? What a jerk! If she got a chance she'd give that girl a piece of her mind.

* * *

Morning passes and the teens at the local high school are getting ready for lunch. Clutching her bag Lori Loud heads towards the cafeteria. The hallways are full of the usual suspects, some nameless some not, either way she didn't pay much mind to them.

The blonde teen stops at her locker. Turning the dial she inputs the combination to allow her access. The door swings opens and she places her materials within. Lori pauses as she examines her locker. To always brighten her day she had taped a photo of her and her boyfriend, Bobby, along the inside wall of the door. The smile she gave it let it know it still served its purpose.

"*Crrrk* Tigress to Lori. Tigress to Lori. Do you copy, over?" The blonde teen quirked an eyebrow and closed her locker. On the other side of the metal stood a redhead in a dark and light green striped tank top. Her hands were cupped around her mouth as if talking into a receiver.

"Oh hey Becky." Lori tried her best to give a cheery reply.

"Sup girl," The redhead dropped her hands to speak normally. "How'd everything go Saturday? You went silent on us."

"Us?" Lori peeked around her friend to see her other friends. Both Carol and Dana stood behind Becky, they gave Lori a small wave which she returned. Leaning back against her locker the eldest Loud lamented. "It literally couldn't have gone worst."

The three friends looked at one another with concern. Moving into place Becky and Carol flanked the blonde's sides while Dana stood in front. Carol choose to speak first.

"How bad was it?"

"I called her a pedo and kicked her in the stomach." All three of her friends grimaced to one another. "Yeah that bad."

"But we thought you were going to talk about it? What changed?" Carol continued her inquiry.

"I walked in on them and -"

"Oh god, Lincoln's a stud…" The group looked at Dana in disbelief partially for what she said, another because now was not the time for it.

"Anyways," Lori continued. "It was a misunderstanding. She was straddling Lincoln with a used condom in her hand…" Shock painted most of their faces.

"They were doing it?" Carol asked with concern in her voice.

"No… it turned out she had just pulled it out of his throat. Lincoln thought they were candies or something and nearly swallowed one." Lori brushed her hair behind her ear.

"He thought they were candy?" Becky asked.

"Okay, I know. It all sounds so weird. It turned out Luna gave him them and she never told him what they were for. He thought they were gum and she found it too awkward to correct him…" She looked down to her shoes. "Everything was just working against me."

Two hands found their way to Lori's shoulders. Peeking from under her bangs she could see Becky and Carol attempts to comfort her, it was appreciated.

"But things are looking up." Lori tried to put a face of confidence of on, but it was shaky. "We talked it out and I think Quinlan's willing to try to be friends...I just don't know where to start."

"Well how about over there?" Carol pointed off down the hall. It's strange. It's like when a child plays a game to spot a certain car on the road to hit their sibling. You wouldn't notice a certain car from the day to day but if you were looking for it, it's suddenly everywhere. In this case, Carol could see Lincoln's brown eyed girl walking towards them.

* * *

Quinlan had just finished her class and was eager to get to lunch. With a packed salad and a protein bar it wasn't exactly her favorite but the break allowed her to text her boyfriend a bit. She was walking with two of her class friends.

Her first friend name was Rachel. A tanned girl with strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulder. She was an active gym goer and mostly stuck to machines. The exercise had made her relatively fit but like QT her body shape was very curvy just not to the extent of herself. Right now she wore slim jeans and a school t-shirt but it was more likely to see her in workout gear.

QT's second friend went by Winter. QT didn't know her real name but for convenience she went by Winter because it was the translation of her name from Korean. Due to her heritage she had a slim figure and a shorter stature that made it easier to keep fit. Her favorite activity was yoga and zumba which her yoga pants allowed her to be ready for at anytime.

There wasn't anything that made Rachel and Winter super special to her but the company was nice to have around. The major thing they did connect about was fitness and eating healthy. Work out buddies, diet gals, generally just active girls that shared similar hobbies. Today though they weren't talking about any of that.

"I already got my dress all picked out for prom next month." Rachel told her two friends.

"Really? So your boyfriend finally asked you?" Winter asked the excited girl.

"Yeah he did this really cute thing where he-"

QT stopped listening not out of boredom in fact she was quite interested in all things prom. She'd love to go but… it's unlikely she'd be able to. Not in the sense that she couldn't physically be there but Lincoln wouldn't be there. They didn't need that attention fest to get in the way of their peaceful relationship and she knew it. Still it made her a bit sad.

"Quinn, what about your boyfriend?" QT snapped back to reality. Winter looked back to her trailing friend lost in thought. "He has asked you, right?"

There was no need to lie, she shook her head no.

"He hasn't?!" Rachel piped up. "But he will right?"

QT shook her head in denial again.

"He what?! Girl what's up with that? Tell that boy to get on it!" Winter exclaimed but Quinlan just gave her a shrug. "Seriously Quinn you need to-"

"*Crrrk* Tigress to Honey Bee. Tigress to Honey Bee. Do you copy over?"

Quinlan stopped in her tracks hearing Lincoln's name for her. Her head jerked back and over her shoulder she saw a cheeky redhead giving her a wave. QT recognized the girl from the salad bar, she was one of Lori's friends. The thought prompted her to look behind the teen. Lori sunk into herself when she noticed QT looking over to her. The brunette turned her attention back to Becky aka Tigress.

"Sup Honey Bee! Lori, Care Bear, and Bunny Ears wanted to see if you wanted to join us for lunch." Becky's words surprised the young bombshell. She gave her a questioning look. "Is that a yes? I don't have Dana to interpret."

Quinlan looked back to behind Becky at Lori. The blonde in question would only give her shy glances. Was this her olive branch? QT turned back to her friends who looked as confused as her.

"Rachel, Winter, I'm going to have lunch with them today. You can join if you want but it might be a bit awkward." This was the first time today the two heard Quinlan's voice as she was not too talkative today, like most days. For Becky, it was the first time she ever heard QT's voice.

"It's okay," Winter backed up. "I was going to talk to my boyfriend about prom stuff, c'mon Rachel."

"Oh yeah sure," The girl turned to be with her friend. "See you later Quinn." The two made their way down the hall.

QT nodded to Becky notifying her about her decision. The redhead immediately turned around giving the group a big thumbs up and a wink. Dana just groaned at the display already having overheard everything and approached. Carol gave one last comforting pat to Lori before following. The Loud girl was the last to move and it was hesitantly at that. Eventually she joined the group to go find a place to enjoy their lunches.

* * *

Just a short drive away at the local elementary, Lincoln examined his lunch. In a new determination to stick to his diet he had bought the school's vegetarian option. He looked at the sparse platter with a single grape pie entree and sighed. Vegetarians sure had it rough. His eyes looked up and saw his friend group preparing to enjoy their more flavorful meals. God, even that tuna looked good right now. The light clack of more formal shoes approached from behind them.

"Hey Lincoln could I talk to you?" The group looked up from their food to the sweet voice that called for their friend. It was Cristina, curly hair and all. Lincoln didn't see which of his friends did a spit take but he sure felt it. He did his best to ignore it.

"Yeah sure, one sec." Lincoln reached to grab one of Clyde's many napkins. He dried himself a bit while Cristina waited patiently. His friends gawking a bit too much for her taste but it was somewhat expected. This table wasn't usually visited by a pretty girl often. Grabbing his tray he got off the table's bench. "Alright where to?"

Cristina's head jerked to point to a far off empty table. The white hair lad followed behind as the blue dress wandered off. The young girl could feel the eyes of her classmates watching the proceedings, without a doubt in her mind they were reading too much into it. She was not into him. Lincoln on the other hand just saw Cristina as QT's sister at the moment. Any glares from jealous male classmates went unnoticed.

Reaching the table they sat down opposite from one another at the end of the table. Lincoln kept a smile on his face, blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. Cristina on the other hand wished he'd stop his goofy, yet charming grin. She started the conversation.

"Alright Lincoln," she tried to look into his eyes but failed. "Um, how was your date with Sis this weekend."

"Oh…" The sole boy of the Loud house rubbed the back of his neck. "Did QT talk to you about it?"

"A bit but she left out A LOT of details." She wanted to emphasize the fact she needed to know everything. "I was hoping you could fill me in."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" The boy shrugged.

"Which sister got into a fight with her?" Lincoln's eyes slightly widened at the first question. Cristina was worried and wanted to get to the meat of the problem.

"T-that was my eldest sister Lori. She kind of walked in on us and misunderstood what we doing."

"And what were you two doing?"

"Karaoke."

"You seriously listened to my Sis sing? You poor love struck fool."

"Hey! We had a lot a fun."

"So Lori heard my sister singing and thought she was torturing you?"

"No," The boy rolled his eyes. "But she was kind of sitting on my lap in a weird way."

"How weird?"

"Well imagine that you were sitting on my lap facing towards me," Cristina's eyes dilated some as Lincoln adjusted his position to face outwards. He leant back and his arms began fictitiously rubbed the girls back to illustrate where QT, or Cristina, would have been. "And your head would be right about here as we looked into each other eyes."

Cristina watched the display with wide eyes. Jesus Christ, what was her sister doing?! She placed her bare elbows on the table and lent her mouth against her lips. This was all in order to hide a blush she didn't want to be noticed.

"I-i see, and then what happened?" The girl asked more softly than before.

"That's when Lori came in." Oh yeah Lori! Cristina forgot about that part. "She saw us like that and assumed that we were doing something… err, naughty." Yeah I bet she did.

"They got into a fight over it and let's just say some very bad things were said. Both of them started crying and I had to comfort QT. My parents eventually intervened and now they are okay with us dating, Lori is grounded, and we can meet up more. So things are looking up. But... ya know." Lincoln gave a shrug.

Cristina looked at him a bit more. She took in his words and recalled her sister's as well. The general picture was there. She could see now how much trouble her Sis had gone through, all for Lincoln. Was he really that great? He was nice, smart, and respectful but why did she try so hard for it all. She let out a sigh.

"As long as things got sorted out, I guess." The little sister relaxed a bit. "I think Lori's still being a bit of a jerk though."

"She's trying to understand it all, she wants to get to know QT a bit more before she passes judgement...again." Lincoln at some point, the girl had not realized, began eating his lunch. She looked at the platter before him.

"Sis got you on a diet, right?" Her slender finger pointed at the mixed vegetables.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up from his food. "Oh yeah, I elected to do it but I'm kind having trouble sticking to it. We went to a salad bar during our date."

"The one with the 'Vegans welcomed' sign?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah…" She had a slight grimace on her face. "Sis takes us there for lunch and stuff."

"I get it's healthy," Lincoln waved his fork around a bit. "But dang it's so bland."

"I know right! Everything in our house is healthy this, low carb that, it's so gross." Cristina's armed waved about and pointed to nonexistent cabinets in the cafeteria. "I have to sneak in a bunch of stuff! Check this out."

Reaching into her backpack she produced a small lunch box. Emptying the contents out fell: Celery and hummus, a multigrain sandwich, a carton of tea, and a bag of nacho flavored chips.

"Take a guess on what I brought." The girl slammed her palms on the table in annoyance. Lincoln looked at the meal.

"She gave you a sandwich? How'd you pull that?" Cristina looked at him with disbelief.

"Pfft." She let out a hearty chuckle before wiping a tear from her eye. "Seriously? What kind of diet does she have you on?"

"She said I need to" He raised his fingers for air quotes. "Get back on track."

"Well that explains it. Let me give you some advice." She lent across the table and beckoned him closer with a finger. Lincoln lent in turning his head to listen in this super secret advice. "If you ever need a break from the diet my Sis has one food she's really crazy for. You want to know what it is?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Spam."

"Spam?"

"Spam."

"The meat in a tin can?"

"The very same."

Lincoln returned to his sitting position.

"There's no way." The white hair lad visibly showed his disbelief in Cristina's true.

"I'm being serious." The girl also returned to her seat. "A long time ago she found this recipe after learning how to make sushi. Sushi is expensive with all the fish so she wanted to learn. One of the first recipes she found was for this thing called 'Spam Musubi'. It looks like sushi but it uses a huge slice of spam."

"I don't believe you."

"No really! She loves it. It's basically rice, seaweed, and cooked spam. It's from Hawaii or something but there was a time when she would make it every other day. It's so unhealthy but really good. I mention I'd like to have some when we've been on a huge health overload." Cristina was looking him straight in the eye with a fire burning. She knew her sister and this was that health nut's weakness. "She even does this little dance while cooking it."

"The one where she shakes her butt and chachas from side to side?"

"Yeah the one that makes her look like a dog wagging her tail."

"I think it looks more like a bee shaking off pollen."

"Is that why you call her Honey Bee?"

"What?!" Lincoln looked away with a blush. "No. Maybe a bit. She's also really sweet."

"Uh huh." Cristina gave him a cheeky grin. "I bet she is."

"Still," He crossed his arms and shook his head. "There's no way she'd eat that."

"Seriously, Lincoln, text her if you don't believe me."

"I will." Took out his phone and saw a flashing light of a notification. Pressing the lock button caused his screen to light up. Across the screen was a bar that said 'New message: Honey Bee' with an icon that indicated there was an attached image. "Look at that." He pointed the phone in her direction.

"We text during lunch a lot and it seems I missed hers." He turned his phone back to himself and unlocked it. He suddenly found Cristina's face squished against his as she looped around wanting to see the message as well.

"Well go on then!" Lincoln sighed and opened the message. "Whoa? Who are they?"

Lincoln looked at the image. QT was at the forefront of the image smiling and posing, he tried to ignore the cleavage she was exposing. Behind her was several girls giving the peace sign. He saw his sister Lori giving a weak smile but he could tell she was at least happier. The other girls had faces ranging from awkward, normal, and wild. Becky was the most enthusiastic about the pic and pulled the girls in the background into a hug. Carol gave a smile fit for her own selfies while Dana probably wasn't prepared for the picture. In all it was a nice group photo taken from QT's position at a lunch table.

The message read:

 _Hey sweetie! Things are going great over here. Tigress, Care Bear, Bunny Ears, and Lori say hi. They can't wait to see you this weekend!_

This weekend? What was happening on the weekend?


	13. Chapter 13

Luna Loud sat on top of her table with her friends strumming her guitar. Next to her was her girlfriend, Sam Sharp, wearing her rocker blue jacket eating an apple. Enjoying their lunch time more with music rather than food. They could eat in their classes later anyways. Looking across the cafeteria Luna's music suddenly stopped. Sam swished her blonde with a single neon blue stripe hair to the side and looked over to her lover.

"Loud, what's up? Why'd you stop?" The rocker asked. Luna shook her head.

"Oh sorry dude. I just saw my sis with Lincoln's girlfriend and got worried." Luna was still looking off.

"Wait Lincoln's girlfriend is here? Is there an elementary tour or something?"

"Oh crud, forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Uhh… look over there." Luna pointed off in the distance.

The blonde rocker looked over the guitar head. In the distance making their way through the isles of tables was a group of five girls. She recognized two of them one being Lori, Luna's sister, and the other as Carol Pingrey, the previous homecoming queen. A red head she had seen around led the pack and was followed behind by two brunettes. One of those two really caught her attention.

In the middle of the girls was a tall and curvy babe with a rocking rack to boot. The amount of cleavage the girl was sporting was crazy. A sweet leather jacket framed her breasts held in a tight yellow tube dress. Her curly hair bobbed with each step and her model like looks caused the girls jaw to drop. When did such a beaut enroll in the school?

"Bah bah bah."

"Snap out of it Sam!" Luna gave her girlfriend a quick high pitched strum on the guitar to the displeasure of those around.

"Whoa. Sorry Loons."

"Yeah well, I can't blame you."

"You don't mean?!"

"Yep. That bombshell is dating Linc." Luna looked back and pointed a thumb towards QT.

"The dudes got serious game. When'd he manage that?"

"Three months ago. Her little sister introduced them"

"How old's her sis?" Sam asked.

"Dude!" Luna pointed to herself.

"Oh sorry, hehe."

"It's fine… I asked the same thing." There was a small silence of between the couple before they both started laughing. "Geez, Linc's girl is such a hottie right?!"

"Seriously. The little guy must have more swagger than Mick."

"No one's got more swagger than Mick." Luna began lightly playing again. "But I got to admit he must be rocking something to bag Quinn."

"You think he'd be interested in a…" Sam swirled her hair with a finger bit her bottom lip.

"What?! Dude! You talking about a threesome with my bro?"

"Well I was thinking about a foursome."

"Geez! Wild as ever babe."

"Ain't that why ya love me?"

"Sure is… sure is." Luna gave the girl a small peck on the lips.

* * *

Across the cafeteria Lori, QT, and her friends had found an empty table. It was a long table with single stools attached to the bottom via metal rods. Taking their seats QT, Becky, and Carol sat together on one side while Lori and Dana took the other. They sat on the very edge of the table allowing plenty of space if another group of friends wanted to eat at the other end.

With either trays or packed lunches they began to eat. Silence prevailed for about three minutes. Oddly, QT was the one to start the conversation... but through Dana.

"Quinn wants to know what you wanted to talk about, is what her eyes are saying." Dana narrated for QT. Her eyes were on Lori who shoulders were slumped inward in a shy manner. The blonde in question looked up to the girl's glare.

"I-i just thought-" Becky cut her off.

"We convinced her that having lunch together would be a cool way to get to know each other." The redhead leant in playfully and wiggled her eyebrows. "Anyways, how was Lincoln?"

QT's eyes widened and she began to blush. She turned to refocus on her salad. Her fork quickly stabbed and brought a baby tomato to her mouth.

"Sweet as always," QT looked up to Dana, "Is what her blush is telling me."

"Oh~ that's my white russian." Becky gave her a cheeky grin.

"Your white russian?! You mean my darling!" Dana preformed more dramatically. "Is what her glare is yelling at you."

"Chill honey bee~" Becky swiped her hand flatly in a cutting motion. "There's enough of Lincoln to go around."

"Well what's going around is all mine you hear, Tigress." QT pointed her fork as she spoke.

"And there's that voice of yours." Becky teased. Quinlan froze finally realizing what had just happened. "I heard you in the halls, it'd be much easier to have a conversation if we didn't go through Bunny Ears."

QT looked around to the group. They felt a little bad for her but realized Becky had done it to get the silent beauty talking. The girl just sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Cool, anyhoo~ how is dating Lincoln really?" The redhead let go her teasing tone but kept the conversation going. Carol and Dana's ears perked up honestly interested to hear. Lori kept an open mind and hoped her brother was doing right by her.

"H-he's," Quinlan's eyes darted to all the girls making sure she was in a safe place. She didn't feel fully comfortable yet but she needed to try. For Lincoln's sake. "He's amazing." The group gave her a encouraging smile. She returned it while brushing her hair behind her ear.

"He's sweet, chivalrous, and loving. It's like having a personal white knight coming to my rescue everyday."

"Aww~" The trio cooed at her response and patiently waited for more. Lori felt pride knowing her brother was a gentleman even though there was little doubt that he would be.

"He does this thing when he gets embarrassed where he'll shy away but when you offer something he really wants he perks up like a puppy. He's just so darn cute." QT cupped her cheeks and twisted back and forth. This was the first time she had gotten to talk about her boyfriend without barriers. If she did with her friends she'd skirt around it a bit. If it was her sister she'd gag about some of the stuff. This felt so different. It felt so nice.

"I knew he would be." Carol waved a hand forward. "He always seemed like such a gentle soul." QT nodded.

"I love the silly aspect of him like that time at the party when he did his tricks. So adorable." Becky commented.

"And his butt is so cute." The group stopped and looked at Dana. "Uhh, sorry first thing that came to mind." The group shrugged it off.

"When I first met him he gave me a bouquet of roses and later told me that he wanted to give them to the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

"OMG that is just like I taught him!" This time the table looked to Lori. The girl had become increasingly invested in QT's memory that she got caught up and shouted excitedly. She covered her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry… I just remembered some stuff."

"You taught him to say that?" QT said with a sad tone.

"No!" Lori shook her hands in front of her chest in denial. "From a young, well younger, age us sisters kind of hammered into him that beautiful girls deserve roses. Anything else came from his heart."

Lori saw the smile return to Quinlan stronger than before. What was she doing, Lori thought. Years upon years she had taught her brother how to treat a lady and here he was doing it, and she had blown up at her. QT was looking for a good, honest man and that's just the kind of guy she had helped raise Lincoln to be. Good going Lori. You attempted to throw all those lessons out the window because you didn't like Lincoln's choice in girlfriend. What message was she sending him.

"Quinlan?" Lori brought the teen's attention back to her. "I want to say sorry again. For everything not just the fight, the name calling, or the spying but also for making so many assumptions and not trusting Lincoln." The short hair blonde fought back tears.

"I just was so blinded that I didn't see the love you have for one another, that I. That I. That I-"

"It's okay."

Lori looked up through watery eyes. QT gave her a look of sympathy.

"You were worried about Lincoln, as any sister should be." The girl poked at her salad. "I really am too old for him and you have the right to be scared for him." The fork twirled in her food solemnly.

"I have a Sis the same age as Lincoln and I would have acted the same way if a guy from this high school started dating her. I could have been a pervert, you didn't know…" QT's forked stopped on her plate. "Do you mind if I be completely honest with you?"

Lori shook her head to allow the teen to continue.

"After a few weeks of dating Lincoln I questioned my own motives…"

* * *

Quinlan looked over to her little sister, Cristina. The young girl was making sure she hadn't forgot to pack her homework. Finding a distinct piece of paper she turned back to her older sister. The pair sat in the black Impala on the driveway of the Timber home.

"Okay found it. You can go Sis." QT nodded and started her car to proceed to the elementary. Cristina found it strange that her sister had insisted that she dropped her off today but she wasn't going to turn down a free ride.

What the little girl did not know was that sister had an ulterior motive. Worry plagued the teen's mind. She thoroughly enjoyed her time with her young boy wonder but a deep seated guilt was still in her gut. It came down to one thing.

The kissing.

They didn't overly do it but they shared a few here and there. The issue is she desperately enjoyed them. Those sparkly eyes, the sweet taste, and the excitement in it all. It was all too much for her.

And that scared her.

She was not an idiot. Lincoln was young. So young that he could really be considered naive. What a kiss meant to her, might not be the same for him. She was getting hot and bothered while he could see it as just a bit of fun.

This was the first time she felt like she was in love. People told her you'd just know when that feeling hit you but it was all so confusing. The swelling in her heart, a want to be with him, all of it...could also be lust.

QT was scared for him.

Lincoln was an amazing boy: kind, charming, and a bit of a cutie. It's just that, what if she was taking advantage of his inexperience? Were her feeling misinterpretations of some sick sexual preference she had not known of till now? If she was a pedophile then she would need counselling, and more importantly, stay away from Lincoln. She didn't want to break his heart but if she was just a pervert than it would be for his own safety.

That's why she decided to check. She was about to do something really lecherous. QT planned to stick around the parking lot of her sister's elementary school and simply just look at the kids. If she felt anything for any of them like she did Lincoln...well she'd probably just run. Not to someone her sister's age. She couldn't.

The drive to the school was almost done subconsciously as her mind was heavy with the implications of what she was about to do. Her sister looked at her strangely once they got to the school. Instead of just dropping her off, QT found a parking space.

"Sis, you could have just dropped me off near the front." A thumb pointed off to somewhere but Quinlan paid it little attention.

"Oh uh, I need to check something with the car. It's acting up again. You can head in." QT tried to divert Cristina's attention. It worked and Cristina gave a mild grunt before opening the passenger side door. It closed behind her and QT watched as she ran off to greet a friend. The teen released a breath she had not known she was holding. Turning forward she looked onwards.

The parking spot she choose was about ten yards away from the school's main thoroughfare leading to the entrance. Some kids ran inside to get to their lockers before class, others walked slowly already bored by the thought of the lessons they would have to sit through. The driver of the Impala adjusted herself in her seat. Looking out, she felt sickly as she started her observation.

Both boys and girls walked by unaware of the inspection a teenager was giving them off in the distance. QT looked at them through new eyes. Trying to picture dating, kissing, or even… She wanted to throw up. None of these kids deserved this. She felt sick to her stomach. All the kids here were so innocent and cheerful...and she wouldn't do anything to any of them.

Why was Lincoln so different?

She enjoyed going on dates with him. She enjoyed kissing him. She could even imagine something more with him. Quinlan stopped her observation and looked down on her lap. Several teardrops fell from her eyes. Lincoln didn't deserve this, he didn't need an older woman fantasizing about him. They should break up. He wasn't safe. He…

A knock on her window caused her to freeze. The police? A teacher? A parent? She looked over. It was a white tuft of hair. It was Lincoln. He waved happily at her before rounding the car. The boy jumped into the passenger side and knelt on the seat facing her.

"QT! What are you doing here? I had to double check the license plate to make sur… What's wrong?" Lincoln Loud had been so ecstatic to see his girlfriend's Impala but that's when he saw running makeup.

"Lincoln…" Quinlan could only glance up at him. She felt the thumping of her heart increase. The desire to pull him into a hug. The self hate of all those feelings. "W-we…"

"Quinlan?" Reached out to her manicured hand. Her eyes laid on the hand for a second. It was placed gently on top of hers to slowly urge her to speak without pressuring her to do so.

"W-we should break up…" Her eyes shut as more tears fell from her eyes. Several seconds went by without response.

"C-ccould you tell me why?" Quinlan's heart hurt, Lincoln's voice was so shaky. He didn't deserve this but she didn't deserve him.

"I'm weird okay!" The pained teen shouted, "I'm dating an eleven year old boy and I'm loving it! You aren't safe with someone like me!" Her tears flew from side to side as her head shook violently with the final statement.

"..."

"..."

"Then I'm weird for asking you out in the first place."

Quinlan's eyes opened wide and she quickly lifted her head to look at the boy. Lincoln was still knelt down on the seat his hand gripping hers tightly. The face he made tore her heart apart. His usually soft eyes were desperately trying to fight back tears, his breath was broken into sporadic bursts, but she could see determination.

"I'm the one who gave you the letter. I'm the one who started this. I'm the weird one. Not you." He choked out a breath to prevent a sob. "You're an amazing woman that I couldn't help but fall in love with. Please don't think you're weird because I'm making you feel that way."

Tears finally broke through.

They both kept eye contact through watery eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore and returned his grip. Fingers intertwined and she could only feel the warmth of his hand coming through. Lincoln was still trying to talk but it came out as mumbled blabber. Quinlan couldn't handle it anymore. Her hand reached out and pulled at his collar. Lincoln found himself forced downwards below the dash and near the gear shift.

"Lincoln if you love me, kiss me now."

No hesitation.

Lincoln's slammed his lips against hers. It was all like she remembered. Her heart raced. A spine tingling sensation bolted down her body. All of it. It was just Lincoln. Not because he was a boy. Because he was Lincoln.

The Loud boy pulled back, his eyes desperately hoping it was enough. It went far beyond that. Quinlan was still crying but it felt different than before. Their hands were still clasped together holding each other in front of the radio dial.

"You're okay dating a weird girl like me?"

"You're okay dating a weird guy like me?"

QT could only nod repeatedly before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Quinlan looked back to the girls in the lunch room with her. There was a mix of emotions on the girls face but she only paid attention to Lori's.

Lori felt emotional. Quinlan had already considered what she was terrified by. She had already gone through the emotional turmoil of it all. And she had forced the girl to go through it all over again. She felt awful.

"Quinlan, you really care for Lincoln don't you?" Lori spoke softly.

"I do. I'll say it a thousand times if you don't believe me."

"No. It's fine. I get it." The blonde teen looked up to the woman. "I'm not going to interfere again…"

"..."

"Please take care of Lincoln."

"Of course I will." QT smiled brightly for the first time that day. A moment was shared between the two. Both their confidence soared with one another.

"I'm so glad this is working out." Becky interrupted the moment. "Lincoln needs a couple good woman in his life." Her red hair flipped as she flung it back.

"I think I'm woman enough for Lincoln."

"Sure you are," Becky rolled her eyes. "But I'm his Tigress so if he wants a ride on the wild side, he knows who to call."

"Pfft, yeah right." Carol chuckled a bit. "I think he'd need a gentle hug from his Care Bear."

"I think-"

"A good thumping from Bunny Ears?" Becky cut off Dana who blushed wildly.

"Girls!" Lori shouted at her friends.

"Hahaha," QT began laughing at the proceedings. "I'll let him know but I'll just up his dose of sugar with his honey bee."

"At a girl!" Becky gave her a slap on the back. "We should totes add you to the Lincoln Heart Eva group chat!"

"Group Chat?!" Lori and Dana asked in disbelief.

"What's your number honey bee?" Carol moved in with her phone out.

"Why are you adding her before me?!" Dana asked, she caught a glimpse of Lori's gawking. "Uhh, sorry Lori."

The group began exchanging their numbers with lightning speed. Typing them in, QT realized something very important. She had forgotten their names and had only been using their pet names from Lincoln.

"Uhh, this is a bit awkward but could you tell me your names again?" Quinlan brushed one of her curls back shyly.

"No prob, I'm Becky." The party girl put her hand out to shake. QT took her up on her offer. "I'm fine with Tigress though. It's just a bit of fun."

"I'm Carol, feel free to call me Care Bear." The homecoming queen offered her own hand.

"And I'm Dana-"

"You can just call her Bunny Ears, she loves it." Becky teased.

"I do not!"

"..."

"Okay maybe a little." Dana shook QT's hand as well.

"Just put me in as Lori, Quinlan." Lori told QT. "Text me for now and I'll text back once I get my phone back. What should we call you by?"

"Quinlan or QT is fine."

"Not Quinn?" Dana asked.

"Ehh, I'll respond to it but I'd prefer my full name or how Lincoln used to refer to me."

"QT for Quinlan Timber right?" Carol inquired, "Why did he start calling you that?"

"It's because he didn't know how to spell it on the love letter he gave me."

"He gave you a love letter?!" The girls shouted in unity. QT's curls bounced as she nodded to them.

"That's so sweet~" Carol cooed, "So he put your initials and you got a to keep on being called a cutie endlessly by him. I wouldn't correct him either." She snapped her fingers to solidify her point.

"You need to tell us more about what he's done!" Lori was feeling a bit happier but her guilt from before still prevented her from going all out.

"I know!" Becky raised a hand. "How about Saturday we have a slumber party at Lori's?"

"That's a great idea!" Carol shouted.

"Whoa! Hold up." Lori had to cut in before they began making plans without her consent. "I'm still grounded for ruining Quinlan's date with Lincoln. I don't think I could do that."

"Maybe you can." Carol raised a hand to her chin in a thinking manner. "If you got in trouble for fighting with honey bee, then maybe your parents might be lenient if you're trying to make up with the sleep over"

"That...Literally might work! I'll check when I get home." Lori saw a glimmer of hope.

"Cool! How about a group selfie for our group chat about it?" Becky asked the group.

"Good idea, let me take it." Quinlan turned around and brought her phone up to take the picture. "I'll even send it to Lincoln to let him know."

Becky and Carol looped around the table to make it easier to take the picture. Quinlan focused the picture with her in the front. To tease her boyfriend she made sure to add a bit of cleavage to the shot. Becky pulled everyone together in a hug and raised a peace sign. The others noticed and threw up their own. Each put their respective smiles. A few clicks of QTs camera could be heard.

"Arlight we good?" Dana asked.

"One more" QT said.

"Hold up!"

But it was too late Dana wasn't able to do a full smile but that was the only picture with everyone's eyes open so it was the one sent. She felt so embarrassed.

* * *

Across the room QT's friends watched on. Rachel and Winter looked at the group taking a selfie. They were somewhat annoyed by QT ditching them but also wondered what was wrong. They considered her a friend and, while she wasn't the most talkative type, if she did need someone to speak to they wished it would be them.

"Hey Winter." A gruff voice came from across the table. The girl turned to the voice in question. It was that of her boyfriend. "We got a big basketball game this Friday, I got four tickets for you and a few of your friends." Winter's boyfriend placed them on the table and slid them over.

"Oh cool, you up to going Rachel?" The girl turned to her friend.

"Maybe, I have to check on something." Rachel responded to Winter.

"Cool. Cool. By the way could you make sure to bring Quinn along?" The boyfriend asked.

"Huh why?"

"My friend wants to ask her to prom and he wants to meet her there."

"I don-" Rachel tried to speak up.

"Make sure she's there okay? I got to go, see you later babe." Before the two could say anything the guy already left the table.

The two looked at the tickets. Royal Woods was going to face their rivals so it was a packed game, getting tickets was almost impossible right now.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked Winter after a quiet minute.

"I don't know, invite Quinn and hope for the best I guess." Winter waved her hands in brush off manner.

"But she has a boyfriend!" Rachel sounded offended.

"Look," Winter turned to her friend. "Quinn's boyfriend is being a coward not asking her to prom."

"I thought it was because he went to a different school or something."

"He does, but even if he's waiting for their school's prom that's stupid. He should just take her to both." Winter took the tickets in hand. "Here's the plan. We get Quinn to invite her boyfriend to the game. This other guy will show up and try to ask Quinn to prom. Then her boyfriend will either have nut up or shut up. Either Quinn will ditch her cowardly boyfriend or she will finally get her guy to ask her out. Simple."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Rachel said uncomfortably.

"Seriously, Rachel it'll all work out, trust me." Winter said it but she was also unsure. She just wanted to go to prom as a group of friends but it would be awkward if Quinn was the only one without a date. Winter really hoped this guy was man enough for Quinn.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Chapter 14 & 15 were published together best read together.**

 **Whimfu1 here. I felt the following chapters needed some explanation. I noticed my previous chapters when viewed on the computer looked empty. Not word wise but lots of back and forth between characters. While I don't see much wrong with it, I just want to work in more details. Another thing I realized was that my original goal of finishing this story within 20 chapters was not going to happen, less than 30 without a doubt though. I worry greatly about this story becoming bloated and my natural writing style only allows for chapters that go for at max 5,000 words or less. I am unwilling to go beyond that as I could become repetitive with my descriptions rather than adding in more details. I know my own limits.**

 **With that in mind that's why this (chapter 14) will feel much different than all my other chapters. I felt like the story would overstay its welcome if I described each and every interaction with the sisters over the week and opted for the style that I have below. I understand that people would love to see each and every girls reaction but I don't feel like I'm competent enough to accurately portray them emotionally. It's why I focused so much on Lori in the first chapters.**

 **I feel like those are dour points but needed for those curious as to why this chapter will feel different. I'm doing what I can to get to the next set piece.**

 **On a more lighter note: I finally finished the cover image for the story. If you are like me and read on a phone then you probably won't see it. If you're curious switch to the desktop version and tell me what you think. I had the sketch finished for awhile but I finally took the time to color it on my computer. I would love to see it appear in google searches for [Lincoln x Thicc QT] art but I don't know where to publish it. If you know a good place to post it to make that possible let me know. Thanks.**

 **I didn't see any questions just statements so I don't think I need to address anything else.**

 **Anyways on to the story, enjoy.**

* * *

"Sssoooo…" Cristina was typing on her phone lazily not paying attention to the TV on a random channel. Both her and Quinlan had returned to the Timber home after their respective school days. In the kitchen, QT was pre-preparing an after workout smoothie from some protein powder. "You going to Lincoln's for a slumber party right, Sis?" QT stopped her mixing.

"How'd you hear about that?" Peeking out of the kitchen the busty brunette raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. Cristina wasn't looking her way to notice this though. At the lunch table several hours ago, Lincoln was confused on why his girlfriend said the girls couldn't wait to see him this weekend and he texted back asking such. Plans were revealed and to his surprise they wanted to come over for a sleepover. Unsure at first, he realized that somehow they had helped mend a fence between his oldest sister and his girl. He would have to thank them. The reason Cristina knew was because Lincoln was willing to narrate everything to her. That, and the fact she was also reading over his shoulder.

"I sat with Lincoln at lunch today." Cristina tapped her phone a few more times. "I saw that pic too."

"Ohhh?" QT started in a teasing tone. "So you have warmed up to him?" The teen returned to her smoothie. Cristina's fingers stopped moving on the touch screen.

"He's still a nerd...but he has some good points." She went back to looking at social media. Scrolling through her friends, and her friends' friends, the young girl found a name familiar to her: Literally_Lori. Clicking on the profile she was greeted to several pictures of a blonde teen in very typical selfie poses. She was without a doubt, Lincoln's eldest sister.

Wow she had a lot of pics of herself. The young girl sorted the pictures by most likes. Her top pic was of her and another blonde girl with long hair in a purple outfit. Was that Leni? No, that was another girl that was in the group picture. The tag on her read 'carolp'. Cristina kept scrolling when something caught her attention.

"Pfft!" Cristina subdued a snicker. Lori was sitting at what seemed to be a cafe with two of her sisters. That alone was not funny. What she found funny was the young boy in the back with a ridiculous mustache and glasses. Lincoln looked so stupid! Haha. Liked. The girl scrolled down to find more with Lincoln.

"He has a lot of good points Sis!" Quinlan shouted over the sound of a blender. "I'm glad you're getting along!" Cristina was too busy to hear any of what her sister was saying. Quinlan came out of the kitchen to grab her workout bag.

"I'm going to the gym. I'll be swinging by the store before coming home." QT went back to the kitchen where she poured her drink into a suitable container for her return. "Do you need anything?" Another picture with Lincoln posing with Lori appeared on Cristina's screen. Liked.

"No, I'm good!" Geez, what's with that face?! Liked.

"Okay, I'll be back. See ya later." Quinlan swung her keys on a finger and left out the front door. The door had already locked before Cristina responded.

"Okay bye!"

"..."

"Pfft! Ha! Liked."

* * *

Quinlan's drive was smooth, smoother than it has ever been, both physically and mentally. Whatever Lana had done really worked. Her clunker hand me down was now a fully functional, vintage automobile. Her 73 Impala was considered a classic by the years but her family didn't treat it as such. It had been given to her by her Grandmother after she passed and had sat in a garage for who knows how long before. The constant worry about being stranded on the road was always on her mind. Now the growling of the engine soothed her. Wonder what else Lana could fix?

Turning on her signal, Quinlan made the turn into the rec center parking lot. The fitness guru was used to the routine and found a spot easily enough, checked in, and went to stretch. Wearing black yoga pants and a black with yellow highlight sports tank top she went into her usual stretching exercises.

"Quinn!" QT twisted her torso as she was currently rolling her neck around. "You got here before me? I was catching only greens the way up so I was sure I'd make it before you."

The strawberry blonde Rachel waved as she approached with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The curvy girl wore light pinks and white workout gear that contrasted her tanned skin. She rattled around her bag and pulled from within a sweatband for her forehead using it to get her bangs out of her eyes. QT only nodded towards her friend.

"How about we do some wide-leg forward bends while we wait for Winter?" QT nodded before sitting down. Rachel also sat down before scooting in somewhat. Spreading there legs outwards they matched feet and put out their arms for the other to grab. Allowing Rachel to go first, QT grabbed her friend's wrists and lent back. The brunette girl was taller than the strawberry blonde which made it more difficult for the shorter but both being relatively flexible made it doable. Keeping the position held for a solid ten second, they slowly rose before sitting up straight. Switching grips, Rachel lent back while Quinlan bent forward. Even with her sports bra on her natural bend almost caused her breast to touch the ground, due to their size rather than her being flexible.

"Oh? Did you guys want to join me in the yoga class?" Looking up the two girls, currently stretching, saw their third gym partner, Winter. The black haired girl had not changed since the school day and wore the same yoga pants QT had seen earlier. A hair band pulled her mane tight into a ponytail that exposed more of her face.

"Yeah right! Like I could bend my big butt to do a full sun salutation." Rachel rolled her eyes at the still standing Winter.

"Pfft, at least you have a butt." Winter showed off her slim waist line. "Only leg days and still nothing happened."

"Maybe you should change your diet to burger and fries." Rachel chided back before leaning forward again.

"I could and still not gain weight." Winter began her own stretches showing off her flexibility in more ballerina like standing positions. "That's my mamma's good genetics." A light grr could be heard from both QT and Rachel who were gifted with curves that didn't stop but needed constant attention to maintain.

"Anyways, Quinn you free Friday?" Winter finally asked. Quinlan rose an eyebrow to the girl's question. Winter noticed the questioning stare. "My boyfriend, the one on the basketball team, remember? Yeah, he got us some tickets for Friday's game. I thought we could go together."

Continuing her stretching Quinlan thought about it. No, she didn't have plans Friday but… she could spend the afternoon with Lincoln and just chill. She would see him Saturday but she had a suspicion that Tigress was make that a bit more eventful than she wanted her time with Lincoln to be. No offense to both Rachel and Winter but QT really wanted to be with her boyfriend.

"So?" Winter interrupted her thoughts to get an answer. The girl would not like it though as the bodacious brunette shook her head no. "What?! C'mon Quinn, I even have an extra ticket for your boyfriend!"

Quinlan stopped her stretching. An extra ticket? Did Lincoln even like sports? No, she didn't think so but then again new experiences made for great dates. Maybe they would actually really enjoy it and a new date option would open up to them. She looked back to Winter and nodded with a smile.

"Great!" Winter produced three tickets from her bag handing one to Rachel and the other two to QT. "Make sure to bring him! I have to get to my yoga class, see ya tomorrow at school. Ta-ta!" The girl had a spring in her step has she scampered off somewhere. The first step in her plan was already in play. Rachel gave a small gulp and felt a pit in her stomach but the workout continued.

To QT life was good.

* * *

A week was going by quickly and her life had changed. With the openness of her dating known to Lincoln's family came the ability to go see him during the week more. It wasn't everyday but the Loud sisters had gotten used to Quinlan's presence a bit more.

Monday night Quinlan swung by to hand him his ticket to the game after texting him beforehand. Lynn Jr. freaked out on him in jealousy being able to go to the rival game. Lori even noticed her and tried to invite her in but she had to decline to get home to cook dinner. QT noticed a stink eye aimed at Lori from a large portion of her younger sisters but those looks turned to surprise when they saw how friendly they were with one another. In all, through the week her sisters would forgive her as always but QT did speed up the process.

Tuesday came, things also changed with Lincoln. Cristina came half way through lunch to sit with him and his friends. The popular girl had unintentionally caused his friends to spit take again but oh well. She just wanted to chat more and pointed out some embarrassing pictures of him from Lori's social media. He had no idea how she found them. Some of his friends would question him about Cristina sudden approaches. They were reading too much into it, he thought.

For QT, immediately on her arrival to school Winter asked if her boyfriend was coming to the game, which she gave the affirmative with a nod. Winter was really pesky that day trying to get info about her boyfriend more than usual. Rachel, however, was also inquisitive when she saw her but was much more awkward about it.

A third girl also approached QT to talk about her boyfriend but this one could name him. Quinlan had been setting up for class when a sudden gasp caught her attention and a rushing Leni Loud pranced towards. Her shouts came out as she never realized that QT was in her class, how she always blanked during this class because it was hard, and little jabs about her dating her brother. While many people might be annoyed by the platinum blonde's excited chatter, she was happy Leni was accepting of her.

Later that same day, Quinlan went back to the Loud house. Welcomed by a pun about milkshakes calling Lincoln to the door, damn right. Luan let her in. Upstairs QT found Lincoln with Lucy as the Gothic girl recited poems to him. The white haired wonder had already begun the process of repaying his little helpers during their date. As such, Lincoln was helping to critique Lucy's poetry. Two arms wrapped around him as Quinlan moved him onto her lap and rested her chin on his head. She owed the dept as well and also wanted to help show their gratitude to Lincoln's younger sisters.

Going through the motions of each day, Quinlan would go to school during the day and run into Lori, Leni, and Lori's three friends. In the afternoons she would return to the Loud residence to help Lincoln pay back his sisters. With Lucy it was poetry, with Lisa it was with some minor experiments, and with Lana… she just wanted to mess around with the Impala more. The family basically functioned exactly like Lincoln described it. They might fight but deep down they loved one another. QT thought her and Cristina were close, and they were, but when she saw the Louds she knew there was something more there that she found heartwarming and inspiring.

So the days went by with her making a seamless adjustment to her new life.

Soon Friday came.

"Lori totes told me about the sleepover!" Leni flung her hands forward causing a light breeze to hit the amused Quinlan's face. "I'm super excited, we should like do our nails together!" QT gave the girl a small smile and a nod.

"Like all the girls are super excited for you to stay the night again. You should do it like every weekend." Quinlan gave a joke eyeroll.

"I'd love to Leni but," Quinlan over the week had grown very comfortable to speaking with the Loud sisters and her voice no longer caused Leni shock. "I have a sister of my own to take care of."

"Bring her with you then!" Leni smiled while giving a small push.

The brunette's face had a look of shock at the realization. QT had not thought about it. She had abandoned Cristina at home last weekend and felt a bit bad about it. With how hectic it was, would be okay to invite another person into the fray? I mean this time it would just be a sleep over.

"I-i'll think about it…" For an airhead, Leni could make a lot of sense.

"Yay!" Both of them were packed up and were heading down the hall to the their next classes. A figure made its way through the crowds to the towering body that was QT.

"Quinn! Hold up!" Quinlan turned around to see a tanned hand waving at her. A strawberry blonde appeared before her a bit frazzled or annoyed, she couldn't tell. "Thank god I caught you! My boss is such an ass sometimes. He put off my work schedule until about an hour ago and I work tonight. If I don't show up he'll fire me so I can't go to the game tonight. If you see Winter could you return my ticket and tell her cause I got to book it to work now."

Rachel held out her ticket and Quinlan took it. The browned eyed girl looked to her friend and gave her a reassuring look that conveyed she understood.

"Thanks Quinn, love ya!" Rachel ran to an exit not having an afternoon class to get to like her and Leni. The two watched the smoke cloud of the girl dissipate before really understanding the situation. They both looked at the extra ticket.

"What are you going to do, Quinlan?" Leni asked.

"Uhh…" Quinlan thought for a moment before speaking. "Actually, you're right."

"I'm right? Yay!" The blonde fashionista did a leap of joy while she cheered. She soon stopped once she realized she didn't know why. "Wait, why am I right?"

"I should include my sister more. I'll invite her to the slumber party and to the game tonight. Could you let Lori know?" Quinlan told Leni.

"Yea, I totes got this."

With the decision made, the two teens went their separate ways to their respective classes. Their day would come to an end and QT would return home to her sister. Having texted her beforehand Cristina was ready and was very excited to be invited to both the game and Lincoln's, as Cristina described it. Day turned into night and it was time to go to the game. Starting the Impala, Quinlan and Cristina drove to pick up Lincoln. As the car pulled up, the boy in question was sat on the porch kicking the ground. His eyes lit up as the black car came into view.

*honk honk*

The window rolled down on the passenger side. Quinlan raised a cupped hand to her mouth.

"Linc-"

"Lincoln!" Her little sister cut her off poking her torso out the passenger window. "I'm coming to the game with you guys." The Loud boy slowed his trot to the car upon seeing his classmate.

"Oh, okay." He gave Cristina an questioning look. "I thought it sold out?"

"It di-" Quinlan was interrupted again.

"Yeah it was!" Lincoln made it to the window to the smiling, red brown haired girl. "One of Sis' friends bailed so she invited me."

"Well, uh, let's not tell Lynn about that." The boy casually glanced back to the house to make sure a rage filled face of his sporty sister hadn't heard about being left out.

"Cristina," Quinlan caught her sister's attention. "How about you sit in the back, okay?"

"Yeah sure, c'mon Lincoln we can sit in the back."

"Actually, I was hoping for Lincoln to sit up front with me." Cristina looked back to QT who was giving her a gentle smile.

"Oh… oh yeah, forgot. Sorry, sis." Cristina got out of the passenger seat. Lincoln, to both Quinlan's admiration and Cristina's surprise, opened the door to the back seat for the girl. His classmate stood in awe for a moment before getting in behind the passenger seat. Buckled in she looked back at the boy who had a cute smile on his face and told him while brushing her hair aside, "Thank you, Lincoln."

"You're welcome, Cristina." The girl's blush went unnoticed to the boy as he closed the door. Hopping into the front seat he looked over to his girlfriend. "Hi Honey Bee, ready to go?"

Lincoln suddenly found Quinlan leaning in for a quick peck. He had earned it for being such a gentleman but he took it as greeting. Either way he returned it.

"C'mon now!" The two looked back to Cristina. "Don't we got a game to go to?!" The young girl threw her arms forward gesturing to the road. Quinlan rolled her eyes but put the car into drive. Cristina felt unsure as to why she wanted the kiss to end.

* * *

Winter held her phone to her ear in attempt to call her boyfriend. Talking through the week she had gotten little information from him about whoever was going to ask Quinn out. Where were they even supposed to meet the guy? Had he flaked on them? Actually maybe that would be a good thing as she didn't know if Quinn's boyfriend was the violent type. The phone finally went to mailbox.

"For god's sake! What am I supposed to do?!" Her slender fingers fervently tapped a message to her boyfriend. Telling him off and asking for the vital information. "Where the heck is Rachel?!" The slender black haired girl had been standing outside the stadium for nearly twenty minutes at this point and her friends had yet to show up. Winter flipped to her message app to check if Rachel had responded to her inquiries about her arrival. No response. An audible grunt escaped her lips as a set of footsteps approached from behind. A light finger tapped her caused her to spin around with an off putting frown.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Quinn." Quinlan looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Rachel hasn't responded to my texts since this afternoon." QT reached into her purse and produced three tickets.

"Three? But I gave you… Dang it, Rachel flaked?!" The brunette nodded to her friend. "Well… great. *SIIIIGGGGHHHHHHH* Anyways, is your boyfriend here yet?"

Quinlan stepped to the side and pointed to a nearby light-post where she had left a chatting Cristina and Lincoln. Winter squinted her eyes as if she could not see the ten or so feet between them. Before she wrapped her arm around QT's shoulder and brought her into whisper distance.

"Quinn…" Quinlan nodded to Winter. "Is that your sister over there?" Being gym and diet buddies they had visited each other's house especially when they wanted to try out new health recipes. Winter had meet or at least seen the little girl around the Timber home, the boy with the amazing white hair she had never seen in her life. Still, QT's curls bobbed as she nodded. Winter peeked back up at the two.

"Quinnnnnn!" Winter whined. "I asked you to bring your boyfriend not your sister and her boyfriend!"

"Actually," The bombshell started. "Please don't think this is weird but-"

"No it's fine." Winter's slender arm released her from its grasp. "Your boyfriend also flaked and you thought you'd use the chance to help your sister. Caring as always Quinn." Everything has gone to crap. Can't anyone communicate around here.

"Let's go inside and get to some food. I'm starving." Winter began to walk to the stadium.

Quinlan looked at her friends back as she wandered off. She hadn't bothered to listen to QT, so be it. It didn't overly bother her and deep in her gut she was glad she didn't have to explain why she was dating a little boy again, especially in public. A loud whistle caught the attention of two conversing classmates left to wait as Quinlan fetched her friend. Waving them over the two hurried to catch up.

It was almost game time.


	15. Chapter 15

Royal Wood's High School was not a sporting school. Not in the fact that they didn't have sports programs but more that the larger community was rather disinterested by their teams in general. They won here and there but not the unstoppable winning streaks that perpetuated strong feelings of pride in a school. So it is a surprise that they still had a rival school. Perhaps it was just something that the faculty decided years ago and corroborated with another school to create in order to fuel excitement. Either way, this game was going to be packed for no real reason other than it was their rivals.

Advertisements and chants filled the hallways during the week encouraging involvement in the upcoming game. Flyers telling about a dress code of school colors decorated every whiteboard in the school. Urged by all the excitement the group had followed the flow as to not cause disruption. Luckily for the group the school colors were red and white.

Lincoln went simple, borrowing a red hoodie from his sister Lynn. It was an official Royal Woods High School hoodie and even had the white college lettering of RW in the front. Cristina had no such hoodie and instead simply found a red shirt from a nameless bargain sale from a major retailer.

By sheer coincidence both Quinlan and Winter wore the same shirt in the same size that day, but by looking it was hard to tell. Like Lincoln's hoodie a white RW was the main logo on their shirts but underneath was the full name of 'Royal Woods' below. What made it hard to tell they wore the same shirt was their figures. Winter had a slender figure that to her dislike meant she lacked in the chest department. The women, medium sized shirt was a bit loose on her form and she wished she had gotten a small instead.

On the other hand, Quinlan needed a large. The medium sized shirt was without a doubt too tight for her chest, squeezing her breasts almost uncomfortably. She found that many shirts did this and tonight she had forgone her bra to compensate. Instead she used a disposable nipple concealer, or pasties, to hide the fact she was without. Another issue of the shirt was that it didn't go down all the way. A good three inches above her waist line. If the curvy teen raised her arms even a small bit her belly button and midriff would be on display. Paired with her acid wash jeans she was a sight to behold.

The four with colors on display entered the stadium. For this game in particular the schools had rented a larger stadium: one cause they didn't have to clean up afterwards, two because more seats meant more money, and three because the likelihood of destroying the opposing teams stands was very high during these games. The one cool thing it did allow for was a giant jumbotron that hung high above center court making it feel like a pro game for the aspiring the game it would display the score, highlights, and audience reactions live all adding to the crazy atmosphere.

The stadium was already a buzz of activity and with only forty minutes to the game, energy couldn't be higher. Teenagers, and a few adults, filled the halls chatting or cheering for their respective teams. To identify the other team their students wore dark green and a logo of a white-tailed deer, the Michigan state animal. Not one for sports or rivalries, no one in the group even knew the other school's name.

"Sis, I have to go to the bathroom." Cristina tugged at Quinlan's hand. At her angle the girl could almost see a bit of her sisters under-boob but paid it no mind. QT briefly looked over the crowd until she saw a sign for the bathroom. Holding Cristina's hand she lead the way only giving Winter a nod to signal to her about the departure.

"Well, great." The teen looked down to the white cowlick of the boy standing with her. "Uhh...What's your name kid?"

"Lincoln Loud, miss." This was the first time Lincoln had met one of Quinlan's friends. He had a desperate want to make a good impression so he stuck out his hand to shake hers. The girl looked at the boy with eyes wide in small awe. Kids weren't usually this polite.

"Oh, uh, call me Winter." She took the boy's hand and gave it a shake. His grip was firm yet gentle enough not to hurt her.

"It's nice to meet you, Winter." His eyes looked straight into hers.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lincoln." This boy was nice. At least one boyfriend around her was respectable. Quinn's little sister was a lucky girl. "Well, Lincoln, how about we go grab stuff from the concession stand."

"Lead the way!" The boy gave her a smile and gestured with an open palm towards the ordering windows.

Her black hair contrasted his white as she passed the boy. Matching her pace he followed closely behind. There was a decent line in front of them and another group of people waiting for their food next to it. This was going to take awhile. They stood side by side and waited to order. Lincoln looked at the menu with a discerning eye while Winter checked her phone again for any info from her boyfriend. Nothing.

"I'm going to get some unsalted popcorn, some plain pretzels, and some drinks." Lincoln words frightened Winter into hiding her phone though she wasn't sure why. Why would the boy care what was happening to his girlfriend's older sister. "What are you planning to get?"

"Hmm?" The teen looked at the menu quickly. "Actually some nachos sound pretty tasty."

"A cheat day then?" Lincoln inquired.

"Cheat day?! How'd you know?" Winter looked at the white haired boy with a shocked expression.

"I figure all of Honey Bee's healthy friends are on diets. I had her help me with one too." The boy spoke while still looking at the menu. Winter's gears in her mind spun. Honey bee? Oh! Quinn's little sister. What a cute pet name.

"Well, it's part of a healthy lifestyle." The girl flung her black hair back a bit. "Exercise isn't enough alone. Diets are key. Although…" The teen paused a bit and lent to the boy's ear to whisper. "I have a really fast metabolism so it's not such a big deal to cheat."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I'd honestly want a hot dog."

"Ooo, that sounds good too."

"You trying to torture me?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe a bit." This kid's pretty fun actually.

"So…" Winter stood back up straight and checked the line. Still had a long way to go. "How long have you and 'honey bee' been dating?"

"Three months, going into four." Lincoln responded. Pretty good for an elementary school couple, thought the teen.

"Dang, how'd you meet?"

"Her sister introduced us." Wow, Quinn's a matchmaker. Who would have thought? "After seeing each other a few times I gave her a love letter and she said yes."

"Aww~, a love letter? Smooth Romeo." This kid was such a sweetheart. "Good on you, even though you're so young."

"Thanks," Lincoln gave her a genuine smile. "My family was against it at first because of our ages."

"Being young doesn't matter, love is love. That's all that matters." His family must be real sticklers on dating. I mean they're just kids. Let them be.

"You really think that?" Lincoln had a sparkle in his eyes as he looked up to the black haired teen. Winter could only think that his parents must have given him a lot of trouble for him to be looking at her like this.

"Yeah, of course. You just do you little man." Winter rubbed her hand into his white locks. What did surprise her was Lincoln's arm giving her a small hug around her waist. Her heart was melting a bit but she thought it would be weird to give him a hug back but she did give his back a few pats.

"Thanks, Winter." Lincoln was so glad QT's friend was so open to their relationship.

Lincoln's white hair acted as a beacon for the two sisters returning from the bathroom. From a distance Quinlan could see the boy giving Winter a hug. Her eyebrow subconsciously raised and she noted to ask him at a different time what it was about. The hug was released in the matter of moments and they returned back to standing in line. Still, QT found it odd. Holding Cristina's hand, they made their way to the others in their group.

"We're back." Cristina announced their presence.

"Welcome back." Winter greeted them as Lincoln simply smiled at them both. They returned the smile. "We're almost to the front want to order together or separately?"

"I'll handle us three," QT spoke only loud enough so they could hear her over the crowd. Some things couldn't be conveyed just through gestures. "You can go before us."

"Alright cool." Winter was heading to the available cashier. With them left alone, Lincoln turned to QT.

"Winter's actually pretty cool. I'm glad I got to meet her." Quinlan was only more confused but let it go to get everyone's order. Lincoln's order actually included what she had planned to share with him and she praised him for sticking to the diet. Cristina on the other hand wanted some nachos.

They waited for their food making idle chatter standing to the side as they listened for their numbers. Eventually they were called up and received their food. Winter relented somewhat and only got a hot dog instead of both but she looked over to Cristina seeing her with nachos. Geez, make your boyfriend eat bland popcorn as you enjoy cheesy goodness. How was Quinn's sister a honey bee?

* * *

As they made their way to the stands they discovered their seats were incredibly close to the front rows. In fact, they were only two rows back from the front row. Adding onto that, their seats were right next to the stairs that led out and down to the camera area while also being near their home teams entrance tunnel. Prime seating for the avid fan. Lynn was going to have a fit when Lincoln told her about it.

Having the first four chairs next to the stairs made it so for easy access in and out luckily. Cristina moved in first sitting in the fourth seat, Lincoln scooted into the third seat, Quinlan took the second, leaving the aisle seat to Winter. This allowed the couple to sit together and allowed Winter the ability to comfortable still speak with her classmate.

Waves and jeering at one another schools had already started with ten minutes to the game. While they did not participate with the cheers they did stand when a wave came by even when it was annoying with their food in hand. It was hard to escape the group mentality. A small vibrate alerted Winter to a text message. It was from her boyfriend. She turned away from the group to check it.

The message read:

 _Freaking out much! Lol, everything's cool, my friend will come up to you guys during half time. Don't worry, you will know him when you see him._

Winter gave a small grr, still not much to go on.

A possible professional announcer's voice boomed over the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please get ready to welcome you teams!"

Loud boisterous roars of cheering nearly blocked out the sound of announcer. With every players name came more applaud from the home school or boos from the opposing school. Emotions were high, the sound loud, and everyone was crazy. But with all players on the court silence prevailed over the audience as they were asked to rise for the national anthem. Only for those moments could you consider the place quiet, until a rockets red glare that is. As always the patriotic hooted and hollered at that point in the song but as it returned to the end of the song everyone stomped their feet creating a miniature earthquake throughout the stadium.

Teams went to their respective benches, Royal Woods' bench happened to be right in front of their seats actually. Just behind the benches were several pro quality cameras. Some above some below all streaming it to a sports website that sponsored the event. The cameras also fed images to the jumbotron and for those not close to the court displayed players faces every so often when not in some crazy animation.

Lincoln was not that into sports and he wasn't even that into moving in general. Still he found the event exciting or at least interesting. What probably was the more exciting part was how much Quinlan was getting swept into it. She wouldn't cheer but she was very active. Lincoln quickly learned to duck when her arms swung out. The thing is amateur games can be way more exciting than professional games as there's more mess ups, interceptions, and misses. Not layup after layup. It's basically an emotional roller coaster and QT was in it for the ride. Her arms would swing, she'd stomp her feet, and wrap Lincoln into bear hugs often. Honestly dangerous. Unfortunately for him, the Timber sisters were alike. Cristina matched her sister to a tea but luckily with less strength.

Lincoln had been threatened by Lori to being turned into a human pretzel countless times before, but right now he was afraid his girlfriend was going to do it unintentionally.

The game was close. Which only made matters worse for him.

But eventually through a difficult first half, Royal Woods was six points ahead.

* * *

The teams went back to their locker rooms to form strategies about the second half. In the meantime, the crowd was entertained by a half time show from dueling marching bands and cheerleaders. Some of the audience went to the bathroom or to get more food but the group of four remained seated as they had gone during the first two quarters. Unbeknownst to them a player from the Royal Woods team, hooded, went to talk to a cameraman.

"Hey you." The hooded teen called to the camera operator. The man turned to boy trying to hide his identity but the man already recognized him. This was Royal Woods' top scorer and he was told earlier to keep his camera on him for the best shots.

"Yeah, what's up?" The man spoke to the boy.

"Did the couch tell you about the plan already?" Oh so he was the guy, thought the camera person.

"Yeah, I know about it. Who am I looking for?" The boy peered out to the first rows of the stands then pointed off.

"Okay," He started. "You see that kid with the white hair? Next to him is the girl I'm going to ask out."

"The one with the big knoc- I mean the one with the brown curly hair or the Asian girl at the end." Hopefully not the little girl next to the boy.

"The one with the rack man." He pointed again, "Second seat in."

"Alright, alright. I see her. I'll just keep my camera trained around her."

"Good, I need to go get ready. Don't mess this up." The teen retreated into his team's tunnel.

"Alright, whatever. Little prick." The jab was under his breath and couldn't be heard over the marching band. As the last song simmered down, a crack of the camera man's radio called out.

"Kiss Cam is next. Find a couple and radio back when you find one, over." The voice on his walkie talkie told several crew members.

"Shit, forgot about that...hmm…" The man focused the camera. "Got mine, over."

* * *

The timer for half time was approaching ten minutes and many students returned to their seats. Cheers went back and forth softer than before but steadily picking up as more people joined in. As the clock ticked down to six minutes some music began playing with a more sensual sound to it compared to the bubblegum pop from before. The jumbotron suddenly filled with hearts and red haze edged around the screen. The words 'kiss cam' appeared in bold letters at the top of the screen to the oohs of the crowd.

The screen suddenly cut to a live feed of the audience focusing on a young couple in matching green hoodies. They looked at the screen like deer in headlights before turning to one another. They looked at each other before locking lips in a brief yet meaningful kiss. Loud hoots from both sides of the stadium could be heard.

Another camera's viewpoint turned on revealing an older couple, most likely enthusiastic parents. The man's arms were folded in a gruff way. The woman saw the screen first and poked at the man while fixing her hair. While he had looked stern before his expression softened as he saw the screen and his shy wife cleaning herself up. The man lifted her chin with a hand and planted a long kiss onto his bride. More cheers could be heard.

"Oh! Look at that!" Winter pointed at the jumbotron. "Wish your boyfriend was here now, Quinn?" The girl gave her a nudge with her elbow in a teasing fashion. QT's mouth gaped only for a second but she couldn't respond as the black haired teen lent forward to address Lincoln and Cristina.

"Hey Romeo, maybe you'll get lucky and they'll show you and honey bee on the cam." Lincoln went wide eye as he looked at the screen and saw the words kiss cam with a picture of another two lovers currently indulging in a public make out. His eyes glanced to Quinlan with a blush as he fiddled with his hands.

"I don't think it's likely but it would be nice…" He lent into himself some shoulders slumped.

"Geez Romeo, don't get too embarrassed over it. It's super unli- never mind." As Winter said that she turned to the screen and once again the camera's origin changed.

Framed by many hearts and the words kiss cam was a white haired boy twiddling his thumbs and a red brown girl with a yellow hairband drinking her soda. Said girls eyes flicked upwards for a moment then with a spit take looked up to the jumbotron in shock. Cristina's spit take caught Lincoln's attention. He turned to the girl and saw her jaw dropped as she looked up, her face was increasingly becoming red. He finally looked up and saw why.

Him and Cristina were on the Kiss Cam.

Not knowing how long he began hearing chanting of 'do it, do it' from the crowd behind him. His face turned red and his pupils dilated as he tried to find the source. The white haired boys arms waved in denial and crossed forming 'X's which only caused the crowd to boo. Cristina was speechless and continued to stare at the monitor, not knowing what to do.

Should she go for it?

Loud boos radiated from the crowd under which was a continued pressuring of 'do it, do it' chanting. Lincoln's arms waved wildly begging for the camera to switch but it did not relent. The people in the box were loving it.

The audience saw a hand reach into the shot and tap the boy on the shoulder. With still the look of shock, and his arms in an 'X' formation, his head turned to look to his side. The camera man had enough intuition to pan to see what it was.

Now in the shot were Lincoln and Quinlan.

Many of the men in the audience, in their minds, went 'who is that babe?!' The sudden appearance of the ten out of ten hottie caused the boos and chanting to quiet down considerably but a rumbling of excitement still permeated the stands. They were right to be so.

Quinlan looked into the boy's eyes for just brief moments. Lincoln returned her gaze and knew what her look meant. Still, for the sake of entertainment QT played a mischievous role. She raised her eyebrows twice like a cartoon character. She waited. Lincoln gulped then nodded.

QT's hands grabbed the boy's hoodie, getting two fist fulls of cloth in her hands, and brought him to her eye level. A grin graced her face as with force she pulled the boy in an exaggerated kiss. She held it for a brief second before releasing the boy with an audible 'mwha' for added effect. Lincoln collapsed in his chair with huge, goofy smile on his face.

The crowd erupted in the loudest cheer yet. Shouts of 'you go man' and general 'whoops' came from both sides of the stadium. All enjoying what they believed was a hot babe taking pity on a young couple and making a boy's night. It had to be some joke, right?

It was enough to cause the camera to switch.

The next person was alone but was switched to for another laugh. The guy in question was a fat teen painted in red and white, Royal Wood school colors, with his stomach exposed. He noticed the camera and gave a shimmy causing his fat to giggle getting a laugh out of the crowd from the crazed fan.

"Geez, Quinn." Winter poked fun at her friend. "Don't go stealing your sister's boyfriend now."

QT rolled her eyes at Winter's comment but Lincoln had a look of sadness on his face.

"Wait a second, didn't Quinlan tell you?" Lincoln asked the teen in the aisle seat.

"Tell me what?"

A new song came over the speakers. A rousing song that encouraged good feelings. The kiss cam was gone and a camera followed a teen walking down a hall in red hoodie and sweatpants. The boy began to remove the hoodie to reveal he was wearing a black tee shirt with printing that gave the illusion of a tuxedo. At the end of the hall another boy handed him flowers, Winter recognized the boy passing them as her boyfriend. Her heart sank in fear.

The boy was now visible to the group from their seating and he began making his way up the stairs towards them. QT did not notice the boy though she was too busy looking in wonder at the screen. She bet it was one of those big prom proposals. Some girls loved them, but if it was Lincoln she wished he'd just ask them alone with a bouquet of flowers.

The camera switched.

The picture was now centered on her and she saw the boy was standing at the end of the aisle. Winter dodged out of the way to stand on the stairs out of frame. The boy scooted into where she had been sitting and stayed standing. Winter's boyfriend followed behind with a microphone and placed it between them. Quinlan rose from her seat in surprise.

The boy spoke.

"Quinn, would you go to prom with me?"

The jumbotron screen flashed with the words 'Will you go to prom with me, Quinn?' With both of them framed in the picture. QT was still staring at the monitor as he held the flowers to her. The brunette was speechless and so was the white haired boy next to her.

"Perhaps this will convince you." A hand wrapped around her and placed itself on the small of her back pulling her close. The teen's face slowly lent in.

Finally, his lips touched… the back of Quinlan's hand.

QT was not a dullard, she knew what the boy was up to and it ROYALLY. PISSED. HER. OFF.

She recognized him.

This guy was the best player on the team but also he was her lab partner. He was always so chummy with her. She could tell he was into her. Into her body that is. Now this asshole had the gull to pressure her into going to prom with him by asking her out in public.

Her eyebrows narrowed.

The basketball ace pulled back and looked at the girl realizing he wasn't kissing her. He saw her furrowed brow and her left hand covering her mouth. The guy was in shock and stupefied by the situation. His surrounding faded away and he didn't notice anything around him, like Quinlan's right hand.

To her side, QT's right hand was balled into a fist. Her knuckles gripped so tightly that they turned white. Her long fingernails dug into her palm almost drawing blood but the pain was nothing to her rage.

The team's star player watched as the bombshell broke from his grip around her.

QT's arm reeled back and came up from below.

With a strong, singular motion she threw the strongest uppercut of her life aimed directly at the boy's chin.

 _ ***WHAM***_


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING LONGER AUTHOR NOTE SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T CARE! *WHAM* IS WHERE THE STORY ACTUALLY STARTS!**

 **I honestly don't mind if you skip right to the hit. I'd do the same. Feel free to come back to the author note later if you're interested.**

 **Longer author note for a longer chapter.**

 **Whimfu1 here. So yeah, I didn't realize how much of a cliffhanger I left. I was going to leave it on the lean in of the guy trying to kiss QT, but I thought, nah that's a jerky cliffhanger. I'll give them the resolution of the punch so they aren't worried about it. I guess because the scene was finished in my head I didn't see it as a cliffhanger.**

 **I accidentally made this my longest chapter yet, mainly because the first part finishes the previous chapter before to get to anything new. If I had broken it up I'd end up with a very short chapter and a usual length chapter. Since that didn't seem appealing I just added them together. I don't think this chapter deserves to be as long as it is, but it is. I write till I come to reasonable sounding conclusion and it just happened later than I usually go.**

 **Anyways there were a quite a few questions this time but first:**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers. I don't say it enough but I'm always happy to read through them on all my stories. My goal was really small 10 follows, 10 favs, 10 reviews. I've soared beyond that and I haven't been writing more than two months. So really, thanks.**

 **Questions:**

 **LoudRisque - I will say, I am trying to keep the cast of characters small. I don't actually know most of the kids at Lincoln's school so beyond saying boys are jealous is hard. I may very well choose a boy at random and find out later he is gay so it doesn't make sense. I'm constantly worried about not staying in character which is why I used QT in the first place, because she had no character to offend. Stuff with the jerk is coming up just not as much as you think. As for Cristina, you'll see in the chapter.**

 **Goemon1086 - Yeah the kiss cam on two kids is a bit weird but then again almost everyone at a high school game is a kid. It was just added to foolery that I thought would be funny. I doubt they have kiss cams at those types of games. I've only seen one kiss cam in real life and it was at a minor league game.**

 **Qtpie - I do intend to use a time skip but not until after the current arc. Weirdly I thought about having QTP13 be a joke but didn't use for this. It just didn't fit Quinlan's character.**

 **Dread55 - 1) That's the plan but in reality I think they'd be laid back once he got into his 15 to 17 years. The idea was Rita wanted Lincoln to be mature and understand what he was getting into. I believe the age of consent in Michigan is 16 so it's hard to tell. 4 to 5 years for sure though.**

 **3) Atomic Blonde is the first thing that popped in my head for Lori. Lincoln's a comic book fan so it might make sense for him to call her that. I had plans for the three oldest girls to have pet names since it kind of became a thing in the story but I think giving pet names to sisters is a bit weird for a non loudcest story. I might include them in another of my stories though.**

 **4) Their comments on the events will be in the next chapter.**

 **LiteralTrash001 - Good spot. Yeah school will be ending for them after prom. If I don't forget again. I'm not sure if basketball season and prom lineup but I used them regardless. To that point I forgot most states have elementary from K-5. In my state, I went K-6 for elementary and middle school was 7-8. It won't change the narrative massively but it will change a bit of dialogue later on.**

 **General Statements:**

 **Winter's boyfriend redemption? - Uhh, I didn't even give him a name. That be a bit hard but I'll think about it.**

 **Time skip to manly Lincoln? - This came from reviewer 'Flawles' but it wasn't really phased as a question but I thought it could be addressed a bit. It really depends on what you define as a stud but you'll see more of the current time way before a time skip like that.**

 **Violence from basketball Ace? - Again, I don't know how much personality you can give to nameless characters. I intentionally make certain characters nameless and even played with the idea of not even naming Rachel and Winter. The girls roles are significant so I named them but before I considered having them as nameless friends who set up the entire situation but I found it lacking.**

 **Announcements:**

 **Little Intruder - The last chapter has been hard to finish in a convincing fashion and I'm on my 3rd rewrite. I don't want to add another chapter so I need to find a way to condense two into one basically. Watch out for that.**

 **Dumb, Stupid Revenge - I came to realize that just changing the start of Age Gap would not alter the story significantly without being jarring to original readers. So with that thought the first 'spin-off' should be a stand alone in its own universe that has subtle nods and references only. The first one will be of Carol most likely unless I change my mind. A longer note is on my bio.**

 **Zap - Yeah, I'm just in general writing it.**

 **One shots - I have come to appreciate 'K' rating authors of Loud house fiction so I want to make one of Lincoln with 'Captain Marvel or Shazam' like powers. No idea when I'll get to writing it though, but before that god awful looking movie. I was inspired to do so by 'Lola vs Godzilla by** **Sesquipedalian Numeral' & 'I know how you feel by Takaluca'. They're very cool K rated stories.**

 ***I don't usually edit notes later on but I felt the need to correct something. It is now 6/11/2019. I went to see the Shazam! movie due to the good reviews and I will admit... it was probably the most fun I had at a movie in a long time. Honestly, the trailer editor had a vendeta against the movie or something. Trailers horrible. Actually movie... bloody amazing!***

 **Side notes** **:**

 **Quinlan in another story?! - I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Quinlan in the kissing booth line of 'Lincoln loud works at a kissing booth by the gaming zombie writer'. It was strange to see it and be like 'holy cow my story got referenced!' It's a cool one shot and thanks to that author.**

 **Going on break from writing - This is not a hiatus. Considering I've pumped out more chapters than some authors do in a year I don't think it's that big a deal. Remember, I've only been a member of FanFiction for about 2 months. I'm not going to stop writing per say but I am going to slow down due to college starting up. Then again I did most of my writing on the hour long commute via train. That's also why this is such a long author's note and chapter. I'll still be reading reviews and will reply to PMs as usual.**

 **That's it for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

*WHAM*

QT's fist hit squarely on the bewildered teen's chin. On the jumbotron screen, the stadium bore witness to the teen's head jerking back violently. The boy fell back out of frame and out of most people's view. For those in the front row, they were treated to the full show.

The impact caused the teen in a tuxedo tee to fly back directly onto the stairs. His first step misplaced and landed on an edge causing him to tumble.

*Bam bam bam!*

Flat on his back, the boy landed with an audible thud on the front row landing. Those in the first row looked with concern at the unconscious basketball ace. His eyes were rolled back and he wasn't moving. Whether it was the punch or the fall didn't matter. He was knocked out.

Silence would have prevailed throughout the stadium if not for the teen's selection of hype music. QT's fist was high above her head at a full arm's length away. To put it plainly, she had not held back.

No one spoke for the split seconds after the punch but a small rumble of whispering built in the aftermath. QT's hand lowered itself and she puffed her chest out as she took angry breaths. A misguided camera controller pressed an unfortunate button.

The jumbotron flashed with the words 'Congratulations' in bold big letters.

In the frame was only Quinlan holding an orthodox boxing stance. Obviously still upset and with a small trickle of blood on her right fist facing the camera. A small chuckle started a cascade of laughter from half of the audience. The opposing team's side to be exact.

Loud 'whoots' and boisterous laughter directed at Royal Woods' misery radiate forth. Quinlan finally snapped out of her angry and saw the screen. She didn't like being the center of attention. Her head whipped around as she saw the shocked faces of her classmates. QT's friend, Winter, stood a row behind with her two hands clasped over her mouth.

It finally got to QT and she just wanted to leave. Without a word she reached back and grabbed Lincoln's forearm. She pulled the bewildered boy out of the row and up the stairs. Wide eyed gazes from the audience members followed them as they left. Winter was still frozen as Quinlan passed her with Lincoln. Cristina rushed out of the aisle to catch up with the couple.

* * *

As the last occupant of the bathroom left they narrowly avoided a stampeding curly haired brunette.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people, Lincoln?!" Quinlan went to the sink and put her hands underneath. It was automatic and didn't register her hands frustrating her more. Her hand went in and out trying to trigger the sensor. "*Grr* Damn it!" The girl stomped her foot.

"QT calm down!" Lincoln went to another sink and put his hand underneath the tap. Warm water rushed out. "Use this one." QT jumped over to the sink.

"Damn it. Damn it!" Red water flowed off her right hand as blood was washed away but she did not focus on it. Instead she lathered some soap in her hand began to scrub off that jerk's spit off her left. "That ass! Who does he think it is?!"

Lincoln came up behind her to put a hand on the base of her back. He moved it up and down slowly.

"Honey Bee...It's okay...Everything's fine. Deep breaths, okay?" Her brown eyes darted down to the white haired lad. His eyes pleaded for her to listen to her request.

"I just! I just! OUCH!" She suddenly brought her hands out of the water. Her right hand throbbed with a dull pain. Lincoln's hand extended asking for her to let him see. She looked at her boyfriend's soft yet worried expression and lowered it into his palm. The knuckles were cracked and small amounts of blood seeped out.

"*Tch* It doesn't look good QT." As Lincoln spoke, Quinlan hung her head in embarrassment. His thumb pressed in slightly.

"Ouch."

"Sorry! I was just checking…" Lincoln looked at it. It reminded him of several injuries Lynn had received over the years. "It might be broken."

"Dang it…" The taller girl still towered over the boy but right now she felt small. Her boyfriend looked at her hand inspecting it for injuries. He was tender but there was still a persisting ache. He looked up at her through sorrowful eyes.

"How about we go home and I'll wrap it up for you?"

"Yeah… Good idea sweetie. I got some first aid stuff back at my house."

From outside they heard Cristina trying to stop someone from entering.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Her childish voice ordered but the person proceeded in. The schoolgirl was no match for the older teen and even with her hands placed on the teen's slim stomach she still slid back into the bathroom.

"Quinn! Thank god!" It was Winter. After being frozen in shock in the stadium she had to take a moment to recollect herself. She had only shared a brief moment of eye contact with her boyfriend who was trying to wake his unconscious teammate before bolting to find QT. As she wandered the hallways of the sports arena she had spotted the yellow headband of Cristina standing outside a women's bathroom entrance. "Is everything alright?"

The brunette's injured hand was still in Lincoln's palm, she didn't remove it but looked over to her friend. Using her left hand, she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a bit frazzled by what happened." The girl tried to reassure her friend with a smile.

"Thank heavens. I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would do, well, THAT!" The black haired girl put her hands out in front in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Quinlan looked at her 'friend'.

"I mean, I thought he was going to come up and just sit with us or something. Not all that hoopla." The teen unwittingly began digging her own grave. "When my boyfriend said he had a friend who wanted to ask you out I just thought-"

"YOU KNEW?!" Quinlan's hand finally left her boyfriend's. She balled it back into a fist and got right into Winter's face. Her brow was furrowed into a very pissed off forty-five degree angle. Winter out of fear, knowing what Quinn was capable of, backed up against the wall next to a hand dryer.

"Quinn calm down! Let me explain!" Winter's hands came up to both beg and, just in case, protect her face.

"You got exactly ten seconds." Quinlan told the teen. Cristina instinctively backed away and towards Lincoln. The young girl used the boy as a protective shield. She had never seen her sister this angry in her lifetime.

"Alright! Alright! My boyfriend gave me some tickets to the game so I'd bring you along so his friend could ask you to prom!" Black haired teen told the angry bull in front of her.

"I have a boyfriend and you know that!" Lincoln's back straightened after realizing his mention in the exchange.

"Well, it's just-"

"Just what?!" QT shouted into her face.

"He wasn't asking you to prom!" The girl shrunk in fear.

"We go to different schools, remember?" The bombshell told her friend in angry sarcasm.

"Well he should have stopped being such a coward. Just maned up and taken you to both!"

"MANED UP!"

Quinlan's face turned red with anger. The air around them was hot from the shear veracity the girl wanted to unleash on her, at this point very obvious, ex-friend. Her uninjured hand came and poked the pinned teen's chest.

"LINCOLN'S A MAN BECAUSE HE CARES FOR ME!" QT's finger nail nearly pierced through Winter's shirt.

"LINCOLN'S A MAN BECAUSE HE IS THERE FOR ME!" Her finger reeled back and came in for another stab.

"LINCOLN'S A MAN BECAUSE HE DOESN'T ACT LIKE AN ATTENTION HOGGING HORNDOG!" Her nail broke hitting Winter's sternum at a weird angle. The yellow painted chip flew off with great velocity.

"LINCOLN'S MORE MAN THAN ANYONE IN THIS BUILDING!"

"L-lincoln?" Winter's eyes looked behind QT's shoulder. Lincoln was standing a few feet back with a shocked look on his face. Cristina was hidden behind him but her head poked out with a fearful look.

"YES LINCOLN!" The bodacious teen shouted at the Winter.

"B-but isn't he your sister's bo-"

"MY BOYFRIEND, WINTER! LINCOLN'S MY BOYFRIEND! AND IF YOU'D EVER LISTEN TO ME, THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT!" Quinlan shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Q-quinn, h-he's just a ki-"

"QUINLAN! FOR GOD'S SAKE, MY NAME'S QUINLAN!"

"Huh?"

"I'VE NEVER SAID MY NAME'S QUINN! NOT A SINGLE TIME! I'VE NEVER SIGNED IT LIKE THAT ON ANY GROUP PROJECT! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO CALL ME THAT! I DON'T EVEN REALIZE SOMETIMES WHEN YOU CALLED IT OUT BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"..."

"..."

Quinlan shouts finally caught up to her and she began to intake air. Winter was scared silent from the barrage of screaming aimed right into her face. The brunette's breaths were loud and slowly dissipated. She was still angry but a hand placed on her back called her to reality. Lincoln had broken from Cristina's scared grasp to comfort his girlfriend. As she looked back she could see a comforting smile on Lincoln's face. She had enough of it all.

"I'm done." Quinlan backed away from Winter. Finally out of death's grip the scared teen's legs buckled. Her back slowly slid down the wall as she slumped down and sat on the cold concrete floor. QT spoke one last time to her. "Don't try and contact me. This 'kind of friends' thing is over...Let's go Lincoln, Sis…" Cristina nodded although she's sure her sister wasn't even looking, it was downcast towards Lincoln.

With not another word the group left the women's bathroom. With determination they left the building to return home. Now empty, Winter brought her knees to her chest. As she curled up the gravity of her situation finally hit her. She had just lost one of the few friends she had. Putting her head in her palms she began to cry.

* * *

The drive back to the Timber home was in silence. QT still simmered under the surface but Lincoln's presence was enough to keep it buried. In the passenger seat a phone screen would, from time to time, light up in the darkness. The white haired boy would quickly type something before putting it in his pocket again till a vibration caused him to take it out again. It went unnoticed by Quinlan but Cristina noticed it from the back of the Impala.

As the car turned and parked on the driveway of the house, QT noticed a parked white and green van. An arm hung out of the driver side window tapping away to some unknown song. As the bodacious bombshell got out of her classic car she gave the loiterer a questioning look. Glancing to the side mirror, the man in the car saw a set of figures coming towards him. The door clicked as he got out of the van.

"Hey Quinlan." The balding head of Lynn Loud Sr. stepped out of the van. "Hey Linc, I got your stuff." The father spoke as he retrieved a backpack and rolled up sleeping bag from the back seats of Vanzilla. QT quirked up an eyebrow as Lincoln ran by.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." The lad took the bedroll under one arm and slung his backpack on one shoulder.

"Lincoln, what's all this?" QT came up behind her boyfriend, looking over the supplies.

"I just thought," He looked at his shoes and kicked up some dirt. "Maybe I could spend the night. To make sure you're okay and everything...I mean if you'd rather not."

"No! I mean, I want you to stay." Her eyes glanced up to the boy's father. "Is that okay with you sir?" Lynn Sr. gave her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, it's okay Quinlan. Lynn Jr. saw the live-stream so we know the situation. Lincoln texted me to ask for some stuff. Just take care of him, okay?" Senior gave her a nod.

"I think he'll be the one taking care of me." She brushed her hair behind an ear and looked away embarrassingly.

"I'm sure he will." Lynn lent down to look his son in the eye. "The girls and I packed some extra stuff in there to help."

"Thanks Dad, I owe you one." His father ruffled his hair some.

"Not you don't. I'm just glad you turned out to be such a gentleman, Lincoln."

"I guess I had a good teacher." The boy playfully swatted the hand.

The man gave a hearty chuckle before groaning as his old legs lifted him back up. "Now go get her." Lincoln went to his girlfriend's side. The man caught the girls attention before leaving. "Uh, before I head back… Are your parents home by any chance?"

The question caused the girl to grimace. She was glad Lincoln wasn't looking at her face when asked. To understand why, some context may be needed. While loving, the Timber sisters' parents weren't the most present of individuals. The reason being that both their parents were doctors and had a real love for their jobs. So much so that they possibly neglected the raising of their daughters. During childhood, QT was nannied often by a number of different caretakers. Due to her quite nature she never formed a real bond to them and became independent at an early age. Once she was deemed mature, she was left in charge of Cristina. To put it simply, they were on-call a lot.

"I'm sorry," Quinlan told the man. "My parents work nights so it's just Cristina and I. W-will that be a problem?" Her heartbeat was quickening as she waited for the response.

"No," QT let out a baited breath unnoticed by the males around her. "I just wanted to introduce myself and possible get to know them some. Hopefully we can arrange a dinner sometime."

"I'll talk to them once they get back." The teen knew the chances were unlikely, but if it was possible she would try. Heaven knows it's been awhile since she's had a dinner with them as well. Any real conversation they had recently had been quick after they woke up from power naps before going back to work. She didn't fault them for loving to help people but it did take away from the family. Such short meetings also had made it so it hard to bring up Lincoln to them. All they knew was she was dating someone younger. When the time was right she'd tell them.

"Thank you, Quinlan." Lynn Sr. told the girl. "I'm just a phone call away, Linc. Have a good night!"

"Thanks Dad! See you later." The white haired boy called out as his father started up the family car. With a wave and a signal the van departed for home. Waiting for the brake lights to fade in the distance, the boy eventually felt a nudge to his shoulder.

"Let's go in sweetie." Quinlan looked down to the boy. Lincoln tried to look up but could only see large amounts of bare under boob due to her accidental low cut shirt. His chin tucked into his chest as he averted his eyes downwards.

"Y-yeah, let's go in." The boy told his girlfriend.

With her own key, Cristina had already gone inside not wanting to stand in the cold Michigan night. Yellow light lit up the front window facing towards the street, verifying the life within. The ample brunette lead the way to the unlocked front door, opening it for the backpacked burdened boy. Knowing the building due to frequent visits, he swiftly made his way to the front room and threw his things on the couch. Although a frequent visitor, the next indirect question was due to the fact he valued privacy when not in his own abode.

"Okay, honey bee," Lincoln started. "Let's get that hand patched up."

Quinlan looked down to her hand. All adrenaline faded away, she could now feel how badly she hit the jerk. The bleeding had stopped and a bit of scabbing formed on the cracks on her knuckles. Trying to curl her fingers she noticed her pinkie didn't move that much. Her wincing face was enough for Lincoln to come up and recheck the hand.

"I-it's not the worst I've seen but we really should treat it a bit."

"Yeah, I'll get our med kit." Quinlan left her boy in the front room to go into the laundry room. With doctors for parents, they had a plethora of extra first aid packs. QT was even aware how to use most of it and if it had not been her dominate hand she'd do it herself. As it was her right, she was glad Lincoln was ready to help. Actually, she was happy in general that her boyfriend was here.

Returning to the front room, she saw the white haired boy looking through his backpack.

"Lincoln, I got the kit. We have extra toiletries if you are missing anything."

"No, I got plenty it's just." The boy pulled out what appeared to be sport bandages and a splint. His eyes squinted as he read out some writing attached to it. "From, Lynn: Nice punch sweet cheeks. We should have a sparring match. Once it gets better I mean."

Quinlan came up behind him and peered over his head. On the couch were several toiletries and his pajamas, all he would need to spend the night. Next to the necessities were several small oddities each with attached notes. By a brief glance she noticed the more extravagant things.

The first one she noticed was a pack of gum with a label reading "From, Luna: I swear it's just gum." While QT understood the joke, she was unsure if it was the most appropriate. There was a small, hand stitched voodoo doll and without looking at the tag she knew it was from Lucy. Voodoo was a bit creepy but how it depicted Lincoln made it extremely cute. There was also a small, orange prescription bottle with a handmade label that said in bold letters "Pain meds. Inform me of any side effects." Through deductive reasoning, she figured it was from Lisa and that she should stick to the commercial medicine they kept in the Timber home.

"What's this?" Her attention snapped to Lincoln. The boy held a bottle of semi transparent liquid that looked a bit like a rose wine. The viscosity made it obvious it wasn't and the spout off the top was more akin to a shampoo. A note covered the label and simply read "From Dad" below that she could barely make out the words 'massage oil'. Lincoln popped the top and took a whiff of the contents. "Pomegranate?"

* * *

Lynn Loud Sr. rolled Vanzilla into the driveway of his home. Getting out of the car and entering the home, he was bombarded with questions from concerned girls. Shouts of 'how are they', 'did you give them their gifts', and several others forced the patriarch to calm the situation.

"Girls, girls!" The man held out his hands to lower the tension in the atmosphere. "One at a time, please!" The father emphasized his plea.

"How was Quinlan, she doing alright?" Lori was the first to ask about her new found friend. While her inquisitiveness would have been cause of concern a week ago, it now seemed common place. Arguably the family had grown more fond of Quinlan than even Bobby, even with her short time known. The reason being the emotional ordeal that the family had gone through.

"Quinlan seems fine. Her hand was a bit busted up." The father spoke.

"Well, did you see that right hook?! Seriously!" Lynn Jr. felt the need to point out. "I totally want to get in the ring with her someday."

"Let the girl heal, dude." Luna told the athletic girl.

"Did she get the mud-pie?" Lana looked up to her father from her lower stature.

"Uh," Senior looked to the side to avoid his daughter's innocent eyes. "Yeah she did. I put everything in Lincoln's backpack." Everything except the mud-pie that he dropped trying to get in a plastic bag.

"Even the pineapple massage oil?" The mother also expressed her concern.

"Pineapple? No I gave him the pomegranate one. Pomegranate for pain, pineapple for play. Remember?" Lynn Loud Sr. told his loving wife.

"No. It's pineapple for pain, pomegranate for play." Rita looked at her husband with desperate plea of 'please don't tell me'. "Pineapple has an 'I' in it and so does pain."

"But I thought," the husband and wife mimicked each others concerned expressions.

"Oh~ Lincy's going to have so much fun!" Both parents looked at their second oldest daughter. The platinum blonde had an excited expression and giving them equally happy jazz hands. "I wonder what kind of game they're going to play?"

"Quinlan promised right?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"She did...but that is some good stuff you just gave them."

* * *

Back at the Timber homestead.

"Ouch." Quinlan winced in pain. Lincoln spritzed a small amount of disinfectant on her cracked knuckles.

"Sorry, honey bee." The white haired lad put the spray back into the small first aid kit. He rummaged a bit more to find some cotton wads to dab off some of the excess. "You know, my sister, Lynn, told me that back in the old days of boxing, there weren't as many injuries." The boy continued to soak up the dripping solution off the non cut portion of QT's slender hand.

"The reason why was because it was all bare knuckled. It was back in those strong man, mustachio kind of days." With the disinfectant applied he began wrapping the injury with his sporty sister's bandages. The curvy girl before him kept her eyes on his face. It was calm, patient, and most importantly caring, making QT admire the boy even more. His voice was soft and soothing as he continued his tale. "Fighters instinctively held back because they didn't want to break their own hands on their opponents faces. The real bad injuries came when gloves were introduced to the sport. Now the fighters could punch as hard as they wanted and not break a nail. With that said…" Lincoln tightened the bandages ever so slightly.

"What happened here?" He brought his eyes and her broken hand into her view. She looked at her hand and then back to the boy.

"What can I say," QT looked Lincoln square in the face. "I don't hold back."

"*Pfft* I can see that." He lowered her hand to see if one of the splints they had would work. "Still, I don't like seeing you injured... But I guess I'd hate to see someone else kiss you even more."

"Like I'd let that jackass kiss me." She tilted his head up for a quick peck on the lips. "These lips are just for your use only. Use them however you want." She chuckled seeing the red on his freckles. Her face also turned slightly red thinking about the implications if what she just said but she had solace in the fact Lincoln didn't think that way. Not yet at least. She could wait a bit longer for that.

"Well I'm happy to have the privilege. Now hold still." Lincoln slid a general splint on her hand. As they weren't exactly sure which bones may be broken they just made sure that they were all fully extended yet protected. "Okay, that should do it."

"Thanks sweetie." Quinlan brought her hand into view and flipped it a few times to see it from all angles. "Not too shabby."

"Well I got some practice with Lynn. She's not exactly a passive player. Hehe." Lincoln turned to be forward facing on the couch. Checking his phone it was only 8 pm. "Soooo…" The boy kicked his feet out before speaking again. Even before he spoke his girlfriend could read from his body language that he was nervous and worried.

"Prom is happening soon...Did you want to g-"

"Lincoln, it's okay." Quinlan cut him off. The boy's eyes darted up to her, she could tell he was sad. "We don't need that kind of attention, especially now."

"But isn't prom a big deal?"

"To some," QT sat next to him. Her uninjured hand held his as they leaned back on the couch facing a black TV screen. "But I'll be fine if we just vegged out and watched a movie."

"Stream and chill?"

"Uhh," Quinlan thought that Lincoln really didn't know what that meant. "Yeah, sure. So instead of Prom, how about we just, um, chill?"

"I'd love to chill with you." Lincoln nuzzled into her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. All night long." QT became unsure whether her first assumption was right.

"And what would we do?"

"Karaoke again, maybe." Never mind she was right.

"Sure, I'd love to chill with you."

"Good to hear."

"..."

"..."

The sound of a shower in the distance informed them that Cristina was well away from them. They sat together, hand in hand, simply doing nothing. Just enjoying each other's company. In the peace, Quinlan was fighting an internal battle. Her mind would return to just a few hours ago. The puckered face of a disgusting horndog, a satisfying punch to that same horndog, the satisfying falling down the stairs of again... the horndog. She felt she would probably get an earful from her parents, if they were around long enough to do so, or possibly Monday at school.

Then there was Winter.

Her ex-friend Winter.

This was honestly the first time she felt like she was truly upset at someone. So angry that she had told them off and basically wanted to never see them again. She had set her up. Even when she had told her that she had a boyfriend. She had trusted her, and she didn't respect her enough to talk to her about it.

Look where it had gotten her.

In a fight in a public restroom.

It was still riling QT right now.

She needed to relax.

"Honey bee?" Quinlan looked to her boy. "You're kind of crushing my hand." She looked down. Her hand was closing into a fist clenching his smaller fingers like a vice grip.

"Sorry sweetie!" She released him. "I'm just kind of annoyed by what happened."

"I-i can tell...Is there anything I can do to help?" The gleam of several gifts moved to the coffee table caught her eye.

"Um...I can think of one."

* * *

A long beach towel was laid across the couch for protection.

Quinlan began to remove her red, Royal Woods t shirt. The constricting clothing gone she could finally take an unhindered breath. Her ears perked when she heard the gasp of her boyfriend. She turned her head. Lincoln's back was faced towards her. His shoulders were arched up and his ears were burning red. Always the gentleman but his reaction seemed as strong as when he had seen her naked. I mean she was just in her bra it's basically like if she was in a bikini.

Wait a second.

She looked down to her own breasts. Although hard to see around she was able to see the lack of bra. Due to the tightness of her shirt she had forgone the bra and instead went with silicone pasties that would cover her nipples. That alone would have shocked the boy but said pasties also somewhat stuck to her shirt. As she took it off one had been pulled away with it. QT had one nipple exposed and the other pastie peeling off.

"Oh!" Cupping her hands she covered her nipples one hand each. "Sorry Lincoln! I forgot."

"It's okay," His head turned to address her but quickly turned back with a snap. "YEAH OKAY!" His second okay was much louder and higher pitch. QT could be so careless around him and as he had turned around she was in a more vulnerable state. She was kneeling on the couch, her hands cupped giving the illusion of nakedness, and her hair fell over her features in a sultry way. Although he had never owned one, he imagined it was very similar to what he'd find in a softcore adult magazine.

"One sec Lincoln." Quinlan removed the remaining pastie and threw it to the side. Laying on her belly, she positioned herself on the towel. Her bare back was exposed upwards and her nipples were hidden but her large breasts bowed outwards. It was still highly suggestive but it would do. "Okay you can look."

QT underestimate her sexiness.

"*GASP* H-honey bee! I-isn't there any other way to d-do this?!" Lincoln was still red faced and stuttering but at least he didn't turn around.

"Not really, c'mon sweetie. I really need this." It was rather hard for him to look her in the eyes at the moment but he nodded to her. "Thank you sweetie. I'll pay you back somehow."

"It's r-really not needed." Lincoln approached her with the bottle in hand. The top popped open with the use of a single finger. The white haired boy turned it over allowing the oil to drizzle into his hand. The scent of pomegranates filled the room. "O-okay, I'm starting." He rubbed his hands together to get a good lathering. His fingers traced down her spine as he made his way to her lower back before his palms braced against flawless skin.

*gasp!*

"Ah! Sorry!" Lincoln raised his hands up to his chest palms out. "Are you okay?"

"I-i'm fine...Your hands are just cold. They'll warm up once you start rubbing." QT faced her head away from him. She didn't want to show how flustered she was.

"O-okay, I'm restarting." Lincoln placed his hands again.

*gasp*

The intake of air did not stop him this time. His hands moved up a bit and gave her lower back a nice sheen. Quinlan kept her face away as her mouth squirmed to hold back several sounds she wanted to admit. Lincoln applied more pressure into his thumbs near the base of her spine.

*mmoooaaannn*

This new sound did stop the boy. He did not ask about it. She did not talk about it. It was just a sound that happened and they were both surprised by its sudden appearance. Lincoln's heart began to beat harder.

His hand continued their work.

Massage oil radiated the smell of pomegranate that awakened both their senses. They became very aware of every touch and subtle pressing. Small sounds of pleasure would pop out of Quinlan occasionally no matter how much she tried to suppress them. The issue was that the oil had this effect of heating up and cooling down. It wasn't as strong as creams meant for cramps and fatigued muscles, it was softer than that. Lincoln's hands would warm her up before the tingling of cold air would make her ache for their return.

She had no idea why Mr. Loud had given them this but she was so happy he did.

"*Moan* Lincoln~ You're *ooohhhh* Really good at this. *mmmphhh*" She bit her bottom lip to stop another set of sensual sounds.

"T-thank you, honey bee…*gulp*"

*hmmm*

*mmmmmmmmmmmmm*

*moan* *ohhh* *mmmmmm*

"Sis, you're making weird faces."

Both their eyes shot up.

Cristina out of the shower and in her nightgown had wondered what Lincoln was doing. Wanting to check, she came out. Hair freshly blown dry and in nice, clean pjs, she came out to a strange sight. She stood watching the boy rub her older sister's back for nearly three minutes before actually approaching them. It was kind of odd to see her sister so vulnerable and her classmate being the direct cause. She wondered what it would be like. Either way she wanted some attention to.

The younger Timber sister had made her way to the armrest where her sister's head was closer to. From the vantage point she saw a really strange sight. Her usually mature sister was making weird, twitching motions with her mouth as if she was trying to prevent her tongue from coming out. Her eyebrows wiggled and her cheeks were plastered red. It was so weird she had to speak up, leading to the situation at hand.

Lincoln reeled back oil handed and tripped on the coffee table. Quinlan quickly sat up and covered her nipples with her fingertips.

"Sis! Um, we weren't doing anything."

"Uh okay." Cristina raised a brow at her sister. They were definitely doing something. "Anyways, Lincoln's staying right?"

"Uh yeah," QT nearly fell to the floor trying to cover herself with the towel she was also kneeling on. Pulling the rug right out from under herself. "W-what about it?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could...play a game?" The young girl asked shyly.

"Oh. Uh, Lincoln do you want to play?" Qt turned to the boy.

"Owww." Lincoln was on his back, air knocked out of his lungs. "Yeah sure." His voice was strained due to the lack of air. The boy slowly sat up before taking in a breath.

"Before we start," the boy began. "I should probably lay out my sleeping - dang it." The group looked to the bed roll. Colliding with the coffee table had made much of the items on it fall. In this case, the bottle of massage oil had fallen right on his sleeping bag causing pomegranate to seep into the fabric. Cristina was the first to react.

"It's okay, Lincoln," Cristina lifted the oil and replaced to poppable top. "You can just sleep in my room with me." The sudden proposal caught her older sister off guard.

"I think he should stay in my room with me, Sis." QT raised an eyebrow at her little sister.

"*pfft* and how is he going to fit in your bed with your big butt?"

"What?! I will have you know we've already slept together at his house!"

"And you probably suffocated him between you're gigantic tits."

"Why you!"

"Girls!"

The Timber sisters attention redirected at Lincoln.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep with Quinlan."

Cristina did not know why she tutted her tongue at his response or why she was annoyed when her sister raised her arms in victory. The same victory celebration also inadvertently caused her to release the towel she was holding against herself.

Lincoln stubbed his toe on the coffee table trying to turn away from his girlfriends impromptu flashing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Whimfu1 here. I'm back at college and already hating it. If you ever get to the point in a bachelors of science that you stare at your notes for hours and still don't understand, have a break. Ever heard of turbomachinery? Yeah… stuff is confusing and the professor isn't helping much. In Mechanical Engineering, by the way, and I still don't know what I'm doing. I used to draw to relieve stress but that's hard to do on a train. Instead I read or write on my commute. Age Gap started on my trip to school and the third chapter was finished by the time I was almost home. There's my venting aside let's talk about the story.**

 **Questions/comments:**

 **In general you should know that this story is almost over! Eeyup, I've been only writing about 2 months at this point and my largest, & most popular, story is almost done. I estimate, including the chapters I'm publishing today, 6 to 7 chapters left with a few bigger and smaller. Time wise, no idea, I take awhile to plan and about 2 hours to write. Depending on length of course.**

 **What is Luan's letter? - Yeah the best way to describe the letter is… it should have been in another story. If you are an aspiring author I recommend you read a short article called '7 Simple Ways to Make a Good Story Great' by Elizabeth Sims. I read it after writing the chapter and realized I fell under the point 'Use your best material only when it has a purpose'. While I believe it needs cleaning up in the description, it is out of place. I have removed it. I can't ask for you to forget it but if you reread this story ever it should read cleaner. As for what it is: the letter is detailing a offer by Luan to photoshop/crop in QT into a picture of when they were both young. So the picture, once finished, would be of them as if they were dating since they were little. My description is a bit muddled for someone who has not edited photos much but the greater sin is that it has no reason.**

 **Who is your favorite sister? - It's in the review section for chapter 16 but Lori. Check out my reasoning in that review.**

 **Late responses**

 **LoudRisque - My favorite Loudcest pairings are Lincoln with Leni, Lucy, and Lori. I don't mind side character pairings but I have found little inspiring ones with a few exceptions. One of the reasons I started Age Gap was because I wanted to created such a story, whether people agree or not is up to them. I believe I answered your other question a PM.**

 **Mister Spider - I'll have to check back but this story was never intended for Carlota. This story was meant to be a harem of Becky, Carol, and Thicc QT. Quinlan just stood out more so I made it a solo girl story. What I was referring with Carlota was if I were ever to make a spin off/another story I would have to figure out how to get her in Royal Woods without it seeming forced. I have a found a solution to that but a story involving her is far in the future.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, especially those who have written reviews on almost all my chapters.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

*ding dong*

The door to the Timber home rung. As no one else was home, the youngest Timber girl was left to open it. Her small heart fluttered in anticipation, although she did not fully know why.

It all seemed so familiar.

The young girl in blue leapt off the couch and rushed to her door. Peeking out of the side window she could see a boy her age with distinct white hair. She giggled at the fact he was carrying a bouquet of roses. Grinning, Cristina proceeded to open the door to greet her guest. The sound of undoing locks alerted the boy to the girl's arrival.

"Umm, hey Cristina. I know this upcoming Spanish project is going to be awkward since…" The chipped tooth boy waved the flowers as if he was about to elaborate but decided against it. His free hand scratched his neck and his eyes looked towards the sky in embarrassment. "Well you know. So I thought that should come and apolog-"

"Are those for me?" Cristina pointed to roses the boy held. A big grin stretched from ear to ear because she knew the answer.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. These are for you." The bouquet was presented to the curly haired girl. She giggled at the boy's nervousness. "I-i'm sorry about what happened."

"Apology accepted!" The girl swept the roses from the boy's grasp. Blue hem lifted as she spun in place while smelling them. "*Sniff* Ahhh… These are wonderful Lincoln." She looked up to the gentlemen in the doorway.

"It's a bit old fashion," Cristina snuggled into the orange collar of Lincoln's shirt. "but I like old fashion."

"I'm glad you like them… When did you want to-"

"I'm free tomorrow, we should go to a movie!"

"..."

"I meant for the project."

"Oh yeah," the young girl hid an embarrassed smile inside the many red petals of her gift. "You can come in now if you want."

"Um, sure." Lincoln's foot passed the threshold of the Timber abode. As if knowing the layout, he effortlessly moved to the kitchen. Cristina literally danced as she followed him. In the kitchen were several blank pages of paper detailing their Spanish assignment. Without acknowledging that his classmate had not sat down, Lincoln began reading the blank paper aloud.

In her own world Cristina performed several plies before floating down into a seat. She did not listen to the boy's words and solely admired his face. Her incessant giggling finally caught his attention.

"Cristina? What's up?" Lincoln asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh nothing *giggle*, just thinking." Cristina replied.

"Tell me."

"Oh just a wish I had."

"Tell me and I'll make it come true."

"Hmm, *giggle* I was just wondering if you could gi-"

The front door opened as if pushed by a gentle breeze. Clicking of boot heels on tiles came closer and closer. Lincoln quickly turned away from Cristina, a bright smile on his face to greet the new arrival.

"Honey bee!" The boy clad in orange leapt from his chair and in a single bound reached his target. Lincoln was swept into the waiting bosom of Cristina's older sister, Quinlan.

"Wait!" The young girl in blue called.

"I brought these for you, honey bee." Out of nowhere the boy produced a bouquet of roses. Cristina's eyes widened before glancing down to her hands. They were empty.

"Wait I thou-"

"Oh thank you sweetie!" The teen in yellow took a big whiff of the flowers. "Let's go to my room."

"Yeah, lead the way!" The boy shouted excitedly.

"No, what about me? Lincoln?!" The young girls cries went unanswered. Holding hands Lincoln and Quinlan disappeared down a dark hallway.

The furniture and room around the lonely girl disappeared. Alone in a single spotlight, Cristina felt a pang of sadness as sharp as any chef's favorite knife.

*sniffle*

Cristina awoke from her slumber. Her bedroom was dark, and as she sat up, the cold air caused her skin to erupt with goosebumps. Shivering a bit she wiped away crusty tears from her eyes. The glowing of a small digital clock read 2:12 AM. With a grunt she got out of her bed.

Pillow in hand, the young girl made her way out into the semi lit hallway. A single nightlight meant to illuminate the bathroom entrance guided her along the path. Small creaks did not deter the girl as she was too tired and determined. Without knocking she slid into her sister's bedroom.

* * *

The cooing of a dove was the first sound to be heard by Quinlan this morning. Its partner not in range warranted the avian to continue bellowing its call. The busty brunette sat up allowing her arms to stretch towards the sky. With a mighty, yet silent, yawn her senses returned to her.

The dove's song finally garnered a response.

Stirred by the movement next to him, Lincoln opened his eyes. The warmth of blanket, pillow, and small arm wrapped around him nearly put him back to sleep. Two coos coming from wedded doves would not let him though. Quinlan twisted her spine making a rapid firing of cracking noses run down her back. The tired boy winced at the very sound of it. Now in a state of relative awakeness the boy tried to sit up.

A pesky kitten chased the doves away.

Lincoln couldn't sit up. Small fingers gripped the side of his pajamas. Not unfamiliar with a younger sister, like Lana or Lola, wanting to sleep together after a nightmare, the white haired boy tentatively pulled away the comforter. Quinlan watch with curiosity as the blanket lifted to reveal a snuggling Cristina, still asleep and very comfortable.

Lincoln and Quinlan shared a look of confusion. The boy looked at his girlfriend, his girlfriend looked back. They held each other's eyes for a few moments before shrugging. Leaning over the boy, the teen poked her sister in the cheek. Cristina began to stir.

"One more hour…" Cristina barely uttered through muffled words. Quinlan poked again. "Geez, what?"

"Sis? What are you doing?" The busty brunette inquired of the youngling.

"Sleeping. Duh."

"But why in Honey Bee's bed?" And on top of me, thought Lincoln.

"Because I want to." The girl snuggled in more. "Now let me sleep."

QT examined the girl once more but with a sigh she let it go. Lincoln was already attempting to slide out of the young girl's grasp. The teen managed to roll out and was followed shortly by the boy. Unfortunately for the boy, a small hooked finger managed to forced him to leave without a shirt. A small whistle alerted the boy to look upwards. A Cheshire smile graced Quinlan's face. In a dramatic fashion QT waved her hand as if a fan and gave Lincoln an 'oh'ing face as if it had suddenly risen several degrees in the room. A bright burn radiated off of Lincoln's ears as he turned to cover himself. The teen chuckled at the response.

The boy grabbed his bag and left the room allowing the older Timber girl to dress in peace. Needing to pee, the boy proceeded to the bathroom. A light radiating underneath the door alerted him to wait in line as usual… wait a sec. This isn't the Loud house.

The bathroom door swung inwards and a curvaceous women stepped out. Her hands were held out in front of her still dripping wet and as if she was attempting to stay sterile. White sleeves were rolled up to mid forearm and she audibly scorned whoever did not replace the hand towel. Her dark hair was wavy and pulled back into a pun allowing a clear view of her face. Lincoln searched the back of his memory bank to recall if there was a third Timber sister.

There wasn't.

This was Mrs. Timber.

"Oh!" The woman finally looked down to the half naked boy. Realizing his own shirtlessness he fumbled through his bag quickly and put on the only shirt his father had packed, an Ace Savvy decaled tee. Adjusting himself to be presentable, he hurried to introduce himself.

"Sorry about that ma'am." The woman in scrubs and a lab coat looked at him with uncertainty. "My name is Lincoln Loud, it's nice to finally meet you." His hand extended ready to shake.

"Oh, umm." Mrs. Timber looked at her wet hands. "Uhh, elbow?" The woman stuck out her elbow and waggled it slightly. Reading the situation Lincoln bent his arm and tapped his elbow with hers.

"Woo~! Alright walk and talk Mr. Loud, I need to get going soon." The boy left his bag near the bathroom door as he followed her white coat tails. The women hurried to the kitchen several boxes were placed on top of the game board him and the girls had played with the night before. "So you spent the night here, Mr. Loud?"

"Uh yes, we went to a game last night and it turned out that it would be easier if I stayed the night." Lincoln watched as the mother found a dish rag to dry with.

"Oh, a game that's nice." Mrs. Timber went to the several boxes and double checked their contents. Her hand reached in and pushed around the unknown items. "Who was playing? Who won?"

"Actually we didn't stay till the end." The Ace Savvy boy raised a finger trying to catch the mother's attention. He wanted to ask something but he wasn't able to before the box closed up.

"That's too bad." Cardboard folds bent and twisted until they couldn't come apart. The bunned mother looked to the boy with a awkward smile. "Um, Mr. Loud could I ask for your help with taking these out to the car?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, ma'am."

"Such a gentleman. Take this one." Handing the boy a box, he struggle to get a grip before the weight dropped. He fumbled quickly till he was able to comfortably carry it. "Alright, follow me."

The women took her own box before striding to the front door. Using her thigh to hold the box up she clumsily opened the door. Making a b line to the car she bumped the expensive looking car with her hip causing the trunk to automatically open. Lincoln followed behind closely and waited for the slow door to fully open before placing in his box.

"Alright thank you, Mr. Loud." Another hip bump and the trunk began to close. "I have to get going but it has been nice meeting you." The women proceeded to the driver door of her car.

"Um, Mrs. Ti-"

"Bye. Maybe we'll meet aga-" The women momentarily waved back at the boy without looking.

"Mrs. Timber!" Lincoln exclaimed.

The women froze at the sudden shout. Her hand was already gripped on the door handle but she stopped to look at the peculiar boy. The doctor noticed the lad's pleading look, she released the handle.

"Yes, Mr. Loud?" Mrs. Timber asked.

"Quinlan injured her hand yesterday. It might be broken. Could you look at it?" Lincoln clasped his hands in a praying fashion. The Timber women looked at the boy wide eyed. Her daughter's hurt?

Without a word she began walking back to the house. Her steps were quick and showed a different determination than she had while leaving. Her shoes clanked as she crossed the wood floors of her home. Reaching her daughter's door, Lincoln watched the mother knocked and announced herself.

"Quinlan, it's Mom." Her voice was loud enough to go through the wood but not a shout. In it could be heard urgency and concern. The sound of someone approaching the door was heard. QT opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom? I didn't know you were home, don't you have wo-"

"Hand." The mother raised a palm up for QT to place her own.

"Huh?" The teen thought for a second before seeing a peeking tuft of white hair. "Oh, here."

Quinlan's right hand had remained wrapped and splinted for the entire night. The mother momentarily looked at the bandages, she mentally noted the proper usage before looking back at her daughter.

"Alright, couch young lady." QT bobbed her head in a silent nod.

Hand held by the woman, QT was lead to the front room couch. The pair sat down together while Lincoln took the seat right behind the injured teen on the three seat couch. Undoing the splint and wrappings, the doctor placed the items to the side before examining her patient. The hand was a bit swollen and had clotted cuts on the knuckles. The women let out a knowledgeable hum before looking her back at her daughter.

"So... you punched someone." The mother gave a knowing smirk.

"…Yeah, I did." QT admitted.

"Did they deserve it?"

"You bet!" The dark haired women chuckled only slightly.

"I bet they did, I bet they did…"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, dear…"

"Ow! Mom!"

"Mmmhmm, you have a fracture on the metacarpal leading to your pinky finger. It'll heal within a month if you forgo use." The Timber mother looked up to the concerned face of the white haired boy. "Did you wrap her hand, uh, Abraham?"

"Lincoln, ma'am. And yes I did." The boy gave her a small grin.

"Sorry, I flipped my harmonic. Sometimes it's so hard to remember patient names so you have to come up with tricks." The mother pushed a fallen bang out of her face. "I guess I just flipped yours."

"It's fine. I can re-wrap QT's hand." The boy grabbed the splint and dirty bandages. The teen smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Lincoln. Please rewash Quinlan's hand before applying new bandages." The women began standing. "Also… maybe use a new disinfectant." The two raised an eyebrow at the mother.

"Whatever you used is a bit… fruity?" The mother's statement caused both their faces to show alarm. It went unnoticed as she moved to the front door. "Anyways, clean the wound, change those wraps, and rest that right hook of yours." Quinlan puffed her cheeks at the parent's comment. As the women reached for the door, Lincoln interrupted her again.

"Mrs. Timber!" The women froze again but turned to him more calmly than before.

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"I-i just want to let you know, I'm taking good care of your daughter and I respect her." The boy stood firm but his slight stutter showed his nervousness. The mother couldn't help chuckling at his display.

"I'm happy to hear that." Mrs. Timber opened the door. "I'm glad I can leave my daughters in the hands of such a capable man." Lincoln could not hide his grand smile. The door clicked shut behind the departing doctor.

Silence prevailed over the room for a few seconds before Quinlan slowly brought Lincoln into a hug. She gave him a soft smile and he returned it. Her nose snuggled quickly into his ruffled hair before a small yawn interrupted the moment.

Looking up the couple saw the younger Timber girl. Cristina dragged her feet along the wood as she made her way into the front room. She still had her nightie on but more peculiarly she had chosen to also put on Lincoln's pajama, button-up top. Slightly too big, the orange sleeves hung past her palms and she left the front unbutton. Quinlan couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at her sister's capability to wear Lincoln's shirt. The young girl rubbed the crust out of her foggy eyes.

"*Yyaawwnnnn* Was Mom just here?" The yawning girl asked.

"Yeah she was. Sorry sis, just missed her." Quinlan held Lincoln in her lap both of their legs criss-crossed in front of them. Her eyes momentarily darted to a hanging clock. "Dang, we slept in. Who wants Brunch?"

"Sure…" Cristina muttered out.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Lincoln said to the group, "How about some Spam Mushushi?" Quinlan looked at the boy peculiarly.

"Lincoln, I told you it's called 'Spam Musubi'." Cristina shook her head slightly. QT looked between them slightly tiffed. Her cheeks puffed as she silently glared at both of them.

"So that's a no?" Lincoln nervously looked behind him into angry eyes. He looked at her pleadingly but her cheeks did not unpuff. With a frumph she turned her nose at him. Her arms crossed across her sizable chest and she squeezed the boy slightly between her thighs.

"You know honey bee…" the boy continued. QT held her pose but opened a single eye to glare at him. "I've never tried it before. I'd love to try it...especially if you are the one cooking it." The teen continued to bare her eyes into him but through frowned lips she relented.

"Y-you really want to try some?"

"Only if you cook it."

Quinlan let out a huff of air.

"Fine… if you insist."

The bombshell rolled her eyes, but by the later fact that she ate more than anyone else, it was clear she didn't need much convincing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ch 17 and 18 published together.**

* * *

The black Impala rolled up right behind a light blue Prius. A cacophony of chaotic sounds erupting from the window of the Loud household could be heard from where Quinlan parked. The passenger door swung open and the wayward son jumped out. His knees popped as he squatted down to stretch out his legs that had cramped during the journey. The boy had not expected to be so uncomfortable after storing his oil soaked sleeping bag between his legs but it was. Another door's opening caused him to stop mid lunge.

QT and Cristina got out of the car almost simultaneously. Quinlan gently raised her driving sunglasses to be on top of her head. Her eyes scanned the vicinity for oncoming traffic before opening the back door and trunk. After devouring what could adequately be called a crap ton of spam, the Timber had dug through several closets to find usable sleeping bags. Throwing all necessaries into the car, they were ready for tonight's sleepover.

*honk honk*

A red Camry interrupted their unloading and pulled up behind them. In the driver's seat was the spicy, redhead Becky and her passenger, the meek Dana.

"There's my white russian!" Becky's arm was out the window as she waved to the group. Cristina looked at the pair with inquisition not recognizing them through the windshield. Quinlan had less issue and with a squint she whispered under her breath the teen's identity.

"Tigress…" The words left breathily and with a hint of competition. The Camry's engine shut off at the turn of the driver's key. Lincoln stood up from his stretching and looked over.

"Hey Becky, hey Dana!"

"*GASP*" Becky jumped out of her car in a melodramatic display of falling towards the boy. A shaky hand reached out like a desperate man in search of water. "How could you forget my name, my white russian?"

"But I said Bec-" Two hands reached up a grabbed him at his non existent lapels.

"Why do you do this to me, white russian?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm sorry erm, Tigress." The white haired lad suddenly found himself lifted in the air and pulled cheek to cheek with the redhead.

"All is forgiven," The playful teen returned the Loud son to the ground. "I'm super excited for tonight. I hope you have some more party tricks for us."

"I can think of a few." Lincoln raised a hand to his chin as if pondering. Two light taps on his shoulder stopped his thinking.

Turning around he saw the tapper to be none other than Dana. Eyes now upon her she gave him a small smile and embarrassed wave. The boy returned the gesture in kind but her next action confused him a great deal. The brunette's smile continued but instead of waving she began pointing to herself. One white eyebrow quirked up to the dismay of the teen. Slightly discouraged the teen raised two cupped hands above her head and wiggled her nose. A bright red streak bridged her cheeks together out of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh! Hi Bunny Ears!" The boy likewise raised two cupped hands like ears and gave her a quick nose wiggle in return. A goofy grin was upon the teen's face and her entire face erupted in a heavy blush.

"And as we return to our documentary of the mating habits of the elusive Bunny Ears, we witness her trying to lure her prey away from the safety of Honey Bee's hive." Dana froze hearing Becky's words. With her bunny pose still engaged, she gazed up. The flushed teen could see the redhead chortling into her hands at her own joke and most likely Dana's reaction. The bigger issue she saw was actually Quinlan who was currently releasing a dark aura. The curvy girl was in a power stance, legs far apart with fists on hips. Reading her threatening expression, Dana slowly lowered her ears and took a few steps back from the Bee's drone.

"Cheer up, Honey Bee," Becky elbowed the girl in abdomen. "Bunny Ears never got to hear Lincoln call her by her pet name. Let the girl have her fun." Quinlan acknowledge the statement with a frump and a upturning of her nose. All were unaware of Cristina's wanting eyes watching the situation unfold.

From the trunks and back seats of the two cars, several bags were grabbed. Some of the bags contained their sleeping supplies while others held snacks or party games. The sound of locking doors signaled the end of their gathering and advancement towards the house. Lincoln, for his part, was at the front door unlocking it for the girls. His voice echoed through the halls causing the chaos to calm inside for a brief second. A stampede of feet suddenly caused the earth beneath the lot to rumble. Even before entering the Loud house, the residents of the abode came to greet the girls and Quinlan specifically.

"Quinlan! Are you alright?" A raspy voice shouted from the crowd trying squeeze pass one another to meet everyone on the lawn. Shooting out of the amalgamation of people was a small girl in overalls. She made no attempt to clean herself as she stood up. "We saw what happened at the game! How's your hand?!"

"Wait, her hand?" Dana looked down. Redressed after her shower, Quinlan's hand was heavily wrapped and in a splint. "Oh geez, what happen?!" In her shock, several of her bags dropped to the ground which, unnoticed by everyone, were swept up and taken inside.

Quinlan looked at her own hand. She spun it around to give it the once over and then gave an unmoved expression.

"She punched some guy's lights out!" An ecstatic Lynn Jr. shouted from the cluster of girls. The group finally burst forth out of the door, scattering across the front porch and lawn. "Seriously, when it's better we should spar."

"I doubt that will be for some time." Lisa walked up as a white haired person passed with a sleeping bag. "It's likely that she broke one of her metacarpal bones, commonly referred to as boxer's fracture."

The young genius looked up to the teen questioningly for confirmation. QT was somewhat shocked by the girl's accuracy. With a nod Lisa's suspicions were verified and a slight pride weld up inside, though she wouldn't let it show outwardly.

"Who did you punch?" Dana asked.

"Oh, I saw it." Becky spoke up, "It was this guy on the basketball team. He tried to kiss Honey Bee to get her to go with him to prom." Dana let out a small gasp and covered her open mouth.

"Then she went WHAM, BAM, right in the kisser!" shouted an enthusiastic Luan.

"Really?!" Dana's shock made it apparent she was the only one not in the know. Quinlan handed her bag off to the little helper before nodding towards the shocked teen.

"Yeah, that jerk got what was coming to him!" Lola raised a gloved hand and shook it angrily. "The nerve of some people, right Quinlan?" The small pageant queen fluttered her eyelashes at QT. A small sucking up that the teen had grown used to. After the young girl realized how good having favor with QT was in regards to her brother, her flattery wasn't uncommon. Still, it was better than how she first treated her so she took it with a grain of salt.

"How are you doing, you know, emotionally?" Carol spoke out. The blonde had arrived early and had been waiting inside with Lori who also looked concerned.

Quinlan thought about it for a second. After the gut reaction of anger, that also spilt over to her ex-friend, all she could feel was...spent. These past weeks have been an emotional roller coaster for sure. With little time between each emotional turmoil, all she could hope for was a peaceful weekend.

"She wants to relax, or so her expression is saying." Dana spoke for her. Quinlan's eyes widened at realization she had yet to speak. The Louds, Tigress, Bunny Ears, and Care Bear had been great confidants.

She no longer had to hold back anymore.

A gentle smile thanked Dana before QT spoke.

"Thank you, everyone." the group's faces were a mixture of concern and confusion. "I'll be fine, let's not hold back this sleepover!" QT thrusted her battleworn fist in the air to a round of cheers.

As Lincoln secretly took in Becky's bag, he smiled at his loved ones support of his lover. A path forged in heartache but their path nonetheless. He would continue to fight alongside her.

A small chuckle escaped the boy's lips when Bunny Ears and Tigress noticed their bags were missing. They frantically looked at their feet. Nothing. Quinlan chuckled at the sight, before pointing inside. Lincoln gave a polite wave to apologize for the confusion. The two teens fixed their ruffled clothes and pretended to cough into a hand out of embarrassment. Dana mouthed the words 'thank you' as she blushed and returned his gesture. With a nod, Lincoln ascended the stairs to Lori & Leni's bedroom.

The room was tidier than normal and minor furniture was removed from the floor. It was not the grandest room and would be a tight fit, especially with the multiple child size sleeping bags tucked away in a corner. Carpets were vacuumed and gave the illusion of cleanliness that is hard to maintain with so many kids. When they wanted to, the Loud kids could really do anything.

And that's what Lincoln was counting on.

This plan must work.

Lincoln would put it in writing later, there were still a few more bags and the fact he probably needed a shower. Returning to the first floor, Lincoln watched on as all the girls were taking turns sniffing his sleeping bag.

"It really does smell like pomegranates." Carol announced after wafting a bit of the scent into her nose.

"Ooo~ you and Lincy had so much playing last night~!" Leni clapped her hands happily. Many of the older girls looked at Quinlan with shock. The browned eyed girl began to fervently denying the claim.

"No! No playing," QT's hands waved frantically to make sure they understood. "We accidentally spilt the massage oil on it."

"A massage hmmm?" Becky began to bounce her eyebrows suggestively.

"Just a massage!" Quinlan tried to assert.

"Was he good?" The redhead continued.

"Well, yeah a bit."

"A bit?" Quinlan eyes dilated as she heard her little sister's voice, "You were moaning and making funny faces. How did it go?" Cristina tapped her chin in a mischievous way.

"Sis, pleas-"

"*Moan* Lincoln~ You're *ooohhhh* Really good at this. *mmmphhh*"

The sensual sounds emitted from the young girl caused several girls to have goosebumps. Dana's face turned a bright red and she covered her mouth in shock. Becky bit her bottom lip either out of not wanting to laugh or because the images coming to her mind very graphic. Carol just gave a nice long whistle. The rest of the Loud family were mostly just stunned, especially the mother.

No one saw when Rita Loud entered the room with a bowl of chips. What they did see was prompted beforehand by the sound of a glass bowl thudding against carpet. As the group turned, they saw Mrs. Loud's hands empty with her mouth in a 'o'. Chips scattered across the floor, which the pets swarmed at. From her perspective, Rita saw the world begin tilting and her body falling. Nobody was able to catch the mother as she fainted.

* * *

Several minutes later, Rita was awoken by air being fanned at her by several young girls. Their faces conveyed worry for their mother but not as much as the curly haired brunette who was anxious to clear things up.

"Erg, what happened?" Asked the dazed mother.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Quinlan's yell to clarify only added to her headache. The blonde mother placed a finger on the teen's lips.

"Please, Quinlan, I have a headache." The woman sat up and saw her family and their friends around them. "Woo~, that was a bit of a shock."

"I-iiii swear nothing happened."

"Deary, it's fine. We meant to give you the pineapple one. The pomegranate is just too good." Rita rubbed her temples, with the world coming back into view she could see the frightened face of QT. The older women placed her hand on the scared teen's cheek. "Quinlan, it's okay. I believe you. I just overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" A sarcastic Lynn Jr. voiced. A quick, yet stern look from Rita stopped another outburst.

"Y-you aren't mad?" Quinlan asked Lincoln's mother.

"Of course not, as long as you treat each other properly I'll be okay with you." The pair shared a gentle smile, an understanding met. The mother released her soft touch and slowly rose to her feet. Her two oldest daughters flanked her as she wobbled some. "Oh, but remember," Rita looked back once more at QT. "Not until Lincoln's older." And with those final words she left to go join her husband in the kitchen.

A mild silence permeated the room as everyone thought about ways to start the conversation again. Some thought to stop the pets and Lana's devouring of the food on the ground but it didn't seem important. It was finally the redheaded Becky to break the ice.

"Soooo," the perky teen started. "Does Lincoln give massages often?"

"Becky!" Dana shouted out of shock, but then paused. Her eyes looked over to Lori before asking, "Does he?" The eldest daughter of the Loud family rolled her eyes at the questions.

"How about we instead watch a movie or play a game?" Lori asked to Carol, who she hoped was of sound mind.

"Like a game to see who gets a massage first?" Carol's question diminished Lori's hope of some return to sanity.

"A massage would totes be great!" Leni did not help the situation. Quinlan swept up the white haired boy into her arms and glared at the group. Most of the younger girls, apart from her sister, seemed uninterested at the prospect of a massage. The younger kids definitely wanted to play some sort of game but the prize in question didn't appeal to them.

"It's okay, Honey Bee," Lincoln had to pull his face out of his girlfriend's cleavage in order to speak. "I don't mind really, I'll just not use the massage oil." QT puffed her cheeks at the boy.

"Literally, how about no." Lori tried to stamp out the idea. "Let's just play a game for fun."

"What's a game without a prize?!" Lynn Jr. jumped on the couch. "Where's the trill?!"

"What?! Lynn you're not helping!" The blonde tried to scold the competitive girl.

"What if it doesn't have to be a massage?" Carol cut between the two sisters. "How about a different prize, any suggestions?"

"How about Lincoln has to be the winner's butler for the night?!" Lola began plotting.

"What if Lincoln has to clean the winner's gym bag?!" Lynn grinned in anticipation.

"Is that massage really that unreasonable?" Becky still tried to get people to agree with her.

"Anything without Lincoln?" Carol asked everyone.

"..."

The group looked at one another.

Nothing.

"Erm hmm, I believe I have a solution." The young genius of the family stepped forward. "As it seems Lincoln is the center of attention, how about we play for Lincoln?" Several gasps from the room did not persuade the four year old to stop, instead she moved over to the tv and plugged in her tablet device.

"Allow me to explain," The screen flicked on and a blank wheel spinner appeared. "I believe out of enjoyment of toying with our brother, we have thought of some sort of prize involving him. Regardless of the motives, I say we simply proceed with the idea of 'the winner will get one wish, within reason, from Lincoln'."

"Wait, you can't be serious?" Lori tried to interrupt.

"For the sake of getting on with this night of revelry, I am. Now here's what I recommend." Lisa's fingers began typing on her device. The words 'pub style trivia' appeared on the blank circle in green text. "To keep the competition fair, everyone will submit a game idea and we will randomly spin to see which game we shall play. Any objections?"

"Yes, what if Lincoln doesn't wa-" Quinlan was cut off by Becky wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The redhead's lips brushed against her earlobe as whispers of inspiration flooded her imagination. "Nevermind, no objections."

"Alright, everyone who wishes to play come and insert a game." Lisa offered her tablet to the first person who made it to her. Surprisingly, as in she surprised them, Lucy was the first one to input a game. As the girls eagerly chatted about their games or plans, Lincoln retreated to the upper level to take a shower.

With the prize in sight and wishes known, the wheel spun. Most of the girls selected games that they would be good at, such as: Lucy with hide n' seek or Lynn with arm-wrestling.

Then there was Leni.

As the digital spinner spun, everyone held their breath. Only one girl was just hoping to have a fun time. Perhaps this is why the universe saw to reward her. The lispy voice of the second youngest announced the game.

"Froot Tangle."

"Yay! That was mine!" Leni bounced up and down seeing her game. Many girls groaned as they thought about how their game wasn't chosen.

"Oh, we brought that." Dana thought aloud.

"Good, then we can have two games simultaneously." Young Lisa pushed up her glasses up. "We'll play two games of four and one of five. I will spin the dial as I find probability and game theory more interesting than getting tangled up with everyone."

"Wait, I was going to sit out as well." Lori interjected.

"Hmm," Lisa scanned her to see if she could deduce the reason. "Very well. Quinlan in regards to your hand, will you be sitting out as well?"

"Erm, perhaps I could just use one hand?" The teen in question waved her non injured hand.

"Do believe that will be adequate? You'll be at a large disadvantage." A skeptical look painted the genius' face.

"It should be fine." QT quickly dropped down to her knees before positioning herself for a series of push ups. It was not without effort but still an impressive amount.

"Hmm, I see. If you insist." Lisa did not watch as the teen arose, flinging her hair back in one fell swoop as if in a hairspray commercial. Instead the four year old began typing stuff into her tablet. "Since there are twelve people, we'll have four games with three people and a final game with four. The winners of the previous games will play in the final one."

A tournament tree suddenly appeared on the television screen in order to further illustrate her point. The girls examined the many branches of the tourney. Game one consisted of: Becky, Dana, and Lola; followed by game two with: Luna, Lynn and Quinlan. The third game faced Carol, Luan, and Lucy against one another. The last game finally put Cristina against Lana and Leni. The girls looked around to their opponents. Lola especially cringed at having to face two teens. Weather they were good or not didn't really matter, being tall had certain advantages.

The two play mats were set up in the basement, one of the areas in the house with enough floor space to run the games together. Each mat had twenty-four spots, four by six, in several different colors and fruits. The girls gathered around the game. Lisa got out one of the spinners and called the players to the floor.

Lori took a seat on the bottom stairs. The blonde watched as her friends and sisters began to contort to reach for their spots. On one game mat was her two teen friends against one of her little sisters. Sadly for Lola, as she expected, her height caused her to get out early. The young twin puffed her cheeks out at her lose, her hopes for a butler would have to wait till another day.

On the other mat a heavier competitive vibe was being balanced by a chill nature of two of her sisters. For Lynn Jr., the prize was unimportant, winning was all that mattered. On the other hand, Luna seemed rather relaxed and went with the mood. For QT's part, her strength in her left hand was enough to keep her in the game but she would need a bit of luck.

A set of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Their prize, Lincoln, finished his shower and now came to see how things were going. Quinlan looked up to the white haired boy and gave him a wave with her free hand. The boy gave his girl a smile and ignored the ample cleavage she was inadvertently showing him. He took a spot right next to his oldest sister.

"How are things going?" Lincoln asked Lori.

"Well, you won't have to be Lola's butler." The teen gave her brother a quick glance. She gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, so how are things?"

"Nothing much, why?" The lone son leant back and placed his elbows the next stair up.

"You know…" Lori looked over to him. "You've been kind of avoiding me lately…" Her voice trailed off as she recalled his absence throughout the week.

"Oh… I guess I have."

"It's fine, I get it. I said I'm sorry right?"

"You did," The boy looked over to the Froot Tangling. "And I'm glad to see you and Honey Bee getting along."

"I had a lot to make up for. She's literally the best…" The blonde teen released a sigh. "Lincoln, I'm really sorry about everything, okay? I messed up. I just-"

"Lori… you didn't mess up."

"Huh?" Lincoln's interruption stopped her speech.

"It does look weird, right?" He pointed between himself and Quinlan, Lori just kept looking at the boy. "I'd probably freak out to if it was Lucy and uhh… Edwin I guess. Why would someone so old be dating someone so much younger than them…"

"Well I mean-"

"It's weird Lori, I know." Lincoln interrupted again. "When we go out, we don't look like boyfriend and girlfriend. We look like brother and sister…"

"You'll catch up eventually." Lori inserted her own thought.

"Yeah, maybe by the time I'm eighteen… Lori…" The white haired boy looked at his older sister with sad eyes. "Quinlan deserves a man, and I'm not a man."

"Lincoln you are totally a man!"

"I'm not, Lori, I'm really not." The boy sat up. "When we were at the stadium, I did nothing. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't… I'm not strong, I'm not tall, and I'm not even that smart… How can I be a man?"

"You're a gentleman." Lori placed a hand on his thigh in comfort. "You don't need to be strong, tall, or smart. Just be kind. Be caring. Be you, Lincoln." The blonde scooted closer to her brother. "I know you. You are literally one of the greatest men in my life and Quinlan can see that too. That's why regardless of your age, she choose you. Not some punk, not some jock, she choose you."

"Lori…"

"I'm not done." It was her turn to interrupt him. "You are amazing, Lincoln. You are kind and you are there for all of us. All ten of us! Look out there!" She pointed to the myriad of girls around them. "These girls here see how great you are. So much so they simply enjoy messing with you and being around you." His eyes scanned the room. Lori continued.

"It's because of who you are, Lincoln. A gentleman, a goofball, a twerp, a man with a plan, they are all you. That's what she sees. That's what we all see. No age gap is going to change who you are and, and… that's why I'm sorry for not seeing it before." She concluded as her eyes began to well up. Lori fought back her tears, she'd be damn if she'd cry now after all she's done. She wouldn't have to hold back alone though. Lincoln placed a hand on her cheek forcing her to look up at him.

"Lori…" His voice trailed and his face was solemn. "Thank you… Thank you for all you've done."

"What do you mean? I'll I've done is gotten angry and acted like a bitch."

"Lori, you were just trying to protect me and I thank you for that. You also have gone out of your way to get to know Quinlan, even when you felt like you messed up."

"Well, Becky actually helped a lot with that."

"Then I'll thank her later as well. I guess I'll have to thank Carol and Dana too considering."

"I think they'll like that." Lori giggled and brushed her bangs to the side. "You know, Carol came over early because she wanted to get some alone time with you before everyone else."

"Huh? Why'd she do that?"

"Cause you're a good guy, Lincoln. Even if she knows you're taken."

"A good guy huh?" The white haired boy leant back and looked towards the ceiling. "That's all I've tried to be you know… but no one seemed interested in a good guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Cristina, Paige, Ronnie Anne," Lori inwardly cringed as he named former crushes. "All I tried to do was be a good guy. But none of them were looking for one. Girls my age aren't interested in that kind of relationship." His gaze returned to Quinlan who was currently settled in a corner as Luna and Lynn interweaved to reach ordered spots. "Then I met Honey Bee... and she was! Finally, a girl who was looking for someone like me. I was so happy and the most surprising part was, she was too. I guess what it came down to was… we both just wanted something genuine."

"Genuine?"

"Sincere, authentic, true love… You know, when I saw you and Bobby I felt jealous."

"You were jealous of us?" Lori was in disbelief.

"Yeah... yeah, I was. When I saw what you two have: the talking, the dates, all of it. I just kept on thinking 'why can't I have someone like that too'? A partner in life, not just a friend. Love is a bit intoxicating you know. Whenever I talk to Honey Bee I just feel... happier. Like I can do anything… but I can't."

"Maybe not by yourself, but I'm here for you. We're all here for you!" Lori told her brother. Lincoln gave her a smile.

"I know. That's why I love being a Loud. Lori, could I ask for a favor?" Lori smirked back at her brother's question.

"Lay it on me twerp."

Lincoln lent in and whispered his plan into her ear.

Oddly enough, on the game floor, Becky was doing the same. Over the course of her match with her friend, Dana, the redhead had positioned herself to be right next to her ear. Lisa watched on with curiosity as Becky's whispers caused the brunette's face to burn bright red. Dana's arms collapsed under her.

"Woo~ I win!" Declared Becky finally standing and cracking her back. A single finger gun pointed to Lincoln who had finished his own whisper. "I'm coming for you, my white russian."

"Hmm, peculiar," Lisa looked to the defeated Dana. "May I ask what she whispered?"

"Uhh," Dana's eyes darted around the room, a blush still on her features. "No, it's a bit embarrassing."

"I'll tell you after I win." Becky announced.

"No, don't!" Dana began pleading with her friend. As she pleaded the other game continued.

Lynn was still reaching out for a spot. It was far and she was struggling. The only way she would be able to reach it would be to lean slightly on Luna. Not against the rules but it was still risky. Reaching for the far corner her toned body arched like a cat as she went over her rocker sister. A voice called from above.

"Luna, sweetie, Sam's here!" The voice of the matriarch of the Loud house came from the ground floor.

"Oh, rad! Coming up!"

Luna rose suddenly, and with her, Lynn followed. Her sporty sister was suddenly pushed up and fell backwards. Falling back, she found herself looking at the ceiling. Her eyes dilated as she came to the realization… she just lost.

"Luna! What the heck?!"

"Huh, sorry dude. My rocker girl is her to rock my world." The girl didn't wait for a response and almost leaped over Lincoln and Lori who were trying to part to allow her through.

"I want a do over! Crowd interference!" Lynn was back on her feet, rage apparent.

"No can do. We have a schedule to keep. We move on with Becky and Quinlan as the winners of the first games." Lisa pushed her glasses up.

"What?! I want a rematch!"

"Face it Lynn, you'll have to wait for winter." Luan started. Lynn's eyes widened as she knew what she started. "Because you've already had a great fall! Haha! Get it?" Several groans and the stomping away of sore loser later, the next games started.

Quinlan was about to go and sit with Lincoln but was surprised to see him missing. She had seen him next to Lori but at some point he had fled upstairs. The curvy teen did not know why. Instead she took the seat of her sister whose turn it was.

The next two games were simple enough. Game three consisted of Carol, Luan, and Lucy. With three largely different heights the matter was not as simple as was in Lola's case. As that game progressed it became apparent that Lucy was somehow at an advantage due to her crawling in the vents frequently. She weaved her way through the skinny frames of her comedic sister and the blonde teen. Eventually they feel and the young goth was left the victor.

While the third game was anticlimactic, the fourth had an explosive ending. The tangle between Cristina, Lana, and Leni was going smoothly at first. Nothing unusual had happened and it seemed like a normal game, that was until Leni bent backwards and Lana's left pigtail brushed against her neck. As the twin's hair brushed, a thought came to the fashionista's head. A thought that permeated and gradually festered into a black, long legged-

"SPIDER!"

Leni bolted up causing Lana to collapse. The teen bolted up the stairs. Nearly kneeing Lori in the nose but her duck caused it to go to high. The girl's screams echoed throughout the house and eventually stopped due to the interference of someone upstairs.

"Well…" Lisa looked from the stairs to Cristina who was nearly in a crawl. "You are the winner, Cristina… We'll give you a minute to rest before the final game." Cristina nodded and went to her sister's side.

The final round had been decided.

Game one: Becky aka Tigress

Game two: Quinlan aka Honey Bee

Game three: Lucy aka Spooky

Game four: Cristina

Each stood at a corner of a single mat. They looked at one another and got ready as Lisa started. The first fruit was called and Becky moved to place her right foot on it. Quinlan was ordered to place her uninjured hand on another, followed by Lucy and finally Cristina. While the room was smaller than before, they all still managed somehow. Almost five minutes had gone by and no one had fallen but during that time Becky was positioning herself to once to give a whisper that would make honey bee fall.

"Right hand grape, Lucy." Lisa announced.

The goth sighed and began crawling forward but her head hit something. The top of her head nudged a mass forward but the mass bounced back. Lucy peered through her bangs, the mass in question was Quinlan's ample assists. She tried to reach again. The breasts bounced and pushed her back. The girls around watched on as the goth repeatedly pushed forward only to be knocked by those knockers.

"Sigh, I give up." Her monotoned declared her own defeat. She crawled out from underneath QT out of the curvy teen's valley.

Several more turns went by and the Tigress finally made it to her prey. She placed her paw next to QT's and leant towards her ear.

"Hey, honey bee," Becky's whisper was mischievous and Quinlan could tell. This did not stop her from listening. "I actually already got some pictures of Lincoln cosplaying as Ace Savvy."

Quinlan's eyes widened.

"If you give up, I'll give them to you." The bodacious brunette stood up. Everyone looked at her questioningly but she just walked off the mat. Becky's smile widened and she jumped up as well. "Oh yeah! Massage here I come!"

"Erm hmm." Lisa cleared her throat. "And the winner is Cristina."

"Huh?!" The redhead did a 180.

On the ground in the very corner of the mat was a smaller, more petite version of QT. Surviving on her stature and luck, Cristina had avoided most of the struggle. She had settled in the smallest corner possible and Becky's sight on her was blocked by her sister's butt, which could block out the sun.

"NNNNnnnnnoooooo!" The Tigress roared into the wind.

"Is everything okay?!" The white headed figure of Lincoln appeared like an angel from above in the doorway.

"Cristina won, Lincoln!" Carol yelled over a solemn Becky.

"Oh, okay." The boy descended the stairs and began walking towards his classmate.

Cristina's version of the world slowed down. She saw the gentle smile and the flowing white hair of Lincoln walking towards her. Her heart began to pitter patter like a brook in spring. Her eyes went wide and allowed more of his radiance in. He was so close and his mouth began to move. Time sped back up to catch up to the situation.

"What's your wish?"

"Huh?" Cristina shook herself out of her stupor.

"You get a wish, dear." Carol spoke again. The girl in a blue dress looked at the blonde teen. Her eyes rested on her for a second before they turned to Dana, then to Becky, and finally her sister. She stayed silent throughout but turned back to Lincoln.

"..."

"So?" Lincoln tried to inquire again.

"A pet name."

"I beg your pardon?"

Several girls perked up and began circling the pair. The most intrigued by the situation were the oldest teens.

"A pet name," Cristina said again. "Like Tigress, Care Bear, Bunny Ears, or Honey Bee."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Lincoln looked at the girl squarely in the eyes. Her heartbeat was almost audible. The boy tapped his chin and 'hmm'ed as he thought.

"Chickadee."

"Chickadee?"

"Sorry! If you don't like it I can think of another one."

"NO!" The loud shout stopped everything. Everyone looked at the girl in concern. "I-ii, I like it. Thank you, Lincoln."

A silence permeated the air.

"And that' the game." Lisa tossed the spinner in a Froot Tangle box. "Let's move on to the movie, shall we." Her tiny feet started up the stairs. This distraction was enough to get people to disperse somewhat.

While trying to escape, Becky felt two hands on her shoulders. Her neck slowly turned and the worry in her face was only increased when she saw her two brunette friends.

"Oh, hey guys… h-how's it going?"

"Where's my Ace Savvy?"

"Where's my rabbit?"

*Gulp*

* * *

"So why am I dressed up as Ace Savvy with rabbit ears and a cotton tail while giving Tigress a massage while receiving a massage from Care Bear?" Lincoln asked mid movie. Dana and Quinlan stopped the photo op.

"Just go with the flow white russian." Becky calmly stated.

"Says the girl who was begging for Lincoln to save her half an hour ago." Carol said mid shoulder rub.

"Hey!" Becky tried to argue back, only to be hushed by those actually watching the movie. Carol leant forward and whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"You know, that was the first time you called me Care Bear since I arrived. How about I reward you with something special?" The teen teased with a soft breath into his ear. QT puffed her cheeks at this display while Dana seemed envious.

"Actually, there is something I have in mind."

"Oh ho?"

Lincoln leant back and whispered into her ear.

"Is that all? I'll text you later than."

"Thanks, Care Bear."

"No problem, cub."

* * *

 **This chapter was hard to start, but after weeks of stalling I think I found a decent place. This story is almost over but with my writing schedule and my numerous amounts of homework, writing is difficult. Thank you for all the support, it's really cool. Those who have been PMing me, I'm trying to catch up on those but I wanted to actually get something out first. Till next time.**

 **-Whimfu1**


	19. Chapter 19

***WARNING: SERIOUS CHAPTER***

 **Whimful here. Just a brief description before heading to the chapter. It's time to tie up loose ends. We are heading to an ending. Honestly, looking at 5 or so chapters, including this one. I'm guessing this will be my most serious chapter. Firstly, slight SPOILERS, I want to state I am not versed in laws. I'm going off base line google searches here. I felt this chapter needed to be published by itself. Usually I would pair it up with a funnier chapter but right now we're looking at major plot points coming to an end. Looks like I have two serious chapters in a row then the rest should be the more typical silliness. Think of it like this: 2 chapters of drama, 2 chapters of romcom and summing up, and lastly an epilogue with a Q &A. Know my story is always go constant change. I will say it was a complete coincident that this coming out right after international women's day. I'm not trying to make a statement, this is where the story was heading for a long time. It was all in the plan and is purely coincidental.**

 **Story Status:**

 **Zap - I postponed the publication of a chapter because I was about to accidentally publish it on international women's day. It's smut. I'm not that insensitive to do that. It's honestly a polar opposite of this story and I want it to be at least a page away from this one when I publish it. Keep the stories separate and distinct to not diminish the integrity of either. My stories are vastly different. Their ideals conflict and I value Age Gap over Zap is all.**

 **In Cest We Trust - Stuck on an idea.**

 **Loud Bot - I won't be publishing anything for it until I finish Age Gap. I did it as a tie over in a long break and I think it would be funny just to finish it with another 8 chapter update.**

 **The weren't any question really so.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

As Sunday went into Monday, Quinlan couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen as she walked up to Royal Wood's high school. Saturday's slumber party had been so amazing. After their movie, they had decided to go up to Lori's room for medi pedis and girl talk. Lincoln and a few of the more tomboyish sisters had opted out of most of it but gladly sat around for chatting as the rest did. It was a nice, relaxing evening with friends but of course it had to come to an end. The only eventfulness of the evening were the competition and seeing who slept next to Lincoln. Obviously, Quinlan slept to one side of him but she found another contest had secretly occurred between her other three rivals.

Off in a corner Becky, Carol, and Dana pulled straws and with a silent celebration she knew who had won. In the end QT felt she lucked out with the most tame of the three, Carol, being chosen. Tigress would have been obvious trouble while Dana… well, that girl could be strange at times. Care Bear just seemed the most mature of them but she could still be a handful if not kept in check. Still, in the end, Lori's room was filled with snores.

As expected, in the morning Quinlan found she had unintentionally slipped over to Lincoln and held him close to her bosom. Unfortunately, Carol had also done the same. And so did Becky. And so did Dana. Lincoln looked peaceful as he laid like an Arabian prince in his harem of beautiful wives.

QT made sure to scold them once everyone awoke.

Sunday was filled with homework as she departed the Loud home. She made sure to give Lincoln one hell of a kiss to assert her position of girlfriend to her classmates before she left. With the basketball game and sleepover she had neglected her studies. Now it was time for catch up meaning the day was wasted away with her head in a textbook. Nothing happened that day.

But it was the calm before the storm.

Quinlan noticed more eyes than normal as she made her way down the halls of her school. Usually she could pick out a few stares from lecherous boys but today it was everyone. The sea of students parted for her and it went relatively silent. The only sound was a minor rumble of gossip as she saw multiple students point towards her or look at their phones for confirmation of identity.

"QUINN!" A deep voice called out at her.

She froze for a moment as she realized her bad feeling came true. The girl turned to see a tall boy standing at the end of the aisle the students had opened for him. The boy was tall and barely familiar as she only knew him through an ex friend.

It was Winter's boyfriend.

The basketball player's feet were fast as he stalked towards her. A mean look was in his eyes and while Quinlan was tall, a basketball player was taller. Winter's boyfriend stood a foot away from her, emitting an aura of rage.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up to a school you cost the game for!"

Huh?

"All you had to do was say yes!"

"Like I'd ever do that." Quinlan said in a calm fury.

Several students phones pointed towards the two of them expecting a fight to break out at any moment. A minor murmur of intrigue and fear built up. QT's comment only added to the athletes anger.

"Fuck you!" He shouted out. "You're the one who pushed him down the stairs! You're the one who made us lose the game! You're the one who's a fucking stuck up bitch!"

"Excuse me?!" Quinlan finally showed her anger. "Your friend had it coming! I'd never kiss that jerk!"

"For fuck sake! It's just a kiss!"

"Like hell it is!" Quinlan began stomping towards him. The sudden approach scared the athlete and he felt his feet back up knowing what the girl was capable of. He felt himself shrinking under the pressure of the woman's scorn. "A kiss is not nothing! A woman gets to choose they kiss!"

The boy suddenly thudded against a wall his back peddling ran him into.

"I will not be pressured into kissing ANYONE expect someone I love! So eff you! And eff your friend!" Quinlan ignored the pain in her clenched fist to her side.

The athlete's eyes darted around for an escape from this usually silent girl's fury. That's when he saw cameras and his fellow classmates laughing at him. He had been basically castrated right in front of them. Scared of a girl to the point he ran away. His masculinity called into question just because some bitch began walking towards him.

He wouldn't have it.

Quinlan saw two hands shoot up and push her away. The heel of her leather boot clanked onto the floor at an odd angle causing her to fall on her butt. A gasp came from the crowd. The athlete stood above her with a fist prepared for worst.

"Who do you think you are, you bitch?!" The teen finally looked intimidating trying to play up his masculinity to gain back whatever he could. In a rush of hormones you can make some really stupid decisions, this was without a doubt one he would regret for the rest of his life. His body began rushing towards the fallen Quinlan but someone finally acted.

A small, Asian girl rushed forward and blocked his path with her body.

His hand collided only partially with her frame as he came to some of his senses and pulled back before punching his own girlfriend. The attack was still strong and Winter was sent to the ground right in front of Quinlan. The boyfriend looked down and saw the girl holding her reddening cheek. Regret instantly began filling his heart.

"Winter?!" His eyes were dilated in fear. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I should be saying that!" The Asian girl shouted from the ground. Winter tried to stand but her arm buckled as she tried to push up. Quinlan found herself moving before the thought even hit her brain. They rose together, standing their ground against the shocked teen. "What do you think you're doing to Quinlan?!"

"I-i was just-" He fumbled his words and Winter was not impressed.

"Just nothing!" The Asian girl screamed at him. "We're done! Through!"

"What?! What about prom?!"

"Fuck prom! I never want to be seen with you again!" In less than a minute, Winter's boyfriend had been made into a bumbling fool, trying desperately to plead with his now ex girlfriend. Quinlan was left speechless as she saw Winter yelling in her defense.

"They're down here now!" A strawberry blonde pushed through the encircling students.

Quinlan's other friend, Rachel, broke through the huddled masses with a teacher and a security guard in tow. They all turned to the authority figures and when the security guard saw the girl bleeding from the nose, he moved to intervene. The athlete found himself facing a brick wall, his arms forced to the back of his head. The teacher examined Winter for injuries and looked to Quinlan as well. They were both rattled by the experience and the shock was now kicking in.

The intercom sounded unaware of the situation at hand.

"Would Quinlan Timber please report to the front desk. You are needed by the faculty." Quinlan looked up to the speaker as if it would offer answers. "Would Quinlan Timber please report to the front desk. You are needed by the faculty."

"That's you right?" The teacher looked to the brunette. QT nodded in response. "I think we should all go then."

The security guard escorted everyone through the crowds with authority making sure Winter's ex boyfriend did not lower his hands as he walked in front. His walk of shame was well documented by the student body gossiping around them. Through the sea of students they eventually navigated their way to the front desk where a very surprised secretary called for more assistance.

Winter and Rachel were pulled off to the side to talk to a counselor in a small office where they'd get to tell their story. The ex boyfriend was pulled into another office but for safety the security guard followed him in as well. Quinlan's call had turned out to be coincidental and she was told to enter the principal's office.

The principal's office was typical, it was dimly lit with closed blinds that blocked most of the morning sun. An ornate, gold, replica globe sat next to the principal's nameplate opposite of a fountain pen. In a low sitting, leather chair was the principle. He was a bald black man who could be frequently be found wandering the halls with a smile on his face and trendy bow tie from his past time as a chemistry teacher. Standing behind him to the left was the vice-principal. She was a stern looking woman with mom cut, brown hair and glasses. A polar opposites of strict and silliness that the student body found amusing when not in trouble.

Quinlan's eyes also noticed another figure.

In a seat, that she would disappointingly have to sit next to, was the basketball ace who tried to kiss her.

Understanding the situation quickly, QT grabbed the back of her seat and moved it further to the side, away from the boy. She sat down with a frumpth and upturning of her nose. The principal sighed and was about to speak but was interrupted when a faculty member quickly entered the room. They dipped in and whispered into the man's ear before exiting. His look became more solemn as the news hit him. The extra left the room and closed the door behind them.

"It seems you have been through a lot, haven't you, Miss Timber?" While she knew she shouldn't ignore her principal she only acknowledged the man's question with a humming agreement. "I see… well I have to be honest with both of you." The bald man looked to his two students. "While we only have half of the story at the moment, you will most likely at a minimum be facing a suspension."

"What?!" The basketball ace shouted out but toned himself down when he saw the vice-principal's stern look. Quinlan also had a shocked expression on her face. "I-i mean why, she's the one who punched me?" QT looked at him with anger.

"Mr. Lom-" The principal was cut off by his vice.

"Mr. Lom, you don't fully understand the extent of your actions." The vice-principal pushed up her glasses and walked towards the desk. Her hand slammed against the desk causing the teen to shrink back into his seat. "Sexual Assault. Any unwanted touch or kiss fits under the category of Sexual Assault."

Quinlan's eyes were filled with glee watching the boy squirm under the new information.

"If Miss Timber so chooses she can raise charges against you. You not only went behind the school's back and arranged something with Couch Johnson to stage a ridiculous proposal at the school's expense! You also publicly assaulted Miss Timber on a live broadcast!" In her tirade, the vice-principal's glasses slid down her nose forcing her to push them back up.

"Calm down, Mrs. Farrin." The principal finally spared the boy. "Look, Miss Timber please explain your side of the story." The fearful eyes of the basketball ace only fueled her response.

"Yes, Principal Hugh." Quinlan adjusted to appear more presentable in her seat. "I was given tickets to the game by my…" Her pause was for a moment. In QT's mind she found herself debating on what to say. Her heart was unsure and she hesitated. For the sake of the explanation she used the word, but she was unsure if she meant it. "...friend."

"Their name?" The principal asked.

"Winter. She had a boyfriend on the basketball team who gave her the tickets." The principal began jotting down notes.

"Was she the one in the halls just now?"

"Yes, she… she defended me when her boyfriend attacked."

"He what?!" Vice-principal Farrin questioned.

"To inform both of you," Principal Hugh looked forward but everyone knew who he was speaking to. "Just this morning, a fellow athlete confronted Miss Timber accusing her of their loss at the basketball game. In the encounter, Miss Timber was pushed down and another student was punched by the boy… Now Mr. Lom…" The leather chair swivel to face the teen.

"Did you ask your friend to do this?"

"What?! NO!" The basketball ace began denying. What the hell happened?! What the heck was happening?! He just tried to kiss a girl and now he's going to be suspended?! His sports career is going get hit hard, and he doesn't even have a date for prom! He's going to look like a total idiot! Even this morning he tried to ask this hot redhead in a green striped tee seeing if he could get a sympathy date. She laughed at him, legitimately laughed at him saying some garbage of not being better than a white russian? What the fuck?!

"Alright, I'll accept that. Please continue Miss Timber." The principal re-centered the chair to seem impartial.

"Gladly," Quinlan restarted. "We went to the game and I was surprised to be so close to the court. It turns out, behind my back, they planned for _him_." She wanted to emphasize the him and pointed angrily at the teen. "To ask me out with full knowledge I'm currently in a relationship."

"What the fuck?!" The boy shouted, "Why the fuck were you hitting on me in science?!"

"Language, Mr. Lom!" The vice-principal shouted.

"I have never hit on you!" QT wanted to throw up in disgust. "You're the one trying to stare down my top during lab!"

"Why the fuck do you dress like that then?!"

"Mr. Lom!" The boy shrunk down in his own grave. Vice-principal Farrin gave him a death glare. "Regardless of what Miss Timber wears, it doesn't change the fact you tried to assault her at the basketball game!"

"I did not assault her!"

"Alright stop!" The principal raised his voice. "Miss Timber, please, continue."

"Thank you… after the halftime show I appeared on the jumbotron and he came up from below to show off as he tried to ask me to prom." The ace wanted to speak up but the man's hand already moved to make sure he stayed silent. "I was shocked by it and stood up. He came up asked me on camera and tried to kiss me after saying how he would convince me." The boy stuttered but Principal Hugh's made sure to give him a stern look. Quinlan continued.

"I saw what he was doing a mile away and covered my mouth. His slobber got on the back of my left hand and I proceeded to break my right on his jaw." She raised up her splint in pride. "He stumbled back and fell down the stairs. In anger, I left with my friends and don't know what happened afterwards."

"I got a concussion is what happened!" The boy shouted. "Look, Mr. Hugh. She just admitted to a punch and this stuff about a kiss is bull crap." The ace's finger pointed at QT accusingly. "Five minutes before she kissed some kid with white hair! How was I supposed to know she didn't want to be kissed?!"

"That kid, is someone I've known for a long time!" Quinlan shouted in anger at him. "And you can see me ask to kiss him and him agreeing! Unlike you who didn't even bother seeing I wasn't interested!"

"Well I guess I'm not fucking young enough for you apparently!"

"Mr. Lom!" The teachers shouted in unison.

"Who are you kidding?!" Quinlan laughed at him. "That 'kid' is more a man than you'll ever be!"

"Fuck you!"

"ENOUGH!" Principal Hugh slammed a fist on the desk.

The room went silent.

The man rubbed at his temples.

"You're both suspended with no set date." Everyone looked shock, especially vice-principal Farrin. "If I do allow you to come back by Prom, you are also both banned from attending."

"What?! It's my senior year!" There was a pleading tone to the boy's voice.

"I don't care," the principal continued. "You are also banned from club activities. That includes sports, Mr. Lom." The basketball ace's world was crumbling before him. "This event was highly publicized so I will be taking this to the board before deciding on the final extent of the punishment. Miss Timber you were mainly defending yourself but in some regards you overreacted. Mr. Lom you have betrayed the trust of this school and publicly assaulted someone. I do not see this ending well for you. We'll be calling both of your parents and inform them of your current suspension. Now..." Mrs. Farrin moved to the door and opened it.

"Get out of my office."

The basketball was the first to stand and left. Several more intimidating male teachers were still around and made sure a scene would not occur. Quinlan took her time before getting up. As she passed the door vice-principal Farrin's hand blocked her.

"Head to my office for a sec, Miss Timber." Her voice was calming, and QT found herself nodding without a second thought.

As she exited she saw the glare of her assaulters, both the basketball ace and Winter's ex boyfriend who was now convinced by his friend that she was at fault. Still she walked with conviction across the room. Her confidence did not wane and it was noted by the student helpers in the room.

Entering the room marked with a plate with Mrs. Farrin, she saw the setup was similar with the principals albeit smaller. She sat down in a solo chair that faced the desk and waited several minutes before the vice-principal came in. She made sure the door was closed.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Timber." The older woman took a seat behind her desk. "Overreacting my ass! Can you believe them?!"

Quinlan stopped her jaw from dropping. During the past twenty minutes she had seen a bit of a reversal in her teacher's behaviors. Principal was usually the one who was informal but she had seen him at his sternest. Now she was seeing vice-principal, known for a stick up her butt, cussing.

"Seriously, Miss Timber, this is bullshit and we both know it." Her hands gripped the desk and she leant back with an exhausted sigh. "Honestly, I tried to make sure Mr. Lom was the only one suspended, if not expelled, but those stupid board regulations on zero-tolerance are terrible."

"What do you mean, vice-principal Farrin?"

"Please, call me Olivia."

"O-okay. Uhh, please call me Quinlan."

"Alright, Quinlan. Let me be frank here," the woman made eye contact with the teen. "You're going to have to sit out most likely a two week suspension." QT's eyes widened at the statement.

"But don't worry," the vice-principal continued. "I'm going to make sure the reason is well documented and give you my personal contact in case you ever get questioned for it for college enrollment. With any luck I can convince the board that you should be left without the mark on your record." She could still see how fearful the teen was at the realization of her record.

"Quinlan, look at me." The teen did, and with all of it hitting her, she fought back tears in her eyes. "You're the victim here, you did nothing wrong." The vice-principal stood up to be able to reach over and lay a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now, listen," Mrs. Farrin moved around and leaned on her desk. "I would like to make an example of this situation." Quinlan's eye's revealed her shock.

"Hear me out," the woman re-insured. "I mean you should press charges so this isn't swept under the rug. The world's changing, it's okay to speak up. Stuff like sexual harassment and assault are no longer a taboo to talk about. More and more women are speaking up. I would like you to be one of them."

"I-ii" QT looked like a deer in headlights.

"I know, I know. I've been informed you aren't much of a talker. A silent beauty by what I'm told." She gave the girl a cheeky wink. "But by what I just saw back there… you're a bit feisty as well."

"I-i mean…" Many thoughts were rushing through the teen's head. It's not like the idea of pressing charges didn't sound appealing but that would draw attention to her. While she did want some retribution she felt the school was already doing it. On top of that, what if they looked into her relationship with Lincoln? What would happened to him in all this? "I-i don't think I can."

"Quinlan… I know you're scared. Maybe it's because your afraid of an attack like today. Or maybe it's because you just don't want the public eye to be on you. I get it. It's big and scary but I insure you nothing bad will happen to you." Mrs. Farrin risked ripping her pantyhose as she knelt down to be closer to sitting height with QT. "I know the Loms, they are heavily involved with the school district. They are prominent figures in the community. They'll want this to be quite publicly but rumors can still flow through out the school. I'm not trying to turn you into a figure head for feminist everywhere but I do want you to inspire the girls of the school."

The teen looked up to her vice-principal. A single eyebrow quirked up.

"I believe by standing up, you'll show the girls here that it's okay to stand up for themselves. Not be so placid with 'innocent flirting'. Dress how they want and it be taken as hitting on their lab partners." Quinlan could feel her annoyance build up again. "If you let people know it's not okay, I bet you'll see a lot more girls stand with you. Have you seen the game's comment feed?"

Vice-principal Farrin stood up and went into her desk to produce a laptop. She awoke the device from its slumber before typing in a password. She began clicking away as she navigated to a folder that contained what she desired.

"Now I wasn't able to catch all of it before the board forced us to remove it, but please look at these." She spun the laptop around allowing her student to see it. Quinlan leant in to read.

Several screenshots opened to what had been the school's social media about the final score of the rival game. The first one she saw was from a player from Royal Wood's team writing about how that bitch lost the game for them when she punched their ace. Directly afterwards was a statement from 'literally_lori' that told off the guy for his words. Then another from 'carolp' that mentioned the guy tried to force himself on QT. Then she saw an unknown name of a user she didn't know also supporting her. Another called out that they shouldn't depend on one player. As her eyes scanned through the screenshots it became clear their were more people who supported her than those who didn't. Her expression must have been obvious as Mrs. Farrin spoke up again.

"The backlash from a few players' comments caused the dam to break. Our board saw the out cry of the students and rather than support them, they silenced them. Don't let them do it, Quinlan. Be a voice."

A voice.

That's not something Quinlan was used to.

For the longest time she didn't even speak…

Then Lincoln happened.

Even with her school friends she didn't speak much. With Winter and Rachel she could get by with gestures, they didn't mind. Then Lincoln entered her life. Suddenly, she found herself having frequent conversations with him, the Louds, or Lincoln's admirers.

She still had fears for Lincoln but he had done so much for her to be able to voice herself.

Now she was given a chance where it would make a difference.

This would not pass her by.

"Okay, I'll talk to my parents."

"Thank you, Quinlan." Mrs. Farrin gave her a smile. She reached for a sticky note and began writing down several numbers. "This is my personal contact but this is the contact of a friend of mine who is a lawyer. She specializes with cases involving women calling out sexual harassment. You tell her I sent you and her name alone will strike fear into the Loms."

"Thanks, vic-"

"Unuh."

"... Olivia?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Thank you, Olivia. I'll make sure to call her."

"Please do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Whimfu1 here. Firstly, thank you all for those who looked at the possible redo of my previous chapter. I read the reviews and responded to the PMs about it and have decide such: the chapter will stay as is. It would be too jarring to rearrange it now and all the story would be gaining would be an okay chapter. I only saw defenses for the first chapter and none for really the second that went further than saying it was also good. I thank those who also were willing to share personal stories about themselves in each version. As you can see that redo chapter has been removed and the actual 20th chapter is what is currently being read. Notice this chapter has only a small portion dedicated to the previous one as the issues involving why I wanted to change it were for later chapters. Only small amounts of dialogue changed. Keeping the previous chapter has probably added about a chapter's worth of material so I while this story should be ending soon, I do not know when.**

 **If you'd like me to respond to any personal inqueries, please feel free to PM me. I may take awhile but I will get back to you.**

 **I don't know if deleting a chapter removes the reviews for it but I have saved them just in case.**

 **Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The black Impala slowly rolled into the driveway of the Timber home. The abode almost seemed surprised of Quinlan's early arrival even if it was inanimate. Still, it accept the child it helped raised happily. The response had been quick and QT was sure she was mistaken when she saw her mother's name appear on her phone following it's ringing. The teen threw her bag on the floor and sat on the front room couch.

"Hey, Mom." Quinlan spoke calmly into her cell. She wasn't scared or anything, perhaps a bit tense but she was sure her mom would be understanding. She was correct.

"Hey sweetie," The cacophony of medical equipment beeps acted as unwanted annoyances on the other side of the line. To hear her mother took all her concentration but QT did it with not much issue. "I got a phone call from your school, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm suspended though."

"Yeah they said that too." A nurse suddenly interrupted the call asking Mrs. Timber about a dosage. Her mother responded with ease and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I'm guessing your suspension has to deal with your broken hand. It's fine you aren't grounded or anything."

"Thank you, you're the best." Quinlan smiled to herself and adjusted her hair.

"Oh, thanks sweetie." The mother cooed as she signed a prescription. "Listen I managed to get the night off, so I'll be home tonight for dinner. I'll cook so go ahead and rest your head. See you soon."

"Okay see you then. Love you, bye." Quinlan lowered her phone after hearing her mother return the gesture. Once again the home was silent. QT would be alone for quite awhile as Cristina was still in school and she doubt her father would be home before her mother. As she finally began to relax she realized how tired she had become. Taking her mother's words to heart, she realized it was time for a nap. Going into her room, plugged in her phone and went to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Across town, a young boy with white hair looked at his phone. It was tucked underneath the table waiting to see if a response would ever come to his simple greeting.

Nothing.

Lincoln locked his phone and rejoined his friend's conversation. It wasn't a requirement in his and QT's relationship to always text during lunch but today he just wanted to check in on her. He knew she was tough but he hoped she'd get back to him soon. Clyde and the rest of the redhead crew were in an in depth conversation about what could be done to save a certain superhero franchise. While Lincoln would love to defend the movies, deep down he knew they weren't worth it. Small clacks of shoes alerted him to glance over his shoulder even before a young brunette in a navy blue dress called for him.

"Lincoln~!" The girl came over with a bright smile, one that shines too brightly for his nerdy crew. They shielded their eyes like vampires from the sun. The brunette was flanked by two of her friends: one a black girl with pig tails in a baby blue flowered shirt, the other a white girl with knee length hair and a purple belted dress. They were from Lincoln's class but he rarely spoke to them.

"Uh, hey Cristina." The white haired boy waved with an awkward smile. The young Timber sister didn't respond. She simply stopped in place and waited with a smile. The friends beside her also seemed to be waiting, scrutinizing him. "Uhh… something up?"

"Huh, did someone call me?" Cristina pretended to seem shocked. "I thought I heard someone call me but something seemed off~" The lack of subtlety in her wink just made Lincoln roll his eyes.

"*Sigh*, Hi Chickadee."

"Ha! Told ya!" Cristina spun to her friends with a big grin on her face.

"Dang, I thought you were kidding." The brown cutie took out a dollar.

"*Giggle*, that's so cute." The girl who once gave cookies to Lincoln moved towards him. She clasped her hands together and put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Do you think I could have a cute pet name too, Lincoln?" Her eyelashes fluttered.

"Uhh…" The boy with a chipped tooth didn't respond as Cristina intervene before he could.

"Hey, a bets a bet." The girl cut in front of her friend's butterfly kisses.

"*Tch* Oh, fine." Cookie produced a dollar. "There."

"Thank you for your patronage." Cristina curtsied with blue skirt. Her friends left a bit miffed at their lost. The girl spun around like a ballerina to her white haired boy. "How about I get the same bet going with Mollie and Jordan. I'll take you for some ice cream after school if you want."

"C'mon, Cristi-"

"Ehh ehh" She wagged her finger.

"*Sigh*, Chickadee. C'mon, it's super embarrassing." Lincoln leant in to whisper distance.

"Is saying honey bee embarrassing? What about care bear?" The Timber countered.

"They aren't making me do it at school though."

"I bet they would if they were here."

"... Fair point." The sole Loud boy admitted. "Fine."

"Ah thank you~" The girl giggled at her own laissez faire attitude.

Lincoln looked down to his phone amidst this conversation. Quinlan had not responded.

"Hey, was QT doing alright this morning?" The boy asked her sister.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Cristina pondered a bit. "I mean she seemed fine. A bit bummed about going to school but nah. She seems good."

"Okay, just checking." The boy shrugged though his mind was not at ease.

"Soooooo… ice cream after school?" The girl looked at her feet that began fidgeting awaiting an answer.

"Huh, no." Cristina's heart sank. "I got to go to the mall and check out some stuff."

"Oh," Her ears perked up a bit. "C-could I come along?"

"Uhh, I mean…" His finger rubbed under his chin for a second before a shocked expression filled his face as if he had just had an epiphany. "Actually, yeah, could you come with me?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Cristina's response was instant.

"Love to?" A white eyebrow arched up.

"See you after school!" The chickadee flew back to her usual lunch table.

Lincoln turned back to his friends still unsure of her response. His friends seemed even more shocked, especially Clyde.

"What?"

"Linc, ya'll just asked Cristina on a date?!" Liam shouted in disbelief.

"No, I didn't." The white haired boy responded.

"You really did, though." Zach reaffirmed.

"What? Nah." Lincoln's hands brushed off the comment. "You're reading too much into it."

"What are you doing, Linc?!" Clyde frantically waved his hands about. "We were men for the older ladies!"

"Geez, keep it down." Lincoln felt the need to cover his best friends mouth. "Seriously, guys, she's just tagging along to the mall."

"Yeah, sure man." Rusty leant back and cut the air horizontally in a totally gesture. "Make sure to come to me if she has a friend that would be okay with a double date." Lincoln rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Seriously guys, it's not a date...probably."

* * *

The smell of wheat and boiling water awoke the oldest Timber daughter from her after suspension slumber. The clock read quarter past six. She sat up slowly, hair partially in her mouth and released a large yawn while stretching. Her head had fallen off her pillow at some point and a small crick had built in her neck so as she moved towards the door she had to constantly massage the back of her neck.

The light sound of bubbling from the pot of noodles could be heard as Quinlan exited her room. Her feet glided barely above the floors of her home but eventually she reached the main room. Over the counter she could see her mother, Mrs. Timber, stirring a small pot full of marinara sauce. The mother noticed her daughter nearly immediately.

"Hey, sweetie." The older woman nodded to a reflection of her younger self. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, considering." QT gave a final roll of her neck. "Slept a bit funny though."

"Your young, should fix itself." Mrs. Timber tapped her wooden spoon on the side of the pot before placing it in a holder. "Dinner's ready. Could you get Cristina, she hasn't left her room all afternoon."

"Huh?" The curly hair brunette looked down the darkened hall. "Okay, I'll check on her."

Mrs. Timber lifted the largest pot of spaghetti and moved to the sink with a strainer. QT on the other hand went down the hall to her little sister's door. No light emitted underneath the crack but she knocked anyways. A small shuffling could be heard as Cristina approached the door. The handled turned and the door became slightly ajar just enough to see a slightly disheveled girl.

"Whoa, sis, you okay?" Quinlan expressed her concern to the little sister.

"*Sniff* I'm fine…" Her voice was hoarse.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine…"

"Okay… well dinner's ready." In the gap of the door QT watched Cristina nod slightly. "Perhaps you'll feel better if you ate."

"Yeah… maybe." The door began closing. "I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay…" The door clicked shut. The teen stood in front of the door for a moment longer simply listening but left before the girl exited. Returning to the kitchen, QT discovered her mother had finished setting the table. The mother in question was currently replacing her potholders back into a drawer.

"Everything's good. Serve yourself." The woman said joyfully.

"Thanks, Mom." The busty brunette went and sat in her usual place when they were all here. On the table for four her seat was such that she would be sitting next to both to her sister and her mother. Her father would have occupied the seat opposite of her but he was most likely performing surgery.

The amount of carbs on the table worried the fitness expert but considering she'd have a lot of time for the gym now, she dug in. Cristina arrived shortly after she had finished her plating and the girl sat down without speaking a word. In the light it was clear that she had been crying but a long time ago.

"Sis, why wer-"

"Hey, there sweetie." Mrs. Timber took her seat across from Cristina. One inspection also triggered her maternal prerogative. "Cristina, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I messed up." The youngest Timber in the room told her mother.

"Do you want to-"

"No… I'll handle it." The room grew a silent which wasn't unusual considering there was typically less people but the air was thick.

"Okay, if you want to talk, come to me whenever." Cristina nodded to Mrs. Timber's words. "Anyways, just so you know, your sister is currently suspended."

"What?!" The young girl's voice picked up finally. "Why?"

"Cause that guy I punched." Quinlan spun a sizable pasta ball.

"Why isn't he getting in trouble?!" The girl's voice shouted.

"He is." The older sister laid down the fork. "We both got suspended. I'm also not allowed to go to Prom, but I wasn't going anyways."

"Well, that's stupid." The elementary schooler sneered a bit.

"I know, right?" QT agreed.

"What happens now?" Mrs. Timber finally spoke up.

"Oh, well, my Vice Principal told me I should file a claim." The teen said shyly. "She gave me the number of a lawyer and everything."

"Hmm, okay." The Timber mother finished chewing a piece of bread. "I'm sure your father will be fine with it. Should I give them a call?"

"No," Quinlan spoke firmly. "I'll do it." She could feel her mother's eyes on her. There was a small bit a worry but also surprise in them.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you." Mrs. Timber took a sip of water. "Anything else I should know?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, I want both of you to know," The Timber matriarch made sure her kin were looking at her. "I love both of you greatly, and I'm so proud of both of you. Nothing you could do will ever change that." Small smiles built up on both the Timber sisters.

"Thank you, Mom." Came from both Quinlan and Cristina.

"Oh, you two!" The mother wiggled with pleasure. "Now eat. I can make more noodles if you're still hungry."

The family began eating with minor idle chatter. Quinlan would inform her mother about the incident fully at school and Cristina was there for the reaction shots. Mrs. Timber's disdain for the school and the boy who caused it to happen only grew as the story continued to the point she wanted to march down to the closed school. But this is not what caused the dinner to come to abrupt end.

It was Cristina's comment that did that.

After filling her belly and getting water back in her system, the youngest woman in the room finally was out of her funk. She was happy, and seemed joyous seeing her sister upbeat even after what happened to her. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, Sis!" The blue dressed girl shouted out excitedly.

"Yes, Sis?"

"Lincoln was worried about you at school today." Mrs. Timber's smile grew into a grin. "You should text him."

"Oooo~!" The Timber matriarch gleefully cooed. "Lincoln's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, yes he is." Quinlan fiddled with her curls.

"You have such a nice boyfriend, Cristina!"

The two sisters froze in place.

"Next time, I have the night off you should invite him over for dinner." A small pang was in both of the girls' chests. "I'd love to hear how you started dating."

"W-we aren't dating." Cristina's eyes were downcasted at her plate. The spaghetti threatening to come back up again.

"Oh," The mother sounded disappointed. "That's too bad, he's such a nice boy. I bet he's quite a catch."

"H-he is." The littlest Timber's eyes began to water.

"I bet if you tried asking him out he'd be interested." The mother didn't relent. "I get the feeling he has a big crush on you."

"I-iiii-i'm not too sure about that."

"I am though. He would be such a joy to have around."

"H-he has a girlf-"

"I'm dating Lincoln, mom."

Cristina's head darted up with wide eyes as she looked at her sister. Quinlan looked as nervous as she was. Sweat had developed on her forehead. Her nails, even on her injured hand, were digging into the table. Her brown eyes didn't look up at her mother and fear was strongly on display.

Cristina's head slowly looked over to her mother.

"You what?" Mrs. Timber's face was devoid of pigment as the blood drained from it. A look of horror was simply not enough to describe what she was conveying.

"L-lll-lincoln's my b-boyfriend." QT's stutter showed her shaking resolve.

"Oh… I guess…" Mrs. Timber raised her glass of water to her lips. Her trembling hand caused water to spill into her food. "I guess freshmen look pretty young don't they." Sip.

"He's eleven."

*PPPPppppppffffffffftttttt*

Mrs. Timber began having a horrendous coughing fit. Her head turned to the side to avoid the food and her daughters looked on with great concern but their fear was too much to act.

"*Cough cough* Please tell me you're joking!"

"N-no. We've been dating for nearly four months now." Quinlan could see her disbelief. "On our first date we went to Giovanni Chang's Italian Chinese Bistro and we kissed in the parking lot."

"Quinlan, stop."

"Two days later he confessed and we started dating officially."

"Quinlan, st-"

"We went to get ice cream to celebrate. He ordered coffee to impress me but I ordered vanilla."

"Quinlan!"

"We swapped because he couldn't handle it."

"QUINLAN!"

"And I love him mom!" Quinlan turned to her mother who was begging her to stop. A look of pure horror now frozen on her face. "I love him and he loves me! I'm sorry for not telling you! I swear I was going to! We just got his parents' approval! And! And! I was so scared you would say no after how hard it was to get Lori to agree!"

"STOP!"

Quinlan went silent. Her mother's scream pierced into a primal fear every child has. She shrunk down in her seat. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer. Her mother had a hand to her chest as she took deep breaths. A minute passed, the only sound being heavy breathing.

"W-we," Quinlan tried to regain her roll but her mother's hand rose with a single finger up, ordering her to stay silent.

"Quinlan, please go to your room…"

"M-mom, let me."

"NOW!"

Quinlan's chair crashed to the floor as she jumped up and left the room crying. Cristina was frozen in fear but her eyes watched on as her sister covered her mouth so her pained whine could not be heard. Mrs. Timber sat seething and Cristina could not find the ability to speak up.

"Cristina?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Could you clean up the kitchen? I need to think." The mother left it to the girl alone and went to the master bedroom unsure of what just happened.

* * *

What would you do if you learned your daughter was dating an eleven year old boy?

Had any parent dealt with such a situation before?

Mrs. Timber took a seat on the end of her and her husband's king sized bed. Her body leaned forward and her hand was on her chin. It was as if she was an alternate version of the thinker. The Timber matriarch had no idea how to handle this. This was not something parents prepared for. Her daughter was dating a child the same age as her younger sister. It was unthinkable.

How far have they gone?

Oh god, how far had they gone?!

A knocking at the door derailed her train of thought.

"Mom, I'm done cleaning the kitchen." Cristina's voice was muffled going through the wooden door.

"Thank you, sweetie," The mother looked at the clock, how long had she been sitting here. "You can do what you want now."

"C-could I talk to you?" A meek voice spoke.

"Now's not the best time-"

"You said I could talk to you whenever." Curse these kids and their ability to use their parents' words against them. Even then, Mrs. Timber had a feeling it had to with her sister anyways.

"Okay… come in."

Cristina slid into the master bedroom and closed the door behind her. The room seemed so intimidating now that she had come here with a big role to fill. Her mother was still sat waiting for her to speak. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath before starting.

"Um… so I'm sure you're a bit freaked out at what has happened." The mother didn't respond but allowed the girl to continue. "And I just want to say… I just want to say…" Cristina took another breath. "Sis and Lincoln are really in love."

"Cristina…"

"Please, mom!" The girl began to tremble. "I-iii know." Her phrasing seemed to odd to pass over.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Timber asked.

"Cause… cause I messed up." Cristina managed to say. Her mother simply stared at her. Several tear drops began falling to the floor. "I messed up Mom."

"Sweetie, how did you mess up?"

"I-i"

"Cristina?"

"I-ii-iii"

"..."

"I tried to steal Lincoln."

* * *

Lincoln and Cristina fresh out of school hopped on the bus going west bound towards the local mall. Overall, they were just jabbering away about school and family. A keen observer would note, the white haired boy seemed less enthusiastic as the giggling school girl. While Lincoln still was receptive, it wouldn't be wrong to say he was responding hesitantly. This was only the start of his discomfort. As they arrived at the mall, the white haired boy's walk slowed till it was a lazy slide. Cristina, however, was skipping around as happy as can be. It was at this point he finally bothered to ask.

"Uhh, hey…" The Loud boy scratched the back of his neck, watching as his classmate placed her nose against a window display. "Cristina…"

"Chickadee."

"Chickadee… You know this isn't a date right?"

"Ha!" Cristina waved it off not bothering to look at his expression. "Of course it isn't. You're dating my Sis."

"Okay as long as you understand…" He tried moving next to her. "So I was hoping-"

"Let's go in here." The schoolgirl latched onto the boy's arm. "There's a super cute dress in there."

"No, wait." But she ignored his plees and entered the store. "Dang it. One pit stop shouldn't be to bad."

He was wrong.

An hour passed as Lincoln had a front row ticket to Cristina's private fashion show. Several giggling woman watching as the young boy sat outside the dressing room as an equally young girl burst out from time to time just to show off to him. Said girl also paid little attention to the displeasure on the boy's face but ever the gentleman he sat through it all. In the end he did want her help. With her selection made, the pair left the shop to the great joy of Lincoln.

"Alright!" He shouted at the first step out of the store. "Now I was hoping-" Lincoln turned around to see Cristina missing. He did three spins until finding her again waving in the distance about to enter another clothing store. "Dang it." The white haired wonder ran over to the store and quickly discovered Cristina browsing the racks.

"Great you're here." The girl put the bag from the previous store in his hand. "Hold this."

"Uhh, Cristina?"

"Chickadee."

"Chickadee, just checking. You really know this isn't a date, riiiggghhhtttt?" His attempts to stress the last word went unnoticed.

"Mmmhmm, Ooo~" She raised up a scarf. "I'm going to find a mirror."

"Wait," She was gone. "Dang it."

Another thirty minutes went by.

"Okay, how about we go to-" Lincoln started

"Oh! We should go to Jenny's, they got a killer sale right now." Cristina began walking but felt something pull her back.

"This isn't a date, Cristina."

"Duh, and it's Chickadee."

"I love Quinlan, okay?"

"Huh? Well of course you do." The schoolgirl nervously chuckled.

"Then could you let go of my hand?"

Cristina's eyes glanced downwards, her hand was interlocked with the lone Loud son. He had not pulled back, he had refused to be pulled. She released her grip and chuckled again.

"Oh, how did that happened?"

"Please, Cristina."

"Chi-"

"Cristina," Determination. Lincoln's expression could be summed up in one word. It was determination. "I wanted to ask for help picking out a gift for Quinlan. Could you please help me?"

"Well… o-of course I can." Cristina took a step back. She held her hand that once grasped his as if it was an injured paw.

"Thank you." His bow was deep and the display only wrecked more havoc in the young girl's heart. The only thing stopping her from crying was the embarrassment of being vulnerable, not to the public, but to the boy who just broke her heart.

* * *

Mrs. Timber had slowly guided her youngest to sit beside her on the bed. The young girl was bawling after realizing she had lost her first crush before it had even really started. On top of that she felt like a terrible sister, thinking she had betrayed her sister simply for having a crush on her boyfriend. In reality, she was just a young girl who just reached the age where love could blossom. There was nothing wrong with it. She had chosen an amazing boy but the circumstances were not in her favor.

"Sweetie, you did nothing wrong." The mother's hand swept across the girl's back in comfort.

"Yes, I did!" Cristina mumbled out. "And it only became clearer when Lincoln took me to choose a gift!" The message was gathered between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't need my help!" She shook her head. "He found perfect gifts from the start! I was just there to see how well he already knows sis!" Cristina wiped away tears. "Lincoln just went in and stopped at every display case. He looked like he was struggling, so I'd point out some. But then he'd point to one and say 'what about that one?' And he was right, every single time!"

"It was like he knew sis more than even I knew her!"

Mrs. Timber's button up was stained with tears and snot from the girl. Her mumblings were becoming more and more incoherent. While she was here to help QT, Cristina also seeked the comfort only a mother could provide.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You're not a bad sister." Mrs. Timber ignored a babbled denial. "You just had a misstep with an unlucky first crush. There are other boys out there."

"Not as good as Lincoln."

"Sure there are."

"No there aren't. That's why Sis was so quick to snatch him up." Mrs. Timber shifted uncomfortably. "If I had just know back before they met I would have been the one dating him, not her." Life would have been so much simpler than, thought the Timber mother.

"Somethings just don't work out like you expect."

"You said nothing will change the fact the you love us, right?" Another example of the mother's words coming back to bite her.

"Yes, I did… but this situation is so strange."

"We know…" Cristina tried to steal herself. "That's why we called someone to talk to you."

"You what?"

*Ding Dong*

In the distance the doorbell rang.

Cristina removed her head from her mother's bosom and went to the bedroom door. She opened it for the woman who realized her daughter was asking her to go. With no reason to deny, Mrs. Timber stood up and walked outside. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway, as she passed QT's room she heard an audible click as it opened. The mother did not peek at the eyes peering out. The woman reached the front door with ease and opened it. A young boy was on the other side.

"Lincoln…" The Loud boy with white hair stood nervously on the welcome mat. "You shouldn't be here right now."

"I-i know this is confusing but could you listen to someone?" The sole Loud boy's inquiry was hard to accept but the mother agreed regardless.

"I thought it was you I would be listening to." She told the boy.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

A blonde teen about her older daughter's age stepped into the light above the porch. She was wearing a blue tank top and khaki hot pants. She stood behind the shaking boy and her presence calmed him.

"I'm Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori Loud."


	21. Chapter 21

**Whimfu1 here. I got some time. Finished this on the train home. Uhh… nothing much to say. I'm still working on school more than any stories. This chapter just happened to be quick to finish.**

 **Thanks for those who review.**

 **Thanks for those who were late to the game and still read all 20 chapters. Always a surprise to see that.**

 **Questions: Not really any that I could see, so ehh.**

 **LoudRisque: Uhh, I don't really know how to respond to any of your questions. Some are just covered in this chapters, others can be answered by looking back at the character's actions. Has Lincoln seemed like a character to just abandon a friend just because they had a harmless crush? I don't think so. As for the flirting, ehh. It's just surface level humor. About Quinlan and making a speech for feminism… ehh. Again that's all I can say. I never intended for it to become a giant thing like it seemed people read it as whether it was for or against it. All I can do is give are just dispassionate ehhs right now. I think the following chapters will be surprising because I'm bringing the story to a close soon. With so much drama, it'll need to be more comedic in the end.**

 **Finishing the story: For those who don't read other people's questions, can't blame ya. I don't either. If there are general questions I will but otherwise not. In that regard, you might have missed it. I expect to be finishing this story in 3 chapters, after this one. I don't expect it to increase but I'm never opposed to it if it feels right. Either way, this story is ending. When that happens I'll probably have a final Q &A where I explain the writing process of Age Gap paired with an epilogue oneshot. Tying some loose ends and such will probably occur in the next chapter, with more comedic chapters for the final.**

 **Other stories:**

 **Two week break for finals. (I mean I say that but I never truly stop working on these)**

 **Zap - Almost done. One more chapter, and a small Q &A. I probably wouldn't do a Q&A usually but that one has a lot of interest and people who want to see more.**

 **In cest we trust - my most frequently asked about story. No seriously, I get asked about this one a lot for some reason. Won't work on it till after my college finals are over so two weeks.**

 **Changing hearts - Just is**

 **Those Kids - It was a oneshot I tried to finish before my break. Got ¼ done so I just released it. Don't expect much of it. It's supposed to be a quick fun read with no real significance.**

 **Loud Bot - ...ehh**

 **I usual update my bio with what I'm working on. I'm doing this here, on my largest story, in the hopes I don't get as many PMs about them. Just check my currently working section in my bio whenever you want to know what chapters I'm on.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Yeah," the blonde teen, Lori Loud, told her boyfriend on the phone. She laid atop her bed, belly down and feet kicking behind her. "So come early...Yeah, I still want to go. It's my senior year, Boo-boo-bear. We just won't stay for long… Literally pictures, a few dances, and come back."

The voice on the other end made sure to clarify.

"We can stay for the entire one at yours… Let's just say, recent events have caused me to literally despise the idea of going." A small beep alerted the teen of an incoming call. "Hold on, Boo-boo-bear, I got another call."

Lori switched over.

"Hello," a sudden surge of information flooded out of the speaker. "Quinlan?!" Lori found it necessary to sit up. Across the room, Lori's platinum blonde sister, Leni, looked up from her design sketch pad. "What's wrong?!" The oldest Loud shouted into her receiver. The second oldest stood up out of concern and tried to approach.

"Slow down, slow down!" Lori's voice loudly pleaded to the teen on the other end. Apparently the other side of the call obliged. "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… WHAT?!" Lori immediately leapt out of her seated position nearly colliding with her fashionista sister.

"I'll tell Lincoln rig...Me?!" Lori's hand pointed to herself even if QT couldn't see. "What could I… Okay… Wait, you trust me to do that?" There was only a single word from the other side.

Yes.

"I'll be right over." Lori looked both frightened and touched.

The blonde ended the call and stared at a blank cell phone screen. Her sister stood nearby hoping to be clued in on what was happening. Leni watched as Lori simply took in her reflection. In her own image, the oldest Loud could see how unsure she was about what was about to happen.

Still, she needed to press forward.

"LINCOLN!" Lori suddenly yelled out causing Leni to jump back and out of the way of her sister's bull-rush out the door. The blue topped teen ran quickly to the open doorway of the Loud twin's bedroom, where Lincoln was currently receiving a lesson.

"Watch the feet, Linky." The pageant queen, Lola, told her student.

"LINCOLN!" Lori slid to a stop. Her hands grasped the sides of the door frame as she looked in. She spotted the white head of her target. "Lincoln! Get your shoes, Quinlan needs you."

"Huh?" The white haired boy stepped back from his dance partner. "QT?! Is something wrong?!" His voice was filled with worry, Lincoln had started off the day with a bad feeling and he hoped what his older sisters had told him about that morning was the last of it.

He was wrong.

"Quinlan's Mom just heard about you two!" Lincoln's heart nearly halted. "We need to go now!"

"Okay!" The young boy ran out of the room, a nervous sweat already building up. "I-i'll meet you in the van!"

"Good!" Lori was already running down to the first floor to get the keys. "Hurry, Lincoln!"

"Where's the fire?" The patriarch of the Loud house asked as his daughter swiped the keys off a small hanger.

"Quinlan's mother just learned about her and Lincoln's relationship." The father's eyes went wide. "She wants me to talk to her."

"I'll get my loafe-"

"No!" Lori put both her hands out in a stopping fashion. "I need to do this myself."

"But I thi-"

"Please, Dad."

"..."

"..."

The air was tense as Lynn Loud Sr. inspected his daughter. His aged eyes examined his oldest, allowing him to see the emotions bleeding out of her heart.

Regret.

Hope.

And love.

"Okay." The father sunk down into his seat on the couch. "If anything goes south, call me immediately."

"Thank you, Dad." A white and orange blur rushed passed the blonde girl.

"C'mon, Lori, let's go!" Lincoln was waving to his sister from the van.

The Loud teen looked back at her father. His balding head simply nodded towards her. She returned the gesture with a nod of her own. With a confident strut she hurried to the car.

* * *

The drive was quick.

The blonde teen was speeding as she tried to explain why Quinlan wanted Mrs. Timber to listen to her. He took it in but Vanzilla was still constantly bouncing as the boy in the passenger seat jostled his leg impatiently. His breathing was quick and his hand weaved his own locks frantically. Lincoln pointed where necessary with urgency, Lori mimicked the mood with sharp turns.

It's not like Lincoln had not expected this day to come, he knew very well they had pushed it last time. It was just he knew the range of possibilities with his own family. They had always purposefully stayed quiet about their relationship, more for QT's sake than his own, and hoped to bring up the topic when it was deemed safe. Now, a worst case scenario was occurring and he was not by her side to weather the storm. His mind was a hectic mess trying to come up with plan upon plan of possible situations but all fell apart when the possibility of losing Quinlan daunted above all of it.

All he knew was she needed him.

If Lori wasn't here, he would have ran through the night to be by her side.

"That's the Impala!" Lincoln pointed at the black, 1970s car. Lori signaled and pulled to stop. The young boy immediately unbuckled and leap from the passenger door even before the engine halted.

"Lincoln!" The blonde, older sister shouted out but it was too late. The white hair lad was already at the door ringing the doorbell. "Dang it!" Lori's pace quickened as she began to turn off the van. As she finished unbuckling she could see the door already opening to the home. In the entrance was a voluptuous woman very similar to Quinlan but older. Her face was not unkind but it was stern. This woman was trained to deliver messages directly even if a person, or in her case a patient, didn't want to hear it.

As Lori exited the car she made sure to walk up confidently.

"You shouldn't be here right now." Lori heard the woman tell her brother.

"I-i know this is confusing but could you listen to someone?" Lincoln knew his sister's role was important. Quinlan choose her for a reason and he respected it.

"I thought it was you I would be listening to." Lori took these words as her cue to approach.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

The blonde teen stepped into the light above the porch in her blue tank top and khaki hot pants. She stood behind her shaking brother hoping her presence would calm him.

"I'm Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori Loud."

* * *

"An older sister?" Mrs. Timber eyed the girl up and down.

"Yes, the oldest of eleven." Lori calmly stated. The Timber mother resisted the urge to show her surprise but, with a cool head, allowed the teen to elaborate. "I'm also Quinlan's friend and who she called to talk to you about her… relationship status."

"...Okay." The shapely woman stepped to one side. "Come in."

"Thank you." The blonde teen told her. Lori pushed Lincoln slightly as his knees unbuckled from the fear. He stepped inside right in front of his sister. He sported a nervous smile that he hoped wasn't too noticeable. "Lincoln, go to Quinlan."

"Now wait a-"

"Please, Mrs. Timber…" The oldest Loud daughter interrupted knowing the risk of her current actions. It was all or nothing. "Just watch, please." For a moment the mother looked at the teen in the eye. She wasn't fully trusting of this young woman but for some reason she felt a hint of familiarity in her.

Mrs. Timber stepped back and allowed the two further access to the abode. The white haired boy did not waste time. Navigating the halls quickly, Lori and Mrs. Timber watched as he made it to Quinlan's door. It was partially cracked from the girl's earlier peeking and pushed as he knocked.

Alone in a darkened room was the curly haired brunette. At the door's movement she quickly glanced up to see the small figure of her lover in the doorway. Her brown eyes went wide and tears began to form. They ran into each other's arms. Lincoln found himself swept off his feet and at head height with his girlfriend who had taken to kissing him on the forehead. In the doorway, Mrs. Timber gasped and was ready to jump in, but a slender arm stopped her.

"Please, just watch." The mother turned to see Lori's understanding face. The Loud girl's aura resonated with the mother and she stopped herself from intervening. Mrs. Timber looked back into the room to see Lincoln's hands on the side of her daughter's face. His forehead was against hers, their eyes were closed and he simply repeated a couple phrases.

"Take a deep breath." The matriarch could hear the boy's soft voice. "With me, Inhale."

Lincoln took a deep breath while his girlfriend followed with a choked one between sobs.

"Exhale."

The white haired boy breathed outwards, QT followed his lead.

"Again."

From the doorway, the Timber mother watched her kin repeat this process until she could no longer hear the labored sounds of choking sobs from her daughter. Then something truly unremarkable happened.

Truly unremarkable for any other girl.

"Better, Honey Bee?"

"Yes… better."

The words were short and raspy whispers but they still caused the mother to take a step back. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew her husband would have done the same. Quinlan wasn't much of a talker for sure. Even if she was more chatty at home, under duress they knew she would shut herself off. She was the type to suffer in silence. No prodding or begging would help. When her grandfather died, it had taken a week to get her talking again. This boy had just done it in a matter of seconds.

"I knew it." Mrs. Timber turned to the gentle voice of the blonde teen beside her. Lori was sporting a knowing smirk aimed towards her brother. "We could watch this longer but I think you get the idea." The girl finally turned to the mother once again with an expression of sympathy.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Mrs. Timber simply stated. With a gesture of approval, Lori agreed. As Lori and Mrs. Timber walked to the kitchen, the couple was left alone to finally talk about the situation.

"Honey Bee, what happened?" Lincoln asked while caressing the brunette's cheek. Having held the boy up for nearly a minute, QT relented and sat on her bed with Lincoln. She set her lover down next to her and clasped his left hand with her own. They faced forward in the darkened room with only the gentle hallway light highlighting their features. Quinlan brushed her curls over her ear before speaking.

"We were having dinner, talking about some stuff…" The teen started.

"Does this have to do with what happened this morning?" Lincoln asked.

"No, no…" QT looked over with surprise. "You heard about that?"

"Yeah, Lori told me about it…Then Carol, then Becky, then Leni, then Dana." His girlfriend looked over to him questioningly. "Oh… they texted me."

"They have your number?" A slightly miffed QT asked.

"What? They asked about it at the sleepover." She frumpfed off his reasoning. "Anyways, I heard what happened. Are you okay? You never responded to my texts or call."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Quinlan looked at her phone. She had rushed to call Lori but now looking at her cell she could see several texts and calls from Lincoln alongside several of her friends and ex friend. "I took a nap after I came home. I'm suspended."

"That's stupid." He found it necessary to comment.

"Yeah...yeah it is. I'm more worried about us though."

"So am I but just hearing about that really, just really," Lincoln's fist shook in the air. "Dang it!" His annoyance came in an outburst.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm not bothered… it's nothing compared to…" Her voice trailed. "I-iii." A stutter began to build up in the teen's speech.

"Honey Bee?" Lincoln's voice was filled with concern. Her hand covered her mouth and tears began running down her cheeks. A hurt whine came out her lungs, causing the boy to reinstate his presence by holding her hand tighter. The white haired boy watched as the pressure he applied brought her back and she turned towards him grief stricken. QT's hand left her lips and she finally continued.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"I should have stayed quiet and let things go on as they were."

"No."

"None of this would be happening if I just shu-"

"NO!"

Lincoln grabbed Quinlan by her shoulders and got on his knees to be eye level with her on the bed.

"Don't say that!" Lincoln shouted with all his heart.

"Lincoln…"

"Honey Bee, please, never think you shouldn't speak up."

"But I really messed up."

"No, this was going to happen eventually."

"Not like this though."

"Who cares?!" Lincoln shouted. "When you met my family, it wasn't planned. You knew what could have happened but you still came. And you know what? We are still together. Stronger than ever."

"I know but *sniffle* I'm just so scared."

"It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too." Lincoln admitted while fighting back his own tears. Quinlan needed him to be a man and he'd be damned if he failed her today. "But I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens tonight, okay?" Quinlan nodded with him before placing her forehead against his.

"I love you, Lincoln Loud." Her voice was calm as she savored the moment.

"I love you, Quinlan Timber." Lincoln leaned into her. They sat in the dark, hands held together and nuzzling into each other like a pair of swans creating a heart on the waters. They sat in silence taking in one another's warmth. They breathed in each other's scent and listened to the beating of one another's heart.

* * *

"So…" Mrs. Timber placed a cup of hot tea in front of the Loud's oldest daughter. "Seems like there's a lot I don't know, Miss Loud." The mother was referring to sudden shouts of proclamation they had both heard come from down the hall. It came suddenly amidst the silence they had wordlessly agreed to as Mrs. Timber brew a kettle for their talk. Perhaps they should have closed the door to at least muffle Lincoln's affectionate claims to Quinlan.

"Erm," The blonde cleared her throat out of nervousness. "I guess so."

"Mmmhmm," The Timber woman sat directly across from the teen. Her presence was intimidating the teen but under the surface it was the woman who was truly terrified. Her daughter was dating a little boy and she had no idea how to handle it.

"Alright then, let's start." If Lori had been more perspective she might have seen the woman's pupils dilate. "I'm Lori Loud, and Quinlan called me because I was literally the most against their relationship." Once again, the teen failed to notice the subtle body movements that revealed how fearful Mrs. Timber was.

"H-how against them were you?" The mother readied herself for the worst.

"I stalked them on a date and called Quinlan a pedophile while tackling her." Mrs. Timber visibly cringed causing the girl to correct herself quickly. "But I don't think that now! That was back then." The mother did not feel relieved.

The woman was conflicted.

On one hand her daughter was committing some sort of crime... probably. They were both minors, was this okay? She desperately wanted it to be okay, but in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. Legally she had no idea, she's not as well versed as she should be in law. If she had a question she could approach the hospital's lawyer but if she did, she may have to contractually admit who it is. She would never consider it for her daughter's sake. But should she for the boy's?

Lincoln was a kind boy.

He was exactly the type of boy the mother would hope her daughters would bring home. Just in this case, it really should have been Cristina. Mrs. Timber was not exactly an absentee parent, although with long hours it could seem that way. She loved her daughters and knew them well. Quinlan was not a pervert, or at least to her knowledge. There it was, doubt. She was doubting her own daughter. It was gut wrenching. She knew her daughter, she wasn't a creep. So why was she dating a child?

She couldn't recall how long but it had been months. Quinlan had been dating Lincoln for months, and nothing had ever seemed wrong. In fact, her teen daughter could even be considered happier. Was Lincoln the cause of it? The scene minutes ago indicated yes. Did Mrs. Timber dare rip away her daughter's happiness? She couldn't, but, by all logic, she should because this was a deeply seeded matter.

"It's weird, right?" Lori brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Beg your pardon?" Mrs. Timber looked up to see the blonde teen looking into her reflection in the tea. Lori had a calm yet understanding smile.

"A sixteen year old dating an eleven year old." The slender teen continued. "It's like super weird."

"Y-yes...yes it is."

"It's weird how it happened." Mrs. Timber nodded, "it's weird how many of my family and friends weren't bothered." The teen was obviously going to continue but her words caused the Timber mother to sit up and listen attentively.

"And it's weird how well they go together."

Mrs. Timber's eyes widened at the last sentence.

"I know, right?" Lori chuckled at the woman's surprise. "Literally the weirdest thing ever!" The blonde girl readjusted in her chair. "My baby brother going out with some hottie! It had to be some joke!" Her voice was theatrical as she spoke.

"My comic loving, sports hating, dorky, twerp of a brother dating a head turner. It was unbelievable… something had to be wrong." Her features became dour. "So I assumed it was her… something had to be wrong with her… she had to be a pervert. Somehow she was manipulating Lincoln and none of my family could see it. Our brother was in danger and no one would help him except me." Lori's thumbs traced along the rim of her cup.

"So I went on the attack." Mrs. Timber gulped. "I attacked her with questions so she'd slip up, but she didn't. I followed her to see her true colors, but she never changed. Then I fought her over a misunderstanding, and I was the villain. I wanted soooo badly for something to be wrong with them, but literally nothing was. They were just a sweet couple with the only thing strange between them being a number…"

The mother finally spoke up some. "But you and I know that number is important."

"Now it is…" Lori understood what she meant. "But in a few years maybe not… but that doesn't change them now does it?"

"No… no it doesn't." The Timber woman raised an eyebrow.

"We should be concerned. It's weird, right?" Lori voice picked.

"Yes…" Mrs. Timber did not know where this was leading. The woman jumped back as the blonde teen stood up like a preacher.

"It's weird that my brother is dating a teen! It's weird your daughter is dating a kid! And weirdest of all!" Lori's arms that had been flinging with exaggeration suddenly stopped before descending to her sides sadly. "I forgot who Lincoln was…" She returned to a sitting position.

Her face looked down at her cup once again.

"What do you mean, Miss Loud?" A small tinge of pain in her heart.

"Lincoln may be a twerp but he is literally the sweetest boy you will ever meet."

"He does give off that feeling." Mrs. Timber took a sip of her tea in hopes it would calm her nerves.

"I'm glad he does…" Lori's nostalgia began flooding into her words. "Eleven years. Eleven years of crashing through crowded halls and dodging us girls like ping pong balls. I guess a few things rub off. Years of telling him how to treat a girl and showing him how to be a gentlemen, without a doubt he'd be some girl's high school sweetheart someday! Hehe… I just hoped he'd be in high school too." The blonde girl tried to lighten the mood with a small joke. Mrs. Timber didn't react visibly so Lori continued.

"I guess the point I'm trying to make is that Lincoln's too old for his age." She could see the mother's questioning eyes. "He's too smart and understands the world far more than a boy his age should. Did you know he taught my sister how to drive? She failed her driving test like twelve times before Lincoln realised. He was the only one to really try teaching her in a way she could understand. Leni's an angel but she's a bit of a ditz. In the end though, I was the one who was really the kid." The blonde paused for a moment.

"I sabotaged her test and Lincoln called me out for it. I was being selfish and nearly hurt my sister just to feel needed… who was the teen and the kid there, huh?" The oldest Loud admitted one of her biggest failures. "Of course he's still just a kid, but there are times where you really can forget."

"I'm sorry Miss Loud," Mrs. Timber interrupted. "Regardless of how mature your brother is, it doesn't really explain the current predicament."

"I think it perfectly explains it." Lori quickly replied.

"How so?" The brunette showed her disbelief.

"You see, Mrs. Timber, although Lincoln is a nice, mature boy…" The Loud girl rubbed her arm in apprehension. "His luck with girls hasn't been too fortunate."

"..."

"What I mean is, Lincoln has tried in the past. We've set him up with some of our friends," The blonde felt herself grimace at the reminder. "And honestly, not all of them were bad but it's just… girls his age aren't interested."

"I will say, I'm not sure I believe you." The mother hid who she was referring to. "He seems like a fine young boy who would be a darling for any young girl to have."

"But that's just it! He is!" The teen admitted. "He should be, he really should be! Lincoln is such a dear and yet he never really got a girlfriend. God knows he tried but girls his age aren't interested in 'romance'. Not like he is." Lori sighed a bit before continuing.

"Sure they get what being in love looks like but, while they're fine with having a boyfriend in name only, Lincoln actually wanted something real. No girl his age could live up to those standards or even understand them." The teen realized it was finally time to really get down to business. "But an older girl could."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Her blonde locks bobbed as she nodded. "Lincoln was always searching for someone who got that and it so happened he found her like really early. I don't know the full story but somehow they met and realized they were both looking for the same thing. Quinlan's circumstances are so different from Lincoln's but they were both just trying to find a real relationship. Not one based on sex or online status, a real partner in life."

"So they haven't had sex?" The timber woman gripped her cup in suspense.

"I can literally tell you, they haven't."

The Timber mother felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. One of her biggest fears relieved. Sure it was not one hundred percent gone but those few words really comforted her. She still knew they may be cozy but at least her daughter wasn't going that far.

"Quinlan has promised our parents to wait till Lincoln is of age." The softening expression, Mrs. Timber had accidentally let off, gave Lori hope. "Your daughter isn't a pervert. Even she was scared she was, just like you are now. I've been trying to reconcile with her for weeks now and, in that time, Quinlan has opened up to me. I know she really does care for Lincoln genuinely, it's not some twisted fetish. She's really in love with Lincoln. If she wasn't, I'd still be fighting her. Not defending her."

"I know you're concerned." Lori's chair screeched as she hopped to one closer to the woman. "You're a mother, it's what you do." Now closer, the woman could not ignore reality any longer. "Look, it's strange and unbelievable but it's true. They are in love and I'm literally willing to beg on their behalf. Please find it in your heart to just get to know them as a couple before dismissing them."

"Mrs. Loud, please!" The mother's form suddenly slouched forward and her forehead rested in her palms. "Give me a second to think."

Lori remained silent as the woman stayed in her worried contemplation. In the mother's mind was a metric ton of new information. She was happy her daughter was not sexually active with the boy but she was still dating an eleven year old. Mrs. Timber knew this was something that she shouldn't approve of solely on a moral standpoint but when it was concerning her own blood, it was all so different. If she heard this situation as a professional she'd immediately report it. A teen dating a kid? Put them in jail! But she'd never do that to Quinlan and hearing that the other family also wasn't going to do that was the greatest relief she could have at the moment. That was what Lori had said, right?

"Is your family actually okay with this?" The mother really needed to confirm it fully. Finally feeling she was getting somewhere. Lori responded happily.

"Yes! My parents love Quinlan! She's been so great to have around recently." The blonde gushed to the mom.

"Thank goodness." Mrs. Timber finally lent back. "I'd really appreciate if this stays between us, for Quinlan's sake."

"Of course that's fine. We totally get it and so do they."

"Good." The mother told her. This really wasn't something the mother of sixteen years knew how to handle. It really had come out of left field for her and now she just needed to keep it under some level of control. One: she needed to keep her daughter from getting in trouble. Two: she didn't want to push her daughter away. And three: so she could watch over them in case something was actually wrong. "I'm going to be honest with you, Miss. Loud, I'm not comfortable with this at all."

"I totally get that." Lori waved her hands with friendly playfulness. "It's a bit weird but you'll see they are like the sweetest couple."

"Sure, I guess." Mrs. Timber was still a bit uncomfortable to currently allowing this. "I just want to know, are you really okay with all of this?"

"It's kind of hard to understand. We both know it's not really… right? Both Quinlan and Lincoln know it too. They do try to hide it as much as possible but even in public who would really guess it." Lori shrugged. "I've grown more fond of them as time has gone by. After getting to know Quinlan I'm no longer worried. I'm not sure if I'd feel the same way if it was anybody except those two, but I trust Lincoln and I trust Quinlan. I mean you've known Quinlan her whole life, you already know how great she is. I don't need to tell you that."

"No, you don't. *Sigh* this is still a lot to take in." The mother looked over her shoulder down the hallway and shouted. "Quinlan! We're done talking. Come out here."

Small creaks could be heard approaching as the first born daughter of the Timber home came out. Her hand was grasped by her young lover who was doing his best to keep her calm. While put together, they were still nervous. Lori tried to give them hope with a smile but they were both too freaked to notice.

"You can relax. You can continue your relationship FOR NOW." The mother made sure to maintain some authority. "This is a difficult situation and I'm glad you understand that. Still, we need to set up some boundaries and keep this close to the chest. I will be the one to speak to your father at a time of my choosing. I would prefer if you no longer met in public and kept the affection to a minimum. Considering you've kept this hidden for so long, I'm sure you are capable of doing so."

Quinlan nodded enthusiastically, while the stipulations didn't make her happy, she knew they were essential to get her mother to agree. Two elated smiles were directed towards Lori as they thanked the older sister before turning to each other in silent celebration.

"It would be best if you two go home for now." Mrs. Timber referred to the Loud siblings. Lincoln seemed the most worried about this and clasped QT's hand more. His body language did not pass the Doctor. "It's okay Lincoln, I'm no longer upset. Please understand, I'm just concerned. Your relationship is unusual to say the least. I need time to digest this and know the full situation. I hate to say this but my daughter could easily be labeled poorly if your family wasn't okay with this. It comes as a great relief that they are. If we are both okay with the situation, I see no reason to end it. I'm not so blind to ignore the impact you have had on my daughters, and I thank you for it. I hope you will continue to be apart of their futures regardless of my confusion."

"I will be!" Lincoln shouted with conviction. "No matter what, I'll continue caring for Quinlan!"

Lori placed a hand to her heart as the warmth her brother exuded hit her. The teen wasn't alone. To his side Quinlan had her mouth covered, not to hide her pain like earlier but loving whimper she knew she'd admit. Tears streamed down her cheeks and it took all her might not to wrap him in a death-grip of an embrace.

"You said something like that last time too." Mrs. Timber looked the youth over. His stance was firm. He would not back down. "But only now does it truly sink in… Cherish her Lincoln, because I can guarantee you, she is something else."

"Of course she is," Lincoln smiled tearfully at the mother. "That's why I couldn't help but fall in love."


	22. Chapter 22

**Whimfu1 here. It's getting really close to the end. To the point I was seriously debating on how I wanted to realize this. I used to pair up chapters a lot and I considered it for this one but if I did then the wait since the last one would have been even more enormous. It was already large due to my schooling but now I have free time and it's time to finish some stories. This chapter is meant to tie up some loose ends of which I was not excited to do.**

 **I will admit I'm iffy about this chapter solely for one section that was part of a heated portion of previous ones. I never intended it to become a big thing and this is what I was planning for it. What I viewed as minor aspect is now something I must conclude in a moderately satisfactory way. To me, there is some genuine stuff to it but also a bit of hamfisted social commentary. Also, not a lawyer. Seriously, I do base level search for this stuff. I like having characters also to reflect base level knowledge as it is indicative of the majority population.**

 **When you look at the story as a whole, it's mostly supposed to be about character's overcoming their preconceptions. Those arcs have concluded and now we are near the end. No reason to drag out a story whose main conflicts are past. Expect to see one longer chapter, one conclusion chapter, and an epilogue with a Q &A. I will most likely reveal my story numbers as I believe actually seeing the differences between a small and larger story will be interesting for aspiring authors.**

 **There is still some silliness in this chapter but let's get ready for the end.**

 **I didn't see any real questions but there was a comment that piqued my interest.**

 **The Book of Eli - In regards to blackmail… ehh. I originally had a longer response to this but I felt like a rant. To put it simply, it's not a very good idea. Blackmail needs to be set up and works best against weak characters. My main issue is it felt like you missed something throughout the story. Adding in such a plot line into any story, for drama sake, is just bad writing. I know you aren't suggesting I put it in but it's a common mistake I see writers do. If your story is set up with mostly inner conflicts a sudden physical antagonist has a high possibility of becoming schlock.**

 **Other stories-**

 **Zap - Finished, will work on a sequel eventually.**

 **Those Kids - Almost done, one more chapter.**

* * *

Mrs. Timber and Quinlan stood under the porch light at the entrance to their home. They watched as Lincoln finished buckling his seat belt before turning to them. The mother and daughter waved to their guests. The white haired boy smiled at them and waved back. Soon Lori started the van allowing them to roll into the night. Quinlan wished she could have also rode away with her white knight.

"*Sigh*, well…" Mrs. Timber interrupted the orchestra of crickets filling the night. "I'm tired. Time for bed don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Quinlan moved one of her many curls behind her ear. "Craziest day of my life, honestly."

"Mmmhmm, I bet it was." The mother nodded to her daughter's statement. "But before you end it, please go forgive Cristina."

"Forgive her?" The teen perked up a brow. "She's done nothing wrong. She's even the one who calmed me enough to call Lori."

"It's not that she's done anything wrong, she thinks she's done something wrong."

"What could she have done?"

"She has a crush on Lincoln." The woman told Quinlan bluntly.

"Oh… that." QT almost chuckled at the silliness of it.

"You knew?"

"She couldn't have been any more obvious." She had a big grin on her face. "It was really cute. I knew I'd have to talk to her about it sooner or later but I thought I'd let it go for awhile. Hehe. Maybe it's my fault for teasing her about passing Lincoln up… A bit of irony and all."

"I guess it's not that unusual for a little sister to have crushes on their older sister's boyfriends." Mrs. Timber admitted. "Most of the time they'd be their sister's age, not theirs."

"I'm going to hear a lot more jokes like that aren't I?"

"A few here and there… I'll try to be around more."

"It's okay Mom… we know how busy you two are."

"Your a good kid, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom."

This is where the two of them parted ways. Mrs. Timber went back to her room for a well deserve rest. Quinlan took a moment to check herself in the mirror before heading into Cristina's.

Cristina's door was unlocked and, upon entering, QT could see the young girl sat curled up in her bed. Her eyes were tinged with red only causing the older sister to feel a pain in her chest. As the door clicked behind her, the youngest Timber looked up.

"Oh... hey Sis." Cristina's hand quickly swiped underneath her nose. "D-did everything go well?"

"Yeah, it did." Quinlan moved to sit on the side of her little sister's bed. "It did... because of you."

"You mean because of Lori." The Timber girl gave a rebuttal.

"No." QT shook her head. "Because of you, sis."

"No you don't," the girl curled up more.

"I sure do." the teen moved in and pulled the pitiful girl into a hug. "I was a wreck when Mom told me to go to my room... If you didn't come and sort me out, I could have lost everything... so it's because of you that everything is okay now."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew-"

"That you have a crush on Lincoln?" Cristina's head darted up and looked her sister.

"You knew?!"

"Of course, I did silly." The teen smirked, "I could see the puppy-dog eyes a mile away."

"I'm sorry Sis." the small girl placed her face into her sister's breast. QT could feel small droplets of water dotting her top.

"Don't be." Quinlan's hand wrapped around and rubbed Cristina's back. "I'd never blame you for something so cute..." The older sister allowed her hand to sweep up and down the curly haired girl's back. "Lincoln's pretty awesome isn't he?"

"The awesomest." Cristina's hands curled into her sister's shirt, a deep welling building up in her gut.

"It's okay, Sis..." Quinlan's voice was soft, caring. "Let it go."

"It's okay. *sniff* I'm not- I'm n-not... *Waaaah*!" Finally given permission, Cristina gave an unrestrained cry of heartbreak.

Quinlan would later feel bad for not nipping Cristina's crush in the butt after making her cry for the second time that night. Of course she could never blame her sis for it, Lincoln was just that great a guy. It was too bad that he was already taken. If Cristina ever met someone half the gentleman Lincoln was, she'd be there to support her. Sadly, she couldn't support this one. That sole Loud boy was the keeper QT had waited sixteen years for. She wasn't going to let him go for anything.

* * *

*Ding dong*

After a few seconds the white haired boy heard footsteps approaching the door. The Loud boy made sure to look as presentable as possible for the approaching girl. The deadbolt unlocked and a curly haired, blonde teen peeked out. She looked side to side, making sure her neighbors did not witness the boy's arrival.

"Hello, thank you for ordering me." Lincoln greeted her with a smile.

"*Shh*, keep it down will you." The teen shushed the boy. "This is super embarrassing and I'm only doing this because I had a rough week."

"It's okay, I understand."

"It's just I broke up with my boyfriend and I just really need it right now." The girl lamented to him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." The blonde girl double checked her surroundings

"Yeah, I know," the door opened more. He could now see his client, a blonde teen in a purple dress about Lori's age. "Dana highly recommended you."

"She's my most frequent customer." The chipped tooth boy nodded.

"She couldn't praise you enough." The teen looked the boy over.

"Aw shucks," Lincoln began blushing, averting his gaze downwards. "I'm not that good."

"*Pfft*, shucks? Really?" His general shyness lessened her reluctance. "You're sooo old fashion."

"I hear that a lot." The boy picked up his supplies. "Whenever you're ready miss Whitney."

"Come on in." The blonde teen allowed him access to her home. The white haired boy enter gladly.

One moanful hour later…

"Wow," Whitney sat up covering herself with a towel. "Dana wasn't kidding, you are good."

"Hehe, you're going to make me blush." The boy waved off her compliment.

"It's just, just, I mean WOW!" The girl swooned.

"Alright, well I've got other customers today so I gotta get going." Lincoln gathered his stuff.

"Wait!" Whitney quickly wrapped herself in a towel and reached for her purse. "Here." She held out a few dollar bills.

"You already paid miss."

"It's a tip and uhh…" The teen shied away a bit. "C-could I call on you again?"

"Of course you can." He took the money from her. "Just let Carol know and we can set up another time together."

"Thank you Lincoln… umm could you let yourself out? My legs are still wobbly." The curly haired blonde shifted embarrassingly.

"Eeyup," Lincoln was already exiting her room. He gave her a nod as he disappeared. "Have a nice day miss"

"You too!" Whitney shouted after him. She heard her front door close shortly after. Finally alone, she sighed and fell back onto her bed with a satisfied smile.

She was scared at first for sure but his calm words slowly eased her into it. Oh she felt like such a fool with how vocal she became during it. Hopefully, he didn't think she was weird because of it. It was just the way he moved, the constant pressure, the warmth of his hands. Ooo~

It was the best massage she ever had.

* * *

"Hey Care Bear." Lincoln jumped into the his friend's Prius.

"Hey Cub," the teen nudged her sunglasses down to look him in the eyes. "How did it go?"

"Great," the white haired boy smiled back at her. "She was stiff at first but after awhile she really got into it."

"Another Dana?"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "She wasn't that bad. More like a Teri."

"Ohh...So you'll have a repeat gig."

"Yeah, you girls are really helping me out here. I'm really close to my goal. Thanks for thinking this idea up by the way."

"Oh, don't thank me." Carol told him as she began driving. "Thank those golden fingers of yours."

"Hehe, seriously though." The boy looked towards the road. "Getting the word out, the rides, I really couldn't have done this without you girls."

"Well, I wouldn't say we aren't getting our fair share of rewards." Signalling, Carol made a right hand turn. "By the way, your next stop is Becky."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I warned her this time." She glanced to see Lincoln's blush. "Plus she also wants to talk about a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Yeah, it might even lower your goal significantly."

"Well that would be nice," the sole Loud boy admitted. "I'm so close, Care… so close."

"You'll get there cub." The drive was quick and, as they pulled up to their destination, they could see a certain redhead waiting for them.

"There's my White Russian!" Becky waved to him happily. Not waiting for Carol to stop the engine, she opened the door for the boy to jump out. "C'mon I got you for two hours today!"

"T-two hours?"

"Becky, remember what I told you." Carol glared at the party girl.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Becky didn't even bother looking at the girl. "We got a lot to talk about, Linc. You're going to love my idea."

"*Gulp*, alright let's go…" The white haired boy was dragged away by the wild Tigress, the Care Bear was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Over the course of her suspension, QT had become rather bored. Sure she had more time for the gym but that's all she could do. On top of that, Lincoln was busy, like really busy. How could an elementary schooler be so dang busy?!

Didn't this he have time for his sexy, older girlfriend?!

Okay… that didn't sound right.

Still, it was slightly annoying.

During the day, QT was left to her own devices. Her initial week was used dealing with her harassment case. Her mother had voiced her worry about proceeding with the case as she thought her relationship may surface. The teen understood her worry but insisted at least calling the lawyer. If only to thank her vice-principal for going out of her way to give her the number.

The call was simple, as vice-principal Farrin's friend was expecting buxom brunette was surprised by the fact it turned out to have been a personal number. Instead of getting a secretary, the woman herself picked up the phone. The lawyer was already well informed of the situation. Mrs. Farrin had already called that weekend apparently expecting this outcome. She was nice enough and decided to clarify things. While there wasn't enough evidence for a sexual harassment lawsuit, there was enough to garner a very powerful piece of paper.

A restraining order.

Commonly issued directly after similar situations, you can still petition for one regardless of time passed. The lawyer tried to explain it as another tool that can and should be used for such cases. She likened it to divorce, back in the day when it first became affordable and accessible for woman, there was an astronomical increase of them. Now you could look at this as the dissolve of the holy matrimony that is marriage, or you could look at is as several thousands of people being freed from destructive relationships. Now of days, divorce is used in nearly half of all marriages. People realized that it's not a death sentence and they used it.

Why couldn't a restraining order be the same? It's often one of those misunderstood pieces of law that is hard to understand. Even as the lawyer explained it, Quinlan also found herself overwhelmed. The logistics of temporary or permanent. How she would have to testify, luckily without the abuser present. Or that it was fine if no one was ever charged with a crime.

But there were things she did like the sound of.

Not only would it protect her but it would help her family and, to an extent, close friends.

In the end she decided, even with her mother's reluctance, to go through with it.

And it worked out.

Like Mrs. Farrin had predicted the basketball ace's parents, the Loms, had folded relatively easily. It was in part due to Quinlan's lawyer's name but also the shear evidence presented. Oddly, regardless of the attempted kiss and possible harassment in class, the big deal breaker was him wrapping an arm around Quinlan's waist. As her lawyer argued to her judge, it prevented her from escaping making her physical retaliation necessary. The coincidental falling down the stairs was due to a misstep and her client had ample to fear from the jocks as evident from the attack at school. While the other side did argue, it turned out the Lom's lawyer decided not to tarnish some of his reputation by calling a minor out on provocative clothing.

Whether you believe he deserved it or not, the basketball ace was given an order to stay away. The judge had been somewhat lenient and made it a temporary order. It would last until fall of the next year when the ace was expected to already be leaving the state for college. He could then remove it from his record there after. In the meantime, the restraint would protect Quinlan throughout her time at high school. If the ace ever decided to return, and confront QT though, a much harsher fate was sure to befall him.

This was enough to scare him, who would risk their entire division 2 college career for this?

And so the weeks went on.

During her suspension she'd go to the Loud House and wait for Lincoln. She'd play with the girls: she got her measurements taken by Leni, she went through her favorite music with Luna, and at the end of it all, she cozied up with an, oddly, tired Lincoln. He would always be so tired, leaving them little time for actual dates. He did manage to come over for some dinners but he always seemed out of it. So after some time the brunette decided to do simple low energy stuff with him. She was a bit miffed but they had weathered a massive storm. This little downtime was probably to be expected and helpful for gaining her mother's approval.

Eventually, the Timber girl returned to school. The so dubbed 'Lincoln's Angels' welcomed her gladly into their group, although she was surprised by the presence of a few more girls past the trio. She chatted with Lori and Leni a lot with some appearances of Luna and Luan between classes. The brunette was also happy to find her science class void of any basketball aces. But the big disappointment was, while she did see them around, QT found it hard to approach Winter and Rachel. In several long winded texts, Rachel had revealed she knew of the plan and was sorry for not stopping it. Winter had apologized as well but they were still hard to talk with.

Some other minor details that apparently were caused by her were some rejections. She had no idea how she was the cause of them but apparently she was. This according to a few girls who claimed she gave them the courage to say no. Honestly, Quinlan thought this was all unearned. All she did was punch a guy she didn't want to go to prom with. Regardless of what spectacle or a fool he was going to make himself, there was no way she was going with him.

The weeks went by and she had settled back into life.

Still…

She was missing her Linc time!

But that was all about to change.

After weeks of tiredness, Lincoln was finally energetic again. So much so that instead of prom, of which she was already banned from attending, they were going to have an ultra movie night! The little man had told her to free her schedule because they were going to 'stream and chill' all night long. She was so glad Lincoln was still naive boy sometimes. It always helped to get a little chuckle here and there.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Lincoln shouted to his troops. He adjusted the bow tie of his tuxedo. "Honey Bee is going to be here in ten minutes! Final checks!" He pointed to a dangling tomboy.

"Lana!"

"Disco Balls all set up!" The handy-woman gave a thumbs up, which sadly was a thumbs down from everyone else's perspective.

"Luna!"

"Got the tunes all sorted, dude!" The musician hit a key on her DJ booth causing a bass to rock the house.

"Keep it down until she gets here! This is a surprise remember?!"

"Sorry, dude!"

"Leni!"

"We're tote's good up here~!" Shouted the fashionista

"Is she here yet, Linky?!" Lola asked with a hint of excitement.

"Not yet!" He looked back at his list. "Luan!" A pie flew like a saucer before landing among several other deserts.

"Chill Linc, all this stressing will 'bake' you crazy! Haha, get it?!"

"Sigh," Lucy decided not to wait her turn. "The punch is ready as well."

"Great!" Lincoln rushed down his checklist.

"Lori, Bobby, Lynn"

"Literally got everything up; Good here bro; Got it!"

"Lisa!"

"Shush it with the incessant yelling already!" The voice could be heard upstairs. "We still need to get Lily asleep before putting her in the bubble of silence!"

"Chaperones?" Lincoln turned back with a much quieter voice. In the dining room, he saw his father readying a camera while his mother sipped some coffee.

"Just waiting for them to get here, dear." Rita told her amazing little man.

"Mmmhmm, mmmhmm. Check, check, check, anddddd check." The white haired boy tossed his notepad to the side.

"What about you Lincoln?" His oldest sister, and biggest supporter, Lori stepped off a small ladder she was using to hang decorations. "Are you ready?"

The boy took a deep breath.

"H-how's my hair?" He gave a shy grin.

"Literally perfect."

"Then I'm ready." A single hand pressed against a small, square box he was keeping in his breast pocket.

"Good." Lana flipped off the ceiling. "Cause she's here."

In the distance, the sound of the throaty roar of an 73' Impala could be heard. The people inside began to panic as they looked around. Did they hide? This was a surprise but not like a surprise birthday party. The only one to keep their cool was the man of the hour.

He simply stopped and listened from inside the house. He could hear the clicks of her all too familiar boots. This was the woman he loved. So much had happened and it had boiled all down to this.

It was not an age gap.

It was not their families.

The only thing separating them now was a wooden door.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Lincoln opened the door.

"Welcome to Loud Prom!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Whimfu1 here.**

 **This is the final chapter.**

 **Eeyup.**

 **Just noticed it took about 6 months to finish. 12/02/2018 - 6/03/2019**

 **This has been an interesting ride.**

 **Thank you to all my readers and one quick note before we go on.**

 **I noticed people wanted to see a bit to the conclusion of Cristina's crush, but it would feel out of place in this chapter. I agreed that it was a good idea that I skimped on. Cristina definitely needed a satisfying talk with her sister. So I did the following, I updated chapter 22 with a small talk between Quinlan and Cristina. It's early in the chapter so don't worry about rereading it all again. It's about 18 lines long and before Lincoln goes to massage Whitney. It's not much but it really does help her arc to feel more fulfilling.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome to Loud Prom!"

The door opened wide for the guest of honor. The curvy teen looked on in shock, her eyes opening wide. Firstly, god dang Lincoln was handsome! Secondly, why was he so dressed up for a movie night? Her little man had swept back hair and the cutest tux on. QT on the other hand was wearing a tracksuit, a black and yellow tracksuit. She had no makeup on and, rather than styling her hair that morning, she had a lazy bun on. The only reason why she had her boots on was because they were better for driving and she knew she'd get to go barefoot during the movie. She brought with her a soft blanket, perfect for nuzzling, and a protein shake. Quinlan was all ready for a cozy evening with her lover.

So what was this about prom?

"W-welcome to Loud Prom!" Lincoln had been standing for nearly five seconds like an expert doorman. Still, Quinlan just stared at him. Her expression could be expressed with a single word: Huh? "Honey Bee, hehe…" Lincoln pulled at his collar. "P-prom…Y-yay."

"Prom?" The busty brunette finally voiced herself.

"Y-yeah...umm, come in." The boy who cleaned up well stepped to one side allowing the teen to enter.

Quinlan was greeted by several smiling faces, opposite to her still confused one. Inside the Loud house, furniture was removed to allow the front room to be empty. A makeshift wooden dance floor was light up by Lana flipping on a disco ball. A certain DJ kicked on a slow melody as several, possibly Christmas, lights lining the ceiling shimmered. A banner in the back read 'Loud Prom', welcoming her to the venue.

"Lincoln, what is all this?" The brunette teen asked without turning away from the spectacle.

"Prom," the white haired lad stood beside her. "Your prom."

"I'm sorry," Her eyes read the banner again. "I just don't get it."

"Well," the sole loud boy scratched his neck. "Remember way back when I asked if you wanted to prom?" QT nodded. "You never said you didn't want to go, you said we shouldn't go. And yeah, I get it. But you've never been one to pass up a good song."

"*Pfft*," Quinlan had to quickly cover her mouth before boisterous laughter burst out. "A whole prom just for me? Hehe. Just how amazing are you Lincoln?"

"Not as amazing as you, Honey Bee."

"Aww, come here you." Lincoln found himself lifted skywards straight into the ample bosom of his lover. "You're too good for me Lincoln Loud." His arms wrapped around her.

"Even if you keep saying that," he whispered into her ear. "There's no way I could fall anymore in love with you."

"Prove it." She dared him.

"No problem."

It was a little crude, but a sudden squeeze at a tender area caused Quinlan to let an unladylike 'eep' escape her lips. Lincoln was dropped to the ground and quickly got his girl to fall backwards. He caught her and lent down to give a smooch that made every woman in the room flush. After a solid few seconds he came up for air.

"How was that?" Lincoln kept his eyes half lidded. QT simply blinked in disbelief. "Uh, Honey Bee?" A drop of sweat dripped off Lincoln's forehead as his arms started to shake.

He was about to drop her.

Quinlan didn't care.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss. Strength gone he collapsed onto her still maintaining the kiss. She was the one to end it this time. The brunette paid little mind that they were having their conversation on the floor.

"Lincoln, that was amazing!" Quinlan shouted out her astonishment. "Where did you learn that?!" Seriously?! Thought most of the room.

"I don't think you'd like the answer." Just across town, getting ready for the night, Becky felt a disturbance in the force. "But I swear this is my first time ever doing it."

"Well as long as I'm your first." She gave him a small peck. "Want to dance?" Quinlan was bubbling with excitement.

"Of course, but you sure you want to dance in your pjs?" His smug smile showed off his chipped tooth.

"You know very well what I wear in bed mister." QT teased back. "Perhaps if someone had clued me in, I could have shown up a bit more ready."

"Don't worry," Lincoln pushed off her and looked up the stairs. "I got you covered. *Hwee hwoo*!" With two fingers in his mouth, Lincoln whistled upwards.

"That's our cue!" Leni bounded downstairs with Lola in tow. With her abnormal strength, QT now found herself lifted off her feet. "This is totes going to be amazing!" Like a dust cloud, the brunette was taken to the fitting room.

* * *

"Why'd you have to show up in a sports bra?!" Leni released a distraught whine. "You'll have to go braless. You'll feel like really tender there tomorrow but Lincoln's really good at working out tender spots."

"Wait, what?" Quinlan raised an eyebrow at the airhead.

For the past ten minutes, Leni, bless her heart, was in a desperate battle with QT's curves. Her design mannequin was quite slender and Quinlan was one hell of a woman. The platinum blonde was well versed enough to take this into account but trying to keep this secret did not allow for fittings. It was all or nothing, and she really had to stuff all of Quinlan in there.

"Yeah, he's like an expert messenger now."

"Massager, Leni! He's an expert massager or masseur!" Lola angrily corrected her from the side. "Now hurry up! I still need to do her makeup!"

The busty brunette was currently on Leni's fashion podium in the center of her room. Lincoln must have planned this far ahead. Leni was here to dress her, Lola was here to do her makeup and hair.

"When did this happen?" QT asked as the fashionista finally managed to get her breasts in order.

"Like weeks and weeks ago."

"Weeks?!"

"Yeah!" The blonde stopped. "Did I use the wrong word again?"

"No," the brunette clarified. "But why?"

"To pay for all of this silly!" The air head giggled.

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"Duh, because it was a surprise!" Lola flipped through a magazine as she waited. "Lincoln's finally manning up and he wanted to do something amazing for his woman. He has my respect."

"He's always been a man." Quinlan made clear.

"Well, of course he was." Lola realized she slipped up on her sucking up. She butterflied kissed in the teens general direction. "Linky, just really wanted to show off this time."

"Ooo, you should have seen him." Leni cooed as she made a small adjustment to QT's dress. "He was so excited when asked me!"

* * *

"Ahh, spider!" Leni, fresh out from losing at froot-tangle, rushed up the stairs passed Lori. The frantic blonde's arms waved wildly as she made it to the ground floor but this is not where she stopped. The fashionista continued upwards hoping to seek safety in her room.

"Dude, that's a rad idea!" Luna told her brother. The rocker stood at the very top of the stairs with her lady love, Sam Sharp, who arrived for the sleepover. "We can totally bring our speakers and stuff."

"SPIDER!"

*Crash!*

At full speed, Leni Loud plowed straight into her siblings and their friend. A small dust cloud spread across the upstairs as everyone got their bearings. Lincoln was the first to regain his sense of up and down.

"Ugh," his head shook with a noticeable rattle as his eyes finally refocused. "Leni?"

"Huh?" The blonde girl looked up.

"Leni!" The white haired boy shouted excitedly.

"Yay! That's me!" Leni clapped her hands happily. "Wait, why am I happy?"

"Yeah, Linc." Luna sat up. "Why are we happy about this wrecking ball?"

"Cuz I needed her in the plan as well."

"Yay, a plan!" The girl clapped again. "What plan?"

"Linc wants to hold a prom for Quinlan." The rocker told the girl.

"Ooo~" The platinum blonde jumped to her feet. "I can totes pick out the perfect music for the dances!"

"No, that's our job, Leni." Luna pointed at herself and Sam.

"Oh… then how about I like drive you to get a whole bunch of streamers and stuff?!" The girl shouted excitedly.

"Actually, that's Lori's job." Lincoln responded.

"Oh…" The blonde looked confused.

"How about you make a dress?"

"Ooo~ that's totes the best job." The second oldest pulled the sole boy into a hug.

"Thanks, Leni." The white haired lad smiled at the girls present. He still needed to do a few things but this was a good start.

* * *

"And so I was put in charge of your outfit." Leni double checked QT's hem. "Lana put up the disco ball. Luan cooked the desserts. Lucy made the punch. Lo-"

"Leni," Quinlan interrupted. "I get it. So he's been planning this for weeks?"

"Uh huh." The blonde nodded. "He had us stay like super quiet about it. Which sucked because I was so excited for it!"

"I just can't believe he'd go so far for me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Leni raised an eyebrow. "Lincy loves you."

"Just because of that?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"..." Quinlan could not respond to Leni's questions. Luckily, the airhead continued her work as she contemplated it all. In a couple of minutes the dress was finally finished.

"All done, check yourself in the vanity." Quinlan blinked at the teen's words. Leni's finger pointed to a mirror but she had trouble approaching it. It felt like a slow glide as she hesitantly moved towards her reflection. QT just stared at her dress, it was beautiful. "I designed a few but Lincy had the final say." Leni jumped in front of the girl. "What do y-... Why are you crying?"

"That man and his plans..." Quinlan grinned at her reflection, several sparkling tears crawling down her cheeks.

"Aw geez," Lola ran up to look. "How am I supposed to do your makeup now?!"

"Give me a sec, Lola." Rushing to a tissue box, Quinlan soaked up her tears. Taking a minute to recompose herself, the busty brunette turned to her entourage.

"Ready?" The little makeup artist asked.

Quinlan stayed silent, gave a smug grin and nodded.

* * *

Lincoln stood at the base of the stairs, just as antsy as he was waiting for QT to arrive. During this time several of his sisters had retreated to their parents' room to change into their own dresses. Sure Quinlan was the guest of honor, but this was 'Loud Prom'!

Lori had been the quickest.

Unlike the rest of her family, she did have tickets to 'normal' Prom. It was her senior year but she knew they'd have another chance at Bobby's school. It wasn't as if they were in a rush, but Rita and Lynn Sr. made sure to drag them out front for just a couple of pictures before the pair went. With everything sorted at home, Lori and Bobby went to Royal Wood's prom. Their mission: Prom pics and pick ups. Soon they'd be back for the real party.

Lincoln simply waited.

The sole son had prepared far in advance. He was ready to go right from the get go. Now it was just hope and pray that everything goes well. Looking up, he did not notice another girl's approach.

"Lincoln."

"Huh?" The boy turned and saw a small curly haired brunette. The girl was still wearing her usual yellow headband but her typical dress was replaced with a fluffier version closer to a flower girl's. "Oh, Cristina. You look nice."

"Thanks Lincoln." Cristina withheld her blush and just fiddled with her headband. "Is sis ready?"

"No," Lincoln looked back upstairs. "She'll be down in a bit probably."

"Getting ready for Quinlan's grand entrance?" Mrs. Timber looked at her digital camera. Unlike her little girl, she was not attending the party. She was a chaperone.

"Uh huh." Lincoln had to redirect his attention again to properly greet the mother. "Welcome Mrs. Timber."

"Oh, it's fine, Lincoln." The mother's camera lens zoomed in and out before snapping a picture of the tuxedo boy. "That's a keeper."

"That's enough, Mom." Cristina reached into a small bag she brought. "I brought the corsage." The Timber girl produced a plastic container in which there were four yellow roses decorating a ribboned wristband. Taking it out of its packaging, he looked at it. Cristina had picked some lovely yellow roses and he was glad they were so good. He examined it meticulously.

Ehh, why not.

"One sec." Lincoln went off to the back of the house. The young girl was concerned she may have messed up in some way but soon enough, the white haired wonder returned with the corsage. "Cristina, come here."

"Huh?" Her feet hesitantly approached the boy. Lincoln quickly took out a small safety pin and proceeded to attach something to her chest. Glancing down, Cristina could see a single yellow rose.

"There we go." Lincoln finished with a small smirk of accomplishment. "I thought it might be a bit unbalanced, so why not make a smaller one to have two good ones."

"B-but why give it to me?" Cristina stuttered out.

"C'mon Chickadee." Lincoln looked into her eyes. "Beautiful girls deserve roses." An immense blush built on the young girl's face.

*Snap*

Cristina looked over to her mother with her camera ready for another picture.

"Nice one, Lincoln." Not moving her eye from the camera sight. "Now move in real close and smile."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Timber." The boy's arm wrapped around his classmate bringing the incredibly embarrassed girl close.

The picture was snapped just in time.

Leni and Lola went to either side of the upstairs landing.

"Introducing!" Lola shouted out. Luna scrambled for her laptop and found a drum roll.

"The totes amazing!" Leni continued before finishing the final part together.

"Quinlan Timber!"

From the rafters, Lana took a spotlight and focused it at the landing while Luna hit a high hat before turning to a slow song.

Quinlan made her entrance.

Lincoln's eyes went wide as his goddess appeared.

Quinlan slowly began descending the stairs. Her curvy form was caressed by a tight fitting black dress with gold patterns. From her raised collar, shoulder length sleeves, and just two inches below her snug breasts was an intricate design of golden honey combs. The black cloth followed down her sensual legs and tapered near her heels. Two solid gold bands near her hem gave away the design's origins even further.

Even as enticing her dress made her body, Lincoln paid attention to his girl's face. Ever the silent beauty, Quinlan walked like a stoic model. She had never worn much makeup being a natural beauty but Lola had just made it stand out more. Her unruly curly hair she fought constantly with had been tamed by the pageant princess, pulled into some form of braid crown more fitting for a Valkyrie. Her remaining curls were then bunched back, keeping a small bit of her appearance that Lincoln so loved. Her salacious decent only made her man's palms sweat even more than they were.

With the clack of her heel, Quinlan stood before the rubber legged boy.

"Hey there, Lincoln~" Ooo, she felt like such a tease.

"H-hey, honey bee." The sole son of the Loud house found it hard to articulate.

"Are those for me?" QT's slender hand pointed to the corsage in his hand. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he remembered the roses.

"YES!" The white haired lad shouted out. "Uh, I mean yes. H-here." Lincoln took QT's left wrist and slid the corsage on it.

"They're beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"Hmm?" Quinlan jokingly questioned his slip up.

"I-i mean!" Her man was so cute when he was flustered. "Wait, I have one more thing." He reached into his breast pocket and produced a small box. Quinlan's pupils dilated, as did most of the parties'.

"Lincoln, wait!" It was the brunette's turn to be flustered. "We're so young! We should wait!"

"Listen to her Lincoln!" Rita shouted in fear from the side.

"Go for it, dude!" Luna was immediately scolded.

"Huh?"

"Oh for the love of," Cristina pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you to take it out of that box."

"What?" Lincoln looked back at the youngest Timber. Her charade of going on one knee and pointing at her ring finger caused him to freak. "Holy smokes! No!" He spun around to his girl and waved his hands in denial. "Maybe in the future but but- oh geez."

He opened the box, inside was a small pin of a honey bee.

"This might be weird but I read back in the day you'd pin your girl to show you loved her." Lincoln took out the pin and held it out for the girl. "It's old fashion, I know. But since we can't go right out and tell people, I just thought-" The bee was quickly snatched from his hand.

"How do I put it on?" The teen fiddled with the pin as fast as she could.

"Here," Lincoln held out his hands. Quinlan returned his gift just for a moment. Lowering herself to his height, the boy undid the clasp and inserted it above her right breast. She prayed he didn't notice she wasn't wearing a bra. "There," he stepped to admire his work but ended up admiring her instead. "You're gorgeous as always."

The brunette gave him a knowing smile.

"Alright, alright." Fresh off her scold, Luna took a mic in her hand. "We gotta get this party started!" A large amount of whoo-hoos filled the room. "But before we do, my man Linc requested they have a solo dance."

Quinlan stood up straight finally happy to let loose.

"And first off we got his girl's favorite song." From across the room, Lucy watched as the Timbers rushed for their bag and frantically searched for something. "A song he says she can't help but sing to!"

The goth girl understood and rushed to Lisa who was also panicking.

"Let's get this party started! Ay-yaya!"

"Lincoln you didn't!" QT turned to her well dressed man.

"Of course, I did." In the distance four fortunate people found hearing protection. "Let's dance, Honey Bee."

"These hips don't lie, Lincoln." A chorus of trumpets picked up as the teen swayed her rear seductively. Lynn Jr. notices two of her sisters wearing orange, construction headphones.

"Lisa, why are you wea-"

"O **H** Ba _ **by,**_ _wH_ en yO **u** talK LI _ **Ke**_ th _a_ t!" Everyone looked to see if the speakers broke, they were working perfectly. Then where did that awful screech come from?

Leni and Lola, who were still changing upstairs, decided to wait to join the party.

* * *

"That was wonderful, Lincoln!" Quinlan did several spins while giggling. Her favorite song had just finished, to the relief of many. The room was very much not prepared for QT's… interesting rendition of her song. To the point Luna froze and the song started to repeat. "Again? You spoil me, Lincoln Loud."

Several jowls dropped at the prospect.

"Whoa!" Luna's brain finally switched into gear. "Hehe, sorry about that!" The DJ frantically looked for another song that was either in another language or lyricless. "How about we get down with some of this!" The sound of cowbell kicked in, a call to all the low riders.

A relieved sigh radiated from a majority of the room.

Perhaps QT might have heard those sighs if she wasn't so elated to dance more. Instead the curvy brunette perked up like a puppy and grabbed her partner by the hand. The sole boy of the Louds was swept high in the air, laughing as his girlfriend grooved. Now seeing their chance, without getting their eardrums burst, the Loud girls joined the fray.

Time to let loose, because no one would stop them. Song after song played and Quinlan couldn't stop smiling. With all the stress from the past month, this was her time. She was having a blast. Her man had outdone himself. Her special little man with a plan. A plan because he just wanted to make her feel special.

That's the kind of man Lincoln was.

*BAM*

The door flew open.

"Where's my white russian?!"

QT head snapped to her rival, she hissed her name.

"Tigress."

"Tigress!" Lincoln shouted out, the spicy red head sized him up from across the dancefloor. In her own Irish green prom dress, Becky grooved her way across the dance floor. Her moves were designed to lure her prey in.

But the queen bee of this party moved to call her drone back.

A hand traced from Lincoln's belly to his chin, flicking his head back to Quinlan. A seductive smirk graced her lips as she established her claim on the boy. The intruder was not phased. It only made her more aggressive.

"Nice one, Honey Bee." Tigress used her hip to bump the larger girl away. "But this tiger's got claws." The playful teen snapped and pivoted so she faced away from the white haired boy. She suddenly dipped down low, nearly for her butt to hit the ground, and rose up while biting her lip. As her rear stuck back, Lincoln's face turned a bright red.

Not one to be outdone, QT moved in from behind the Loud son. Her snug breasts pressed into the back of his head, nearly shoving his face into Becky's butt. The curly haired brunettes arms wrapped and rubbed down his body, slowly moving him away from the red head.

Tigress grinned at the challenge.

Becky's bright red hair snapped back giving the illusion of an erupting volcano. She pivoted as if she was at the end of a catwalk before strutting towards the pair. Lincoln found himself pinned between two very attractive ladies.

"C'mon white russian~," Becky let out a seductive mew. "Come and play with this kitty."

Quinlan's eyes burned with the fires of the sun.

*Whistle!*

Both girls looked around before they felt a hand on each of their shoulders.

Looking back, Quinlan's eyes now conveyed fear as the gentle, yet menacing, grin of her mother said: 'getting a bit handsy aren't you dear'. On Becky's side, it was the Loud matriarch herself. Becky would later recount how terrified she was when Rita whispered a warning into her ear. Both teens backed up to Lincoln's side, visibly pale.

"Heh, well, um…" Becky found it hard to form words.

Quinlan rapidly nodded in agreement.

"Erm, anyways." The red head turned to the pair, but still felt the mother's glare upon her. "White russian still owes me a dance."

"What?" The busty brunette whined. "Why are you even here?!"

"She helped me set this up, Honey Bee." Lincoln told his girlfriend. "To help with, erm- *cough* the cost *cough*, Becky thought she could invite a few of the girls at school to our prom."

"Yup," Becky jumped into the conversation. "Just with a small entrance fee to help out here and there. Look." The red head pointed to the door.

True to her word, several girls were now arriving. In the past weeks, the red head, with the help of the other Lincoln's Angels, had reached out to a select few… namely Lincoln's massage clients. Some had, like them, become avid fans of the adorable lad and were eager to see their favorite boy in a tux. The girls arriving were mainly of junior year, ones who were willing to miss out on prom as they still had another chance, but some were came from upper and even lower classes. Many had broken hearts, not been asked, not the right year, or simply weren't interested in usual prom. With this commonality, why not spend the night together. Many parents, who knew their children weren't going to prom, were elated to find their daughters prepping for the evening. A surprise for sure, but who doesn't want the photo opportunity?

It should be noted that most of the guests were ignorant of the couple. Instead most of the girls thought this was a party to cheer up Quinlan. Ever since the incident, word had easily spread that she was banned from the school's prom. Many were upset at the outcome and generally had a bad taste in their mouths from the idea of going to a prom that kicked out a friend. Some were already set on not going even after they had gotten their dress, which was a bummer for sure. This party allowed them an alternative they so desired. Now they'd get to support a friend and have a heck of a time too.

"Welcome to 'Loud Prom'," Luan, the overall party expert, was at the front door collecting invites and cash. Funny Business would be in charge of the logistics for the evening and proved vital in regards to legal codes. "Please put your name on this list if you'd like to dance with Lincoln."

Hearing those words, Quinlan turned to Becky with anger ever present.

"What? We had to sweeten up the deal a bit." The party teen gave a shrug. "Plus I wanted to make sure I got a dance too." QT puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "C'mon, honey bee, we gave you an hour alone with white russian. Let us have a turn."

"Don't worry, Honey Bee." Lincoln tried to alleviate the tension. "As long as the list isn't long, I'll be back to you in a jiffy."

"*Sigh*, fine." The teen still puffed out her cheeks.

"Come on sis," Cristina walked on by and took her sister by the hand. "Let's get some pie."

"Enjoy your cheat day, honey bee!" Lincoln waved goodbye as QT was dragged towards the snack table.

"Alright, alright! We're kicking it up a bit." Luna gave a record a quick scratch. At some point her Sharp mistress joined her in the booth, checking the library for some tunes. Sam perked up when she found one and nudged Luna to get her attention. "Nice one, Sam. If you're just joining us and want a dance with our lil' dude, Lincoln, make sure to sign up. We'll be starting off with that fiery redhead, Becky from the block."

"Nice," Tigress purred and grabbed Lincoln by the hand. "Ready, white russian?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Off to the side, Quinlan watched as her man had girl after girl come and dance with him. His little jiffy was now going into twenty minutes now. Quinlan luckily had her sister and Lincoln's sisters company to distract her...but still.

That was her man they were dancing with.

"I just want you to know, I'm just doing this since you gave good massages." Quinlan heard a curly haired blonde say.

"Thanks for your patronage as always, Miss Whitney." The boy gave her a gentle smile.

"*giggle*, Uh I mean…" Whitney looked around embarrassingly but only saw knowing nods. "Let's just dance."

"Coming right up!" QT crushed her empty punch cup. She stomped around the edge of the dance floor to reach the DJ booth. At Luna's station, Quinlan swiped away a clipboard from the rocker's hand. The musician was going to protests but saw how miffed the girl already was. Luna had the next girls memorized anyways. On the other hand, Quinlan had only one thing on her mind.

Who are all these people?!

There were at least twenty girls on this dumb thing! Were there even that many girls here?! Quinlan looked up. Okay, maybe there were but did they all want to dance with Lincoln? She looked up again. Okay, maybe they do. Gah!

Wait a sec.

Just because you have a pet name, doesn't mean you get to go twice, Tigress! Taking a pen, QT scratched off the hidden double dipper's name. Finishing the removal, she paused and noticed something. She glanced up to a lone girl at the party and checked again.

With a sigh, she added her in.

The door opened as more guests arrived, this time from Royal Woods high.

"Whoa, it is literally chaos in here." Lori commented to her boyfriend.

"Babe, your house is always crazy." Bobby told her.

"Did we miss the dances?!" Dana burst passed them.

"Slow down, Dana." Carol casually strolled up behind her. "Cub, promised us a dance tonight and he's not one to go back on his word."

"Seriously girls," Lori butted in. "He has a girlfriend."

"So?" They responded in unison.

"Literally, great..."

Happy to see Lori's return, Quinlan returned the list. Moving towards the teen, her feet slowed as another guest arrived. The girl was in a slender white dress that sparkled like crystals. Her contrasting long, black hair was fashioned into a wavy state. Her stiletto heels, which QT would have problems balancing in, proved no trouble to the yoga enthusiast.

"Winter?"

"Um, hey, Quinlan." The Korean girl slowly approached. "What a party… hehe."

"Yeah…" the brunette told the girl.

"Um, yeah…" Winter rubbed her arm uneasily. "Okay, look." Her black eyes focused on Quinlan's brown ones. "I'm sorry. Like really sorry. I never meant for that what happen to happen. I just really wanted us to go to prom together as friends. You, me, Rachel, all of us. I had this stupid image of us going with our dates and dancing the night away… Now we're no longer friends, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't even want to be at prom. I know I messed up and I'll leave if you want me to but I just want to apologize. I'm sorry, Quinlan."

Winter looked up at her ex-friend. The brunette stayed silent not sure how to react.

"Yeah," Winter looked defeated. "I figured, I'll just g-"

"One condition." The asian girl looked up in surprise at Quinlan's stoic face. "Give me your dance with Lincoln, I need to recharge." Winter smiled and nodded, a bit of tears escaping her eyes.

"Yes, take it." Winter giggled and gave the go ahead. "He's all yours."

"Thanks...um," QT looked away for a brief second. "Are you okay with us by the way? Lincoln and I, I mean."

"Oh...um," the girl in the white dress shied away as well. "I'll be honest, I don't really get it. He's a Romeo but it's still a bit strange to me. But I'll listen this time. Really stop and listen. So when you're ready to talk about it, just know, I'm there to hear you out."

"Thank you, Winter."

"No problem, hey!" The girl seemed much more excited now. "Rachel's still at prom with her boyfriend, is it okay if I tell her it's okay to come over once they're done there?"

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "But I get her dance too."

"No problem."

"Good." Looking back Quinlan could see that her other two rivals, Bunny Ears and Care Bear, were struggling to find the dance list. "Actually, hold on. I need you to put your name down now."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Quinlan grabbed Winter's hand and raced to the DJ booth. Luna was helpless to stop the bombshell from taking her list again. With Winter and Rachel's forfeit she'd make sure the other two knew who's Lincoln's main squeeze was.

Wait…

Only squeeze!

* * *

Cristina watched on as her sister decided to get into a fight about dance fairness with three of her friends. Sure, QT wanted a recharge of her man but she'd have the rest of the night with him. Lori and Winter decided to take Quinlan's side while the Lincoln's Angels stood their ground. It wasn't anything serious but it was still embarrassing to see her sis so serious about calling people by pet names.

"Oh, cool." A scratchy, tomboyish voice came in from the side. "I didn't know someone my age would be here."

A Hispanic girl in a very flashy, purple quinceanera style dress approached the snack table. Nothing had been done to her hair and she had no makeup. All she had done was put on an old dress.

Cristina raised an eyebrow trying to remember where she seen this girl from.

"What?" The new girl shrugged. "Don't recognize an old classmate?"

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"I stuffed a sloppy joe down Lincoln's pants."

"Oh, Ronnie Anne!"

"Yep, how's it going Crissy?"

"Crissy?"

"Yep." Ronnie Anne took a plate with a pie on it. "How's lame-o doing?" Cristina found herself somewhat annoyed by the girl's addressment of Lincoln, which was a bit hypocritical considering how often she referred to him as a nerd.

"Lincoln's onto his twelfth dance." The girl in blue told her companion. "Where were you all this time?"

"You see the guy next to blonde there." The tomboy pointed with her fork to a teen trying to pry Lori out of an argument. "My brother is dating Lori. Seeing as he was coming down for prom I though lame-o and I could hang for awhile." Ronnie Anne took a bite out of her cake. "Except with all this happening I got roped into taking care of Lily for a shift."

"I see."

"Dang," the girl in purple tapped her foot in annoyance. "Who'd have thought that dork would have gotten a girlfriend while I was away."

"I don't know," Cristina countered. "Lincoln's quite charming once you get to know him."

"Yeah he is." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Mmmhmm." Cristina hummed in agreement.

"..."

"..."

"*Pfft*"

"Hahaha ha!"

"Ah geez," the quinceanera ready girl said between laughter. "We're in the same boat aren't we?"

"Ah hahaha, yeah." The girl with a yellow hairband said. "I guess we are."

"Hey, at least you stayed in town long enough to try something. My luck went to crap ever since I moved."

"At least you don't have a big sister who scooped him up after you rejected him."

"Haha! Is that really what happened?"

"Eeyup!"

"Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh man," Ronnie Anne took a second to catch her breath. "That's rich, Crissy."

"Yeah," Cristina stifled a giggle. "I guess it is."

"Dang man," the rough girl took some punch. "We're two pieces of work, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, you giving up?" Santiago asked.

"You see what I have to compete with?" The two girls spared a glance at the bubble butt of tonight's queen bee.

"Ehh," Cristina's companion shrugged. "I know my genetics, my Mom's pretty fine. I think I still got a chance."

"Well if we are going on that" The Timber girl smiled.

"Hey, Chickadee." Both girls were surprised at their forlorn love's approach. "Ready for your dance?"

"My dance?"

"Yeah," the white haired prince nerdy motioned to the dance floor. "Luna's been calling you for awhile now." Lincoln had been quite happy with this delay as it gave him the briefest moment to catch his breath and get some punch.

"She has?" As Lincoln took his break, Cristina looked up to the DJ booth but didn't make eye contact with the musician. Instead, the girl saw her sister. Quinlan simply gave an approving nod. The young Timber gave a grateful smile back.

"Y-yeah," Cristina began to blush some. "I'd love to."

"Hey lame-o!" Ronnie Anne had to make sure he knew before he left. "You better save a dance for me!"

"You know it." The boy winked back and put his drink down. "Just add your name to the list and I'll grab you in a few."

"C'mon Linc," Cristina had a smile on her face. "Let's go!"

"Whoa!"

Lincoln was pulled off as several teens in the room awed at the cute pair. Quinlan would let it slide for today, she owed her sis that much.

"Guess, I'll add my name then." Ronnie walked around several girls debating the rules of the dance. She looked at the list and the first thought was: Who are all these people?! Her second thought would not be as unconcequencial. "Bunny Ears? Care Bear? These can't be real names." The Santiago girl started scratching out the fake names until two hands found her shoulder.

Carol and Dana had very disapproving expressions on their faces.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Lincoln was freed from a lineup of girls wanting to dance with him, and fell straight into the lap of his girlfriend who wanted to dance more with him. But Quinlan, ever the caring girlfriend, realized her man did need a bit of a rest. So instead she prepared a small plate to feed him, which would have gone well if three specific girls didn't want to do the same.

The party topped off with Rachel's arrival. With a momentary moment of forgiveness the strawberry blonde rekindled her friendship with Quinlan. With the guests all there, the party really kicked off. The Loud house was living up to its name tonight. The place was filled to capacity. Dancing on the main floor, party games and regular food in the basement. The chaperones kept a general eye on things but the only ones they had to watch out for was Lincoln near any of the trio of trouble and Quinlan. Lynn Loud Sr. left it to the mothers to insure the girls were well behaved around his son. For the sake of his own girls, the Loud patriarch decided to secretly bear the burdens they thought they'd have to carry throughout the night. This insured each of his daughters would enjoy 'their prom' to the fullest, and secretly made for some great photo opportunities.

Tons of dancing, a limbo competition, and party games a plenty; to say this was Quinlan's favorite night ever would be an understatement. Even with all the fake fighting with Lincoln's Angels, she knew she'd look back on this night fondly for the rest of her life. I mean she still got to the dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' with her favorite white boy, right? And for the first time she didn't have to worry about being judged or called out. It was so freeing. Didn't that alone make it the best night ever?

So on and on they went.

Lincoln, god bless him, tried to keep up with his girlfriend but even the mighty can fall. Who would have thought an eleven year old video game nerd would not outlast a super fit teen brick house? Well, Lincoln did but, even if he tried get a good night's sleep and stick to his diet, he was still leagues behind QT. At least Winter and Rachel were able to keep up with her. It was not the prom they planned for but it sure was the prom they wanted. The white haired boy left his girlfriend in their care for a few moments at a time. He'd get a drink, check up on his family, and jump right back into the fray.

The night was long and life was short.

* * *

As party guests grew tired, 'Loud Prom' finally drew to a close. The sole son of the abode found himself saying goodbye to many of the girls who came, with small invitations to continue his masseur work. He saw them out one by one even in his tired state. Beaten and bruised by his girl's wild dance moves the boy could not wait for a night's rest. While people departed the family put away what they could. The house would be walk-able for now and tomorrow would be the real clean up. This afforded the boy some time to just sit and relax but hopefully not fade away quite yet.

"Tired, white russian?" His favorite trio approached him. Carol and Dana hitched a ride with Lori from regular prom, but now Becky would be their driver.

"Yeah, a bit." Lincoln managed to hold back his yawn. "Still awake enough to see you off though." He stood out of his chair, wobbling as he did.

"Whoa there," Carol steadied his posture. "Don't worry, cub. We know you'll miss us."

"And I'll be back to see you tomorrow." Becky and Carol looked to Dana questioningly. "To help with cleaning of course, hehe."

"Oh yeah," the blonde girl realized. "I'll come too."

"And me!" Tigress jumped in. "A white russian is the perfect way to wake up."

"Thanks for everything: Bunny Ears, Care Bear, Tigress" Lincoln came up and wrapped them in a hug. "Have a good night."

"No problem, cub." Carol told him.

"See ya bright and early, white russian." Becky scratched his head.

"Till next time, my rampant rabbit."

"..."

"..."

"Well!" Dana broke out of the hug and knocked over several chairs as she did. "We should get going! Need to get home and take a cold- A NORMAL TEMPERATURE SHOWER! Get home and take a normal shower! Hehe!"

"..."

"..."

"Dang it." Bunny's Ears ran from the scene as fast as she could.

"..."

"..."

"You created a monster, Becky." Carol decided to drop the pet names just for the moment.

"Monsters aren't created, Carol." The red head agreed to drop it for now. "They are born."

The pair left unsure of how they should handle their teasing in the future.

Lincoln would be left in the dark about this for several years.

* * *

"Can't you play it just one more time, pleassse?" Quinlan tried to beg for them to play her favorite song one last time.

"Nope!" Luna rushed with her packing of the equipment. A nervous chuckle building up between her sentences. "No can do, hehe. I already packed up the main speakers."

"Aw darn," QT looked sad about it.

"How about we set up that old karaoke machine?" The oldest Loud daughter came up holding a few empty cups. Luna's eyes widened as she remembered Lori was not there at the beginning of the party.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" The rocker threw stuff into a bag. "I'll get that all setup in Lincoln's sound proof room right away!"

"Oh," Lori looked at her sister confused. "I meant down here."

"Well, it's getting late and we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors up."

"Since when do you care about that?" The older sister asked.

"We've caused enough trouble tonight, luv." Her excuses were made quickly. "Gotta keep it down tonight, hehe." Speaker in hand, Luna ran up the stairs.

"Well, sorry about that Quinlan." Lori was left still a bit confused.

"Nah, it's okay." the busty brunette waved it off. "She just doesn't want to hear me sing."

"Huh, why?"

"Cause I'm tone deaf."

"Seriously?!"

"Hehe, yeah." Quinlan walked over to some abandoned plates, the blonde teen followed closely behind. "I'm real bad."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Lincoln's girlfriend laughed at the comment.

"Hahaha, no seriously, it's bad… but it doesn't bother me anymore." Quinlan threw away all the remaining dreg. "Because so much has changed since I found him... Lori, thank you for letting me date your brother."

"It's literally not up to me." The blonde to me. "It's up to Lincoln to choose…" Lori placed an arm around her newest best friend. "I'm so glad it was you."

"Anyone know why Luna's setting up some stuff in my room?" Lincoln stood a bit wobble at the top of the stairs. With his bow tie off and his jacket off, it was clear he was going to fade fast.

"Quinlan's gonna sing you a lullaby, Lincoln." Lori shouted softly up the stairs.

"That would be nice." A sleepy smile warmed QT's heart.

"I'll be up in a bit, sweetie." Quinlan waved to him.

"Sure thing. *Yawn!*" Lincoln's lips smacked as he dragged himself to his room. Luna gave an obvious thumbs up for the set up.

"You better get him before he collapses."

"As long as he does on me," Quinlan sauntered to the stairwell. "That's alright with me."

* * *

"Did someone order a Thicc QT?" The cheeky teen slid into her boyfriend's room.

"Thicc QT?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm told you caught quite the girl, Lincoln Loud."

"Heh, I sure did." A slight chuckle seeped out. "But I prefer Honey Bee."

"So do I," QT nudged his shoulder slightly. "I'm just teasing."

"You are quite the tease."

"Only to a cutie like you." She snickered back, the boy simply nodded.

"You staying the night?" Lincoln moved to sit on the edge of his bed, facing the karaoke machine.

"Mmmhmm," her rear plopped down right next to her man. "I got Mom's permission when she left with Cristina."

"That's nice of her." The boy told her as he bent down to grab a mic.

"Yeah it was." QT accepted the mic from his hand. While she did want to sing her favorite song, asking for Lincoln's felt more appropriate. "What should I sing, sweetie?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, honey bee."

"C'mon, Lincoln." Quinlan whined.

"Alright, alright." He put his hands up in a joking manner. "Hand me those discs."

"Sure thing." The teen reached and grabbed a stack of albums.

For a few moments they sat in silence. Just Lincoln and Quinlan as they looked at the songs. The boy was for sure fading but he fought off the sleep for her. The teen was also quite tired but she wanted to savor this day to its last.

"Lincoln?" Quinlan's soft voice broke the silence.

"Honey Bee?" Lincoln asked equally quiet

"Does it feel like something is ending?"

His ears perked up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" the teen's voice trailed. "Just… our families know about us. We have friends we can go to. We no longer need to hide… it feels like the end of something."

"I don't know…" the white haired boy responded. "I have the same feeling, but it's not a bad one."

"How so?"

"Oh um..." Lincoln pondered for a second. "No idea."

"Hehehe… this is so weird."

"You chose to date a weird boy."

"And you chose to date a weird girl."

"..."

"..."

Quinlan laid her head on top of the boy's as he continued his search. Her nose nuzzling into her lover's white fur.

"You owe me a movie night." The cozy girl said.

"Heh, sure thing." Lincoln rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Next year, same time?" The girl joked.

"Nah," the small lad paused to read the back of a disk. "You should go to your senior prom with your friends."

"Whaaaa?" the older teen whined. "It won't be the same without you. I'd prefer the movie night."

"You should go, honey bee." Lincoln continued to insist. "I'm sure it will be much better than what we could have here. It's one of those things that you'll wonder why you chose to miss. Just go and have fun with your friends."

"I doubt it would be fun without you… How about this," The girl swung a leg over her man's lap, hiking up her dress to do so. One arm wrapped around his neck while her other went to caress his face. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go to my senior prom only if you ask me to your's right now." The boy took in her words but had to piece them together. As he did, he couldn't help but laugh.

"*Pfft*, ah haha, deal." Lincoln reached for her hand currently caressing her cheek. Taking it, he gave it a soft kiss. "Quinlan Timber, would you allow me the honor of accompanying you to my senior prom?"

"Of course I will!" The teen peppered the boy with kisses.

"Hehehe, stop QT!" The boy giggled at her barrage. "You'll make me drop everything."

"Just one more." Her lips pressed into his for breathless minute. The curvy brunette released the kiss only to see the white haired lover's face covered in her lipstick marks. She stifled a snort for her own overboardness. "Opps, sorry dear."

"It's fine, honey bee." He gave her a kiss back. "Could you sing this one?"

"Anything for you, dear." His older girlfriend took the disc from his hand and looked at the song. It was a love ballad from his favorite band. She wanted to give him more kisses but stopped herself. The girl went and inserted the disc into the karaoke machine. Her voice filled the room as she sang softly to her tired man.

As she sung, the teen felt Lincoln's body go slack as he lent on her arm. No matter how much he fought it, the day finally got to him. Following his request, Quinlan continued to the very end, even as her audience snored. As the song finished, she looked at the white haired boy. A soft smile was on Lincoln's lips as calmest swept over him. Even in his slumbering state, she could just make out his word.

"I love you, Honey Bee."

"I love you too, Lincoln Loud."

Quinlan slowly adjusted her position until the boy gently slid off. The sole son laid peacefully on his bed. His light snores only made him look cuter to the girl. Letting out a yawn, the busty brunette was also ready to sleep. Not wanting to sleep in her lovely dress, she slid it off. Unfortunately, due to its snugness, it did make it like removing a wet swimsuit and she struggled for several minutes. Finally out of the dress, she realized how uncomfortable it would be for her man to sleep in his. Her own blinks were getting longer but she managed to get him down to his underwear.

Lifting up the blanket, Quinlan cozied up to Lincoln for a good night's rest.

* * *

"Where's my white russian?!" The party girl, Becky, entered Lincoln's small bedroom without concern. It was the day after 'Loud Prom', her and the girls had promised to help clean up. The mother of the house did warn her that they hadn't woken up yet but Tigress was not one for waiting.

"Becky!" The Pingrey girl tried to pull her friend back to no avail. "Mrs. Loud just told you he was sleeping!" While distracted, a certain rabbit eared individual peeked in.

"L-lincoln, would it be okay if I looked around your room some?" Dana asked with her phone already in camera mode.

"Ugh," A very groggy Lincoln slowly arose in bed, he was completely shirtless. A quick flash from Dana's camera woke him up more. He shook the morning haze away. "Girls?"

All of them had flush faces.

"Lincoln," Quinlan sat up in bed beside him. "Why'd you wake up so early, we stayed up too late for this." Another camera flash.

Lincoln's Angels all had dropped jaws, the reason for only became understood when QT felt how tender her breasts were.

"Ouch, this is what I get for not wearing my br-" Her eyes widened before quickly darting down.

"I'm sorry Quinlan I tried to stop-" Rita Loud came up from behind the three teens.

"Quinlan!" Leni ran out of her room and down the hall. The ditzy blonde held out a single article of clothing. "You totes forgot your bra in my room last night!"

The matriarch's vision went fuzzy as she thought of her son's innocence.

*Thud*

"Dang it!" Quinlan ran out quickly to awake the mother.

"Whoa, dudes, what's happening out-" Luna exited her room and saw a topless beauty in the hall.

She promptly fainted.

"Is ev-" Lori immediately covered her boyfriend's eyes.

"Back inside Mr!" The blonde teen commanded, Bobby was pulled roughly back into the room.

"Dios míos." Ronnie Anne commented from Lisa's room.

Another guest entered the home.

"Sis!" The front door swung open as Cristina arrived. The young Timber girl had with her a bag of supplies for her sister. "I brought you your toothbrush, some crunch bars, and a change of clothes." The young girl reached the top of the stairs. "And not a moment too soon."

"Thanks, Chickadee." Lincoln came out still partially awake and partially clothed. "Things are a bit crazy this morning."

Cristina's face became redder and redder as her eyes traced up her classmate's naked form.

"Sigh…" A goth girl came up beside her. "Here we go again."

*Thud*

A frantic panic beset the morning in the Loud house. Some girls rushed to get some clothes on Quinlan and Lincoln. Others rushed to wake up the unconscious women. But something was certain. If this was a weeks ago, this craziness would have been completely different.

This was a new craziness.

A craziness of acceptance.

The chaos of the Loud house eagerly bringing Quinlan into the fold.

So much had changed since her first visit.

But no matter what.

No Age Gap would stand between her and her man.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **Whimfu1 here. I hoped you enjoyed this story about a character that only appeared for a brief second and never spoke in the show.**

 **Age Gap is both my first and most popular story.**

 **When completed on 6/3/2019 it sat at exactly (no seriously, these numbers were not rounded. I took a screenshot for proof):**

 **Followers: 300**

 **Favorites: 280**

 **Reviews: 290**

 **Views: 85,680**

 **Now these were before this final chapter and I will update them in the epilogues but consider this the high point in followers.**

 **In this regard, it sat at the following rankings (If sorted in the Cartoons: Loud House; Rating: All; and either for most Follows or Favorites):**

 **The 18th most followed Loud House story.**

 **And the 20th most favorited Loud House story.**

 **There were over 5,000 Loud House stories at this time**

 **Pretty cool for a first story.**

 **Anyways, I will be writing two 'epilogues' but this is where the main story ends.**

 **Next update will be a summary of life after this story, based several years in the future. In it, you will see how the couple fared post graduation.**

 **The one after that will be a writing workshop of my original idea. My original idea being a harem setup with Thicc QT, Becky, and Carol. I'll be writing it as a first chapter 'what if' but don't expect me to continue it. I will give a critique of myself fully on the alternative and real story.**

 **In that final update I will also be giving advice on writing in general, best posting times, and my experience with having a high rated story. After that, I wish to have a general Q &A about anything really but wait and see before asking me in depth stuff.**

 **If you aren't interested in that stuff, at least you'll have some simple extra tidbits of story. And, no, I didn't forget about QT's father. There's a small thing for him in the epilogue.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Thank you to all my readers, all my followers, all the people who favorited, and all my reviewers.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Whimfu1**

 **P.S. - QT's dress was based on Michelle Dockery's dress from Golden Globe 2013.**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Whimfu1 here.**

 **Uhh, so it turns out I suck at epilogues. I kid you not, I tried writing this several different times and in the end this is what I had to do. I would only really consider half of this serious but if you really want to know:**

 **Quinlan and Lincoln work out, yada yada, do it when they it's legal, yada yada, get married, have kids, good feelings all around.**

 **No seriously, I'm really bad at this.**

 **Let's just move on to some general questions...**

 ** _Will there be a sequel to_ Age Gap?: NO, there will be no sequel. This is it. I'm not too interested in writing slice of life in general and I never planned for a real conflict in the future as it seems like they figured stuff out in this story.**

 ** _Will I use Quinlan in my other stories?_ : YES, I do reference my other stories frequently as Easter eggs/jokes. In that sense I'll use Quinlan most likely as a secondary or background character from time to time. A main character role though, let's wait on that.**

 ** _LEMON in epilogues?_ : Uhh, it's implied but I don't describe. Though I leave it in the epilogue for one reason. It has no place in the actual story. The whole story was about a non-sexual relationship to make it okay with the parents. It's literally expanded upon in the section below. But yeah, in the future they'd do it... but I find writing sex scenes really boring.**

 ** _Can people use ideas from the epilogues?_ : Go ahead I don't mind. If anybody wants to write something inspired by anything below, go ahead. Let me say this... the story is actually incredibly happy go lucky. Everything worked out. Just keep that in mind. I'd honestly be somewhat disappointed to see a dramatic change in tone just because. Let's face it, Age Gap is vanilla.**

 **Quick explanation of structure.**

 **I'll be honest, it became blatantly clear I wasn't going to make a good epilogue as I had too many ideas. There will be a point where I say end of 'canon' epilogue. The rest will be a joke. I do apologize about this. I'm getting ready to move on to other projects and mostly needed to get all the stuff about Age Gap out in the open. Seriously, I don't want to leave people hanging on this story. It's my most popular story, I think readers should have full closure instead of the 'oh maybe they didn't make it' junk. Feel good story, haha, it's idealistic, haha.**

 **Final note:**

 **The final post for this will be a 'first chapter' of the original concept to Age Gap. The original idea being a harem set up with Becky, Carol, and Thicc QT. It will have a drastically different start so be prepared. This is more for writing knowledge rather than entertainment. I'll explain for aspiring authors why I didn't do it and sate some on of the spin off ideas I teased early on. In the end, I'm not too interested in doing spin offs anymore. I still feel like I should show the work I did for them though.**

 **On top of the 'alternate start' I will also have a Q &A. I will answer all questions as responsibly as possible. Leave your question in the review section of this chapter if you wish to participate. After all that I will do a self critique of the story as well as talk about my time becoming an author for a 'high ranking story'. I'll accept all questions: story questions, personal questions, critiquing a story idea, my views on other stories, how should I use certain characters. Make sure it has a question mark please. If it doesn't have one of these, '?', I'll probably not notice it.**

 **I'll be writing for my other stories for at least a week or two. So no need to rush.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" The matriarch of the Loud house came into the dining room. All around the table were her lovely daughters starting at the oldest of the house, Lynn Jr., to the youngest, Lily. Her eyes scanned the room once again for a certain someone. "Has anyone seen Lincoln? I want to wish him happy birthday before I leave for work."

"Uhh," the star athlete spoke for the group. "He's not here, Mom."

"Well that's too bad." Rita Loud shook her head in disapproval. "I wanted to cheer him up by asking what kind of cake he wanted tonight."

"I believe he desires something different today." Lucy's monotone voice told her elder.

"Mom," the rugged mechanic of the family raised an eyebrow. "It's his sixteenth birthday."

"Yes," the mother replied with confusion. "It's a big one. Sixteen! He can finally get a license! But your older sisters didn't even bother coming down for it. I thought he'd be depressed about it." Rita raised her palm to her cheek in worry. "Why wouldn't they come home?"

"For heaven's sake!" Lola shouted out like a primadona. "They didn't come BECAUSE it's Lincoln's sixteenth birthday!"

"Why would that matter?"

"Mother," Lisa pushed up her glasses before putting it bluntly. "The age of consent in Michigan is sixteen."

A heavy silence hung over the room.

The intelligent girl continued without remorse.

"Quinlan arrived at exactly midnight and tossed stones at Lincoln's window." The genius started painting a very vivid picture for the entire table. "From there they proceeded to get in her car and drive to an undisclosed hotel. Without a doubt, Lincoln and Quinlan climbed the stairs to adulthood early this morning… and possibly reclimbed them a number more times afterwards." Lisa quickly glanced to her watch. "Perhaps once for every year he's been alive at this point."

"I need to sit down." A paled faced Rita took a seat in one of the open chairs.

"Lisa!" A couple of the girls at the table denounced the girl's direct tactics.

"I hardly see the issue." Lisa stood her figurative ground. "Lincoln and Quinlan have respectively held back at the wishes of our parents and the law. It's to be expected that they would engage in passionate copulation when it was finally possible." The Loud mother wobbled in her chair.

"Yeah, but you don't just say they were going to, to." Lana's eyes darted towards Lily who was blissfully eating her sugary cereal. A smile was present on her face hearing a story about her brother. The tomboy lent in and whispered. "Have sex."

"Preposterous!" Lisa's lisp flared up only slightly, something she had hoped to suppressed in the years. "A mother should be proud to hear of her son becoming a man."

"Lisa!"

"Yeah!" The six year old, Lily shouted out. "Linky's a man!"

"Lily!"

"I think I'll go lay down." Rita stood and tried to stumble her way to her room. Her foot kicked a small box on the ground. "What's this?" The mother lifted the box and came face to face with a warrior from the ancient city of Troy.

"Hmm," Lisa was by her side. "Lincoln must have dropped them in his rush to mate with Quinlan."

*Thud*

Everyone looked at the fainted mother.

"If she allowed me to continue." Lisa paid little heed to her mother's condition. "Quinlan has been taking birth control in preparation for today."

"Sigh…" Lucy walked up and grabbed her mother's arms. Lynn went for the legs. "Lead with that next time."

"I too have predicted several next times."

"Quit it, Lisa!"

"...My error."

* * *

"Excuse me, doctor." A curly haired brunette woman looked up from her chart to her patient. "Your last name is Loud, correct?"

"Yes," the brunette smiled. "Quinlan Loud, Mrs. Diller."

"I'm sorry if I'm mistaken but," the middle aged woman flustered a bit and glanced to the side. "Do you happen to be married to that handsome masseur down the hall?"

"The one with white hair?" Quinlan simply smiled and subtly flicked her faded bee pin.

"Yes!" Her patient shouted out like she had just won the lotto. "So you are, my apologies I recognized the name."

"No problem at all," QL, formerly referred to as QT, told her rehabilitation patient. "We get it a lot."

"Of course," Mrs. Diller waved it off as silly. "You, an attractive physical therapist, him, an attractive massage therapist, working in the same building. Quite a romantic story." Quinlan rolled her eyes. Looks like it was time to play her favorite game again.

"Actually we were childhood sweethearts." Now for the clencher. "We have a five year age gap."

"Pish posh, I got you beat, sweetie. My husband and I have an eight year gap."

"So you do." Quinlan smiled and flipped to the final page of her clipboard. She added another tally under the larger side of the board.

"Ooo, and speaking of your husband" Mrs. Diller whispered as if she had juicy gossip.

"Hey, honey bee." An arm wrapped around Quinlan's hip and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Not in front of the patients, dear." Mrs. Loud chided at Mr. Loud.

"Oh, don't mind me." The patient in question gave the go ahead.

"Mrs. Diller, lovely to see you again." The white haired man tipped a fictitious hat to the women.

"You too, Mr. Loud." She greeted. "Oh, my daughter's going to be so disappointed to learn you're married."

"Happily so," Lincoln gave a cheeky hug from behind to his wife. "We have a boy of six and a daughter of two."

"Such a sweet couple." Quinlan's patient cooed.

"Mmmhmm," the masseur agreed. "I come over everyday to have lunch dates with my beautiful, generous wife."

"No fast food." His wife ignored his complement.

"Aw, shucks." Lincoln jokingly said. "Afraid I'll lose my six pack."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"It was a festival of food trucks, honey bee." His hands were on her shoulder as he swayed. "Plus you'll put me back on track won't you?"

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "Give me a minute to get Mrs. Diller all wrapped up and we can go."

"Will do!" Lincoln let go happily and went to the employee lounge. The patient watched as he left before commenting.

"You don't get a lot of men like that now of days." Quinlan finished her sign off.

"No. You really don't."

…

End of the epilogue… **but not of new stuff.**

* * *

 **Skip to the next break to go on but you may end up seriously confused.**

 **If I, Whimfu1, left it there… it would probably feel disappointing. To me that would be a decent epilogue, from a story standpoint. Enough to cover when did they have that all important first time and did they get married. Hopefully leaving enough to the imaginations to have people fantasize what could be… but this is fanfiction.**

 **When you look at it, there's not much of a story here. Sure they had a rough early year but, once you get past all the bumps, it turned out to be just a solid relationship. Some spend years looking for that one person, they just happened to do it earlier than most. So when that conflict ends, so too should the story really. I've never seen much problems in the future for them, so my ability to write it wavered. But fanfiction doesn't need conflict. A lot of it is indulgent fantasy, it's okay to have just a slice of life.**

 **I just personally can't write them beyond 1,000 words.**

 **I have loads of ideas for moments but to make them stories would be hard.**

 **So here's what I offer… a montage of several ideas that I will not write.**

 **I originally thought of doing spin off after spin off, but every story seemed lacking. There are some I'm fleshing out but overall this story should end.**

 **Instead, here is a 'gag reel' of situations I could see happening in this universe. There will be little lead in and the situations may be much more cartoony than the original source.**

 **This is honestly how I usually start writing. Have a scene I'd like to get to and if I can write an appropriate beginning, I use it. If I can get a responsible conclusion, even better. The first chapter was based on QT showing up and pulling Lincoln into a hug. The pet name chapter was based on three girls glaring at Lincoln for attention. Simple ideas like those can become full chapters for me.**

 **These gags are the ideas I couldn't get to work.**

 **Anyways here we go!**

* * *

Quinlan's Graduation day…

"Dear…" Mr. Timber came in from the back porch of the house. The father had a worried look on his face. "Who is that white haired boy Quinlan is kissing? After a spectacular graduation ceremony, it was time for QT's graduation party at the Timber house. It was at this point he saw his daughter kissing a young boy.

Crap I forgot to tell him!

"O-oh…" Mrs. Timber stuttered out realizing her husband had been in the dark for two years at this point. What?! She spaced! "That's Quinlan's boyfriend."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's a freshman." Next year, she failed to mention.

"Doesn't he seem a bit youn-"

"They promised, to not do it until they are both of legal age." She inserted.

"I like the boy already!" The father smiled and went back to the party.

* * *

Some random day with the OCs...

"Good job, Lincoln." Rachel congratulated the white haired teen. After high school, Quinlan's workout pal took the dive and worked as a personal trainer. In an effort to help her out, Lincoln was set up to be one of her first clients. "Keep it up and you'll really sweep QT of her feet. Well, more than you already do."

"Haha, thanks, Rache." The loosed up his arms from all the bench presses. "What's next?"

"Let's get you on an elliptical to finish. Should build up a mild sweat and calm you down overall." The strawberry blonde told him.

"Sounds good."

"I'll check out which ones aren't reserved." The shapely girl went behind a desk to check a list.

"Hey, Rachel." A familiar yoga enthusiast approached. "How's Lincoln doing?" Winter asked.

"Great, he upped his weight again and increased his rep count." The women puffed her chest out in pride. "Looking good if I do say so myself."

"I'd say," Winter pointed towards the boy chatting to two overly friendly older woman.

"Oh dang, the cougar squad again." The trainer rolled her eyes. "They've been at him every second I'm not with him."

"*Pfft*, that's hilarious." Winter looked at her phone. "Hey, Quinlan's in town and wants to check on Linc's progress. Can tell her to come?"

"Yeah no problem." The strawberry blonde said as she found an open machine.

"Alright, send."

"Cool, now to just get Lin-" Rachel looked around. "Winter, where's Lincoln?"

"Oh crap…" a ding on here phone told her QT was on her way.

"Cougar Squad!" Rachel shouted to the heavens.

* * *

Night of Cristina's junior prom...

"Sis, are you sure?" Cristina asked her sister still at college. "He's your boyfriend."

"It's fine, sis." Quinlan re-insured her. "But I'm still going with Lincoln to senior prom. We promised." The curvy brunette flicked her bee shaped pin.

"That's fine." The doorbell rung in the distance. "He's here."

"Have fun sis," Quinlan told her over the phone. "Oh but not too much fun."

"C'mon, sis." Cristina unlocked the front door. "It's not like I'm going to-"

"Roses for a beautiful girl." A tall drink of water stood at her front door, his chipped tooth almost dinged with a shine.

"Bah bah bah."

"Sis? Sis?!"

*click*

Cristina ended the call.

* * *

A random night with Lisa...

"Okay, Lisa." Lincoln handed off his daughter to the genius. His son, Quill, slowly walked passed his aunt. "Make sure you lock everything up this time, please."

"Of course, brother." The scientist found his lack of faith disturbing. "Now go and enjoy your evening fornicating."

"Lisa!" He saw his wife blushing behind him. "We're going to the movies too."

Quinlan nodded vigorously behind him.

"Anyways," her brother continued. "Thank you for watching the kids tonight. It really means a lot."

"Certainly, now go and copulate till another niece or nephew is born."

"Again we're seeing a mov-"

*Slam*

"Lock the doors," she lifted Lincoln's daughter to eye level. "It's like he doesn't trust me, my smallest niece. What am I going to do? Send you to an alternate dimension?"

A large green flash came from her laboratory.

"That was the gate… wasn't it."

* * *

A random visit day to Lori's…

"Okay, Quill," Lori, mother of two, had to clarify. "Once again, my daughter's name is not Loan."

* * *

A random day in Lori's third pregnancy...

"Hey, Bobby, what do you think of the name Loan?"

* * *

Lincoln and his son play Chaos & Catacombs…

"And you swoop in and save princess Loan from the red dragon!"

Quill lept for joy.

* * *

Taking Lana to a race…

"Thanks bringing me here, Quinlan." The teen nodded back to the little mechanics thanks. Lana's voice suddenly turned robotic. "Whoa, is that the one racer I like from that one episode, Bobbie Fletcher?!"

"Why I think it is." Lincoln voice also was strained. "I wonder if she'll make you part of her pit crew and also notice how attractive my girlfriend is then ask her to be a flag girl?"

"Do mean this was going to be an excuse to describe me, Quinlan Timber, in a Japanese racing dress?" Quinlan Timber asked.

All turned to the reader.

 **Whimfu1: No seriously, that was all my plan with that character. I mentioned it in an A/N a while back but this was it. But no matter how hard I tried, it always seemed so mechanical.**

* * *

Lincoln and Quinlan's wedding reception…

"Anyone want to explain why the 'money dance with the bride' turned into 'dance with the groom'?!" An annoyed, newly dubbed, Quinlan Loud asked her maid of honor.

"Sorry, Sis." Cristina tried to comfort her. "Should have expected something to happen when you invited all of Lincoln's clients." The younger Timber's thumb flipped through a few dollar bills.

"*Sigh*, go ahead, Sis." QL dipped her head.

"You sure?"

"Yes," The bride irately told her sister. "Just get Becky's hand off my husband's money maker!"

"Will do!"

Quinlan Loud would have to wait another twenty minutes to dance with her husband again. It was Loud Prom all over again. If there was anything to feel happy about it was the fact her rival's proceeds would be going to a pay for a better honeymoon.

* * *

 **Whimfu1: Alright, let's finish with a really jokey longer ending. I don't consider this canonical, but I find it funny.**

The sound of idle chit chat filled the cafe. A barista foamed a latte to perfection. In a small corner booth were four friends, and formal 'rivals', sat together. It was one of their usual catch up breakfasts, time to ooze about their kids and chat about life. Nothing tended to really happen here other than friendly banter, but today was different.

"Um, hey, Becky?" Quinlan Loud fidgeted in her seat.

"What's up girl?" The redhead's laissez faire attitude was amiable to all but the curly haired brunette was still uncomfortable.

"So you know my husband, Lincoln?"

"Uhh, duh." The redhead raised an eyebrow, as did the rest of the table. "He's basically the reason we're such good friends…"

"Quinlan, is something wrong?" Carol asked out of concern.

"No, nothing is wrong." The curvy mother of two waved here hands in denial. She turned back to the redhead. "Just, Lincoln's birthday is coming up..."

"Don't do it, Quinlan." Thought the blonde girl as she took a sip of her coffee.

The busty brunette twirled her hair. "W-what do you think of him?"

"I'll do it." Becky stated firmly.

"Shiiiiiiitttttttt." Carol face puckered with envy.

"Oh, well… you don't know what I was ab-"

"A threesome, right?" The redhead cut her off. "I'm totally up for it." Finally, her being happily single was about to pay off.

"Wait!" The blonde woman didn't mean to yell, it just happened. "I-i mean, what's this about, Quinlan?" Carol asked, desperately hoping her jealousy wasn't seeping out. "Are you having a dry spell?"

"Oh heavens no." The brunette shook her curls. "We do it so much we have to bulk order condoms."

"Sooooo jealoussssss." Carol hissed in her head.

"Our children think the house is haunted due to all the moaning." Quinlan just continued not noticing how hot and bothered her friends were getting. "He puts bread in my oven so much we might as well open a bakery."

"Whoa girl!" Becky shouted out. "Hold up, you already convinced me."

"No, no." Dana scooted in more. "Keep going." Carol glanced to the woman's chest, Dana's nips were about to poke two holes through her wool sweater.

"Look," Quinlan lent back. "Lincoln has been such a wonderful husband, caring father, and one hell of a generous lover. I thought I'd reward him a bit."

"Great idea!" The redhead nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought so too... but," The curvy physical therapist sighed. "He said he'd never want me to be with another man, and he wouldn't have a double standard."

"Good going Lincoln!" The blonde woman cheered in her head.

"Wait, wait, wait," the redhead saw her chance, to get a bit of Lincoln in her, slipping away. "You asked him already?"

"It was just pillow talk… fantasies and stuff."

"What does he like?" Dana was now uncomfortably close.

"Uhh, stewardess, magical girls, cowgirls."

"How about frisky boy models?" She wiped some drool from her mouth.

"The ones that wear-"

"Bunny Ears!" Carol's eyes widened after her own interjection. They had sworn off the pet names years ago. How could she slip up so easily. "I mean, yeah the ones with rabbit ears. Hahahaha" A nervous laughter showed her deteriorating sanity.

"Ignore Care Bear, Honey Bee!" Tigress saw the taboo was broken. There was no way she'd let her white russian slip out of this one. "This is a gift, right? You can't preface it by asking white russian. It needs to be a special surprise! He needs to enter the room, turn on the lights, and see us bent over the bed so he can get straight to the cave diving!"

"Do you think that'll work?"

"No it won't," Carol looked on with fear at her friend, Dana. The blonde's mind was in chaos. She could see the lust in her eyes. Please, don't do it, Dana! If you say it, I'm going to want to as well! "You need someone who loves Thumper as much as you do!"

Don't do it! Don't do it!

"That's why it should be me!"

Oh god she did it!

"C'mon, two brunette babes servicing that snow hare!" Dana grabbed her fellow brown eyed girl by the shoulders. "It will be the best night of my- I mean, his life."

"Oh shove it!" Becky reached across the table. "We need to be the ones doing gland-to-gland combat. Bunny Ears is going to pass out after one go on Linc's excalibur. He needs some frisky felines to knock boots with, and this tiger's ready for service!"

"No." Don't do it Carol! Have some self respect! "You need someone you can trust. Someone who will be gentle and loving. Not two floozies who just want a Rip-'n'-Dip. You need a girl who will help you tame cub's lusty passions." Oh god, I've gone crazy. "That's why it should be his Care Bear." Carol finally said it.

"Eff off! He needs a run on the wild side with his Tigress!"

"What he really ne-"

"Can it, Bunny Ears!"

A boisterous argument ensued between the rekindled rivals. Little attention was paid to any dignity the group had. If anything, they were lucky that their constant back and forth muddled their vulgar innuendos. Quinlan simply watched as her dear friends began to seriously fight over being a second fiddle.

"Girls."

"No, white russian will stir my up-skirt yogurt!"

"Girls."

"Eff off, Cub will be pounding my punani pavement!"

"Girls!" Quinlan's shout finally got to most of them.

"No, I'm going to be the sausage wallet for Thumper's meat rocket!"

The entire cafe heard that one.

"Erm hmm." The group turned to an overly calm female manager. "Do you mind taking this outside?"

Silently they all got up and left the building. They weren't banned, but they made a conscious decision to never return to that cafe.

Two weeks later…

"Honey Bee, I'm home." A slightly tipsy Lincoln Loud returned from having a birthday drinks with his pals. It wasn't too late as he knew the kids were staying with his parents. His lady love and him were going to have an especially exciting night.

"I'm in the bedroom, sweetie!" A goofy smile dotted his face as his wife's voice echoed down to him. Going to his refrigerator, he looked into the chrome reflection. Checking his breath and hair, the white haired stud gave himself a cheeky wink. He was about to leave but stopped himself. Reaching into the fridge, he took out the whip cream. Walking down the hall he whistled and shook the can in preparation.

Reaching the bedroom door, he opened it.

"Hi~ sweetie/white russian/cub/thumper."

A loud clunk was heard as the whip cream hit the ground.

In a myriad of different seductive poses, his sexy wife and her friends laid across their king sized bed. Each wore a frisky boy's bunny costume with black pantyhose but with differentiating details. Quinlan wore a yellow outfit with small shoulder strapped bee wings and two antenna. Becky wore an orange costume with black stripes and an extended tiger tail with matching ear. Carol wore a purple latex outfit with bear ears and bear claw mittens. Opposite of her was Dana, who obviously put in the most effort. The woman was the most traditional, purple cloth, white bunny ears, fishnet stockings, and finally a cotton tail. Add in some minor painted whiskers and it was evident she really loved this.

"Honey Bee… what's going on?" The white haired man's heart was a jackhammer.

"Just a birthday surprise~" Quinlan's most sultry voice caused a shiver down her husbands spine.

"I can see that." He gulped. "I mentioned I don't like double standards."

"It's okay, sweetie." His wife crawled forward. "I don't mind. I just happened to know some lovely ladies who found you as charming as I do."

"A-aren't some of you married?!"

"Divorced." Care bear smiled.

"Mysterious accident." Bunny Ears stated.

"Nope, single tigress in heat." Becky purred.

"I-ii see." Lincoln stuttered out, he was holding himself back. So far, so good. He tried to maintain his resolve. "I don't think I could handle four amazingly, beautiful women."

"Four?"

Two hands laid across his chest.

"Hi~ Lincoln/Lame-o."

Glance left, Cristina in a blue outfit with a feathered headband.

Glance right, a very sexy latina: Ronnie Anne.

"Come on, sweetie." Quinlan strutted towards him, swaying her hips the way he liked. "I've bragged about you for years. Don't disappoint them."

His resolve finally broke.

"Yes, ma'am."

Happy Birthday, Lincoln.

The end

…

 **No seriously this time.**

 **Eeyup… no real lemon. Just heavily implied.**

 **Leave questions for the Q &A in the review section of this chapter only.**

 **Good bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 Alt Start & Writing Advice

**Whimfu1 here. This is a one shot dubbed 'Alt Start'. This was the original idea for Age Gap that I tossed away. This entire thing isn't it, only a portion. The rest of this update is Q &A, a self critique, and finally writing advice for aspiring authors. The final portion is also the biggest issue with all my stories and may explain some of my choices throughout.**

 **This is the final update of this story.**

 **Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have stuck it out with me.**

 **The layout of this update is as follows:**

 **Stats**

 **Q &A**

 **Alt Start (This is the story)**

 **Critique of Alt Start**

 **My Self Critique of Age Gap**

 **My Time as a 'Larger Author'**

 **General Tips**

 **The Main Cast**

 **Other Characters**

 **Loudcest**

 **Age Gap's Biggest Problem**

* * *

 **Stats**

We'll start with the final stats and then the Q&A, look for the centered title for the actual start.

As of 6/18/2019 this is where Age Gap stood on the Loud House Fanfiction Category. (5.1k stories in category at the time.)

Follows: Rank 18 with 306 follows

Favorites: Rank 16 with 312 favorites

Reviews: 333 reviews

Views: 95, 876

Now I will break it down to views per chapter.

Ch 1. 21,296

Ch 2. 7,014

Ch 3. 5,539

Ch 4. 5,131

Ch 5. 4,341

Ch 6. 4,751

Ch 7. 3,778

Ch 8. 3,097

Ch 9. 3,470

Ch 10. 3,875

Ch 11. 3,566

Ch 12. 2,351

Ch 13. 3,248

Ch 14. 2,110

Ch 15. 2,948

Ch 16. 3,474

Ch 17. 1,786

Ch 18. 3,319

Ch 19. 2,339

Ch 20. 2,505

Ch 21. 1,995

Ch 22. 1,419

Ch 23. 1,454

Ch 24. 1,070

Some of the fluctuation is due to how I released chapters two at a time, leaving some as the last chapter for awhile, and general quality.

* * *

 **Q &A**

Dread55 - Is there is something I want change or another road I wanted to go down? - I did change one thing that makes Lincoln's stupid gum scene a bit more realistic. As for another road, I may have just avoided the whole basket ball ace thing all together as it was so minor to me and more major to the readers. The whole Vice Principal thing was a bit forced so I'd probably done it differently. Just have trouble between Quinlan and Winter rather than anyone else. Also, I'm glad you like QT enough to not wish her death for the sake of a harem set up. It's nice to see my character had that impact.

LoudRisque - What about my spin-offs especially 'Dumb, Stupid Revenge' and 'A Carlota Story'? - I might save them for small oneshots but nothing a really big. I have oneshot ideas for Becky, Carol, and Dana that are separate from Age Gap but not strong enough to be full fleshed out stories. A Carlota Story is much more likely but shorter than Age Gap. I think maybe a six chapter story and such. It would be more like my story 'changing hearts' in length and structure. No sequel is planned for Age Gap.

avethroeslittleton - What is Quinlan's and Lincoln's daughter's name? - As you did notice Quill is their 6 year old son, this was going with the vibe in how families follow the same letter. All the good 'L' names are taken so I decided to go with 'Q', which are few and far between. In this way there are only ten or so female names, luckily hers works well. I imagine their 2 year old daughter to be named 'Queenie'. This was she can be a queen bee as well.

The Reality Shredder - Can people write stories of certain aspects I left out? - I already answered this in a private message but I'll reiterate the gist for anyone who reads this afterwards. Take any aspect you want just please stick to the feel good tone of the source. Add in a inspired by Whimfu1's story and I'll be happy with that.

Now I don't intend to address all the reviews, as this has already grown quite long but I felt one was necessary as it was a reasonable critique.

Zack000 - I can see where you're coming from with a Mary Sue/Gary Stu but I think your definition is a bit wrong. In terms of tropes, Lincoln would be close to a manic pixie dream boy or the many versions there of. He doesn't have much faults but he's not the main focus, Quinlan is. Her being a Mary Sue would be a bit closer but it wouldn't be spot on. She appears out the blue is strong attractive and her glaring flaw is minor to aspect she can't sing. But she isn't a mary sue because she isn't liked by everyone, Lori has immediate problem with her and her issue did carry weight to it. Though, that's not your first critique, Licnoln does do stuff out of character and I'd chalk that up the biggest issue of the story I saved till the end of this update. Still, I do see what you mean by he can do no wrong but he's actively trying to avoid trouble. The thing would be maybe acting his own age but that ranges as he is above the usual 11 year old in the show and I need a competent main character. He's probably more logical but he doesn't do everything by himself. He doesn't set up the Loud Prom, each of the sisters contribute. Which is something evident in the show where they can make elaborate devices for his plans just because.

Your second critique of how Quinlan should have done more of Lincoln stuff is true. It would have been nice to see it. I do have elements of it where when she first enters the room she's lifting up his cosplay and later on takes pictures of him in the cosplay at the sleep over. But the main issue why I didn't include her doing Wii sports with him or being drawn like one of his anime girls was simply time. There was so much to say and I didn't want to go 100 chapters. That's just not the story I wanted.

Third, uhh… refer to the biggest issue. I did the masseur thing because it was more full circle in regards to the story as a whole. There was nothing really to suggest it. Lynn Jr. is the more likely candidate if we go by the show for it. It was more for the story's sake rather than show Lincoln's sake.

 **Thanks for the feedback on what I considered a weird epilogue. Thanks to all the readers.**

 **Enjoy the Alt Start**

* * *

 **Alt Start**

"Bobby, you're doing great at the bodega! Your Grandpa couldn't be prouder of you!"

Lori was having one of her many cell phone conversations with her out of state boyfriend. While seeing one another could only happen every so often, their phones always kept them connected. Lori had dropped everything to chat with her Bobby-boo-boo-bear, well everything except grabbing a glass of juice from the kitchen.

Making her way down the stairs, Lori had to dodge the twins chasing one another. Unlike her sister, Leni, she could easily multitask and didn't miss a step. Sliding up the wall she continued down.

"I know. I know. Wait! I literally didn't know that!" Lori was about to enter the kitchen when the sight of her brother caught her attention.

The little twerp was right in front of the fridge getting a snack. As he fumbled with some tupperware that contained some leftover mac n' cheese, his phone was secure wedged between his ear and shoulder. Lori stopped to listen to his conversation out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah, I got the entire weekend free so we could have our date!" Lincoln managed to open the lid to his left overs, "I can't wait to see you all too."

Wait a second, did the twerp say he had a date?

Our little Linky?

"OM-Gosh!" Lori shouted into her receiver. "I gotta go boo-boo-bear! Lincoln just literally revealed some juicy gossip! Bye-bye!" The blonde teen ended the call just in time for her brother to finish zapping his leftovers.

The white haired boy was blissfully unaware of his sneaky sister as he left with his hot plate. He hummed as he walked which acted as the perfect distraction for the teen. After finishing his own call, Lincoln had inserted his phone into his back pants pocket. It hung loose and open for the quick handed girl. With a bit of sleight of hand, Lori had 'borrowed' her little brother's phone. Lincoln was none the wiser as he took his food upstairs.

"Let's see…" Lori quickly inputted the boy's code. For being the second most tech savvy kid in the family he sure did like leaving sticky notes with passwords around. The last call was to a QT, she chuckled. "Geez, Linc, you really got to work on those pet names." Her fingers quickly tapped.

 _Lincoln: Hey, QT, you free tonight?_

After a brief moment, a response shook the phone.

 _QT: Meeting with the girls actually, sweetie. Why?_

Aww, she called Lincoln sweetie. This girl is so cute. But if she's busy.

 _Lincoln: Too bad, I wanted to introduce you to my family._

A very long pause occurred as QT typing appeared on screen.

 _QT: WAIT REALLY?! Are you really going to introduce us?! No more hiding, finally out in the open? Three months of secrecy over like that?_

Whoa, three months? Lincoln must have been super serious about this girl. Lori considered her words carefully.

 _Lincoln: Yes, babe. We can be together at last. I know my family will love you just as much as I do. 3_

Oh crap, that heart was probably too much.

 _QT: 3 3 3_

Never mind.

 _QT: I'll tell the girls and be over in a jiffy._

Jiffy?

 _QT: Do they have anything they like? I really, really, really want to make a good impression!_

 _Lincoln: Chocolate._

Her response had been a bit too fast on that one, luckily Lincoln's girlfriend didn't notice.

 _QT: Will do! Love you, sweetie! 3 XOXOXO!_

 _Lincoln: XOXOXO_

Whoo, and there we go. Lori confidently harrumphed in the middle of the dining room. Oh, they'd need an extra chair tonight. She laughed to herself.

"Hey, Lori," Her snow haired little brother came back down. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Sure have!" Her subtlety was that of a steel toed tip toer. "Can't wait to meet your little QT." The phone was tossed his direction and he scrambled to catch it.

"Wait, what?!"

"I invited her over for a meet and greet!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I literally just did!" Lori went passed the boy. "Hey girls, Lincoln has a girlfriend and she's coming over to play~!"

A cacophony of scandalous noises echoed from the second floor. The sound would have made the boy blush out embarrassment but his eyes were open wide in complete terror. He could hear his sisters rushing down but maybe there was enough time to tell her not to. He looked at the string of texts… she was so happy… he couldn't just tear it away. Two more equally happy texts hit his phone.

Lincoln knew trouble was coming but he had to let it happen.

Some time later...

"Ooo~ I bet she's a blonde!" Leni shouted out to her fellow sisters. All the Loud girls had gathered like a pack of lioness in the front room just waiting to pounce the innocent gazelle. "Lincy totes loved my golden locks when he was younger."

"No way," the mighty athlete of the family stood up. "It's got to be a brunette! He knows whose number one!"

"I always seen him going with pepper to match his salt! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan vote went to a girl with black hair, her family simply wished she'd done it normally. Lucy nodded in her dark corner.

"Nah, dudes, it's probably that red head from the arcades." Luna suggested. "He's got a taste for the fire woman now."

"Ronnie Anne's going to be so disappointed." Lori shook her head. A large clank could be heard as the white haired lover boy brought a chair from the attic. "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The sole son let out a heavy breath as he made it to the first floor.

"Bringing down another chair."

"Ding ding!" Lincoln whirled an exacerbated bell. "Lana wins!"

"Aw, yeah!"

"Don't be stupid, Lincoln!" The more bratty of the twins shouted. "We obviously mean, why are you bringing down another one?!" It was true, this was not the first chair the young lad had lugged down as they lazed around. To be exact, this was the second.

"For my girlfriend…" he looked away from them. His embarrassment over taking him.

"Aww, one chair wasn't up to snuff huh." Lori cooed. "Just had to make it literally perfect!"

"Or maybe it's because she's fat!" Lynn shouted out, not holding back.

"Lynn!" Leni covered her mouth in shock. "The term is thicc now!"

"Like Lincoln could land a thicc QT!" A large kerfuffle left the athlete. Lincoln ignored her, he knew she'd be eating her words. Depositing the second chair, he once again began his going up to the attic.

"Lincoln come sit with us while we wait for your girlfriend." Lori tried to wave him down.

"Can't, I need to get another chair." Lincoln was already far away upstairs to care. Leaving the grumpy whatzit alone, the girls continued their gossip.

A black 73' Impala rolled to a stop outside the Loud abode. As the driver engaged the parking brake, a girl jumped out of the backseat. A well manicured finger rapidly pressed the doorbell multiple times. Inside the home, the girls in the front room squealed with excitement.

"I got it!" Lori ran to the door, as the one who arranged everything, she would be the first the see the girl. Without even looking through the peephole, the teen opened the door. "Welcome, Linc-"

"Hey, Lori," A slender redhead about her height walked right passed her. A single chocolate candy bar was thrown into her hands. "Alright, what we doing?" The party teen rubbed her hands expectantly.

"Becky!" Leni Loud jumped to her feet to greet her classmate. Grabbing her friend's hands she jumped around happily. "Like what are you doing here?!"

"What are you talking about?" Becky rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile. "I was invited."

"Oh shoots," Lori walked up and joined her sister. "Did we forget a study group night?"

"Excuse me," another blonde teen with a purple headband peeked through the front door. Several eyes went to her. "May I enter?"

"Carol?" The oldest Loud daughter asked bewildered. Sure they were on better terms but had she invited her to study? "Uhh, sure come in."

"Great," the Pingrey came with a warm smile and a large box of chocolates. "It isn't much I hope your family enjoys."A passing of gourmet chocolates occurred.

"Way to show me up, Care." Leaving Leni's side she walked over to the purple cardiganed teen. Her arms were up and hands clamped behind her head in a chill fashion. A smug grin laughed at how serious Carol's glare back was.

"We are trying to make a good impression, Becky." The Pingrey girl sternly told her. "But if you're talking about showing up..."

A pleather boot suddenly kicked the front door open. The Loud girls all jumped from the impact. In from the porch was an enormous, gaudy arrangement of chocolate hearts and deadly, sugary sweets. All their mouths watered at the sight of the delectables. It almost seemed to have walked in by itself but a pair of muscular thighs showed there was a very curvy girl just behind it. With confidence, the candy bouquet strode towards Lori and shoved the chocolate into her arms.

Free from the sugary burden everyone was treated to a brown eyed girls the likes they had never seen. Her brunette hair was curly and hung shoulder length. She wore a yellow tube dress that revealed her ample cleavage framed by a leather jacket. Whoever this person was, she was a ten out of ten babe.

"Uhh…" Lori's head poked through the arrangement. "Who are you?" Another large clang came from the second floor as Lincoln began dragging down a third chair. All three teens looked at the descending boy.

"Oh, hey girls." Lincoln greeted them as he got to first floor. "See you had no problem finding the house."

"Yup," While Lincoln knowing Carol was coming over confused Lori enough, her ex rival's next words worsened train of thought. "We're just excited to finally introduce ourselves to your parents."

"Carol, what do y-" Lori was cut off by her friend, Becky.

"I don't know," the redhead had a grin. "Having a secret relationship was kind of hot."

"Becky!" Carol scolded. "You'll give them the wrong idea."

"Nah, QT'll do that when she forces White Russian to motorboat her." The redhead countered.

"QT?!" Lori shouted out before turning to the hourglass brunette with more cleavage than a lingerie catalogue. "You're Lincoln's QT?!"

The bombshell nodded.

"Hey, hey," Becky looped around and gave the sole son a hug. "I'm Linc's cutie."

The busty brunette apparently found issue with this and took the white haired lad from the redhead's grip. She immediately shoved his face into her ample bosom and pulled his body into a protective hug. The QT held a stern glare on the chuckling girl.

"Told you she'd motorboat."

"Quinlan!" Carol tried to pull Lincoln out of QT's hands. "I expected better of you!" The newly named girl did not give so easily. A tug of war battle for the middle Loud began.

Lori watches in shock at her two friends and the thicc newcomer. She looked and saw how unamused her brother's face was, revealing how mundane this occurrence was to him. Her eyes darted to the mountain of chocolate that was in her hands. A thousand thoughts collated into a single one.

A sudden slip up caused Lincoln to launch from QT's grasp. He flew forward into Carol causing both of them to crash to the ground. When the dust settled, Lincoln happened to be crotch to crotch with the blonde teen whose heels were to the heavens.

"For not wanting to leave a bad impression..." Carol could see her two partners in crime hovering over her, Quinlan was not pleased while Becky was obviously about to make matters worse. "Reenacting our Valentine's day was not your best plan."

"Oh. My. God!" Lori shouted out.

Lincoln sighed, "here we go…"

* * *

 **CRITIQUE OF ALT START**

There is no story here. Plain and simple this is just a funny situation. It would be worth a single oneshot but nothing beyond it. It's goofy for sure but where does the story go? Age Gap has an actual conflict immediately, Lincoln is on Lori's bad side so Quinlan appears and their relationship is jeopardized. This has no conflict due to how I made everyone either accepting or shocked enough to not speak against it (In the original plan). It's funny but not really a story. I could delve into how each girl came to accept their attraction and maybe set up a story each but then that's all backstory and three B stories. Carol was going to be mature but secretive about the relationship to the point she was lying to her parents, Becky was going to ignore responsibility to the point she was childish, and Quinlan was going to have a similar thing to the actual story of Age Gap. One obviously stood out much more than the rest and that's why I went with Age Gap with Quinlan only. Carol overlapped a bit too much and Becky's message was a bit weird. Quinlan's was never going to talk and her only dialogue was going to be in texts, but as I mentioned in other A/N she took on some of Carol's big sisterness and Becky's playfulness. Combined they made a single greater character and superb side characters. Of note, Dana was not in this as I didn't consider her a candidate at the time.

* * *

 **MY SELF CRITIQUE OF AGE GAP**

Firstly, Age Gap was my baby. My first story and my most popular story. But kill babies. Seriously, kill babies. Not in the morbid way but actually be willing to say goodbye to those projects you're most passionate about. Reach those satisfying conclusions. Close those character arcs. Be willing to make those changes that bugged you. But at the end, leave it alone. Leave it as a testament of your commitment and progress. Move on. That's what I'm doing. Only a handful of front page favorite stories ever finish, I'm proud to be one of them.

But that does not mean I'm without fault. Let's critique Age Gap.

Age Gap as a story is fine for fanfiction, probably not beyond that. It has a ship, a romance, comedy, wacky pairing, and a bit of drama. Are they pulled off well? Not always. What really helped Age Gap reach its height was a gap of stories about non-Loudcest stories and lack of feel good stories. Let's face it, Age Gap plays it really safe. No long dragged out plot lines mostly quick happy solutions that leave only nameless people to the wayside.

This may be due to my feelings on how an Age Gap relationship might be approached by an average person. If this was gender reversed, it would not happen. The stereotype of the horny male would just conflict. This story works because Quinlan is at the older position and seen as less threatening. It's a double standard and I barely address it. There's also a part where only one person is so heavily against it, that being Lori. She's the only one who sees the real issue and is then set up to be the main conflict. It works pretty well for the first ten chapters. She's the antagonist who changes her ways and is redeemed by convincing QT's mother. A nice bow. Other side plots are rather irrelevant and set to progress Quinlan's personality becoming more conflict in the second half of the story really is actually just a side point that could not be included for the same results. It was just all set up for Loud Prom.

I addressed it earlier but Lincoln is a bit of a Manic Pixie Dream Boy, who doesn't follow his in show childishness really. Uhh… there's a reason for that and it's in the biggest issue final part. This happens as Quinlan is the main character of the story by far. Lincoln doesn't change much. He has conflicting feelings on the perception of being a man but he never had to as everyone already considered him one. I never have a big thing where he realizes he needs to man up or something, he is just 'himself'. For fanfiction this is fine as the audience knows his character already. I'm letting the show do the legwork and framing a bit of it for my story. While it lets me get straight into the action it does make so I focused on his good parts but not his flaws. This is also due to the fact I didn't want to bloat the story. I wanted to get Quinlan's story out there and, to a point, Cristina's arc took precedent over Lincoln's.

Okay this is a big one… So Lincoln and Quinlan have been dating three months. They have a 5 year age gap and I have QT mention that it's not as large as it seems. This was going to be she's the youngest in her class and Lincoln is the oldest in his class… But. When they first meet Quinlan is already driving. Which makes her 16, that's fine. She wouldn't be able to drive other people for another year after that… so she's 17… well crap. That was something I realized later but yeah, she's either a really confident illegal driver or seventeen. It's a bit nit picky but her car is actually an aspect I use for her. She drives an older cool car because she likes old fashion stuff.

Why did Lincoln swallow a condom. Because I saw it in a foreign ad where a boyfriend hid the fact he was about to eff someone's daughter by pretending it was gum. In hindsight I did change it to be not so stupid how he does it. Instead of 'gee williquors, it must be lozenge', he just accidentally chokes.

The main issue though is how cliche Age Gap is. It's a feel good story with not a lot of bumps. Just a nice read to distract from all the depressing ships. There could have been more conflicts and realistic consequences but that's just not how I pictured it going. I think a family would be pretty lax about this. It's in a legal grey area where the average person wouldn't fully know the logistics. Morally weird, legally uhh okayish… That's where dilemma is derived.

I'll save my writing style for something else, but it's very straight forward. I could use more descriptions.

* * *

 **MY TIME AS A 'LARGER AUTHOR'**

If you get to the point your stories gain some notice, either by shear volume or being well written, let me tell you… some weird people are going to try and talk to you. I keep to myself usually but if someone messages me about writing advice, I'll write them back. Other stuff, it really depends. I tended to respond to PMs only when I had finished another chapter. Still this is the one thing to watch out for. People will ask you to write stories for them. If they are nice they'll leave after you tell them you are either uninterested or busy. Others will guise their approach as asking you to review an idea and then imply you would do a better job at it. If you ask for advice I will earnestly respond back with how the story could be handled. I did review a lot of other authors stuff but only if they asked me to. I wish those writers the best of luck and hope they achieve what they hoped for. I will be honest in my reviews and always offer a correction. I never leave it as 'that's fine'. Other than that, nothing is different from a big author and a small author, you might get even more messages if you're really searching for it.

* * *

 **GENERAL TIPS**

This is going to be just some general overall tips on how to make your stories more likely to be noticed.

Title: Make it recognizable, easy to recall. This goes for your username too but if readers can match your work without hitting the author tab then that's good. Go for memorability.

Summary: Write one. Seriously, don't just say you aren't good or it's in the first page author note. This is your hook, really write what will happen even if you have to spoil a surprise. Thicc QT was a huge draw and I did have to plainly reveal it. You'll lose the 'who's being shipped' tension but gain a 'grand entrance' tension. Also, make it long. Reach the character limit. The site has 25 stories per page while searching. Small summaries can become hidden if they are squeezed by two larger ones. Don't let your story get missed by skimmers. Use all the visual opportunity you can.

Label Appropriately: This applies to several aspects but the big ones are genres and characters. People do sort by them so really label correctly. If you label a horror as a comedy you severally damage your tone and put people off. Have the audience know what they are getting into, you'll be attracting readers who are actually interested in your style of writing. Users sort by characters, use it. Label your most prominent characters and do the pairing function if it's necessary. Rating is less important and it shifts from person to person. With Age Gap, everyone expected sex solely because the M rating which is typically what that category means for Loud House stories. In other categories it may not be as such. Up to T is visible to everyone but don't do it unless it's right for your story.

Length Matters: Let's talk about preferences… I don't consider under 1000 words a story. It's the reason I released 'Loud Bot' as 8 chapters from the very beginning. I considered all 8 chapters worthwhile but not the single chapters. I made it a rule for myself to aim for at least 3000 words per chapter. It reads well on mobile and offers enough substance for a reasonable update. It personally just isn't worth my time to read short things with no real material beyond set up or premise. But by sheer appearance a longer story is more likely to be read. Multiple chapters are better than oneshots. It's just more appealing to see a story that might come to fruition rather than abandoned ideas. Just don't become bloated as it will push new, late readers away.

Posting Times: You want to maximize your time on the 'most recent' front page for whatever category you write for. That being said, there are better times to do this than others. Unless you have a well established story, never post at night. People are asleep and a lot of authors wake up to immediately post. Your story will be swept off the top spots without getting much of a chance. Most work or school days go from 9-3 which means the best opportunity for a new story to get noticed is after 3 pm (MST). And for me, my most successful days were Monday and Friday. Saturdays were dead in the water personally and Sunday was iffy. Along with this, you can keep yourself on the front page by posting several chapters in a row but it won't work if you don't do the following. Fanfiction will push a new chapter to the top of the most recent but only if it is already off the front page. It's not quick on the updates and if you publish when your story is on the front page it won't go back to the top spot. Instead watch as your story goes down the page, when it gets to page two you can post a new chapter to get back to the front page. This will max your visibility, but of course your story still matters.

First Chapter: Make your first chapter decent length and also here's a tip they used for television shows. For awhile production companies would commission a show for two episodes, the first one would be an origin story the next would be the actual action. Without telling the directors of the show, the production would just flip the first two episodes so the audience would get hooked than do the whole backstory once they were invested. This isn't always necessary but I'd also recommend this. Deliver on at least a bit of any promises you had in your summary. Nothing annoys me more than seeing a great summary and not seeing any aspect of it for the first three chapters.

I hope those help authors struggling to get an audience especially if it's solely due to how you post.

* * *

 **THE MAIN CAST**

If you are planning on writing for the Loud House then great. You have a large cast of main characters across several personalities. The show actually has more potential for fanfiction than most. For this section I will be covering the Loud kids of the show: general personality, what their potential is, and how I use them in my stories. I'll also go over some good tropes to use and some issues you may have writing them. My personal preferences go to the oldest Louds or at least the ones I find the most mature. Let's start from youngest to oldest, as the younger cast is a lot less complicated.

 **Lily** : As the baby of the family there is a lot of leeway you can take the character. The show tends to sell her as a baby who is also intelligent enough to pick up on social cues. That being said, she's a good character to use to accent moods or other characters. She can act as a typical baby, and no one will be bothered, but you can give her a minor personality. She's intelligent but is still a baby. Keep her actions meaningful but small as a baby could only do. For me, I've used her in one scene really: when Lori comes back in Age Gap to grab her cellphone. Lisa asks her permission to fight so she asks Lily if she can put her down, which Lily does. It's my favorite part of that scene.

 **Lisa** : Lisa is probably the most misused character of the sisters. Without a doubt she is the smartest out of them all, when it comes to knowledge. But this does not mean she knows everything. She is constantly learning and readjusting her views based on her experiences. She's a genius who just doesn't fully understand how to put everything into practice. Use her methodically and as a mature voice within the crowd. I personally like using her to be the only logical person and use her to step by step explain things in an understandable fashion. Not every character should be expected to do that, but she can. Make her a bit ignorant of other people's feelings and you got a deadpan goldmine. One tip though, don't write in her lisp. It undermines how you read her. If you have to already interpret her meaning, adding on just what she's saying is just distracting. Most of the time she's fully understandable in the show. Her family understands her pattern and responds correctly. Her lisp is just a minor trait. Don't have her be the end all be all solver of problems because you'll lose tension in your story.

 **Lola** : One of my personal favorites, this princess is your typical brat. She's self entitled, focused on her image, has a large emotional range, and to a large part she is petty. She's an amazing character. Not all of the cast has as much potential as Lola. Many are one note and fit more as side characters, Lola is strong enough to be both. She's the most typical little girl with the added personality of a high school mean girl. She can take punches and deal them out. There isn't much you can't use her for except the traits that belong to Lana, she should be a heavy opposite. Speaking of her twin, they have a good relationship with a lot of teasing. The blondes in the family are the most traditional of stereotypes for sisters. Use Lola as a brat but don't forget she's witty enough to seem mature. Have her not be afraid to speak her mind especially with those she's comfortable with.

 **Lana** : The older of the twins, Lana is the opposition to Lola's prim and proper. She's gross, rude, dirty, brash, and lovable. Let's be honest she seems like the hardest worker of everyone and does it for intrinsic reasons. In my opinion, her hobbies do have a hierarchy: plumbing, animal expert, and an auto mechanic. I say this because her personality is that of a stereotypical plumber with the fact she likes all things gross, which the others don't have as high of. But this is probably my least favorite character traits of hers. The show uses her for gross out comedy, and if you aren't into potty humor, she'll rub you the wrong way. She shines best when that side of her is down played. When she takes care of animals or works on Vanzilla is where she really shines. Scales of Justice is my favorite Lana episode because of this. I use her as a tomboy handyman and, for the minor role she has, it works. She has less potential for main character than her twin but she can still be good. She's confident with her dirt but the contrast with social norms is a good story line to use.

 **Lucy** : Sigh, is a legitimate way to start most conversations with her. Don't be afraid to use it. It's a great way to show how exacerbated she feels. Lucy is the dark, goth of the family who love all things spooky. And in this sense, she is incredibly one note. I got to say she has a great design, visually, and is basically a caricature for her appearance. She's angsty stereotype all rolled up in an artsy exterior. With that being said, I use her mainly as a monotone character who is aware of emotions. She understands people empathetically and does small things to make them feel better. Her emotionless caringness is really endearing to me but it is hard to nail. Get ready to write poetry or at least speak in prose. Lucy should be cold and calculated. I won't use her as a lead but she can be used as one.

 **Lincoln** : Strongest lead of the family due to relatability. He's the newer version of the average day kid. He's the outsider to his sisters and acts as a medium for the audience in the Loud House. He's just the newest version of leave it to beaver. He's the golly gee wholesome kid that you root for because he's the lead. His traits are meant to be friendly or at least understandable. Nothing is atrociously bad about him and that's fine. It's okay to be generic. The issue is, if you do use him as your lead, is forcing a personality on him. He has his show tropes and use those to give him the basic familiarity. If you do make him something he isn't then get ready for it to be jarring. He is the most likely for this to happen and it can really read badly. Leave reminisce of his original personality and actually show why his change occurs. He's a good medium to change other characters but also don't make him the only way for character progression to happen.

 **Lynn Jr.** : Eff if I know… but seriously, Lynn Jr. and Luan are my least used characters. I can explain Luan but I can't really do the same with Lynn. Lynn is the 'jock of the family' stereotype turned up to eleven. She is sporty, a bit of a bully, and really competitive. I just don't write it beyond that. I always set out with the mindset of 'okay, this time I'm going to use her for an important part of this story' and then a few chapters later I find someone better for the role. This happened in my other story Zap. I start off with her and then I progress in the story and her moment seems unimportant. My stories just don't fit her well. I'll use her as an aggressive pusher but other than that, I don't use her. When she's the main focus of a story she fairs a lot better than a side character. In that respect I've never do. Sports, self improvement, an inside antagonist are usually stories or roles that fit her.

 **Luan** : You're either really good at writing for her or you're not. Luan is a comedian but really she's more of a clown or prankster. Her main tools are puns and gag toys. So in this respect she has a very specific type of comedy. There is nothing worse than bad comedy. A bad love story can be funny for being shlock, a bad comedy is just a horrible trudge through a mire of pitifulness. This makes her the hardest sister to land. If her puns don't come out naturally, they seem forced. If they don't make sense then it will lose its timing. She loves puns, and even then, they come out quick with a trademark infectious laugh. If you switch to other forms like anecdotes they feel out of character. Sure it's comedy but then it's your form of comedy, not hers. She'll seem more 'real' if you stick to hers. With that said, I've talked about comedy pretty much exclusively and that's because that's all I see for her. She's another caricature that doesn't have enough stand out traits for me to write as a main character. She's always a minor character for me. I use her as quick one liners in between none serious scenes. Serious scenes, she's not even there.

 **Luna** : Everyone's favorite rocker. She's basically the most laxidasical sister. She's the level headed, cool girl of the group, except when she's fanatical for music. Easy going and understandable, she's pretty easy to write for. She also good for puns using song names and use dude, luv, and other slang appropriately. Luna is a decent lead and side character. She's a good mentor and friend. It may even appear jarring if you make her none approachable. But even when it comes to rocking out, the show is incredibly wholesome. Her style of rock is not the drug fulled sex ride of tabloids, it's more rocking out and having fun. She's everyone's favorite cool sibling.

Note - I had a long speel about the Bisexual aspect of her but honestly it felt a bit show does a good job of showing LGBT as normal and not having people really question it. This is a good way to do it and should help future generations perception of the lifestyle. From a storytelling perspective, many authors either ignore it or just make it normal. Which is fine. If you're going to write a story where it's an issue, it should probably be the main issue.

 **Leni** : Lovable airhead with a heart of gold. A little one note, Leni is the most friendly character in the show. Even when she's mean, her tone of voice down plays it. Her lines are meant to be ridiclously stupid. She's ditzy and adorable. Fashions her shtick and goes well with her overall happy attitude. Make her ignorant to the point that most basic situations go over her head but make her kind hearted and caring. Leni is an angel. Use 'totes' and 'like' for that valley girl tone even in writing. She's one of the girls who have those vocal notes that are recognizable to the ridiculous degree. You can use her quotablity to not always write down who is saying what in a scene if you find yourself writing 'Leni asked' or 'the ditzy blonde teen told them' a lot.

 **Lori** : My favorite character to use, Lori is the one stop shop for any character. Like Leni she has quotability with 'literally'. She's mature enough to be rational but also childish enough to have pitfalls. She can be a protective big sister and typical angry teen. Always on her phone in the show, but no one notices if you don't mention it. She has dreams, is a hopeless romantic, and fears all ready for a writer. She acts as main impact character in more than half of my stories and is a good choice to use for all roles. Lori is your typical teen stereotype and makes her really easy to use in all roles. Her versatility is the highest in the sisters, so use it. It may not fit into your story, but her boyfriend, Bobby, is also a decent character that is well established. Strictly speaking, if you don't feel like having as part of your story...don't mention it. Seriously, not a single review I received for Zap ever worried about if Lori had a relationship with him simply because I just never talked about it. He can be used as an accessory or even a plot point, but it all depends on you. Just know if you want to get out of Royal Woods she's the main driver of the show.

* * *

 **OTHER CHARACTERS**

With such a large cast with just the Loud siblings, you really don't need much more. Still there are some that could be good to use. I'm not going to go over 100% of them but I'll mention some common ones in very little detail.

 **Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud (Loud Parents)** : I've had success with using them as typical detached parents. In a sense, I don't follow the show. I use Rita as a strong caring mother and Lynn as a reasonable father. The difference being, Lynn Sr. is a coward and a push over. I actually write him as a more traditional father type, none of his actions in Age Gap would happen in the show really. It's okay to ignore them though as they usually use Lori to watch over everyone.

 **Clyde** : Uhh, just use him as a best friend. I'd never use him as the main character for anything as he's too pathetic. He's fine as a supportive best friend but nothing about him is supposed to stand out. The show does make him a main character quite often which is honestly disappointing. When you have such a large cast of characters why spend so much time on a goofy friend instead of the family.

 **Ronnie Anne** : She's a fine love interest. An alright main character but nothing really stands out. She's a tough girl who was obviously set up to be the love interest of Lincoln but as time progressed she had minor changes. Seriously her design pairs well with the freckles and protruding front teeth. Her personality is strong, I just feel the show misused her. Her family dynamic was great as the opposite to the Louds but they want the joke of having a big family so she has a big family! It's in a different way but the characters also have to get propped up. The Casa Grandes all have a small quirky personality, like the Louds, but when you try to look at her as a whole it's best to contrast her. Good side character not main in most stories.

 **Bobby** : Good side character and a fine boyfriend. Works a lot which is cool. There is nothing really wrong with him except when he has to randomly break up with Lori for the plot to happen. Fine brother, really chill, solid minor character. He can be upgraded to a main but again the cast is large. Have him paired up or else you risk of having an odd personality that contrast his established lover boy and airheaded one.

 **Background** : I should be an expert at this right… well my advice is don't. Honestly, only a few side characters are worth using and background even less. Thicc QT is the most recognizable and reasonable one to actually use. You'll be working from the ground up and if you don't have a good personality it just won't work. But I do recommend this far more than making an OC. Good background characters would probably be limited to Loud friends and the named QTs (Thicc, Shy, Sweater, ect.).

 **OCs** : Good luck with that! Seriously if you want to have a successful OC they should be relegated to support in my opinion. In my personal opinion, OCs are really cringy. Arguably, Quinlan is an OC but less intrusive than the typical stereotype. This is what I can recommend, have an OC with purpose. An actual purpose, not just 'to be in the show' or 'have a relationship with a character'. If you do want to write a love story maybe instead of having the OC as the main character have one of the show's main cast do it. Have it from the casts' perspective and set up an OC to be friendly so a relationship comes naturally rather than forced. Make them a side character with purpose other than I'm here to wow for self fulfillment. If you are doing it for self fulfillment, then you're free to do what you want. Intrinsic writing can be the relaxing for yourself.

Notice I don't talk about the sinkids… check the next section.

* * *

 **LOUDCEST**

Before I get to it, let's look at the show. The show has a female dominated cast with a single male lead. They are all part of a single family and share very close spaces. The sole boy of the family has good relationships with all his sisters regardless of age or differences. That in itself is not too wrong but why would people ship them? This is what I think, the Loud House is actually incredibly old school. It really hearkens back to the good old america suburbia where kids hung out with family for fun and not just stick in their rooms playing on their phones. Now the show does have cell phones and today's digital devices but they have game nights, family dinner, moments together. Commercials now of days depict family as something you have to cut the wifi to bring together. The Loud kids share a bond that is oddly close now of days especially for a large, probably nuclear family. They are constantly doing things together or just hanging. Personally, I feel like this is an unusual depiction now of days. It's a lovely depiction that a lot of people would love to have. The feeling may even be odd.

That being said, why do people like the image of these Loudcest ships? I have a couple reasons. One, they are the most developed characters in the show and why would you want some nobody to suddenly be shipped with your favorite character? (Cough cough, except when it's the male lead so there are double standards.) Two, due to the vast array of personality types they don't always come across as siblings. Okay, so seriously, half of fanficion is basically shipping but people don't usually do it with unestablished characters. When unestablished characters are used they are usually a bit of 'oddity' attractions rather than real stories. I think Age Gap does fit into this category a bit. So if we look at the show, the main cast are the only characters fully fleshed out and are likeable. It seems inevitable that they would be paired regardless of relations. With how different they are there's also an endless fodder of possible stories that could come of it. I don't see anything too bad, I mean I just see them as characters that you like the personalities of. We identify people we like with friendly personalities and think of ways they could get along. Ever been set up for a date by a friend with one of their friends? It's not too hard to believe but the show makes them not always seem like siblings and share a very close bond. I can see how people would do it.

The controversy then becomes, should I write about incest… for me, who cares. It's fanfiction, really who cares? We aren't writing the next Don Quixote. If you write an enjoyable story, who cares! Well, a lot of people apparently. I've never really have had problems with those really against it, in my other stories. I mean the one person who did have an issue read the entire thing to leave a review on both the first and last chapters addressing one of my author notes. But I have seen other people who have. The only thing is, there are hardly any good non-loudcest stories out there. I started writing Age Gap as a slight alternative even. If you don't want as many loudcest stories, write more stories about less fleshed out characters. Take it from me, it's effing hard.

Lastly, let's look at the Sin Kids. Critiques will probably have problems due to their accepted origins regardless if you write your own story where the incest aspect wasn't included. Names are hard, depictions even more so. Why not use established OCs people can recognize with minimal effort. Fanfiction has the benefit of having established characters, relationship, mythology baked in by the source material. This makes it easier in terms of being able to skip large amounts of backstory. 'Those Kids' would have been twice as long if I had to describe every child in stupidly long detail. I don't think the Sinkids are good characters but go ahead and use them. Again, with any OC, have an actual purpose for them beyond just being. The only one I care about is Lupa… and it's solely for the design. None of the other kids are that interesting. They tend to be exaggerated aspects of their mother or just fodder for smut. Either is a bit lazy.

* * *

 **AGE GAP'S BIGGEST PROBLEM**

Alright, let's look at the actual final stats of this story again before I get to the biggest issue.

As of 6/18/2019 this is where Age Gap stood on the Loud House Fanfiction Category. (5.1k stories in category at the time.)

Follows: Rank 18 with 306 follows

Favorites: Rank 16 with 312 favorites

Reviews: 333 reviews

Views: 95, 876

This is more than I expected and most authors dream of getting. This is that big hit a lot of authors hope their stories will be… but my story has one glaring issue that flew by most people's radar.

Now, before I explain it, realize that I wrote this story earnestly and mean no offense to anybody. That being said, the issue is bizarre considering how well this story has done compared to others.

The biggest issue of this story is.

...

 **I've never seen an episode of the Loud House.**

…

Is an accurate statement I could have stated through most of this story, I think until about chapter 11. Since then I would say I've seen less than ten full episodes though.

I think I've seen these half episodes:

Selfie Improvement (Perhaps why I like Lori so much.)

Study Muffin (Because I needed to research Mrs. DiMartino for Zap)

Dance Dance Resolution (Because I wanted to see if Tabby would be a cool character to use.)

Left in the Dark (I just liked that one)

L is for Love (Cause Sam, another case of a character getting really popular for a weird reason)

Read Aloud (Lola hates reading, and it's great.)

Scales of Justice (Lana at her best)

Crimes of Fashion (I thought about using Fiona)

Everybody Loves Leni (Cause Leni's friends)

Driving Ambition (Cause Lori)

Those half episodes end up being about 5 full episodes

I've also seen the full episodes:

The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos (Cause Carlota in a possible story)

Really Loud Music (Cause I found it)

The Loudest Thanksgiving (Ehh… it was on demand when I was visiting family)

So total about 8 episodes out of 78 episodes currently out (as of season 3). Hehe, that's just about 10%, of which doesn't include 'Raw Deal' the episode Thicc QT actually appears in. This also doesn't include the episode with Cristina or when Lincoln meets Becky.

So somehow… I managed to write a top story for a show I hadn't really seen… hehe.

Alright, before I get too far, let's talk about why I even bothered doing it for a show I've never seen at the time.

Let me start by saying the art style in this show is amazing. It has an old aesthetic from classic America. So one day, when I ran low on data from reading manga on my way home from college, I realized a wall of text uses a lot less data than images. I read fanfiction in the past but wanted to read some cheesy romance stuff randomly. I didn't know that the Loud House house beyond Lucy, I honestly don't remember where I started but I mainly looked for random shipping fics with her and Lincoln. After enjoying the top stories I realized something, I think I could do this. So I wrote Loud Bot… but it was kind of ehh. So I wrote Age Gap over a 6 hour period and immediately submitted it. I wrote the first 3 chapters over two train trips. I didn't edit till later and immediately started writing 3 more chapters. I published them shortly after, incidentally stumbling upon Fanfiction's update system.

I originally thought [Lincoln x Thicc QT] would either make people pass it over or catch a small crowd. I was aiming for 10 favorites, 10 follows, 10 reviews. I hit it immediately. So I continued the story regardless and expanded into different genres when I needed a break. To put this into some context I've been a member of this site for about six months and have published almost 60 different chapters over all my published stories.

And over most of them, I have not seen most of the episodes I reference.

Now I don't write this to gloat or be a dick, because I really enjoy my time writing these stories but it does explain some issues.

The reason this is an issue is obvious, but it slipped by. I try not to hinge the stories I write on any specific episode but I do try and call back to plot lines I know. Sometimes I'd get lucky and find one on Youtube or just clips randomly.

Some issues you may see, if I haven't changed them by now, are usually in respect to facts about the family or the home.

Age Gap: Lincoln's room isn't soundproof, the reason they do karaoke in his room. I saw another story did it and also there's a gag in a short where he opens it to reveal the chaos of the hall, previously unheard until the door is open. But in the show you can hear pretty much everything beyond that gag. Also, Froot tangle uses dice not a spinner like usual twister.

Little Intruder: Um… so I may have assumed the lay out upstairs. The best way is to just try and illustrate it. So imagine your walking up the stairs to the second floor of the Loud house the rooms in layers would be:

Top: Luna & Luan, Lynn & Lucy, Lana & Lola

Middle: Bathroom, Attic Door in the center next Lucy's door, Lincoln's closet

Bottom: Lori & Leni, Stairs, Lisa & Lily

Now with that in mind, this is what I've thought it was until I looked up to write this:

Top: Bathroom, Lynn & Lucy, Lana & Lola, Lisa & Lily

Middle: Lori & Leni, Attic Door in front of Lana's door, Lincoln's closet

Bottom: Luna & Luan, Stairs, nothing else

Basically I imagined that Lori and Leni were in the bathroom, opposite of the stairs were too many rooms, and let's not talk about the bottom floor in which I forgot they had parents.

So when I imagined 'Little Intruder' all the hallway scenes were horribly wrong but not evident...but…

Those Kids: Loan steps out of Lana & Lola's door and stubs her toe on the attic ladder… which isn't possible with the real layout.

Another issue that didn't come to light in Alt Start was the fact I, for the longest time, thought Becky's name was Dana. I thought Dana was the redhead and Becky was the brunette in my head. I figured it out before writing but that's a mistake I avoided. This also occurred with a few of the ages of the Loud kids: I thought Luna was 14, Luan was older Luna, Lisa was older than the twins, and Lucy was just a year younger than Lincoln. Also of note, I know next to nothing about Lincoln's dream to become a detective.

Those are the only ones that come to mind but there might be more.

Now I don't write this to discredit myself, instead see it like this: all the advice I wrote is from a successful author who doesn't know the source that well. I'm telling you all the stuff I did to get my story up there. My lack of knowledge was not a hindrance so somehow the narrative itself was reason. If any of the advice rang true to you, that's because you realize it could actually help improve your writing. My lack ability to find certain episodes doesn't interfere with my ability to write a story. Look at the setups and payoffs I use. How I came to satisfying endings. How I used cliches to my benefit where it fails others. Look at the structure, scenes, everything and see how you can improve not as a fan but as a writer. The story was mainly feel good nothingness, but it somehow worked out.

Sometimes, people just want a romcom.

Whimfu1 here, a guy who barely watched a show he wrote a fanfiction for, saying thank you all for reading it. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading your comments and responding to your messages.

I wish all the authors who stuck this out, good luck.

I hope to read many more amazing Loud House stories in the future.

-Whimfu1

Update

As of 7/11/2019 this is where Age Gap stood on the Loud House Fanfiction Category. (5.2k stories in category at the time.)

Follows: Rank 19 with 318 follows

Favorites: Rank 15 with 330 favorites

Reviews: 344 reviews

Views: 106,052

With Alt Start receiving at this point 1,273 views


End file.
